


The Shattered One 分裂体

by nakedrunning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Family, Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrunning/pseuds/nakedrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当它在卡斯迪奥胸中悸动的时候，他从空中坠落。他降落在了能发现的第一块土地上。他发现自己站在瑞士的领土上，脚步不稳。他低头盯着自己的身体，被它弄得头晕目眩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shattered One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/62760) by MissAnnThropic. 



> 作者的话：我很讨厌mpreg的，但我的女神给我了一个绝妙的点子，让我将这看作挑战。于是我来了，写了这篇文。  
> 译者的话：我看了这么多mpreg，这篇的创意简直无与伦比。
> 
> 感谢校对：无角獬豸 使岛

卡斯迪奥从没想过这会发生。虽然在经历了这么多之后，他本该想到的。这有历史先例，但那已经太过久远了。即使是以天使的标准来看，他们的任何一个也想不到这会再次发生。

当它在卡斯迪奥胸中悸动的时候，他正处于交战状态。它使他像被狂风卷走的麻雀一样从天空中坠落。他降落在了能找到的第一块土地上；而那与其说是着陆，不如说是一记重击栽到地上。他最后站在瑞士的领土上，脚步不稳。他低头盯着自己的身体（也可以说是存储着他能量的皮囊），被它弄得茫然无措。

他能想到的一切只有创世以前的事。在米勒迦倾覆启明星之后的那个最初，万物伊始，上帝把天使创造。他们就该活得如此之久，以至于繁殖的要素从来不在其最初的考虑范围之内。他们从不需要后代，因为他们与时间同在。

接下来发生了战争，天使与天使对抗，兄弟与兄弟相残。米勒迦以及天堂取得了胜利，这胜利建立在兄弟姐妹的死亡之上。曾被认为永生不死的天使逝去了，天堂意外地出现了战士的短缺。

当然在那时，上帝已经创造了人。尽管他们在许多方面比天使低劣一万倍，在人类身上还是有可贵的闪光点。比如教育后代以免其重蹈覆辙。

上帝决定要让上一代天使产出新一代。而事实也如此。尽管这并不是与生俱来，但突然间，天使们有了创造新生命的能力。和人类不一样，新生命并不是两情相悦然后交媾的产物。那给予天使的自由意志也太过了。那会让天使将另一名天使看得比上帝还重要。

不，对天使来说，创造新生命就像以上帝之名、侍奉上帝时所做的其他的非本愿的事情一样。当一名天使，没有愤怒也没有反抗。就是如此。

具体哪个天使会被选中是毫无征兆的。被选中天使的能量会毫无预警地碎裂，裂出的碎片会从核心分离出来，慢慢成长。碎片会长大变强，像人类胎儿从子宫里吸取营养一样吸取着根源能量的力量。当它到了一个临界值的时候，另一名天使会提供自己的一部分能量来使它完整。此时，新的天使就会诞生于这团相互融合的能量之中。

像上帝创造的一切，这过程很美。但自路西法被逐出天堂以来，再没发生过了。

然而现在它再次出现也是顺理成章。路西法崛起，大批天使在交战中殒命。这一代天使需要新生力量的补充。

这个理由如子弹一般射中卡斯迪奥，使他全身麻木僵直。必须克服。

他站在瑞士的一块空地上，感受着他能量碎片的悸动。另一个，小小的，在他的能量旁侧悸动着。

认命感从他全身席卷而过，让他逐渐接受现实。他从没想过在所有天使之中会选到自己承担此事。从圣洁滑坠，和手足厮杀……然而他胸中的这种触觉的确是真的。

卡斯迪奥能确认的只有一件事……对于他这种离群的天使来说，这就是判处死刑。

他可以浪费时间对不公的情形震怒，但卡斯迪奥依然是一名天使，无论他坠落得有多彻底，他都会低下头接受命运。

他的手机突然在兜里震动，这个自鸣得意的人类设备将他从沉痛的气氛中拉了回来。肯定是迪恩•温彻斯特；卡斯迪奥都不用看就知道。

想到温家兄弟时，卡斯迪奥不由得站直了身子。他的个人任务一直都是帮助温家兄弟阻止天启……现在情况更加紧迫，他们更加需要他的帮助。

当卡斯迪奥仍然能伴其左右时。

 

*

给天使打电话的时候，响过一声都感觉像过了一万年一样。知道了卡斯迪奥能在眨眼间飞过半个地球，更让迪恩好奇他怎么就不能把手机快点放到耳朵边。

三响过去了；可能他没听见。

“快接啊，卡斯，”在这周暂住的简陋汽车旅馆房间里，迪恩一边喃喃自语一边不住踱步。萨姆坐在歪斜的桌子旁边，面前摊着他们正在办的案子的资料；资料覆盖了整个桌面，挡住了桌子上的污渍。

终于，电话接通了。“喂？”  
“卡斯，嗨。”  
“怪物是什么？”

他们都心知肚明这不是一般联络感情的那种电话，不像迪恩经常会打的那种。这共识有点可悲。

“诶对，我和萨姆遇到件麻烦的案子……相当诡异的玩意。可能是路西法干的。我想没准你会押上两分钱呢。”  
“我——”  
“就我们正在对付的东西给出点建议。”迪恩换了种说法。  
“哦……好啊，没问题。你们在哪？”  
“甜蜜套间梦幻汽车旅店35号房，伊利诺斯州埃文斯顿。”一说完“埃文斯顿”，迪恩就开始在屋子里扫视，希望看到卡斯迪奥的身影。这个天使喜欢在迪恩没说完地址之前就突然出现。经常会现身在迪恩的私密空间里，近得令人发指。

但卡斯没有出现。

过了长得要命的两秒钟，房间里才响起翅膀拍打的声音。卡斯迪奥突然间站在远处的墙边，里迪恩有好几英尺远。这真让人意外。没准迪恩关于私密空间的演说终于被他听进去了，这都花他多少时间了。

迪恩张开嘴准备说话，但当他得以好好看看天使的样子时，却不由得闭上嘴，眯起眼睛。他看起来并不好，比平时还要苍白些，而且迪恩可以发誓他看见他降落的时候有些不稳。迪恩从来不知道除了像一座挺拔的山峰一样降落之外，卡斯还会脚步不稳。突然间一股无法遏制的冲动充满他的胸口，比他眼睛能流露出的要多得多。

“卡斯，你还好吗？你看着有点糟心。”

卡斯迪奥疑惑地歪着头抬眼看向迪恩。“我不明白那个……你在电话里提到的恶魔事件是什么？”

迪恩白了他一眼。如果不是了解他的话，他会认为卡斯迪奥是在转移话题。但他说得有理……他们的确是有更重要的事要做。“好吧……如果你需要垃圾桶的话，说一声。”

“我要他有什么用？”卡斯迪奥问，从降落的地方向兄弟俩走来。

“以防你洒出来。”

卡斯迪奥皱眉。

“烧心，堵得慌，反胃，爆浆，喷了，唔哾……”这一大串终于打击到他了，“呃，现在我也觉得不舒服了。”

对于迪恩永远不能说些他能听懂的词这件事，卡斯迪奥的感受从迷惑变成了恼怒。

“他的意思是说呕吐，”萨姆先发制人跳到他们中间，以防二人打起来。“迪恩是怕你会吐出来。”

卡斯迪奥看起来像被冒犯了，他的肩膀向后绷紧，看起来和他一贯的形象一样。镇定又略神经紧张，而且受够了任何对于他神性正在削减的提醒。天使是可以用意志抵御眩晕的。“我才不会洒出来。”他瞪着迪恩，就好像在怪罪他竟敢妄言卡斯迪奥会做出如此粗俗的人类行为。  
“好吧……”迪恩举起双手，“我表达关心真是对不起啦。”

卡西迪奥瑟缩了一下，表情略微松动。

“别理他，”萨姆说，“迪恩表达关心的方法就是治还不如不治的最好范例。”

“嘿！你说这话什么意思！”

“兄弟，你真的觉得在我小的时候每次生病都玩你那套意面穿鼻孔的玩意真的好吗？现在我一想起来这事就要窒息了。”

“好吧，看你下次跟个娘炮一样瘫在床上的时候我还哄不哄你。”迪恩嘟囔着。

“我推测‘面条穿鼻孔’事件并不是你在电话里提到的恶魔杰作吧？”卡斯迪奥平静地说。迪恩怀疑萨姆能不能像他一样听出这句话简洁有力的潜台词。卡斯迪奥今天脾气确实很不好。

“我希望不是……来这儿看看。”迪恩向卡斯迪奥挥手示意桌子上的一排狰狞的照片，那都是他们假扮联邦调查员时候拍的。“简单来说，就是镇里的孩子们在差不多一周前开始活动，杀了他们的家人。也是相当恶心的手法。我以后再也没法直视翻斗车了。”

萨姆继续解说，“这些事都是突然发生的，并且蔓延得很快。目前为止已经有十二对父母被杀了。”  
“而且没有一个凶手大过十岁。”迪恩补充。  
“最小的才两岁。这让当局迷惑不已。”萨姆接着说。  
“实话说，我们也是。没有被附身的证据，”迪恩挠着自己的后脖颈，“但是我们也不知道还有什么能让孩子们干出这种事。”

卡斯迪奥抿起嘴，眯眼盯着照片。他的右手五指张开小心地撑在桌面上，稳住自己身形的同时手向前微微滑动。“你说的没错，这就是路西法做的。简单来说这就是招募程式，以屠杀无辜者为原则。沾染父母的鲜血对亲子契约来说是最可怕的污秽。”卡斯迪奥的目光扫过兄弟俩。“从灵魂的纯洁程度来说，孩子的灵魂会比成人的更加强大。如果路西法在他们还一尘不染的年纪就印下诅咒，这些灵魂有朝一日会位列大强大的恶魔队伍之中。在婴儿身上的恶魔之印会像在孩子身上一样发展。”卡斯迪奥明显是尽力试着阻止自己，但还是不可避免地看向了萨姆。

然后轮到萨姆的表情变得像是要吐出来了。

迪恩深吸口气，像是进入了防御状态。

“他是怎么做到的？”

“他没有……不是直接做到的。这是特殊级别恶魔做出的。它们能将自己的意志强加给人类而不用附身。你可以将这比作高阶催眠。这种恶魔十分稀少，因为很难训练。我怀疑做了所有这些案子的恶魔是同一个。”卡斯迪奥的目光带着超然的谋算意味扫过桌子上的大把惊悚照片。迪恩感到一阵寒意从脊椎蔓延开来。他有时候几乎忘了卡斯迪奥是一个身经百战的战士。那身不合适的风衣和西装太迷惑人了。

“好吧，我们怎么阻止它呢？”迪恩已经开始坐立不安，渴望开始着手工作了。

在死盯了照片许久之后，卡斯迪奥轻推桌子站直，双肩后张，直勾勾看着迪恩。“你不用。这事归我了。你们俩应该继续调查打败路西法的手段。”

萨姆扬起了眉毛。迪恩猛地张开嘴。

“呃，卡斯迪奥，听着，我们在这没准也能帮到你，”萨姆争辩着。

卡斯迪奥乖戾地看向萨姆，让后者不由得坐直了身子。卡斯迪奥的凝视能冻住燃烧的火焰。

“你们只能阻碍我。没有你们我会干的更快。利用你们时间最有效率的方法就是去寻找能够打败路西法的武器。”

迪恩皱眉盯着卡斯迪奥，距离很近，那张力几乎要引发一场风暴。那个天使回瞪迪恩。萨姆用小心的目光来回扫视着正在进行史诗般瞪视比拼的哥哥和天使。心跳之间，这比拼就可能成为变成令人不安的恐怖。

这次是迪恩先放弃。“好吧……卡斯，如果你肯定自己能自己干的话。”  
卡斯迪奥看起来似乎被“他自己不能完成”的推测冒犯到了。

迪恩举起双手表示投降，“好吧，萨姆，我们收拾收拾。”  
这对卡斯迪奥来说就是一声不吭消失的信号。

兄弟俩环视着房间，还能闻到翅膀羽毛的清新气息。萨姆先打破寂静，“那他妈算什么？”  
“你他妈问我。”  
“我们就留他一个人在这对付这个？”萨姆犹豫地问。

迪恩沉下脸，“我比你还不想就把这事这么撂这儿，但卡斯说得有理。没有我们他就能火力全开了。没准在我们说话的功夫就能把一个恶魔给锁喉。”迪恩斟酌片刻，做了决定。“如果卡斯突然觉得当对付天启的猛犬也没问题的话，我们就放手，去找路西法的下一个奴仆，让卡斯接手。”  
明显萨姆能接受其中的逻辑，因为他站起身开始收拾起来。

他们安静地打包了一会，萨姆突然关切地问：“你觉得他看起来怎么样？”  
迪恩往斜挎包里放衬衫的的动作顿住了。他叹气：“不太好。”  
“你觉得……他是正在陨落吗？”  
“我也不知道，他说他被天堂阻隔了，所以……”迪恩耸耸肩。  
萨姆咬住下唇，没再说话。

就算是迪恩也能看出其中显而易见的不祥之兆。如果卡斯迪奥在陨落的话，就能解释他现在的急迫了。如果卡斯迪奥知道他以后不能将天使之力用于他们的冒险之旅的话……

萨姆加快了打包的动作。

 

*

和恶魔战斗能让卡斯迪奥感觉好些。用人类的话来说就是通体舒畅。直到恶魔在他面前血肉横飞，他才意识到自己积攒了多少愤怒和悲痛——全是因为胸中的那个定时炸弹。实话说，他可能有点太享受于对付恶魔的手起刀落，但是他知道迪恩不会把这当回事。不知怎的，这让一切都变得轻松起来了。

但就算恶魔消失了，他胸中的分裂体依然存在。卡斯迪奥也想向它宣战。他在地球还有很重要的工作要做，有两个人类还需要他。这不公平。他本该活下去的。

那股愤怒逐渐消失，他平静下来。他身中的分裂体也随之平静下来，随着他的每一分思绪跳动着。它也是被更高权力奴役的，就像卡斯迪奥一样。他们是同伴，也是对敌。福祸相倚。

卡斯迪奥想知道上帝到底是否具有黑色幽默感。尽管卡斯迪奥已经陨落，他依然是一名天使，他本不该拥有必死的命运。  
但他无法改变命运，那不是天使该考虑的事情。

他收拾好心情转而寻找下一处战场。为了温家兄弟，他必须尽可能地赢……并且希望，一旦他离开，他们能赢得这场战争。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

今天他们忙得像陀螺一样，尽管除了开车的确还干了点别的。和原来一样，驾驶的质量会让一切都不同。卡斯迪奥最近对他们紧逼不放……至少感觉上是如此。

迪恩已经到了一个精疲力竭的全新层次，他很久以前就放弃了睡觉的能力，靠着咖啡因和精神紧张保持清醒，还得把所有的妖魔鬼怪送地狱，尽管他们早就不知道这都他妈是怎么一回事了。萨姆很幸运，还没到“太疲惫以至于睡不着”的地步。他们在那个晚上停下工作的时候，他花了不到十秒就瘫在汽车旅馆的床上睡着了，比光速还快。迪恩嫉妒地看了他一会，然后出门去，到汽车后座上的冷柜里拿出一瓶啤酒。那是最后一瓶了，而且冰块也早就化了，所以它的温度不冰不热正合适。举起瓶子到嘴边，吞咽，放下瓶子，重复机械的动作却能给他带来真实的安慰。他向后靠在车上，难得思考片刻。

他们奔驰在高速公路上到处扑灭地狱火已经有一周了。迪恩原本想过，有一名天使当他的军犬会是不错的事。但这成真以后，他改主意了。

这已经成了一种让人精神崩溃的模式了。萨姆和迪恩会四处搜索恶魔活动的迹象，遇到重大的事件（重大到路西法的级别）他俩就出发。他们到达目的地，疯了一样不停追踪……这都是案子里相当标准的流程。但他们不会去鉴别他们的追踪对象，也不会拿着枪去扫射，他们会叫来卡斯迪奥。天使一出现，这个案子就会像烫手山芋一样转给他。所以对于温家的孩子们来说没有盐没有焚烧也没有持枪扫射。一旦卡斯在他们找到的猛兽所在地降落，俩人就再次出发，去寻找下一个庞大又邪恶的人类收割机。

这工作让人丧气的理由有：一，他们迄今为止还没接近过路西法本人（尽管惹毛了不少他手下的重要人物，而他还在想办法打开天启）；第二，迪恩以前从没意识到他在狩猎的艰难部分有多享受。连续一周没有跟随一件案子到最后，他已经完全累瘫了。他爱他的车爱得要命，但他已经开始厌烦她的挡风镜了。他都懒得猜他们这周开了多少公里。

这种挫败感很难解释，因为卡斯迪奥正在取得大大的连胜（还在打算着接下来的目标），就好像是在扫荡流氓的执法者一样。迪恩从没见过他如此暴露自己狂怒的一面。迪恩几乎对唆使卡斯去对付的恶魔感到有点抱歉了，因为卡斯现在深深沉浸在“上帝的战士”这个角色里。他一边进行屠杀，一边搜寻着上帝。这可是相当让人震撼，就像在对他说——或者是尖叫“别幼稚了，好好干活！迪恩•温彻斯特！”（那声音在他脑子里回荡，而且特别诡异的像约翰•温彻斯特的声音。）

但另一方面来说，迪恩不知道他还能坚持多久，也不知道萨姆还能坚持多久。如果他俩最后被累傻了，东倒西歪地用漱口水刮胡子、用剃须膏漱口，这对于挪动他们俩的屁股好去抵抗米勒伽和路西法那一对的影响一点帮助也没有。

当然了，他们也可以说“天，这太累了，我们能不能从拯救世界的工作里休息一会？”但是只要卡斯迪奥这个毁灭机器想要出发，萨姆和迪恩可不敢当那个搞砸了的角色。不能再搞砸了。即使已经辛苦到了这种地步，这种毫无选择的情况也是可以理解的。

迪恩的脑子一片空白，不知道做什么好，于是他又喝了一口啤酒。

夜的寂静被迪恩口袋里的震动打破了。他叹气，拿出手机看到卡斯迪奥发来的短信。

“在哪？”

迪恩稳住自己，打出“德克萨斯，威奇托福尔斯，苏格兰公园汽车旅馆。”

他一按出发送，卡斯迪奥就在他身边出现了。他降落的时候重重砸在了碎石路上，膝盖一软，差点就要罢工。迪恩觉得卡斯迪奥要栽倒在他身上了，赶忙伸出手抓住他。“哇哦，你还好吗？”

卡斯迪奥在下一秒立刻整理好自己，不像刚才一样要靠向英帕拉了。“我还好。你和萨姆发现什么了？”

迪恩能感觉他的眼角在抽动。“什么也没有，兄弟……卡斯，我们得停下来睡觉啊。”

卡斯什么也没说，但是他微微抿起的嘴唇让迪恩知道他对此不太满意。  
“听着，没人比我和萨姆更想要毁掉路西法的军队，但是……”迪恩叹着气投降。如果他有白旗的话，他会挥舞的。“我们没法马不停蹄。”

卡斯迪奥好奇地看着他。

“我们只是人类而已。我们有极限的。而且如果我们在压力下崩溃了，那么这对于米勒伽和路西法来说简直就是闹剧一场。”

卡斯迪奥考虑了片刻，“你和萨姆……很疲惫。”

“都他妈累惨了。我不会强撑着嘴硬的——我们跟不上你的节奏。没准我们可以把速度稍稍降低那么一个级别？”

卡斯迪奥的目光越过空旷的停车场和高速公路，沉默着。他没有立即反驳；所以迪恩可以祈祷这法子能行。

“最近你是怎么了？我就随便问问。”他说。当卡斯迪奥的目光移回他身上，迪恩耸了耸肩。“你最近有点……狂躁。出什么事了？”

卡斯迪奥目不转睛地盯着迪恩，寂静中酝酿着什么不得了又很尴尬地东西。

迪恩摇摇头，“算了，傻问题。天启。”卡斯迪奥没说赞成也没说反对，但这太他妈明显了。“嘿……”迪恩清了清嗓子，“你……你最近降落的时候动静都有点大啊。你的起落架卡住了还是怎么地？”

卡斯迪奥浑身僵硬了片刻。迪恩不知道是应该对这反应感到烦心还是愤怒，他真是累了。他已经做好了会被断然拒绝的准备（卡斯迪奥保持不动的本事能让一只被迫停球定位的强迫症活泼小狗感到骄傲）。但是卡斯迪奥的身形放松了下来（都接近垮下来了），距离迪恩更近了些。“飞行对我来说……比原来更加难以负担。”

迪恩扬起眉毛，“妈的，兄弟，如果这种连轴转的狩猎你也受不了的话，我们就退一步吧。”

“时间不多了。”

“那就挤一挤。因为一个累瘫了的天使和两个死人一样的人类对世界来说一点用也没有。我爸爸教过我一点，你得知道你疲惫的临界点，过了这个点你继续狩猎就会将自己和你身边的人都陷入险境。”

卡斯迪奥看起来被惹怒了，但他没有反驳。

迪恩把这个算作胜利了。这也证明了卡斯迪奥比他愿意承认的还要精疲力竭。这既让人松口气又让人害怕。松口气的原因是知道萨姆和他需要休息并不是怂包，因为卡斯也需要。可怕的是，卡斯是一名天使啊，他不应该需要休息的。永远不。

“所以，呃……被天堂阻隔这个事弱爆了。”他这个人很不擅长表达关心和分享心情。

卡斯迪奥瞥向他，皱起了眉。

“你也知道，这整个……先是没法治愈鲍比，现在又是……飞……不好意思啊。”

卡斯迪奥犹豫了一瞬间，然后慢慢地回答：“这不是你的错。”

迪恩轻哼一声，喝了一口。卡斯迪奥小心地一寸寸接近迪恩，向后靠去，模仿着迪恩将自身的重量交付给英帕拉，但是做起来有几分实验的味道。可能是想轻松一下，也可能是怕迪恩会因为碰了他的爱车把跳到他喉咙上。迪恩对于卡斯迪奥显示出的一丝疲惫，只是扬了扬眉毛。

卡斯迪奥失意地叹气，双手垂在身侧。

“我有个主意，”迪恩说。卡斯迪奥慢慢地抬眼看他。“明天和我们在一起。用我们的法子猎魔。”

卡斯迪奥皱眉，“你们的方式又没效率又慢。”

最棘手的问题就是，这句话并不是故意说成讽刺的。所以他也只能想办法不当讽刺来听。“确实是……可能现在慢一点、稳当一点对我们来说都好。还有啊，你没试过就先别说它不是。你去问问乌龟。”

卡斯迪奥的脸皱成一团。“为什么我要向乌龟咨询猎魔的事？”

迪恩喷鼻。“算了。就是……明天上午我和萨姆与你在这见面怎么样？十一点？我们会带上午饭，挤进车里，在这儿解决问题。”

卡斯迪奥看起来并不完全买账，但是迪恩没给他机会拒绝。他从车边站起来，把空瓶子扔进夜色之中，然后说：“明天见，卡斯。”

卡斯迪奥的肩膀放松下来，放弃了挣扎。“好吧。晚安，迪恩。”

当迪恩拖着步子走回房间的时候，卡斯迪奥依然靠在英帕拉上。

*  
在过去，时间对卡斯迪奥来说是无穷无尽的。时间之海拥有起始的海岸，在那里，上帝使一切不朽的心开始跳动，然后在其余境地，每一分每一时每一月每一年每一世纪都无限延伸出去。一片永世的海洋，从海平线涌动向海平线，然后沉到只有上帝知道的深处。

卡斯迪奥过去常常在时间之海里遨游，享受绝对的宁静。他陶醉在永恒里，漂浮在永生中。

那都是在分裂体将他一分为二之前……无法愈合的缺口。一道会逐渐将他消耗殆尽的裂痕。和它相伴的每一秒，都是卡斯迪奥生命线滑向终点的每一秒。

如今，时间之海有了界限，而卡斯迪奥正前所未有地接近坠落的边缘。

*  
在头天晚上给过了卡斯迪奥那个没那么激动人心的建议——用人类的方式猎魔——之后，第二天接近中午的时候，迪恩很高兴也很惊讶看到他正站在旅店外面等着他们。他告诉了萨姆关于邀请天使一起踏上征途的事，而萨姆看起来对于卡斯迪奥也要放慢速度这个事实松了口气。他们太他妈急需休整了。

他们都上了车，迪恩和萨姆坐在前面，卡斯迪奥坐在后面；然后迪恩把车停在了绝妙汉堡店的门口。卡斯迪奥安静地让他们带路，跟着两人走进餐厅。

“你们俩去找一张桌子，我来点餐。”迪恩建议。他知道萨姆会要什么，因为萨姆一直是一个健康生活到令人发指的人。他差不多可以随便走进美国的任何一家餐厅，看着菜单选出萨姆想要的饭。这是一种说不清道不明的哥哥专属特异功能。他瞥向卡斯迪奥，“你想要点什么？”

卡斯迪奥眯起眼睛，“我不进食。”

让人遗憾的习惯，迪恩想，但是他耸耸肩就去排队了。萨姆和卡斯迪奥转而去寻找一张差不多干净的桌子。

迪恩的盘子里满满当当堆着两杯饮料，两个汉堡（有一个是给萨姆点的烤鸡肉），两份薯条。当他迪恩端挤过来的时候，不得不对坐在他弟弟身边还是卡斯迪奥身边做出选择……他们面对面坐着。迪恩倾向于坐在卡斯迪奥旁边，因为至少他不吃东西的话，两人胳膊肘就不会碰到了。

迪恩把萨姆的食物递给他，在自己面前摆好自己那份，然后一边打开汉堡的包装一边问：“所以，今天有什么计划？”

萨姆往嘴里放了一根薯条，“当我们昨天经过塔尔萨的时候，我蹭了点无线网，看见什里夫波特的天气预报状况有点异样。”

“是‘圣经水准’的异样，还是一般般的那种？”迪恩问，“实话说，到了这份上，我们就得挑我们着手的案子了。我们猎魔三人组不能对付那种低水平的恶魔了。我们得针对那些高水平的‘婊养邪恶杀手’。”

萨姆耸耸肩，“好吧，我在无线网消失之前没来得及看。我昨儿晚上本该看看来着，可是……”

迪恩挥挥手。他还记得当他们昨晚终于停顿下来的时候，萨姆是个什么死人样子。“那我们今天应该到处转转，看看你在哪能去骇进去。”

“你太过时了，迪恩……这年代没人上网还是‘骇进去’了。”  
“才不是完全过时。尼奥还在骇进去。”

萨姆只能那么盯着他。“我不知道对于你把骇客帝国当做现实的基础，我是应该感到尴尬还是悲伤。”

迪恩张开嘴准备反驳……但是一声巨大的咕噜让他一下子闭上了嘴。有那么一瞬间，迪恩以为是他的胃在叫嚣着让他塞食物更麻利点。但是萨姆看起来微微震惊的表情让迪恩意识到……不，不是他的胃。

他瞥向身边的卡斯迪奥，“哥们儿，是你的肚子在叫吗？”

卡斯迪奥只能低头看着自己的身体。他抬起脸，既慌张又迷惑。“我也不知道，这以前没发生过。”

当萨姆冒险发问的时候，迪恩忍不住皱眉。“啊……那你肯定你不饿吗？”

卡斯迪奥沉着脸。

迪恩赶紧跳出来帮萨姆分摊一下卡斯迪奥毁灭性的瞪视。“你起码得知道饿是什么滋味吧？”

卡斯迪奥看向迪恩，歪着头。他看起来被这个问题完全迷住了。

一旦决定只有一种方法能确定结果，迪恩将自己的汉堡掰成了两半然后递给了卡斯迪奥一半。“给……试试。”

萨姆对于迪恩会分享自己的食物这个事实倒吸一口冷气（这件事，在迪恩的世界里几乎可以和在他的车里放朋克音乐有一拼）；同时，卡斯迪奥接过迪恩的半个汉堡，看着它研究了片刻。他接近它的样子看上去相当深思熟虑，然后试探性地咬了一口。他一板一眼地咀嚼着，似乎在将这种感觉编进目录，然后他咽了下去。

迪恩等待着。

卡斯迪奥的目光从迪恩身上闪到汉堡上，又闪了回去……然后卡斯迪奥咬了更大、更走心的一口。

“哈，”迪恩轻哼。这不是他早上起来盼望着能得到的结果，但这个惊喜他完全能接受。比他们最近对付的天启要强多了。

他把他点的薯条推到两人之间，这样他和卡斯迪奥就能一起吃了。最后他只吃了一少半。很明显卡斯迪奥不只是饿了，他简直就是饥肠辘辘。迪恩想到卡斯迪奥可能已经饿了好几天而不自知就觉得很难受……这个想法把迪恩吓得不轻。以他个人角度来说，迪恩简直想不出比饿肚子更糟糕的事。他在脑子里暗暗记下要定时投喂天使这条备忘。很明显，要进食是天使坠落的一部分。

这和最近飞翔的问题一样让人头疼，但是迪恩试着不让这些问题完全占据他的脑子。他没法给卡斯来一个回天堂的特快专列，但是他可以抓到路西法，干掉那个混蛋，还有结束混蛋操纵着的天启。


	3. Chapter 3

分裂体从卡斯迪奥荣光中汲取的量已经达到引起警惕的地步了。一开始，他的荣光只有微不足道的流失。他能分辨出寄生在自己体内的小碎片，但它一点也没有削弱他的力量。他依然能做以前能做到的事（尽管需要付出多一点点努力）。他接受了它的存在，甚至是它最终会给他带来的死亡，但他不必在紧要关头与它争夺荣光。温家兄弟言传身教，教给他足够的回避和否认的技巧，他模仿得很不错。

但是当萌芽的天使与他共生越久，它夺去的越多。它限制了他飞行的速度和距离，在他想要逼自己一把的时候用筋疲力尽的身体来教训他。接近恶魔这一事项在过去会让他浑身充满来自天堂的正义之怒，现在只能诱发他的强烈反感，像一道黑乎乎的烂泥爬过他的精华一样，引发卡斯迪奥的剧烈不适并渴望逃离。他的皮囊现在要定期进食了。他在以前从不需要考虑皮囊的人类需求。那都比他低等；作为超然的存在，这些琐碎都不值得他去考虑。

如果他的兄弟姐妹看见他坐在餐厅里吃着烧焦的动物和精加工的植物……羞耻感几乎具象化成了重担，要把他压垮在地上，将他死死钉在那里。

但或许这只是分裂体做的。

温家兄弟推测他天使能力的减退是因为他的坠落。他没有纠正他们。他决定不告诉兄弟俩他究竟出了什么事情。反正他们也不会从天使的角度来理解，而且还会用人类的思维定势来衡量这件完全属于天使的事，然后认为卡斯迪奥是怪胎。这不是……这是天使特有的现象，很自然的事。温家兄弟可不会这么看……他们会认为这是一个男人（他不是男人）怀了孩子（它不是孩子）的错误。他好不容易才获得了迪恩•温彻斯特的友情，他回想着自己为此做过的所有努力；而这都会被他散发出的“外星人”气场毁于一旦。

当他死后，只有这两个硕果仅存的灵魂会真心哀悼他。他更情愿在余下不多的日子里，不受他们歧视的煎熬。

 

*

迪恩很惊讶，他似乎很快就把照顾卡斯迪奥当做第二本能了。他特别注意要每晚检查一下卡斯迪奥的状况，每过几天还要带他一起吃顿饭。

诚然，这不算什么大事——和他照顾了萨姆一辈子毫无可比性。但是考虑到这次的照顾对象是一个天使，仅仅是提醒他吃饭也显得很有意义。他有感觉，如果他不逼卡斯吃东西的话，他自己是不会吃的。一是因为卡斯没有钱，二是因为他也不会涉足小偷小摸的事来满足自己的肉体机器。

迪恩有一天在掏出手机叫卡斯一起吃饭的时候，萨姆窃笑着说：“他比你大上几千岁，你可没法当他的哥哥，”他逗弄着迪恩。他们正穿过停车场向餐厅走去。

“咬我啊，婊子。”迪恩一边打字一边反驳，“他的真哥哥才不会照顾他。”  
萨姆安静下来，因为这可悲的事实一点也不好笑。

当卡斯迪奥出现在他身边的时候，迪恩的手机还没关严。迪恩正迈步迈到一半，卡斯迪奥努力降落到距离他一步远的位置。很明显，这对于正在坠落的天使来说就像一边走路一边嚼口香糖一样。他蹒跚着跌倒在迪恩身上。突如其来的重量让迪恩也踉跄了一下；那一刻卡斯迪奥伸出双臂寻找着支撑，迪恩立刻死死抓住他，好避免他来一个头球。迪恩看向卡斯迪奥眼睛，他也说不出到底是谁对于这荣光不足导致的笨拙更惊讶。

“唔哇，嘿，”迪恩将卡斯迪奥扶好站直，看着他，“放轻松，小老虎。”

萨姆站住脚，转过身看着他们，眉间带着受伤狗狗的表情。

“迪恩，我……我道歉。”如果他不是没有意识到自己仍然攥着迪恩，那就是他不敢肯定自己能否稳稳当当地站好。

现在迪恩能好好看看卡斯迪奥了，他对于自己看到的景象很不满意。卡斯迪奥在微微喘息着，面如死灰。卡斯迪奥最近看起来都不太好，但他的状态从没有这么明显地差过。

“出什么事了，卡斯？”迪恩低声问，用力攥着卡斯迪奥的上臂来强调他的问题。  
“我……我刚才在以色列。”

迪恩扬起了眉毛。

“我想……”卡斯迪奥稳定着呼吸，“或许一次飞翔这么远的距离野心太大了。”

迪恩看了一眼萨姆，丝毫不在意显露出自己的担忧。卡斯迪奥以前能够在一毫秒之内绕着地球飞两圈，连眼也不眨一下。而现在他从以色列飞到美国都像一滩烂泥一样。

“现在你溜达一下都成问题了？”  
卡斯迪奥看着迪恩，一脸困惑。

迪恩摇了摇头，放开卡斯迪奥的肩膀，“只是……如果国际旅游对你来说太辛苦的话……”卡斯迪奥瞪着他；迪恩赶紧改口，“只是说……以后只在大陆内旅行吧，行吗？”  
“为什么？”  
迪恩翻了个白眼。“天……如果你被困在哪了，我们起码能开车去找你。”

卡斯迪奥的愤怒消失了，他看了迪恩片刻。迪恩竟然会限制一个天使的飞行，只为了保证在他翅膀失效的时候好能找到他；卡斯迪奥对此感到非常惊讶。迪恩为了这件事所暗示的意义而愁容满面……而卡斯迪奥的任何一个手足连理都不理他一下。一个离群的孤独天使，谁会优先考虑他呢。这好像是他第一次被别人在乎。他在过去都只是上帝的惊险游戏中的士兵玩偶而已。

“你饿了吗？”迪恩问，因为如果不说点这个的话就得说些肉麻兮兮的话了，而每一个生物，就算是天使也应该知道他是值得关心的。

卡斯迪奥放开迪恩站好，斟酌着体会他皮囊的状态。他慢慢的点头，“是，我饿了。”

至少他现在开始能辨认身体的那些信号了。

“那来吧……晚饭我们请。”

萨姆轻哼，“一直也是我们请。”

迪恩在萨姆身后一步开外弹了他后脑勺一下；卡斯迪奥站在他身边。“没错，当你能进行毁灭重击清扫左右的时候，你也能白吃。”反正这也是他想让卡斯迪奥听到的话。对于蹭这对儿猎魔人的饭，他最不需要的就是的罪恶感；迪恩不会让卡斯迪奥用拒绝和他们一起吃饭来解决问题。

当他们坐好后，服务员递给他们菜单，卡斯迪奥开始用激光一样犀利的眼神检视着菜单。他现在对于有些菜已经够熟悉到有所偏爱；迪恩一直在留心。卡斯迪奥简直就是碳水化合物和淀粉狂魔，就像要打重要比赛之前积蓄碳水化合物的运动员一样。面包、通心粉、土豆，相当货真价实的高能食物。迪恩很高兴能在菜单上找到刚好符合要求的吃的。

服务员几分钟后端着他们的饮料走回来，“那，你们想要点什么？”  
“我要鸡肉沙拉和汤，”萨姆说。  
“废物！”迪恩捂着嘴咳嗽，结果小腿上被来了一下。迪恩清清嗓子，“我要培根奶酪汉堡和薯条。”  
“好的。那你呢蜜糖？”

迪恩摇摇头……为什么自从卡斯迪奥开始经常和服务员们打交道，就开始总被他们打上“蜜糖”的标签？“尴尬”倒是有可能，“蜜糖”就甭想了。他们应该看看他挥舞着天使之刃的样子……看过之后就不会给他起“蜜糖”这样的昵称了。

卡斯迪奥犹豫着。“我要一个通心粉面包碗。”他止住话头的时候很明显有些生硬。迪恩知道这是什么意思。很明显卡斯迪奥已经饿到吃一份吃不饱的地步，而他不好意思要多于常人的饭量的食物（卡斯迪奥犹豫不决情况已经让迪恩失去两份薯条了）。

当卡斯迪奥递回菜单的时候，迪恩插嘴，“要两份培根奶酪汉堡和薯条。”他给服务员闪了个微笑，“我们这群人都快饿死了。”  
“没问题。”她潦草地记下菜单，离开了。

“所以，”萨姆一等到服务员听不到就开始说，“你把我们昨天跟你讲的那堆地狱猎犬搞定了？”  
卡斯迪奥点头，“他们被斩草除根了。”  
“太好了，”迪恩打了个寒战，“哥们，我恨死那堆狗东西了。”  
“一次看到那么多的确不寻常，”卡斯迪奥解释。“一般种群不大于三到四只。他们太过野蛮，如果种群数量过大就会有自相残杀的倾向。”

萨姆用吸管嘬了两口可乐，“那一群有多少？我的意思是，我们知道有很多在镇子上到处发起攻击，但是隐形的动物很难点名的。”  
“三十。”  
迪恩抖了一下，“操，哥们，我们没耗在那真是太好了。”

卡斯迪奥用过于温柔的眼神考量着迪恩，然后问起：“你们两个人为我找到下一个任务了吗？”

“目前还没有，”萨姆回答，“我们进入路西法攻击事件干旱期了。”  
“好吧，考虑到所有状况，这并不是坏事。”迪恩说。  
卡斯迪奥皱眉，“路西法仍在活动。我们必须想办法快速干掉他。”

“哦，这我可不清楚，”迪恩拉长了调子说，“我不知道为什么我们不能让他死得慢一点，痛苦一点。”迪恩的手抽动着，突然渴望起解剖刀在指间的触感，但他在萨姆看到之前就把手放到了桌子下面，以免被发现这地狱后遗症的表现。

迪恩怀念着对拷打工具的本能渴望，但卡斯迪奥没有。他飞快地看向迪恩，眼神好像在说“我看透了你的灵魂，我在里面的时候飞快地重新安排了所有部件”。他小心地说，“我更倾向于让他死个痛快。”  
“真的吗？”迪恩毫不留情地反问，“他干了这么多坏事，还有什么值得你留情的？”

“他依然是我的哥哥。”卡斯迪奥轻轻地说，移开了目光。

迪恩顿时愣住了。卡斯迪奥和那个魔鬼相差得太多，很容易忘了他们仍然是一家。

萨姆圆滑地插嘴，“我认为我们可以暂时安顿下来，寻找杀死他的方法。那么，上帝那方面有什么消息吗？”

迪恩嘲弄地笑笑，从杯子里喝了口饮料。只有萨姆是真心询问卡斯迪奥寻找上帝这个问题的。他是他们之中唯一一个真正严肃地思考过这会有那么一丁点成功可能性的人。迪恩认为这是宇宙级别的浪费时间。卡斯迪奥看上去对于萨姆诚实的关注很感激。

“没有……我尽了全力，一丝不苟地去寻找祂的位置……但我目前为止都是失败的。”

谈话随着服务员端着他们的事物回来而终止。迪恩把多出来的一份汉堡和薯条放在卡斯迪奥的通心粉碗旁边。卡斯迪奥一边盯着自己面前的通心粉，一边饥渴地关心着多出来的食物。迪恩原来认为萨姆在青春期的时候是个无底洞……卡斯迪奥让那个孩子都自愧不如了。

“既然现在没什么目标了，我和萨姆就打算到鲍比那里去，”萨姆报告说。

“一起来吗？”迪恩一时冲动。

卡斯迪奥犹豫着，“我认为鲍比•辛尔不会欢迎我的。我现在并不是他最想见到的人。”

“他只是对于坐在轮椅里不满意而已，但那不是你的错，”迪恩坚定地说。“你做不到的事就是做不到。”

萨姆看着他，好像在说“这根本没道理”……卡斯迪奥很快作出了同样的表情。

“他会好起来的。”  
“截瘫？”卡斯迪奥歪着头问。  
“不，犯傻。全推在你身上。他只是需要认识到你在这场战争中还是极有价值的……还有他和坐轮椅之前一样能干。”

卡斯迪奥看起来有些别扭地被感动了。

萨姆微笑，“哎哟，迪恩，那也太……暖心了。”

“哦，去你的，”迪恩冲着他扔了一根薯条。萨姆又把它扔回来；迪恩的手同时举起来形成防御护盾。那根薯条从迪恩的胳膊弹开，扑哧一声落在了卡斯迪奥的通心粉里。

“哦，妈蛋……不好意思啊，卡斯，”萨姆说。

卡斯迪奥对着他碗里外来的薯条思考了片刻，小心地用拇指和食指将薯条捏起来……然后他将薯条向桌子对面的萨姆弹了过去。它直直地击中了萨姆的额头，在他的眉心留下了一团酱。

好一会，萨姆仅能震惊地眨着眼。

迪恩爆发出大笑。那更让萨姆有了裂痕……尽管没有迪恩要笑破肚皮那么严重。

“这简直无与伦比，卡斯！”迪恩将一只胳膊搂到卡斯迪奥的肩膀上，“我的个天哪，你看见他脸上的表情了吗？”

萨姆用纸巾擦掉酱料，“我认为这是你已经将上帝的天使完全腐化的确凿证据。”

“没错，萨米……我就是那么厉害，”迪恩放开卡斯迪奥的肩膀，玩弄地用手肘轻推他，“跟我们待在一起，迟早你会变成温家的，卡斯。”

卡斯迪奥的嘴唇弯起虚弱的微笑。尽管他需要说服自己这不会发生，但这种假设还是有点苦涩的甜蜜。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

从以色列回来的旅途真的把卡斯迪奥累坏了。当温家兄弟在吃完饭后提出送他一程，他毫不犹豫地接受了。他对这种笨拙又沉闷的移动方式居然有点异样地习惯了。它一度让人觉得幽暗狭小又慢到把人逼疯，但是自从他荣光开始被慢慢消耗后，卡斯迪奥对汽车产生了新的喜爱之情。这种方式比他自己飞过去要慢上好几天，但是能让他休息的同时不违背运动定律；于是他向这种便利投降了。他是在“休息一下”，没错，但他不是无所事事。他们在开往另一场战役的路上。

卡斯迪奥靠在汽车后座上，看着兄弟俩因为挑选音乐而吵嘴。萨姆抱怨迪恩一直反复播放同一首摇滚乐。迪恩坚持说他们不能伴着“六便士”乐队的歌奔向天启的战场。从萨姆的反应来看，这可能是一种冒犯。卡斯迪奥一点也不知道他们在说什么，但是他第一次没为此烦心。他在座椅上向下滑，直到他的后脑勺靠在椅背上。他终于不用支撑着自己头的时候，全身泛起了温暖的放松感觉。他不自觉地冲自己咧嘴笑笑……卡斯迪奥，上帝的天使，将迪恩•温彻斯特拉出过地狱，享受着不用忍受自己头部重量的自由。如果尤瑞尔还活着，他的笑声一定会让天堂都颤抖。

窗外的天逐渐暗了下来。迪恩正试图将他拉进前座发生的音乐大战：“卡斯和我一头儿，所以就是二比一了。”

“什么？哦，得了吧，就跟他知道泽普林（Zeppelin）是谁一样，还有什么时候开始选音乐是个民主选举的过程了？”  
“从卡斯跟我一头儿开始……是吧卡斯？”

只要是迪恩想要的胜利，无论多微不足道，卡斯迪奥都愿意让他满足。“当然了，迪恩。”他希望他表现出支持能让这场争论结束，然后他们就能小点声说话。

迪恩发出得意洋洋的高呼；而萨姆只能抱怨：“你没必要非得支持迪恩就因为……”  
“因为什么？”迪恩讥讽道，“继续啊，说完，萨米，我看你敢不敢。别因为害怕冒犯到后座上的天使之类的啊。”  
萨姆咬住嘴唇。

卡斯迪奥叹气，渴望着结束这场争论：“我会喜欢泽普林的。”

萨姆举起双手表示被恶心到了。迪恩爆发出一声大笑，“你听见他说的了，萨米，天使想听泽普林。那你就得听泽普林，我的朋友。”迪恩找出磁带，马上音乐声就淹没了弟弟的声音。

卡斯迪奥陷在座位上，好像他的骨头没有了一样。这真享受。感觉有一丝游离……就像他不小心进入了冥想的出神状态。兄弟俩就在他前面，但好像又遥不可及。音乐飘荡在车里，但渐渐减弱，好像来自不可知的万里之外。有那么一会他像是漂浮起来了，既不是荣光也不是他的皮囊。那是一些别的，轻如空气，而且也不包括分裂体。

卡斯迪奥陶醉在这种感觉中……他理智的部分知道分裂体依然存在，但是在这种朦胧的神游中，它似乎不在了。他自由了。在这种境界下，死亡是不会找到他的。这个谎言让他几乎信服了。

夜色从窗外侵袭到车内，温家兄弟逐渐被黑暗吞噬。这本应是恐怖的景象，但卡斯迪奥并不害怕。他任凭墨色在车内翻卷，蔓延。那黑暗削减了音乐，让他在皮囊中变得麻木。他现在甚至连卡斯迪奥都不是了……只是一份漂浮的存在。黑暗中的尘埃。默默无名与无足轻重是一种安慰。

然后他不在车内了，而是站在一个码头上，水流在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光。卡斯迪奥低头看着自己的身侧，期待能看见迪恩。

然后他意识到……

“这是一个梦。”

他曾进过梦境，但从没进过自己的。这让人丧失了分辨力。同时也说明他睡着了。他不知道自己居然知道如何睡着。知道自己同时身处两地有些奇怪……一个在英帕拉的后座上，另一个在这里，看着平静的湖面。他被这种分裂弄得慌乱了片刻，但很快他就平静下来，感到心满意足。这个世界没人在追杀他，他也不必去赢得什么战争。

他正在尽全力享受着，突然水变成了黑色，一阵寒风向击打着他的外衣。他感觉到，体会到，知晓到……他不用看就知道是谁加入了他的梦。

“我必须得说，小弟弟，我认为你不知道自己心中还存着这个。”

卡斯迪奥凌厉地转身；路西法就站在那里，双手插兜，带着热切地眼神昂头看着卡斯迪奥。他看起来既迷人又恶心。

“路西法。”

路西法的嘴唇扭曲成冷酷的微笑。“开始做梦了吗，卡斯迪奥？看看你有多‘人类’。当然了，那可一点也不像人。”他用下巴指了指卡斯迪奥胸口的部分。

卡斯迪奥向下看，大脑陷入空白。他能看穿自己皮囊的肉和骨头，一直看到自己荣光燃烧的白光。挤着他荣光的是那一小团分裂体，靠自身的光亮炫耀着，以单独的节奏闪亮着。它换着动作，有那么一瞬间出现了一张小脸，一对微型的手，蜷起的腿和弓起的后背……刹那间，那活脱脱是一个人类的胎儿。

路西法嘲弄着说：“哇哦……当真吗，卡斯迪奥？你都这么本土化啦？”他迈着步子走近。卡斯迪奥退后一步……他还想继续后退，但脚后跟已经踏在了码头的边缘，他几乎要摔进水中。湖水在一秒前还是静如明鉴，但现在潜伏在黑暗表面下的一切都让他感到恐惧，

路西法这边并没有继续作出有攻击性的举动。他只是一边漫步一边凝视着分裂体，将卡斯迪奥体内尽收眼底。卡斯迪奥激灵着躲开，努力想用手臂将自己和分裂体保护起来。他可能不喜欢分裂体的存在，但接受路西法的瞪视就是不行。

路西法对他这个动作挑起眉毛，向后退了一步。“这么说……你陷入了困境。坠落的分裂天使……当这个玩意打算分裂的时候没有天使会来救你。甚至都没有天使愿意触碰你……除了是为了杀你。”

“我对自己的处境很清楚。”

“哦，我敢打包票你很清楚。但这让你想知道为什么，对吗？我是说，为什么我们的天父选择在此时让你承受这个？感觉有点残忍，是不是？”

卡斯迪奥现在的确不解，以前也是，但他绝不会和路西法分享自己的怀疑。

“你觉得会不会是其他人对你干的呢？”

卡斯迪奥眨眨眼，“你是说……其他天使？”

路西法点头，“除掉你的高效方法，是不是？没准儿是因为他们自己找不到你，没法亲手做，但是要不了多久，分裂体迟早会帮他们动手的。”

卡斯迪奥从没想过这种可能。他不想相信他的兄弟姐妹能对自己的同胞做出如此之事……

但话又说回来，这就站着路西法，被自己兄弟米勒伽打入地狱的天使。瞬间一切变得不可捉摸。卡斯迪奥被这种想法激起一阵心悸。

“所以，告诉我吧……卡斯迪奥，知道自己必死之后是什么感觉？”

“不公。”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说。

路西法轻哼。“净说些疯话（向唱诗班布道去吧），小弟弟。我对你的感受一清二楚。”

卡斯迪奥想要反驳但从心底泛起无力，此时此刻他变得不那么坚定了。

“我能帮你，你知道的，”路西法轻柔地说，声音是那么甜蜜动人。

卡斯迪奥猛地抬头。“什么？”

路西法向卡斯迪奥的胸口指了指。“我们正义又有爱的兄弟姐妹们已经抛弃了你——我们——但是我能帮你。我能挽救你。”

卡斯迪奥失语了。

路西法微笑，“我们很相似，卡斯迪奥。被误解。被不公对待。被抛到一边。因为敢于提出质疑而被置于死地。不必这样的。我们不该如此下场。你很想念他们，这我知道。我也想他们。即使他们恨我，我也会思念。即使我要将他们撕碎，我也会怀恋。我们并不是为了孤独而生。你我更不必如此。和哥哥在一起不是更能感到安慰吗？”

会的。天堂救救卡斯迪奥吧；但的确会感到安慰的。

“我会给你想要的……当那时来临，你可以拥有我的一部分荣光来完成分离。你不用死了，卡斯迪奥。你可以活下来；我们可以并肩而立。你，我，还有那个小东西。”

有那么一瞬间这简直无比诱人……但理性站了出来，卡斯迪奥坚持了他的立场。“不。”

“不？”

“我完全能想象你用那扭曲的荣光新生的天使会带来怎样的恐怖。我不会让此事发生带给人类危险的。就算另一个和你相同天使的诞生不被允许，你带来的威胁也已经足够了。”

“你想过你会给小东西带来好影响吗，嗯？”

卡斯迪奥眯起眼。“我不傻，路西法。你是大天使，我的荣光会被你的吞没。”

路西法耸耸肩，表示“你说的没错”，然后又看向卡斯迪奥。“所以你就会那什么……死吗？”

“那是祂的意愿。”

路西法忍不住像火花一样爆发出来。“哦，卡斯迪奥，听听你说的话！祂的意愿？你认为祂还在乎吗？他早就放弃了这个星球。但祂错了……这个世界应该被拯救。只是需要被好好除一番虱子。”

“人类并不是你认为的虱子。”

“就这样还不是吗？粗鲁无礼的小蟑螂居然敢到处炫耀祂给的仁慈？”路西法停下来，昂着头看向卡斯迪奥。“你钟爱他们，是不是？”

卡斯迪奥一言不发。

这没什么。路西法能看透他，就像他能的凝视能看透迪恩最深处的想法一样。

“或至少是他们中的一个。我希望他配得上。”

“他配。”

“让我们看看当你的荣光一分为二的时候你还这么想不。”路西法向后退了一步，“我的橄榄枝不会过期，卡斯迪奥。当痛苦强烈到无法忍受的地步，而其他天使对你置若罔闻，我会在的。”

“我不会呼喊你。”

邪恶的露齿笑容慢慢在他脸上蔓延开来，“我们等着瞧。”

“卡斯……卡斯？”

卡斯迪奥因为一阵坠落的感觉而僵硬，突然他又回到英帕拉里面了。迪恩的身子从前座越过来，摇晃着他。

“怎么了……”

“哥们，你睡着了。看你表情还做了噩梦。”迪恩手在他肩上的动作变得温柔起来。他开口时，声音中有掩不住的关心：“你什么时候开始睡觉了？”

卡斯迪奥皱眉，他把自己从慵懒的姿势撑起来坐好。“这是第一次。”睡觉一开始是愉悦的，但卡斯迪奥可不觉得整个经历都是享受。

迪恩在黑暗中静静地注视着他。卡斯迪奥用询问的眼神看向他；迪恩叹气。“好吧，我们因为到晚上就停下了。萨姆在给我们开房。”迪恩的眼睛抖动着眨了几下，抿起嘴。“如果你要睡觉的话，可以和我一起。相信我，你不会想要和萨姆挨着的……那个混蛋睡觉还踹人。”

此时此刻，卡斯迪奥最不想做的事就是睡觉。“不用，谢谢你。我会离开。”

“好吧。”迪恩的手滑开了。“嘿……你梦到什么了？”

卡斯迪奥不知道如何回答……所以他没开口。他展开翅膀，一言不发地飞离了车子。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“他来这干什么？”鲍比坐在轮椅上，透过窗户望向停车场，说话的语气像灰熊一般的激动。  
萨姆从他的大部头书中抬起头来，扫了一眼窗外……尽管他知道会看到什么。迪恩正靠着英帕拉，手里拿着一瓶啤酒。卡斯迪奥站在他身边，距离近到令人发指。他只有在迪恩身边才会这样做（对于这点迪恩早已经放弃让他往后站了，所以这两个看起来总是距离拥抱只有一线之差）。

“他是在……帮忙。”萨姆无力地解释着。  
鲍比轻哼。“如果他想帮忙的话，就应该去找点帮我们对付恶魔的法子，而不是盯着迪恩，看他大口喝酒。”  
萨姆不自在地皱眉。“放过他吧，鲍比。”  
这让鲍比沉下脸。“放过他？他都不能让我从轮椅上站起来，你让想让我怎么纵容他？”

“我觉得如果他可以的话早就治好你了。他最近……过得很艰难。虽然他没这么说过，但是我和迪恩认为他正在……坠落。”

鲍比调转轮椅面对萨姆，突然专注起来。“你是什么意思？”这是战术家鲍比•辛尔正考量着他们的战斗能力。

“他正在失去荣光。每次只有一点，但是……他现在必须吃饭了。他没有以前飞得远。他会睡觉了。”萨姆的声音小了下去，不知怎的，把天使的近况告诉别人就像背叛他一样。最近和天使长时间的相伴，让萨姆有机会更了解他，他得知了两点确定无疑的事实：一，卡斯迪奥想为人类做贡献；二，他对迪恩的忠诚让人心疼。就这两点足以赢得萨姆的支持了。

经过了好一会的寂静，萨姆抬头看向鲍比，发现他正认真地盯着自己。“所以你认为这是天使在坠落？”鲍比尖锐地问。

“嗯，对啊……那还能是什么？”

鲍比看上去像便秘一样。“我不知道。我不会叫自己天使问题专家的，但是在去年经过了安娜•弥尔顿那摊烂事之后，我对坠落天使做了点研究。但我读过的所有资料里关于坠落天使的都是像流星一样坠落地球。”鲍比移动到桌子前翻找着一本书。“像你描述的关于天使化成人类的事，文献里可一点也没提。”

萨姆皱眉。“那如果不是坠落，他怎么了呢？”  
鲍比耸肩。“你问到我了……没准天使没跟你说实话。”

萨姆为欺骗这个推测而浑身僵硬。他和卡斯迪奥一起旅行、一起工作了这么长时间，他觉得应该维护他，“公平地说，我们还没正式问过他。我们最近有点忙。卡斯迪奥一直在到处飞；每当我们发现什么，比如说恶魔或怪兽或是什么，我们一说在哪他就去了。他这些日子开启了天使兰博（电影第一滴血男主角名）模式……说实话，鲍比，这有点吓人。”

“可能只是因为你们两个忘了他本来是什么了，”鲍比评价，“我提醒一句只是为了以防万一你们忘了，天使们一直非常吓人。天使就这样。”

萨姆承认这一点。他第一次站在卡斯迪奥面前好好看看他的时候，他看到的绝对不是一个中西部的瘦削小伙子。或者说所见非所感。卡斯迪奥不用挪动吉米•诺瓦克瘦削身体的一块肌肉就能震慑住整个房间。说实话，萨姆根本不知道迪恩是如何与那个天使贴面而立，进行无穷无尽的瞪视比赛，心里还不觉得害怕的。

“啊，这儿呢，”鲍比拂去一本有着开裂皮质封面旧书上的灰尘，递了过来。“这书里有着关于天使坠落最详细的细节……没准你看完这个也能找到不少有用的。我改道去烦心天启这破玩意了。”  
萨姆接过书。“好吧，没问题。”他掂量着这本大书皱眉。他和他的哥哥只是推测卡斯迪奥的症状是天使远离天堂的后果。他距离信徒越近，离天堂越远。

如果卡斯迪奥不是在坠落，他是怎么了？

*

“你最好要双份的，”迪恩对鲍比说；后者正在打电话定两张披萨。萨姆正坐在图书室，将鼻子埋在一本书里（典型）。卡斯迪奥在外面画着阻挡他家人的符咒。

鲍比将话筒掩住，“为什么？”  
“卡斯现在会吃东西了，你不会相信他能吃掉多少的。”  
“这话从你嘴里出来可有点吓人。”  
“还用你说……哦，别忘了点长棍面包。”

鲍比轻蔑地哼了一声，但还是照着点单了。挂掉了电话，鲍比转过椅子说：“好啦，还有二十分钟……足够我们来一场力量巫术仪式了。去把你弟弟和你天使叫来。”

把萨姆从发霉的书里拖出来比劝卡斯迪奥进来要容易。他正往大门旁边的栅栏上画符咒画到一半，而且不管迪恩在走廊下冲他喊了多久，他完全拒绝移动。只有画完了他才转过身来，在院子的另一边凝视着迪恩……

……然后突然间他就站在他身侧了。

迪恩一激灵。“天啊卡斯！”迪恩的手抚上胸口。“你要把我吓出心脏病吗，是不是？”卡斯迪奥还没回答，迪恩就低头看见了天使的双手。它们布满了鲜血。“呃……你不打算把它们变没吗？”

卡斯迪奥低头看着自己的手；红色的手指在鲍比前门灯光的照耀下闪闪发光。“我正在……努力。这看起来要比平常用更多的时间。”

“哦我……”迪恩抓住卡斯迪奥的胳膊，用力将他拖进房子里，带到厨房。萨姆看到血迹的时候起身要从椅子上站起来，但迪恩挥挥手粗暴地说：“是卡斯迪奥的。”而知道是卡斯迪奥的血就能让他们站住是多么操蛋的事？

迪恩把卡斯迪奥拉到水槽旁，打开水，卷起卡斯迪奥的袖子。当他看到两只手腕的正中被整齐地划出口子时，不由得倒吸一口冷气。同样的伤口在人类身上就算试图自杀的行为了（而且很有可能会成功）。“妈的。”

“这不会伤到我。”卡斯迪奥温和地说。卡斯迪奥的声音离他那么近，那么柔软，让迪恩浑身一震。他看向卡斯迪奥的脸，不禁皱眉，“如果你不再流血我会更好受点。过来。”他将卡斯迪奥的手腕放到水流下面冲洗干净，然后抓过鲍比的一条擦手巾。“嘿！”鲍比一开始还要反对，但下一秒迪恩已经把毛巾裹到卡斯迪奥的手腕上了。他紧紧抓着两只手腕有刀口的位置，用毛巾有效地做好了一个手铐。

“你不能就这么把自己划出口子来。”迪恩责怪着。  
“我能……而且我需要血来画符咒。”

迪恩的怒火沸腾起来。“听着，木头脑袋，你不能像以前一样干傻事了！你必须小心，你必须……”迪恩没继续说，生气得直冒烟。他在挫败感中将卡斯迪奥的手腕攥得更紧了。他一部分是想让卡斯迪奥知道让他担心的后果。当然了，没有哪个人类的紧握能让天使颤抖的……连坠落的也不行。

“那是我哥哥表达情感上关心的噱头。”萨姆插嘴。

迪恩对萨姆沉下脸，然后转过头来盯着卡斯迪奥手腕上血迹斑斑的毛巾。他能感觉到卡斯迪奥在看着他。过了好一会，卡斯迪奥慢慢地说：“谢谢你，迪恩。”当迪恩抬头看向他的眼睛时，卡斯迪奥低头看向自己的手。“现在你可以拿掉它了。”

迪恩掀起一边的毛巾窥视下面的肌肤，发现切口消失了。白皙的皮肤上只留下一道柔软的粉线。  
迪恩嘟囔着将染血的毛巾团起来扔回柜台上。

就在那时，送披萨的来了，萨姆跑到大门处为他们的晚餐付钱（当他意识到他们点了多少食物的时候差点拉在裤子里）。他回来的时候努力保持着平衡——端着一大叠惊人多的披萨盒子，盒子最顶端还放了一大袋长棍面包。当猎魔人们纷纷打开盒子拿出披萨块的时候，迪恩递给卡斯迪奥一整盒披萨还有长棍面包。

“好了，飞天小女警们，”鲍比开口，“戴上你们的思考帽子然后告诉我……什么能杀死路西法？”

“上帝，”卡斯迪奥咬着青椒香肠披萨简单地回答。

迪恩翻了个白眼。“是啊，没错，但是既然他在这场盛大舞会上变成了失踪人士，我们就不带他玩了。”  
卡斯迪奥给了迪恩一个不赞赏的眼神。

“还有什么吗？”鲍比紧逼着问。他可不想再听一番关于信仰的长篇大论了。

“科特枪？”萨姆建议。

所有的目光都转向卡斯迪奥。这位天使咽下嘴里的食物，皱起眉。“我认为行不通。那是由人类之手组装的对付地狱生物的武器……”

“听起来正好合适啊，”迪恩说。

“但路西法并不是属于地狱的生物，总的来说是他统治了它们。他是大天使。”

“还是吗？”萨姆问。“我是说……他没有坠落吗？”

卡斯迪奥停下来，表情似乎在说“无法用有限的英语向渺小的人类解释”。“天使的‘坠落’有不只一种方式……这很难解释，因为英语里只有一个词能表示这种意义，这会出现相当的误解。在天使语中，不同种类的坠落有不同的词表示，会更加形象、更加精确。

“有一种是会削减荣光的，像阿奈尔。那种方式会让天使变成人类，在阿奈尔的案例中，就会让她生而为人。那会剥夺天使身上一切来自天堂的天赋，但是会有一丝先前本我的幽魂留下，就像灵魂上的印记一样。

“但是还有一种更为常见的坠落，一名天使被驱逐、被隔离，但它没有选择移除荣光。它仍然拥有被隔离之前的一切荣光，只是不再听从命令，也不能进入天堂。”

“那么我猜露西用的是第二种方法，”迪恩抱怨着。

卡斯迪奥因为那个昵称而奇怪地看向迪恩，然后他点点头，“路西法从来就不想放弃大天使的位置……也不愿放弃随之而来的力量。”

萨姆看起来陷入了苦思冥想，然后他伸手拿了第二块披萨。“好吧。或许我们该问的是‘什么能杀死大天使’？”

卡斯迪奥张开嘴准备说话。

迪恩举起一根手指说：“嗷！别说上帝！”

卡斯迪奥猛地闭上嘴，眯起了眼睛。“的确，但我本来打算说另一名大天使的。”

“太好了，因为我们在快速拨号里正好有这么一位呢，”鲍比轻哼。

迪恩和萨姆不自在地看着彼此，都等着对方先开口。萨姆先打破僵局。“你认为……加百列？”

卡斯迪奥静止不动了。

“我也不知道……上次我们想说服他加入我们的小小兄弟连时，你得了生殖器疱疹，而我后背上中了一枪，”迪恩抱怨着。

鲍比的眼睛大张。“又把我绕过去了？你们俩孩子在我不注意的时候和大天使狂欢去了？还有你萨姆，你他妈跟他干了什么？”

“没有！那都不是真的！可能是真的，但那不是永久的，只是……那真是说来话长，”萨姆呻吟着，“重点是，加百列在附近，他是混蛋，而且对于选择阵营都没有兴趣。”

“除非你管用暴力胁迫我们向米勒伽和路西法说‘我愿意’叫做‘选择阵营’，那绝对是错误的阵营。”

“米勒伽之刃……”卡斯迪奥若有所思地说。

迪恩皱眉看向他。“卡斯，我真心希望你不要建议我向米勒伽说‘我愿意’。”

“当然不是……只是不是必须要大天使才能杀死大天使。严格意义上来说，是大天使之刃。”

迪恩振作起来。“是吗？所以如果我们能拿到一把大天使的剑，我们就能用它对付路西法了？”

“我也希望能有这么简单，”卡西迪奥一边深思熟虑着一边喃喃自语。“但你是米勒伽的皮囊，以某种方式来说也是米勒伽之刃……这就不仅仅是你们语言限制能解释的问题了。只有大天使才能挥舞大天使之刃。”

“所以说你的剑没用了？”迪恩问。

卡斯迪奥将胳膊甩到身侧，动作十分随意，就像是在整理外套一样，然后银刃从袖子里滑下来，就好像它一直就卡在那里一样……尽管迪恩敢一万个肯定，他刚才粗暴地给卡斯迪奥卷起袖子的时候那柄剑还不在呢。

卡斯迪奥将剑放在桌子上，就像试验中的展示一样，然后说：“每一把天使之刃都与荣光相匹配。我天使之刃的威力刚好与我荣光的力量相吻合。”他的一只手轻轻拂过剑身，熟悉的感觉就像迪恩的手了解他最爱的枪，或是掌控英帕拉方向盘时候的样子。“它足以对付深渊里的任何猛兽。它可以……”卡斯迪奥颤抖了一下，“它可以撕碎任何一个与我相当以及低于我的天使。但是对于大天使来说，它至多也只是个小麻烦。”

“那我推测如果一个天使想要使用比自己高级的天使之刃的话……”萨姆开口。

“那会是致命的。天使之刃中的荣光会将持剑者吞噬。”

迪恩沉下脸。“唉，太好了……所以我们需要米勒伽的剑去杀死路西法，但是我们唯一能用米勒伽的剑还不死的方法就是让我变成米勒伽的剑？这把我们正坚持的‘去死吧命运’整个主题都推翻了，对吧？”

当迪恩咆哮的时候，卡斯迪奥正在思考。萨姆注意到了。“卡斯？”

感觉到迪恩询问的眼神，卡斯迪奥吸一口气。“我在想，如果我想办法手持米勒伽之刃毁灭路西法的话，多久会死。”

“你是说在那之前……”萨姆用手做了一些意义模糊的手势。

卡斯迪奥领会到手势的意义并点头。“考虑到能力上的差异，我推测我会爆炸。”他将那个场景考虑了片刻。“那可能会相当壮观。”

“哦对，听起来就是一个普通的七月四日。”迪恩举起双手。“听着，神风队队员卡斯……我们不会通过一个让你死掉的计划。”

卡斯迪奥严峻又忧郁地看着迪恩。“我的死亡大概是不可避免的。”

“哇哦，看看阳光面吧。还有我以为你已经不再相信命运那堆狗屁了？你不会死的，笨蛋；我不允许。”

“那不是重点，”鲍比抱怨着，“我们到底要他妈怎么才能拿到大天使的剑？”

萨姆期待地看向卡斯迪奥。

卡斯迪奥沉思了一会。“可能，以这个情况来说，加百列是我们的最佳选择。”

“那个昨天还想要露西和麦克来最后致命对决的家伙？就那个把你打出屎来的玩意？”迪恩冷笑。“如果他是我们最大的希望，那我们肯定完蛋了。”

“他是整个星球上唯一一把我们能够触及的大天使之刃，”卡斯迪奥筹算着，“如果我们有某种方法从他那里拿到它，如果我能有足够的时间来拿着它战斗，我相信我能够把路西法引进一个圈套里。”

“哦真的吗……你为什么这么想？”

卡斯迪奥没有立刻回答。“我们必须先拿到剑……没有它，我要如何困住路西法都不重要。”

桌子周围陷入了暂时的沉默。

“拉斐尔怎么样？”迪恩问道，有些犹豫。因为上次他们见到那束太阳特别的光时，拉斐尔发誓说再见到卡斯迪奥就要将他摧毁。再一次。又一次摧毁他。

卡斯迪奥摇摇头。“拉斐尔依然掌控者天堂的一只很有威力的军团。加百列也一样有威力，但他孤立无援。这是小小的优势，但对我们这个有勇无谋的蛮干方法来说已经是最好的了。”

“你和我要想办法把拉斐尔关进围栏里还要想办法在不被烧成灰的情况下聊一聊。”迪恩指出。萨姆眨眨眼；鲍比沉着脸唠叨着一些小傻蛋们脑子坏掉了的话。

“我们抓住他只是为了询问上帝的位置。我们对拉斐尔来说并不真正构成威胁，当然除了你要把他好好油炸的那番话。”卡斯迪奥的脸上几乎要泛起贱笑。“就算我们拼尽了全力，也无法在被毁灭之前碰到他半根毫毛。  
“除了这个，天使都对禁锢反应非常剧烈。下次我们遇见拉斐尔的时候，他可能不会那么温驯了。”

“温驯？”迪恩大声抗议着，“你管停掉整个东海岸的动力叫做温驯？”  
“对啊。”

萨姆冷静地抬起头。“你知道吧，我不想给大家泄气，但是我们也曾经把加百列‘禁锢’过。”

卡斯迪奥用僵硬地半个耸肩作为回答。“确实……但是你们最后还是给予了他自由啊？那会让他在杀掉你之前——尽管只是一点点——犹豫一下。”

瞬间，寂静在屋内蔓延。鲍比长叹一口气。“好吧，妈蛋……这计划听起来屎一样的，但至少它是个玩意。明天第一件事，就是想办法偷到一把天使的剑，还要想办法保住屁股不被烧焦。”

这个半吊子的计划让士气无比低落。一群人转而选择了吃完晚饭。三个猎魔人搞定了一张半披萨，而卡斯迪奥自己就吃完了两张披萨还有整份的长棍面包。鲍比看起来说不好是难受还是印象深刻。

他们清理掉了空盒子，还把剩下的食物放进了冰箱里。迪恩对卡斯迪奥说：“你，呃……今儿晚上睡觉吗？”

卡斯迪奥考虑了片刻。“可能吧……但是我要先在墙上画一些符咒来保护梦境。”

“天使之梦捕手，哈？好吧，那么……你累了的话，在沙发上睡或者是来找我都行，只要安安静静的就好。”

“我会的……晚安，迪恩。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

温家兄弟没得到多少机会去帮助鲍比寻找偷到大天使之刃的方法，这也没什么好惊讶的。鲍比接头电话的其中一个说在堪萨斯出现了一大群蝗虫……只不过它们不吃庄稼，而是将站在街上的人一扫而光只剩白骨。这绝对是恶魔的杰作。在知道这个消息的一小时之内，萨姆和迪恩就已经把装备扔进车里，准备向目的地出发。鲍比保证会将大天使之刃的事放在首位处理。

当男孩们挤进英帕拉的时候，迪恩看向了卡斯迪奥。那个天使脸上带着恼人的了无兴趣看着这一切。当然了，开车去某地对于能眨眼间瞬移的天使简直就是毫无意义。

“我们到那儿见吗？”迪恩问。

卡斯迪奥犹豫了仅仅半秒。“不……尽管我非常痛恨路西法这种会夺去生命的战略行动……但我必须去处理更紧急的问题。”

迪恩的脸色沉下来，似乎濒临发表训诫演讲的边缘，然而他抿起嘴唇，一句话也没说，就连类似说教的话也没说。“好吧，我们待会儿见。”在天使消失之前，迪恩飞快地加上一句，“别飞出大陆！”

卡斯迪奥展开翅膀不见了，没有回答。

*  
考虑到他哥哥反复无常的性格和戏谑人类的倾向，卡斯迪奥选择在死亡谷召唤加百列。距离此处最近的人类远在让人安心的数里之外，所以他们至少会是安全的。

这并不意味着卡斯迪奥是安全的。

“加百列……加百列，这里是卡斯迪奥。我有话要跟你说。”卡斯迪奥向天空发出请求，穿过地球的穹庐向外传播着，寻求着加百列的回应。他是否会出现没有定数。天使可以被召唤，但不会被强迫。如果他们是真心实意想出现的话，他们选择出现才会出现。

卡斯迪奥心中的一部分（那一部分记着他在哥哥手里受到的严酷对待）希望他不要回应。

这种希望在几秒后消失殆尽——飘渺的翅膀摩擦过构成宇宙的气体发出轻微的声音。

“嗨，老弟。”

卡斯迪奥定了定神，向后转去面对加百列。

卡斯迪奥转过身的一刹那，加百列的眼睛大张，带着侵略性地扫视着卡斯迪奥的身体。这种被强奸的感觉和路西法的注视与观察带来的相差无几。卡斯迪奥几乎能感觉到他的凝视像火焰一样聚焦在分裂体上；那分裂体正紧紧缩拢在他的荣光旁。

加百列吹了声口哨。“你完蛋了，卡斯迪奥。”

“谢谢你机敏的观察力。”卡斯迪奥简练地反驳。

加百列咯咯地笑起来。“你知道，在绝大部分时间里人类都会带来不好的影响，但是你和他们一起晃荡，学来了相当恰到好处的幽默感。”

“没有你那么恶趣味。”

加百列耸耸肩。“呃……我赞赏荒诞感，我还能怎么说？而且我玩弄的混蛋们不也是罪有应得吗。”加百列将手插进口袋，开始绕着卡斯迪奥慢吞吞地转圈。这种像食肉动物一样的行为对卡斯迪奥并非没有压力。

“我得说，在我们上一次见面之后，你叫我来可能不是为了聊天。”加百列的表情在毫秒之内变得严肃。“我希望你不要指望我会帮你那个。”他飞快地指了指分裂体。

如果说在之前对于加百列会挽救他还有一点点微小的希望，那也被加百列脸上一望可知的剧烈厌恶之情轰然扼杀掉了。卡斯迪奥很沮丧，但并不惊讶。“我已经接受了即将死去的事实。”

“嗯……你真是存在主义者。你的人类宠物们知道吗？”  
卡斯迪奥怒目而视：“他们不是我的宠物。”

“嘿，”加百列举起一只手，“我不是要批评……就宠物而言，人类的确比金鱼更好抱一点。”加百列淫荡地贱笑着。“女性更能让人愉悦……”然后他好奇地抬起头看向卡斯迪奥，“或者你更倾向于男性。这个，嘿，不管是什么能让你羽毛震颤就好，对吧老弟？”

“加百列……”

“还有考虑到你的时间所剩无几，你应该好好享受一番，卡斯迪奥。在你还可以的时候尽全力享受罪恶与堕落吧。让你最爱的人类染上污秽，用上连我们的天父也想不到的法子……你会让我骄傲的。”

“加百列……我召唤你不是为了得到性放纵建议的。”

“哦……好吧，真可惜……我这方面可是知识丰富。所以……你为什么要召唤我？”

“我是来向你请求天使之刃的。”

加百列脸上的笑意瞬间消失了。他停止漫步，站得笔直，专注地凝视着卡斯迪奥。他眼中慢慢地泛起类似同情的情绪。他向卡斯迪奥接近。当他的手伸过来的时候，卡斯迪奥不由得向后躲闪。但是卡斯迪奥没有丝毫可能挣脱大天使的掌握，下一刻加百列的手就攥住了他的后脖颈。尽管从加百列眼中的表情来看，卡斯迪奥推断这接触的本意是温柔的安抚。卡斯迪奥永远也无法确定，大天使们是不了解自己的力量，还是仅仅陶醉于肆意滥用它们。天父最年长也是最强大的孩子都非常以自我为中心。

“卡斯迪奥，我……你总能让我惊讶。我不知道你会请求它。但是……我对于你要让我做的事表示尊重。真的。如果是我的话，我也会想要快速无痛。因为在那样的痛苦挣扎中逐渐死去，受尽折磨……”

卡斯迪奥意识到加百列以为自己在要求什么了。他推着加百列的胸口（这动作并无作用，但引起了加百列的注意）。“我不是在请求你杀了我，加百列。”

大天使看起来很迷惑。“那你要我的剑是做什么用？”

“只是像我说的那样……把你的天使之刃给我。”

加百列的手用力地甩开了。“你在开玩笑，是不？”

“不，我没有。”

此话一出，加百列就大笑起来。“这是什么天使试图自杀的傻蛋法子吗？你知道你没法真正地使用我的剑吧。开始搞一些强大邪恶、无法触碰的武器收集了吗？”

“我要用它摧毁路西法。”

加百列的笑声戛然而止。他冲着卡斯迪奥皱起眉来。“你是认真的。”

“对。”

“你真的认为你能在被我的剑像蚊子一样拍扁之前足够接近路西法，而且还要用它毁灭他吗？”

“我愿意尝试……就像你可能会说的，我没什么可失去的了。”

加百列的目光闪到分裂体上；目前它依然紧紧挤挨着卡斯迪奥的荣光。“至少这个你说对了。”

“那么你会把它给我吗？”

加百列的眼神重新与卡斯迪奥的相对，变得严厉起来。痛苦。他退后。“不。”

“如果是我来杀死路西法那又有什么关系？我以为你‘想让一切结束’，”卡斯迪奥反驳。

“因为我拒绝与之发生任何关系。我不会杀死我自己的兄弟。他们想一决高下，没问题，但我不会举起自己的武器对付同胞。我一点也不想参与他们的斗争。要不你以为我为什么要离开？”

二人都知道天使之刃的罪恶同属于其所有者，与创造罪恶的使用者无关。用加百列之刃谋杀路西法的冤孽将被永远记在加百列头上。

“你本来要杀死我的，”卡斯迪奥指出。

“出于仁慈。而且如果你想让我做的话，我依然会这么做的。我一想到当那个玩意分离的时候你要承受的痛苦就难受。”

“你会杀死我，但不会帮我？”卡斯迪奥语带嘲讽地问。可能加百列是对的……他和人类在一起太久了。

“这个世界最不需要的就是更多的我们，”加百列耸肩回答。“看看天使们已经捅出多大的乱子了。才不，你不会想看到我给天使们火上浇油的。”

至少在这方面，卡斯迪奥怪不得他。

“很好，”卡斯迪奥冷酷地说，“那么没有你的帮助，我只能自己想办法除掉路西法了。”

“对啊，”加百列嗤之以鼻，“祝你好运。”然后他的表情变得稍稍柔和了一些，他微偏过头凝视着他的兄弟。“再见，卡斯迪奥。”

这听起来就像最后的告别。而这也大概属实吧。即使卡斯迪奥能在与路西法的对抗中存活，分裂体也依然会杀死他，而他们在那之前大概不会再见了。

加百列从来都不是卡斯迪奥最爱的，但现在他是唯一愿意屈尊和自己说话的天使。他是家庭中唯一一个不是见到他就要置于死地的。对于这小小的恩赐，卡斯迪奥很是感激。“再见，加百列。”

那之后卡斯迪奥就孤身一人站在荒漠中了。那是美国的荒漠，因为迪恩对于要求卡斯迪奥待在美国大陆这件事固执不已。想到这，卡斯迪奥对自己忧伤地微笑。

就算他的兄弟姐妹们不再关心他了，但是仍然有两个人对他的感情如故。


	7. Chapter 7

“该死的混蛋蝗虫，”迪恩一边扒掉外套一边抱怨着。打了类固醇的蝗虫们为了咬啮他的肉把外套都钻透了，如今这件衣服已经像筛子一样。他把自己的外套在窗前举起；它看上去就像是插插亮（*）的板子，光束直直地穿透那些洞洞。  
【lite brite：插插亮，一块黑色板子上有密集的小洞，插上彩色塑料小棍的位置会发光，可以拼成各种图案。常见的儿童玩具。】

“还可能更差劲呢，”他弟弟给出安慰。萨姆正在汽车旅馆的另一边扒掉自己的外套，他的牛仔裤被线固定着挂在腿上；如果不是因为萨姆的腿上布满了密集的小血点的话，迪恩肯定会笑出来的。那些虫子们咬穿了裤子，一窝蜂地冲向萨姆堡包。

“还要更糟？自从那个海妖撕碎了爸爸的皮衣——这事还没完呢，顺便说——这外套就是我最喜欢的了。现在你再看。完全不体面了。透过这玩意你能看见我的奶头。”

“是啊，就好像你一直优先考虑体面问题一样，更别提不穿背心直接穿外套有多八十年代。”萨姆一边嘲弄着一边开始脱牛仔裤，然后他意识到还不如用手扯掉剩下几块顽固的布料。

迪恩厌恶地将外套团成一团扔在墙角。他冲着萨姆血淋淋的双腿又皱起眉来，转身在他的行李袋里翻找急救箱。当萨姆看到他拿着双氧水过来的时候，仅仅是挫败地叹气，然后坐到了床上。

迪恩用消毒剂涂着萨姆的虫子咬伤；萨姆为了对付灼烧一般的疼痛，用老套的闲聊方法来转移注意力。“嘿，呃……我一直想和你聊聊卡斯。”

“是吗？”迪恩将一片吸饱了的棉片贴到一块很大的伤口上，让萨姆不由得一激灵。“他怎么了？”

“那个……你也知道，我们推断他力量的削减是因为坠落，而且一直是以此为前提进行调查的吧？嘶！”

迪恩在肿起来的伤口上吹气，好减轻刺痛。“听起来你要说他其实没有。”

“我和鲍比聊过这个。他认为这不是真的‘天使坠落’征兆。”

“因为鲍比是世界上领导天使们的老大，”迪恩温柔地说，移动到萨姆的另一条腿前。“无意冒犯，但在这件事上我相信卡斯比相信鲍比多一点。”

“是啊，但是卡斯有没有直接说过他在坠落啊？”

迪恩停下动作，然后抬头看向弟弟。“他当然说过了。”

“不，他说的是被天堂隔离。但是你那天听到他说坠落天使的事了，很多情况下他们都会保存力量，只是被逐出天堂。所以即使他在坠落，不是应该还能像以前一样腾云驾雾吗？”

迪恩面色阴沉下来，重新开始处理萨姆的伤口。“所以，如果他不是因为坠落而失去魔力，那他出什么问题了？”

“我不知道……我在空闲时间里一直在阅读……”

“是那本你把鼻子埋在纸页里好几天的旧书吗？”

萨姆点头。“但那并不是精确的坠落天使的奥杜邦指南（*）。我努力找到的相关文字材料也很简略。我想我们应该问问卡斯迪奥？还有‘我们’是指‘你’。”  
【Audubon：奥杜邦，美国鸟类学家、画家和博物学家】

“为什么是我？”

萨姆做了一个“算了吧”的表情。“因为他更喜欢你。”

迪恩抿起嘴唇。“如果他出了什么事，难道你认为他不会告诉我们吗？”

“他已经出事了，而且没有告诉我们。”迪恩触碰到的某处咬伤在大腿上高得让人不自在；萨姆抽搐了一下。“听着，我不想插手他的个人事务。我的意思是，他为我们做了这么多，他拥有保留个人空间的权利，但是……如果他那只是在妥协，那我们就必须得知道真相了。”

迪恩将双氧水的盖子盖好，坐到了自己的脚后跟上。“让我想想。”

“行吧，挺好的……来，”萨姆伸出手要瓶子和棉片。

“干嘛？”

“哥们，你的后背就像被人穿着足球钉鞋踩过一样。”

“棒极了，”迪恩在除去身上背心残留物的时候抱怨着，然后他脸朝下倒在床上；这样萨姆就能回报他啦，让他也倒吸冷气、打个激灵试试。

*  
卡斯迪奥得出了他不喜欢做梦的结论。可能是因为梦让人不安，也可能是因为他无法把路西法阻挡在梦境之外。

或两者都是。

“要不了多久了，卡斯迪奥，”路西法评论道，他出现在山顶，站在卡斯迪奥身侧。这座山是卡斯迪奥在现实世界中去过一两次的，但是在梦中他记不清它的名字了；它看起来是两座山峰拼起来的奇怪产物。在它的一侧是广阔的雪原，像是西藏冬天的景象；另一侧则是一片贫瘠，好似非洲的大陆。

当路西法出现在山顶上的时候，卡斯迪奥想要远远躲闪开，但跨出一步即是深渊。卡斯迪奥已经知道在有些时候，至少是在梦里，他会像任何最卑贱的生物一样从空中坠落。

所以他坚定地站好，任由路西法与他肩并肩……他毫无选择。

路西法当然是在说分裂体。卡斯迪奥不想去看，但是在梦里他好像无法控制自己的动作。他低头看向自己。他这一次并非透明。他看起来像人类一样，有血有肉。但是如果他是人类，也是畸形的人类。他的上衣和外套被推倒两边，他的白色衬衫扣子未系飞舞着，露出他的胸膛和腹部。从他胸口突出一团肉，像是寄生的双胞胎。它的头部和卡斯迪奥胸部相连，整张脸都埋在他的肋骨里，但是它的身体悬挂在外面，就像一只大口吸血的水蛭。它的胳膊和腿都紧紧蜷起来，像小猫被母猫叼着脖子拎起来一样团成一团。他带着一丝恐惧低头盯着它；它开始动起来了。它的胳膊和腿都在挣扎，推挤着他的腹部，狠踹着他，对他们的连接产生了前所未有的厌恶。

不……不会太久了。

“我对于你喜欢陈述事实的癖好并不欣赏，”卡斯迪奥甩给路西法一句。

“你误会我了，卡斯迪奥……我只是在表示关心。”

“你当然关心了。你对其他天使的关心可是出了名的。”

路西法皱眉。“这不公平，不是吗？”

“并不是。”

路西法凝视了他好长一会。“你知道我占据尼克作为皮囊之后做的第一件事是什么吗？”

“我怀疑那不是什么愉快的事。”

“好吧，对安东尼•贾蓝德来说肯定不是。”卡斯迪奥面无表情地看着他；路西法继续说。“安东尼•贾蓝德是要为尼克妻女之死负责的凶手。这就是他让我进入的原因，你知道吧。他只是想要痛苦结束。它的确结束了。  
“但是直到我将复仇给予尼克之前他都不知道自己有多么渴望它。我占据这个皮囊之后做的第一件事就是让安东尼为尼克妻女之死付出代价。我做这个不是为了自己——全是为了尼克。”

卡斯迪奥对此无话可说。

“现在，这对你来说是狠心无情吗？”

“我认为这取决于安东尼•贾蓝德的死法。”

对于此，一丝狡猾的微笑爬上路西法的嘴唇。“好吧……我的确很为自己的杰作而骄傲。”

突然，一具人体漂浮在山顶上灰色的天空中。那是个男人，但剩下的一切都无法辨认，因为他的皮已经被彻底剥掉了。活剥。他仍然在扭动抽搐着，血液从深红色的肌肉上蜿蜒而下。没有眼睑的眼球冲着山顶上的他们绽开，嘴唇被割裂从而永远保持在一个阴森露齿的笑容。

卡斯迪奥不知道这是他想象出来的还是路西法制造的。这真的不重要。他无法直视那个人体，降头转向一边。分裂体本身可能感受到了恐惧，或者是感受到了卡斯迪奥的恐惧，因为它又开始不安分起来。卡斯迪奥不喜欢它独立于他活动的感觉。

“嘘……嘘……”路西法轻柔的说。卡斯迪奥有一种隐隐的感觉，他觉得路西法会伸出手来触碰分裂体，所以他向后弹退着。他几乎落下山崖，但是当他依然站在山顶的时候，他想着大概落下去会更好。

路西法完全没把他试图逃跑放在心上，只是继续和分裂体说着话。“好了，好了……别害怕，小东西。我永远不会伤害你的……和我作对的人才会受伤害。还有和你作对的。”

卡斯迪奥甩开胳膊，将路西法远远推开。“快停下……不许和它那么说话。”

“得了吧，卡斯迪奥……别这样嘛。这只会让我们迎接小家伙降临世界的时刻变的尴尬。”

“我永远不会接受你的帮助。”

“我认为你会的，”路西法慢慢泛起微笑。“当它试图分离的时候会给你带来多大的痛苦，我想你并不真的明白。但那也没关系。你在痛苦中挣扎的时候，我不会因为你不叫我而责怪你的。事实上，考虑到这一切，那样也挺合适的。直到那时……”路西法毫无预警地将卡斯迪奥用力向后推。

卡斯迪奥从崖边翻滚而下，坠落进虚无之中。

当他睁开眼，发现自己正直直得盯着迪恩•温彻斯特的脸，同时还在下坠感中用力挣扎着。他们不在山上，而是在一间汽车旅馆里，卡斯迪奥也没有在坠落……他稳稳当当地躺在床上。

在梦境带来的恐怖萦绕不散的时候，这个事实带给他一丝安慰。他挣扎着想从床上起来。

“哇哦，嘿，嘿，嘿，”迪恩正坐在他身边，向他伸出手，试图通过安抚他的胸口让他平静下来。和路西法触摸他的姿势太像了。卡斯迪奥想都没想就将那只手打掉了。

迪恩将手撑在身侧，但仍然离的很近。卡斯迪奥认出这是“安抚躁动生物”的姿势。最后还是这姿势让他渐渐平静下来。他是一名天使，不是什么地球上可怕的猛兽。

当他看起来没有那么躁动后，迪恩慢慢地靠近。“嘿……没事的，那只是个噩梦。”

不，那不是。

“相当可怕的噩梦，哈？”迪恩的语气很轻柔，卡斯迪奥瞥到旁侧才意识到为什么。萨姆正摊在另一张床上睡得很香，与世隔绝。卡斯迪奥怨恨他安稳又平静睡着的样子。屋子里的光源来自一盏夜灯，还有在黑暗中燃烧一般亮着的电子钟正显示着鲜艳的绿色数字“3:12”。

“别担心，”迪恩低声说，“萨姆睡着了。他被虫子咬了那么多口是实在睡不着，所以他吃了点药。”

卡斯迪奥抬起头，对着迪恩困惑地眨眼。“我不记得自己是怎么过来的了。”

迪恩看起来为此感到不安。“你是在将近午夜的时候出现的……把我吓屎了，真的。我忘了你不用打电话也知道我们在哪。你看着被累惨了。你说了点什么在尼泊尔大干一场的话，然后站着就快睡着了。我把你放到床上，你差不多一沾枕头就着了。”迪恩瞪着他。“关于飞到地球另一边我跟你说什么来着？”

“你不让我去。”卡斯迪奥平淡地说。他停止了争论。

“你为你自己就这么点说的吗？你不应该做的事却无论如何也做了？”

“你不能命令我，迪恩。我寻找上帝的工作太重要了，那会让我去到太远的地方，你的车到不了的地方。”

“妈的，卡斯。你知不知道那会消耗你多少精力啊。”

“在堪萨斯大概不会发现上帝。”

迪恩用一只手摩挲着自己的脸庞。“行吧，你想怎么样就怎么样吧。看你被困在珠穆朗玛峰的时候我还在意不。”

身处山顶的梦重新向卡斯迪奥袭来，尖锐又痛苦；他的愤怒立刻消失了。他想象着被困在那，再没有回到迪恩身边的希望，突然间这个人心神不宁的反应都变得合理。如此这般，他无望的烙印有了参考系，被困在地面的绝望有了坐标轴。“让你担心并非我的本意，”卡斯迪奥温柔地说，“我只是在试着挽救你。”

迪恩浑身松懈下来。“是啊，我知道……但可能我不想让你那样牺牲自己。”

他如此关心，让卡斯迪奥觉得不那么孤独。不管用何种方式，要是迪恩知道卡斯迪奥可能活不到战争结束该有多好。“我为让你担心而道歉。”

迪恩轻哼一声。“好吧。听着，这不是命令，但是如果你不把自己逼到极限，就好像从《活死人之夜》里跑出来一样出现在我门口，我会很感激的。”

“这个比喻我不懂。”

“是啊，我就知道你不懂。”迪恩对着卡斯迪奥细细观察片刻，眼中浮现怀疑之色。卡斯迪奥捉摸不透这原因。然后在卡斯迪奥能真正预测他的动作之前，迪恩就贴上前来，将右手放在了卡斯迪奥的额头上。贴在卡斯迪奥湿漉漉的眉毛上的手，令人震惊地凉爽又干燥。

迪恩看起来不高兴。“你好烫啊，卡斯。你什么时候开始发烧了。”

“我不知道。”卡斯迪奥回答，他胸口疼得紧。他甚至都不知道自己发烧了，但迪恩却能看出来。他将盖在卡斯迪奥身上的被单拉开。卡斯迪奥低头看着自己，心中有那么一点以为会看到那个可怕的生物贴在他身上。

然而他看的到的是……

“你脱了我的衣服。”

“对你的贞操相当紧张嘛。你才没有赤身裸体，”迪恩反驳；尽管卡斯迪奥觉得那已经非常接近了。吉米•诺瓦克的平角裤看起来完全算不上是衣服。“叫我是笨蛋人类也没什么，但是穿着西装打着领带上床也太过正式了。而且准确地说，我这么干的时候你可是完全不在乎的样子。”迪恩留下几乎裸体的卡斯迪奥在床上，转身去了卫生间。他拿着一块打湿的毛巾回来，将它放在了卡斯迪奥光裸的胸口上。毛巾的冰冷让他不由得吸气，抬头看向迪恩。

“你感觉它冷是因为你热，”迪恩肯定地说。他重新坐回卡斯迪奥身边，轻轻地将毛巾从天使的胸口移到额头上，时不时地将它翻个个，好让清新凉爽的一面总在下面。当温度差异带来的震惊消失之后，这块清爽的毛巾变得很舒服。

几分钟的沉默让卡斯迪奥能将噩梦抛在脑后，转而得以好好看看迪恩。这个人看起来筋疲力尽，而且在为什么事困扰。

“迪恩？”

迪恩叹气。“我想问你点事，卡斯。”

“好。”

“你在坠落吗？”

卡斯迪奥僵住了。他看着迪恩，离得很近。他脑中关于这件事翻腾吵闹着，让他很不自在。“我已经坠落了。”

迪恩心不在焉地点头。“那你为什么这么……”他冲着卡斯迪奥躺着的身体挥挥手。卡斯迪奥仅仅是挑起一边眉毛；迪恩只好继续说。“你知道，就这样失去你的魔力？”

那不是因为坠落……那是因为分裂体。但是他不打算告诉迪恩他的痛苦。天使看向他的那一刻能够看到：他们会看到死刑在让他的荣光滴血，他们会可怜他，会厌恶地远远躲开。温家兄弟还没有怀着恶心转身离开是因为他们看不到，而卡斯迪奥绝不会告诉他们，绝不会将那种神情赋予他们的眼睛。他只剩这二人了。

除了这个，还因为他很了解温家兄弟。如果他们知道了真相就会努力救他的。他们会将阻止天启的努力转移到拯救他这个被判死刑的坠落天使上来的。卡斯迪奥不会让此发生的……反正人类对此也无能为力。他们最好将精力都放在阻止路西法的计划上面。

“这很复杂。”卡斯迪奥平淡地说。

迪恩皱眉。“用点简单的词。”

卡斯迪奥可以……几个简单的词就能表达。但那都是天使语。

迪恩一动不动地看了他一会，最后放弃了，嘟囔着：“随便吧。”他生气了。卡斯迪奥痛恨惹他生气，但这是（像人类常说的）两害相权取其轻。

卡斯迪奥希望迪恩像风暴一样席卷而去，但是他仍然坐在天使的旁边。他将那块毛巾从自己的胸口拿开，伸出一只手来拢着卡斯迪奥的后颈。和加百列的姿势一样，但是迪恩的触碰既没有冷酷也没有隐隐的威胁。那只是轻柔、温暖的肉体接触着卡斯迪奥的后颈。卡斯迪奥对今晚迪恩触摸他的方式感到很好奇，和他真正的兄弟那么相像，却又迥然相异。

“好多了，”迪恩温柔地说。他一定指的是说卡斯迪奥的体温。“你想接着睡吗？”

卡斯迪奥当然不想了，但是他已经了解了意识陷入危险状态意味着他无法与之斗争。迪恩是对的……他之前那次跨越世界的飞行对他来说是危险的负担。

“我累了，”卡斯迪奥承认。当他真心实意地说出这话的时候简直就是个残忍的玩笑。

迪恩只是点点头。“那我就卧倒了。如果你开始觉得不舒服就叫我起来，好吧？”

卡斯迪奥不确定自己是否知道什么叫不舒服，但他点了头。他对这个晚上的经历让他知道的内情惊讶了一会儿……迪恩是绝对的模范守护者。当然了，萨姆曾经告诉过他，但是当接受、看到、感受关心的一方就会很不一样。自他存在以来，来自同胞的所有关心都没有那种感觉更加真实，更加真诚；这是悲伤的事实。天使们都拥有明亮的热度，却缺少温暖。

迪恩将毛巾放在床头柜上，然后去到床的另一边，钻进被子下面。卡斯迪奥转过头看着他，对如此低劣原始的生物居然会比天使更加仁慈、更具有怜悯心这个事实感到好奇。为什么只有他一个天使看到他们的伟大呢？可能他们是被尘垢埋没的，深陷罪恶和诱惑不能自拔，但是荣耀与阴暗同在。如果更多的天使能够意识到这一点，那么这场战争可能根本不会开始。

“灯，卡斯。”迪恩嘟囔着；于是卡斯迪奥偏过身子，伸手关掉了台灯。黑暗将他们吞噬。这与他从山顶坠落后陷入的黑暗是那么相似。卡斯迪奥转过身侧躺着面向迪恩，只是为了能在黑暗中看着他。分裂体在他身体里换着姿势。卡斯迪奥皱眉，将迪恩刚才掀开的被单重新拉回胸前……人类看不到分裂体，但是卡斯迪奥还是对于将它隐藏起来感觉更好一点。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

去尼泊尔的旅程消耗了卡斯迪奥太多的精力，比他愿意承认的程度还要厉害，但是他和温家兄弟待了一天哪也没飞可能就是有力的证据。迪恩看着卡斯迪奥一言不发地爬向英帕拉的后座。他的动作看起来就像忍受着浑身酸痛，和迪恩被恶魔狠狠揍了的样子似的。他昨晚的烧已经退了，但是他发烧过后的样子可不太好。

迪恩还没有机会告诉萨姆关于昨天晚上卡斯迪奥是如何明显的回避坠落这个问题的（因为卡斯迪奥一直在他们身边），但这并不意味着他不能开始真正的观察卡斯迪奥的每个动作。他立刻注意到了一件事。卡斯迪奥的情况在逐渐变得更差。不管那是什么，都正在持续不断地吞噬他的力量。让迪恩恐惧的是他不知道这最终会走向何种结果。他的荣光会逐渐消失最后变成人类，还是在失去魔力的天使身上会发生什么别的事？

就好像他们头顶上没悬着什么操蛋的天启要担心一样。

他们在密苏里的一间油腻的小店里停下吃饭，得到一张在两侧各有一把椅子的桌子，而不是拥进一个隔间里。当食物端上来时，萨姆和迪恩开始胡吃海塞起来（他们错过了午饭，因为“午餐时间”刚好路过了劳伦斯，而迪恩是他妈绝对不可能停在那的）。

迪恩瞥向卡斯迪奥的时候正吃着墨西哥卷吃到一半；那个天使正兴趣缺缺地坐在那，低头盯着未动过的奶酪汉堡和薯条。

“哟，卡斯……吃的可不是越看越美，”迪恩开着玩笑。卡斯迪奥抬头看向迪恩，眼中带着一丝真挚的悲痛，让迪恩不禁咽口水。“嘿，怎么了？”

听到这话，萨姆抬起头，注意力转向了天使。

卡斯迪奥重新低头看着食物，就好像它开始活动了一样。“我认为我无法进食。”

“为什么，它有什么不对吗？”迪恩靠过去检查着食物。他看着食物相当不错啊。他拿起汉堡咬了一口试试。和他嘴里的一点玉米煎饼混上之后味道有点怪，但除了这个那真是非常美味。“我觉得挺好吃。”

“哇哦，迪恩，检查食物情况用咬的，”萨姆说，“真恶心。”

迪恩对他举起包裹着热酱汁的中指，然后转而面向卡斯迪奥。“没问题，吃吧。”

卡斯迪奥目光闪烁地看着盘子。“我不能进食，”卡斯迪奥重复着。但是他将“我认为我不能”升级成了“我不能。”

迪恩胸中警铃大作。“你不舒服？”没等卡斯迪奥回答，他就伸出手按在卡斯迪奥的额头上。他感觉很正常。卡斯迪奥扭动着躲开他的触碰，脸皱到一起。他将双臂搂在胸前；迪恩注意到这个动作的不寻常，是因为卡斯迪奥平常不会抱着胳膊。如果他现在是在模仿这个动作，那他做的也是错的。他的手没有搂着手肘，而是抱着肋骨……那看起来更像是拥抱自己，而不是挑剔孩子拒绝吃饭的任性动作。

迪恩彻底放下自己的玉米卷，将椅子掉转过来面对卡斯迪奥。“好吧，怎么不对了？”

卡斯迪奥摇摇头；迪恩本来会因为这个大发雷霆，但是这家伙看起来真他妈的不知道。

“你要吐了吗？”

卡斯迪奥看起来将这事的可能性考虑了一会。然后他摇摇头。“不，我觉得不会……我只是没法进食。”

迪恩看向萨姆，后者也一样一脸担心。所以他们的问题从不吃奶酪汉堡升级成了食品目录上的一切都不能吃。这太奇怪了……曾经，天使什么都吃才是最诡异的事。现在他们为了他不吃东西而心急如焚。

“好吧，没人会逼你吃的，”迪恩说，努力让这听起来不算什么大事。

“但是来，”萨姆将他的沙拉推给卡斯迪奥，“你可能会想吃点这个……实话说，你不想吃那一团油脂炸弹我也不怪你。以迪恩作为饮食的标杆，就像从海洛因成瘾的人那里获得戒毒窍门一样。”

“得了，看看我还让不让你接近旁边那家‘进出汉堡’。”

“这不公平！你知道任何规则都有例外的！”萨姆发着牢骚。

“不包括花枝招展的婊子，那不行。”迪恩反击，同时一直用眼角观察着卡斯迪奥。他热情不高地接过萨姆的沙拉，但他没有吃，而是玩了起来，在用手指将生菜撕成小块。

他本来想说点什么的，但是萨姆的手机响了起来。他把手机掏出来，看了来电显示后接起来。“嘿，鲍比。你找着什么了？”

卡斯迪奥向前靠过来，丝毫不顾任何电话礼仪，直接问起鲍比的回答内容，“他是不是找到了盗取大天使之刃的方法？”

萨姆“嘘”了一声让他安静，听鲍比说了几分钟，然后点头。“好，我们会注意的。嘿，天使之刃的事怎么样了？没有？好吧，有了就告诉我们啊。”他挂了电话，看着迪恩和卡斯迪奥。“鲍比还没有找到夺走大天使武器的方法。”

卡斯迪奥皱眉。“那可是紧要问题。”

“我们同意，但目前我们就这个问题干不了什么。鲍比还说什么了？”迪恩问。

“在田纳西州发生了特别诡异的事情。所有动物全同一时间开始狂躁……极大规模地迁徙。好多好多的动物被森林里的东西吓坏了，熊、山猫、鹿、箭猪，要什么有什么，它全都冲出森林的边境远远逃走。鲍比说方圆两公里的电磁场都变得无以伦比的疯狂。还要加上没来由的风暴，区域范围内的电力问题……鲍比认为这可能是地狱之门打开的迹象。”

迪恩坐直了。“什么？像芭菲一样（*）？”  
【Buffy：芭菲，美国魔幻偶像剧《吸血鬼猎魔人芭菲》女主角的名字】

萨姆将一只手拍在脸上。“哦我的天哪，你认真的吗，我怎么会认识你这样的人。”

“这是非常严重的情况，”卡斯迪奥打断进来，除了将生菜捏碎还有质问萨姆天使之刃的事之外，第一次看起来饶有兴趣。“如果路西法找到了打开地狱之门的方法，数以百计的走狗将在世界上胡作非为。”

“如果我说错了请纠正我：他们不是已经胡作非为了吗？”迪恩问道。“我是说，路西法在女修道院……”他尴尬地瞥向萨姆（盯着盘子没有抬头，就像弄脏了地毯羞愧的小狗），然后狠下心继续说，“在放出骑士之后不是关上了他们的仓库门吗？”

“那是关上了一个，没错，”卡斯迪奥同意道。“但是路西法和他众多的随从，从那个门逃出来了。但是他们等级区分之间的分水岭，让他们很像是有生命的……被撕碎的时候，就需要治愈。路西法不得不打开更多的地狱之门来支持他在地球上的军队，还要替换掉被我们毁掉的恶魔……”卡斯迪奥暂停了一下，然后自言自语起来，“或者是他找到了将人类灵魂转变成恶魔的方法，无须经历地狱的酷刑。”

“就好像我现在烦心事还不够多一样……”迪恩抱怨着。“等着，如佛斯不是在田纳西有一间小屋吗，他怎么不管管？”

“是啊，他的确有……差不多正好在这件怪事发生的中心。鲍比一开始就是这么得知的；如佛斯在小屋给他打电话说大事不好。那是一天前了。从那以后鲍比一直联系不上他。所以……”萨姆认命地耸肩。

迪恩忍不住呻吟。“操，我们就是骑兵。这意味着如佛斯极有可能已经死了。”迪恩感觉到眼球后面的疼痛开始蠢蠢欲动。“好吧，我们走。谁把服务员叫过来，给咱们拿点外卖袋子。”

*

就算是轮流开车直奔目的地，他们也得停下来加油。他们在一间二十四小时营业的加油站停下的时候，差不多是早上四点了。萨姆冲向卫生间——他已经和迪恩斗争了一个小时的尿尿时间，迪恩才停车。迪恩从车里慢吞吞地爬出来充满油箱。卡斯迪奥如今已经学会了充分利用“舒展四肢”的机会，跟着迪恩爬出来，四处瞧瞧。

他对这个加油站不是很关心。它与世隔绝，在延伸的公路上前不着村后不着店。荧光灯在死气沉沉的苍白和阴暗地颜色之上投射着肉色，被深不见底的黑暗吞噬。迪恩在这模糊艳俗的灯光映照下与尸体无二异……尽管他的疲惫可能和这个光有很大关系。

“干嘛？”迪恩发现卡斯迪奥在盯着他，于是问道。

“我认为你很像《活死人之夜》中的人。”

迪恩像猫头鹰一样眨着眼，然后爆发出一声沙哑的大笑。“是啊，我也感觉到了。想要帮忙吗？”卡斯迪奥抬起头无声地询问着；迪恩塞给他几张叠起来的钱。“当个小天使，给我们进去买点咖啡。”

卡斯迪奥打量着手里的钱，又看了看旁边的加油站。他甚至觉得加油站周围死气沉沉的场景更可爱一点。里面开着灯，但是透过窗子，丝毫看不出人类存在的迹象。它散发着墓地的诡异……看起来完全是人工制作但缺少人气。

但是如果迪恩觉得咖啡会有帮助……“没问题。”

“谢了，伙计……一定要买黑咖啡！别买萨姆那种香草摩卡拿铁的破玩意儿！那东西可不会让你保持清醒好救你一命的……”当迪恩痛骂着弟弟对于咖啡因饮料的品味时，卡斯迪奥走开了。

当卡斯迪奥进入便利店时，因为开门而响起的铃铛怀着错位的欢喜叮叮当当。一排排的薯片、糖果、果冻充满了这个悲凉的地方，而且所有物品不知怎的像被瞬间冷冻了一样。他闯入这片完美沉静区域的脚步声在幽幽回荡着。卡斯迪奥慢慢地移着步子，然后停住了。他不喜欢这样。

他正想着要多久才能做好咖啡，突然一阵眩晕向他席卷而来。那从他的荣光核心开始向外翻滚而出，一种不该有的呕吐感蔓延到全身。世界看起来在向一侧倾斜。卡斯迪奥伸出手想稳住自己，却蹒跚着撞在了一排薯片上。小小的袋子们洒了一地。卡斯迪奥强打精神，平复着胸中蠕动蜿蜒的恶心。

他必须从这里出去。他转身向门口走……

……然后撞到一把刀上，刚好被刺穿腹部。卡斯迪奥因为惊讶而急促地吸气，看向捅他的人。那是一个中年男人，看起来毫不起眼……直到他向卡斯迪奥冷笑起来，眼睛闪成了黑色。

恶魔。

卡斯迪奥条件反射地抓起恶魔，将它甩向房间的另一边。它在一声巨响中撞上了柜台后面的香烟架子。恶魔发出了不洁的可怕咆哮，爬过柜台重新落在卡斯迪奥面前。卡斯迪奥准备好了大干一场。他可能被削弱了，但仍然是一名天使。他仍然可以消灭恶魔。即使他不知道自己的腹部感觉到的是疼痛还是恶心。

一直到最后，这个恶魔也没有得到二次攻击的一丝机会。他一开始能伤到卡斯迪奥已经够让人惊叹的了。但是在闪电之间，门轰然而开，温家兄弟冲了进来。迪恩一边快速接近恶魔一边洒着圣水。它狰狞地尖叫着，注意力全在自己燃烧的肉体上；迪恩趁机将他掀翻在地。两具肉体摔在了卡斯迪奥面前的油布上。

萨姆只比迪恩慢了半次心跳的时间，几乎同时跪在挣扎二人组旁边开始背诵完美的拉丁语驱魔咒。卡斯迪奥知道他应该跪下来，将恶魔燃烧殆尽……但上帝啊，他不愿再靠近半分了。他心中的声音在说着，尖叫着，不要靠近它。

萨姆在一个袋子里翻找着，一边继续背诵着驱魔咒一边翻找着恶魔匕首；卡斯迪奥都没注意他拿了个袋子。终于这恶魔受够了。恶魔依然被迪恩钉在身下，脸上布满了圣水烧起的水泡，突然他放声尖叫，一股黑烟从大张的嘴里倾泻而出。黑烟冲着卡斯迪奥迎面而来，然后才直转向上。卡斯迪奥向后退了一步，但还是没来得及。一大股翻滚的黑烟抓挠着他的腿，腐朽堕落的本质萦绕不去。

卡斯迪奥向后跳远了点，双眼大张。他体内翻滚的感觉更加剧烈了。那是无休无止、败坏有毒的深海在他的皮囊里肆虐不休。

被附身的男人已经变成地上的尸体了。迪恩和萨姆相互检查着身上有没有受伤，然后迪恩看向了卡斯迪奥。“卡斯，这里有把刀……卡斯？妈的，你看着都发绿了，你是不是……”

卡斯迪奥没法开口。他吞咽着，但不知怎的却引发了另一次吞咽。然后是又一次。但这没能稳定住席卷四肢百骸的不安。他向后又移了一步，浑身颤抖着。

迪恩从地上翻身爬起，向他走过来。“卡斯……嘿，到这来……”

卡斯迪奥摇摇头，努力想要更快退开。突然他的喉咙里充满了腐烂的物体，让他窒息。卡斯迪奥弯下腰将它吐出来；腐败物形成一股恶心的急流从他体内倾泻而出。他的胃沉重地抽搐着，眼中溢满了泪水，喉咙似火烧；那肮脏的深海一刻不停地将他抛来抛去。

这呕吐来去匆匆，很快卡斯迪奥就发现自己正弓着背，盯着脚上的一滩呕吐物。他发觉站着都很难，不知道自己是怎么还保持直立的；但是他很快意识到有一只胳膊正环绕着他的肩膀，搂着帮他站好。迪恩。迪恩正在对他慢慢耳语着，“放轻松……把手放在膝盖上，卡斯……”

卡斯迪奥听话地照做了，用手和腿同时支撑着自己；迪恩的胳膊消失了。卡斯迪奥并没有觉得更舒服（那触碰让他感到十分平静、安心）；然后迪恩的手重新在卡斯迪奥的后背上出现，在他弓起的脊柱上划着抚慰的圆圈。他的另一只手慢慢伸向卡斯迪奥的腹部，拔出匕首。卡斯迪奥刚才已经忘了它还留在体内。迪恩将匕首扔到地上，然后把手紧紧按在伤口上，他的手很快就和卡斯迪奥的衣服一样浸满了鲜血。新鲜的血液在突突地涌着；迪恩的手在他腹部按得更加用力。这和卡斯迪奥后背上那只手的温柔形成强烈的对比。

卡斯迪奥想着他应该谢谢迪恩，或者是安慰他说自己没事，但他此刻仅仅是站在这儿，重新学习如何呼吸就已经耗尽了他的力气。

卡斯迪奥听到迪恩在他的背后跟萨姆说，“我们得找个地方处理这个。”

萨姆肯定同意了，因为他记得的下一件事就是被放回车里。萨姆准备和他一起到后座来，但是迪恩挥了挥手将他赶出去了。“我已经浑身是血了……你保持干净好能让我们在前面的旅馆开个房间。”

迪恩就这样和卡斯迪奥留在了后座，他一直给伤口施加着不舒服的压力。卡斯迪奥想要把他的手推开，但是他已经没那个力气了。

剩下的大部分旅途中，他都昏迷不醒。

*

迪恩受够了。已经接近破晓，他和萨姆正在帮一名受伤的天使进入一间肮脏的汽车旅馆房间，帮他缝上来自恶魔的刀口，而他们谁也没预见到会有恶魔出现。

迪恩的心中饱含着相同分量的担忧和愤怒。首先，卡斯迪奥被捅了（却没有一把拔出匕首，给恶魔一个屈尊俯就的表情——迪恩可很了解这个表情）。然后他还吐了。更让人不安的是，恶魔本不该伤他至此。除非他情况已经很差了，大不如前，还有更操蛋的，他们必须知道发生了什么可怕的事情。一等他不再流血，迪恩就要问他了。

“我去把装备拿出来。”萨姆一边说一边急匆匆地从迪恩身边经过；后者正在帮卡斯迪奥走到房间里，同时把他们的一个袋子扔到稍远的床上。

“这没有必要。”卡斯迪奥声音粗哑地说，想要摆脱迪恩的帮助。

“闭嘴，”迪恩咆哮着。

卡斯迪奥推着迪恩正坚决按在天使腹部的手，“我不再流血了，迪恩。”

迪恩才不信他说的……他要亲眼看看。他把卡斯迪奥放在最近的床边，迅速地撕开系着纽扣的白色衬衫。卡斯迪奥的胸口和腹部一片血色模糊，但是伤口本身已经消失了。

萨姆也看到了，手里拿着针线愣住了。他看起来对于被捅刀的受害者突然毫发无伤这件事有点不知所措。

卡斯迪奥疲倦地看着他们。“我很感激你们的关心，但我没事了。”

萨姆低头呆呆地看着手中的缝线工具。迪恩一下子就火了。“你没事了？你把我宝贝的后座弄得全是血就说句这个？你没事了？”

卡斯迪奥玩弄着他衬衫上被撕坏的扣子，可能是想说迪恩也弄坏了他的东西。“我会把血清理干净的，如果你只是在关心那个。”

萨姆从洗手间回来，递给迪恩一块湿毛巾。迪恩坐下来粗暴地擦着卡斯迪奥胸口的血。“我关心的是你怎么了。”卡斯迪奥低下头。至于车子……迪恩一点也不在乎那个。“别这样，卡斯……无论你发生了什么，是时候坦白告诉我们了啊。恶魔可不会让你受这么大伤啊，哥们。匕首也不会让你流血不止。现在说吧……这是怎么了？”

卡斯迪奥很紧张，表情变得冷漠。“我为了我的粗心还有受到肉体伤害而道歉——尽管只是暂时的。”这句绝对加重了语气。“这足够了吗？”

“妈的，不够！不，这绝对不够。”迪恩扔下毛巾，怀疑是不是连宾馆的漂白剂都洗不干净它的血迹了。他像一只疯狂的老虎一样踱步。他低头瞪着卡斯迪奥，然后在他面前蹲下。他强迫卡斯迪奥看着他。“你看着我的眼睛告诉我这一切都是因为你在坠落。”

卡斯迪奥浑身僵硬地站了起来。迪恩跟着站起，像卡斯迪奥喜欢做的那样紧逼着他。卡斯迪奥直直地对上他的凝视。好一会两人都一动不动。

卡斯迪奥如此明显的反应可没能证实迪恩的推测。

最后一根稻草是卡斯迪奥破了功，先移开视线。

“我对于把你和萨姆拉进危险感到抱歉……”卡斯迪奥开始说，但迪恩打断了他。

“别说了……我们不是要你道歉的。我们只想要真相。”

“不，你不会的。”

迪恩的眉毛扭成一团。已经能相当肯定出了什么不对劲的事……但是很明显，人类不配知道。

“好吧，听着……我们有麻烦了。”

卡斯迪奥犹豫地看向他。

“因为无论你不愿告诉我们的这件事是什么，”迪恩说，“正在伤害你。你的力量不如从前了。那么这是我们能做的……我们可以帮你对付这些限制，无论它们是什么。但问题是，你不相信我们。而猎魔的头等要事就是你不能和不信任的人在一起。那会让你丧命的。”

萨姆越过卡斯迪奥的肩膀看着迪恩，因为他的最后通牒而双眼大张。迪恩经受不起一丝动摇，所以他忽略了弟弟的瞪视，将眼睛牢牢锁定在卡斯迪奥身上。

卡斯迪奥慢慢地点头。“我明白了……你不想让我和你们一起猎魔。”他看上去被这个事实狂轰滥炸一番已经崩溃，但他怀着感恩接受下来。他吸口气。“很好……我会离开。”

有那么一刻，萨姆的表情看起来要大发雷霆，让任何爱发脾气的公主都自愧不如。迪恩伸出手攥住卡斯迪奥的胳膊，阻止了萨姆发作。“鸟蛋的，卡斯，这不是我要的。我说的是让我们参与进来。让我们帮你。”

“你帮不了。”

迪恩皱眉，似乎没准备好面对意料之外的失败场景，但是他微微松开了攥着卡斯迪奥的手。“那么不管这重担是什么……至少让我们分担。”

卡斯迪奥在迪恩的眼中寻找着什么，表情像是被撕碎了。

终于，卡斯迪奥放下了屏障。他轻轻地从迪恩的抓握中抽出身来，孤独无助地看着地板。“这是……这和天使的繁衍有关。”

迪恩做了无数的心理建设，这个可不包括在内。“呃啊啊……再说一遍？”萨姆向他们走近了一步，为了给某人一点道义上的支持。

“我能力的减弱是由于荣光被吸走了，那是被……被我体内未出生的天使吸取的。”

迪恩张开嘴。萨姆由于惊愕说不出话来。卡斯迪奥看起来正等着原子弹爆炸之后留下的放射性尘埃。

迪恩没有让人失望。“你是……哥们，你是说你怀孕了吗？”

“这是对现状非常粗糙的近似说法，是的。”

迪恩这辈子听过、经历过的最疯狂、最可怕的诡异事件都被这个提高了到了一个更疯狂、更诡异的等级上。“你怎么会……你可是男的。”

“不，我不是。我不是男人，就像你不是天使，”卡斯迪奥反驳，“这只是个皮囊。”

迪恩一直很理智地知道这一点，但他还是忍不住联想，将属于吉米•诺瓦克的特征和品格赋予卡斯迪奥。所以他斗争了一会，试着让天使怀孕这件事在头脑里来回环绕。

然后他又一次陷入抓狂。

“他妈什么……你……挑这时候，以前那么长时间都没事，去试着干那个什么人工降雨？还有那啥，你就没有一丁点想过做点保护措施防止这事发生吗？耶稣啊，卡斯，他们有没有天使避孕套？”

卡斯迪奥的表情立刻从温和变成了愤愤不平。“这不是我做的。它的发生和我无关。这是出乎意料的、毫无征兆的，而且没有其他天使牵扯进来。”

“没有其他……”迪恩暂定住。“所以就是有那么一天然后嘭，肚子大了？”

“基本上是这样。”

迪恩的脑子被轰炸得不行了。“所以你是咕咕球（tribble）？”

卡斯迪奥叹气。“你知道我不懂那个比喻。”

萨姆终于能说出话了。“别理他，就……所以你最近一直经历的麻烦，它们都因为……”他尴尬地指了指卡斯迪奥。

卡斯迪奥点头。“它吸取我的荣光来完善自己。”

“为什么，嗯……为什么不告诉我们？”萨姆小心地问。

“看起来没理由那么做，”卡斯迪奥平淡地说。他十分小心地将目光滑向迪恩。“你宣称说团队可以对付条件的限制。那么，对这种情况依然有效，还是你想让我离开？”

迪恩眨眨眼。“什么，我……哎呀，卡斯，我一开始也没想让你走啊。”他向旁边挪了几步，思考着。“听着，这个……好吧，很诡异，但是我说了我们能处理，我们就能。我们会的。你没那么容易甩掉我们。”

卡斯迪奥很明显地放松了下来。

萨姆皱眉。“你认为我们会因为这个而抛弃你？”

“你们是人类，而这个是很特殊的天使事件。我不确定你们会作何反应。”

“但是按你说的，这不是你的错。”

卡斯迪奥看起来有些困惑。“我怀疑那不会减轻你们二人对此感到的异样。”

迪恩轻哼。“是他妈不会。”他看着卡斯迪奥穿着沾满鲜血的衬衫站在那里，一个让人难受地想法突然击中了他。“嘿，那个，呃……那个刀没伤到孩子吧，有吗？”

卡斯迪奥眨眨眼，低头看着自己布满血的躯干中部。“没有……它不在我的腹部里。而且准确来说它也不是孩子。”

“天使蝌蚪，无所谓了……只要它没事就行了，”迪恩嘟囔着。他走到一把经历过美好时光的椅子前，摊在了上面。“所以，呃……你的魔力削减会还变得多糟糕呢？我的意思是，我们总得有个生产日期吧。”

卡斯迪奥也坐回了床垫边上，可能只是在模仿迪恩的肢体语言。“我无法用天数来计算——你们对时间流逝的理解，在关于这种现象的时候一点也不准确。但是……”卡斯迪奥看起来似乎已经放弃，“不会太久了。大概就在这周。”

迪恩感觉到紧张在胸口拧成了结。他私下里期待着几个月的时间。从萨姆毫无血色的脸来看，他也在想着三个月左右。

“妈蛋，好吧……操的，这日子真是不方便，”看见卡斯迪奥失落的表情，迪恩赶紧加上一句，“那不是你的错！但仍然……我想，我是说，我们要对付一个地狱之门，但没准我们可以……可能鲍比知道其他可以处理这玩意的人？”他抱着希望地看向萨姆；后者微弱地点点头表示同意。鸟蛋的，他们对付路西法的计划里可从来没有照顾怀孕天使的部分。“我们还可以找个地方先藏起来，直到你……呃……你知道。如果我们最长有一周，回到鲍比那里可能时间会有点紧张。而且我也不知道我们以后要面对什么，还要拖着一个婴儿，但是……”

“迪恩……”卡斯迪奥突然插嘴。

“怎么了？”

“我很感谢你为了适应我而作出的努力，但是我们不应该停下当前的工作。当我们还可以战斗的时候继续战斗是非常重要的。”

“是啊，但是卡斯……”萨姆避免着作出正面答复。

卡斯迪奥冷冽地看向他。“如果你们想拦着我，那我就丢下你们自己去。”

迪恩和萨姆交换着眼神。

“你认真的？”迪恩问。

“是……我想要战斗直到我不能战斗为止。”

迪恩忍不住微笑。“这我可以理解。好吧，如果你是这么想的，那我们就先睡一会，然后再对付地狱之门。”他专注地看着卡斯迪奥，寻找着一丝一毫不情愿的迹象。如果被迪恩发现任何狗屎一样的表情，他都会不顾卡斯迪奥的意见坚持自己的立场，而且他们照顾一个随时会生产的天使可能会非常棘手。

卡斯迪奥没有显露出一点犹豫。如果有的话，全然是坚定而已。

所以迪恩点点头，从椅子里站起来。“那好吧……让我们都睡一会吧，因为明天可能会糟透了。”

迪恩可不知道这句话到最后有多么的先知先觉。


	9. Chapter 9

卡斯迪奥的手机里存了三个号码。一开始只有一个。迪恩的。然后当萨姆从流着恶魔血的男孩变成了朋友，他的号码和迪恩的一起加入了卡斯迪奥的手机。最后一个不情不愿加入的号码是鲍比•辛尔。一直到现在，除了第一个号码，其他的还是很少用到。

他坐在床边上，低头盯着自己手中的手机；窗缝中漏过几缕微弱的晨曦。萨姆摊在离得远的那张床上，迪恩躺在卡斯迪奥的身边。他们很轻易地滑进了睡眠，与生俱来的轻松随意，但是卡斯迪奥发现自己无法入睡。一旦他躺平，分裂体就会在他胸中古怪不安地乱动，：并没有让他感到非常痛苦，但很不舒服。令人厌恶。

不论如何，保持清醒总会更好一些。至少，如果他醒着，路西法就无法折磨他了。

分裂体一刻不休地活动着，令人不安的存在打破了卡斯迪奥内心的平静。它最近真是太有精神了。它活动带来的触感太过尖锐，拉扯他的荣光太过粗暴，让卡斯迪奥不由得畏缩。他痛恨自己生命最后的日子要在渴望逃离自己的荣光，摆脱分裂体中度过。

他想知道当天使死去的时候会发生什么。

他用力地、久久地盯着自己手中的手机，注视着薄窗帘中漏过的阳光，以此来得知何时打电话才不会打扰别人。他从人类旅伴那里学了不少东西。

终于，他从床边站起，安静的走到门口。他回头看了一眼温家兄弟，然后走出旅店的门。他翻找着手机里的通讯录，当鲍比的名字亮起来时按下“拨打”。

怒气冲冲地猎魔人粗暴地接起电话，让卡斯迪奥怀疑自己虽然已经枯坐了几个小时，还是应该多等一会。

“在这个鬼时候打电话来你最好有一个绝妙的理由，”鲍比咆哮着。

“我……我道歉。太阳已经升起来了，我以为现在打没事呢。”

“可能你那已经升起来了，小笨蛋（idjit），我这还没有。”

“哦。”卡斯迪奥可没想到这个。以人类感受时间蠕动的方式，一直让他很难理解。但是在不欢迎的清晨打电话能让鲍比叫他“小笨蛋”……那是给温家兄弟的亲昵称呼。那很严厉又含贬义，然而鲍比说这个词的同时，还带着喜爱之情。

可能鲍比太困了，没有意识到他给温家兄弟的昵称用在了卡斯迪奥身上。但即使如此，也让卡斯迪奥奇妙地高兴起来。他感觉自己像他们其中一员。像是被接纳了。

“你给我打电话只是为了说田纳西州的太阳升起来了？”

“不是。你找到能让我们盗取大天使之刃的方法了吗？”

“你的意思是说，在我昨天跟你说过我没找到之后？”

“……是。”

“听着，一旦我知道什么，你就会知道。我可不是坐在那给所有人说屁话的。”鲍比对着话筒打了大哈欠，“那你们这群孩子到如佛斯那了吗？”

“还没，我们遇到了点麻烦，不得不留下来过夜。”

“妈的……什么麻烦？”

“只是个恶魔。”

鲍比鼻子一哼。“只是个恶魔……操蛋的生活。大家都没事吧？”

“迪恩和萨姆没有受伤。”

“好吧……那你呢？”

卡斯迪奥心中的某处微微颤动。他认为鲍比对他最好的态度也就是勉强忍受，但是他可能一直都误会鲍比了。他对温家兄弟的关心一直也是带着倒刺……那他对于卡斯迪奥的态度又怎么会不同呢？

“我还好。”

“行吧，保证大家都能好好的。你们这群孩子自己照顾好自己，听见了吗？”

“听见了……我现在要挂了。”

“没问题，你挂吧。”尽管卡斯迪奥已经提前说了要挂掉电话，鲍比还是快他一步。

卡斯迪奥站在停车场里，忘了自己还攥着手机，过了好一会。他抬头看向天空，读着云卷云舒，轻柔地说：“加百列……”

没有回答。他也没在真的期待什么。只是，他如果不将一切都再次尝试一次的话，会觉得有点可惜。这就是它能带来的全部好处。

他不确定自己站在外面看着太阳爬上山看了多久。迪恩打开他身后的门，头发蓬乱地从门里向外眯眼看向他。“唷，卡斯……怎么了？”

“天空。”

他花了好一会才弄明白，然后他翻了翻白眼。“没救了，兄弟……准备好出发了吗？”

“是的，我准备好了。”

 

*

迪恩努力想要记起，在田纳西州树林里蜿蜒的泥道上开往如佛斯小屋的旅程是如何变成一场混战的。除了用他们的生活一塌糊涂来一言蔽之。

一开始的转变只是些开车时候的急转弯，还有为了避免撞到熊而在树前面猛踩刹车。或者事实上也可以说是当他们意识到只有自己是想要进入树林的，而其余的生物都在拼命爬走离开这里。或者还要往前推，回到卡斯迪奥在后座坐直，像在恐怖片里一样宣布有一大波打着旋涡的恶魔正在逼近。

你懂得……他就是要往前倒，然后说这一切从他睁眼起就他妈开始了。

当车子一个鲤鱼摆尾晃到树前时（不是真的撞上去，因为当迪恩在对待他的宝贝时简直就是全国运动汽车竞赛协会的水平），不到一秒的时间英帕拉周围就堆满了恶魔。说句好听的，黑眼的操蛋玩意从泥淖深坑中刚爬出来还新鲜着呢。

“妈的，”迪恩抱怨。

然后他们从车内倾巢而出开始战斗。

那之后的事迪恩就有点记不清了。他像洒水车一样挥洒着圣水，每次看到恶魔尖叫着，像煎炸中培根一样吱吱作响，他都会满意地露齿而笑。萨姆几乎是在冲着恶魔呐喊着驱魔咒。他从来没有念完过，但是恶魔们听到其中一部分后僵硬的时间就足够他划着步子靠近，用茹比的匕首干掉他们。他们十五分钟以前就用完了盐，而且在恰巧放空枪的时候把枪也丢掉了。那感觉像是上辈子的事了。

迪恩一直都在用余光注意着卡斯迪奥……那个天使手握天使之刃，将所及范围之内的任何一只恶魔都捅穿。

“迪恩！”

在萨姆发出警告的同时，迪恩下意识地低下身子。一只准备划开他喉咙的恶魔从迪恩蜷曲的身体上飞过，摔倒在地。不等它站起身，迪恩冲它脸上倒空了自己的瓶子。恶魔的眼睛燃烧殆尽，它只能盲目地挥打着，发出痛苦的尖叫。

“你身后，萨姆！”迪恩大喊。

萨姆转身，刀锋先行，将恶魔的肚子一捅而穿。碎裂的光芒和这个混蛋垂死的刺耳诅咒交相辉映。萨姆踩着恶魔的胯骨，将匕首拔了出来，已经准备好寻找下一个目标。

迪恩泼出的圣水以弧形的轨迹击到正冲过来的恶魔脸上。它大声怒吼着，带着盲目的暴怒伸出爪子一样的手冲向迪恩。迪恩侧身移步，但依然略迟。它抓住了他的袖子；迪恩被拽倒，在地上踢打、咒骂着。

“迪恩！”萨姆尖叫。

“我应付得来，管好你自己！”迪恩一边和恶魔摔跤一边厉声说。他跨坐在它身上，就跟他妈的坐在风暴上一样，但是他在它将自己掀翻以前开始背诵驱魔咒。虽然不像萨姆背得那么完美，但是也能完成工作。

这个恶魔挣扎着、哀嚎着，但最终还是放弃了这具身体。迪恩猛跳躲开冲向张牙舞爪面颊的黑烟，从尸体上爬下来。另一只恶魔就在他身后，手指陷入他的背中，将他抓了起来。迪恩大喊着挣扎，越过肩膀洒着圣水。恶魔丑陋地嚎叫着，但是拒绝放弃他的猎物。

萨姆凭空出现，将匕首插入恶魔的后背。迪恩看着恶魔贴在他身上死去时脸上的震惊表情。

迪恩像跳舞一样挥肩甩掉了恶魔的尸体。萨姆和迪恩向对方走去。他们背靠背，观察着战况。萨姆的刀柄沾满了深红的血液，刀身从头到尾浸透了红色；点点血迹布满他的全身。迪恩感觉自己和恶魔一起摔到地上时撞伤的脸颊在跳动。

迪恩又一次看向卡斯迪奥。当天使从已死的恶魔体内拔出天使之刃时，从右侧冲出一只确实在飞的恶魔。迪恩还没来得及张开嘴发出尖叫来警告他。他不需要。卡斯迪奥看也不看地伸出手抓住恶魔的脸；顷刻间，它就从内而外地燃烧了。尸体落地的同时卡斯迪奥转过身，准备好了剑刃，寻找着下一个敌人。

它们看起来无穷无尽。大波大波的恶魔从树林里冲出，绵延不绝。

迪恩摇晃着手中的瓶子（从战斗开始不知道是第几个瓶子了）。瓶子里轻微的水声可不太妙。“我快用完了，”迪恩和弟弟说。

萨姆的肩膀更用力地靠向他。“所以……我们需要另一个计划。”

“哦他妈的……愿闻其详。”

“嗯……”萨姆靠着迪恩的身子一僵；迪恩回头一看就明白了。一堵墙一样的恶魔在萨姆面前堆着，狂暴地看着他和他的匕首。迪恩咒骂着。萨姆没办法一次干掉这么多。而他也帮不上什么忙，因为他这一侧也在聚集着大量恶魔。在卡斯迪奥身边围绕的那一群甚至还要多……可能它们是被天使吸引的，就像鲨鱼面对诱饵。透过密集的恶魔群，迪恩甚至都无法看清卡斯迪奥。

“是啊，我们可能完蛋了，”迪恩用“哦太棒了”的语气说着。

萨姆飞快地瞥向迪恩，可能这个眼神还不到一秒，但是迪恩能读懂萨姆的眼中包含着“这真糟透了、我很抱歉、我还没准备好去死”。

迪恩以一种人类方式的荣耀解读着自己。

一声巨大的尖叫划破长空，比任何恶魔的垂死挣扎都要响亮，像是声音的炮弹一样震撼着迪恩的骨头，让他的耳朵疼痛不已。以萨姆在他身边畏缩的方式来看，迪恩知道他弟弟也感受到了。

但是恶魔感受到这尖叫的方式才是最惊人的。迪恩看到它们同时蜷缩起来，就好像脚下的土地在震动，让它们同一时间失去平衡。

迪恩在某些物体从他身上袭过时狠吸一口气……那就像是针头带来的静电滑过他整个身体。那穿透了他，然后也穿透了萨姆；萨姆震惊地大喊，全身诡异地颤动了一下。

迪恩完全顾不上看着恶魔飞向空中。迪恩可以看出这不知为何的波浪的形状，因为恶魔们随着波峰被远远甩飞。就像是有巨大的手指在把恶魔们像甲壳虫一样弹走，在猛烈的攻击中，恶魔们变成了空气，蹬踹着尖叫着、冒烟着燃烧着……这波浪看起来会持续到永远，因为恶魔一直在空中飘荡，永远不会落下来。它们就那样变得越来越小，越来越模糊。

迪恩转身查看着，看有没有落下的。没有。目之所及没有一只恶魔，而几秒以前它们还簇拥在他们周围。

唯一留在战场上的战士只有卡斯迪奥。当迪恩看到他的时候，胸中狠狠打了个结。卡斯迪奥蜷缩着单膝跪地，一只手紧抓在胸前。他的剑在不远处的地上，暂时被忘在一边。

“卡斯！”迪恩向卡斯迪奥全力冲刺过去。他听到萨姆在他身后紧跟上来，脚步重重地落在坚硬的土地上。

迪恩用膝盖滑行停在卡斯迪奥身边，他的手立刻放在了卡斯迪奥的背上。他寻找着血迹，但并不太多，而且一眼看去也无从分辨是否有卡斯迪奥的血。“卡斯！你受伤了吗？那他妈什么什么？”

“那是……我。”

迪恩眨眨眼，看向萨姆。他弟弟看起来像《黑色星期五》的演员一样，全身溅满鲜血，手里还攥着滴血的匕首。他瞪大了双眼，目光迪恩和卡斯迪奥之间游移不定。

“那他妈是什么？”迪恩询问着，向卡斯迪奥身边挪了挪，依然努力地想要将他从佝偻的姿势扶起来，好检查他有没有伤口。卡斯迪奥慢慢直起身子，依旧抓着胸口。

“那是……防御机制。”天使目光锐利地看向迪恩。“迪恩，它开始了。”

他花了几秒钟才明白。然后他希望自己还不如不明白。“哦……哦！妈的，现在吗？”

卡斯迪奥冷酷地点头，断断续续地呼吸着，而且很明显在克制着流露出痛苦。

“操，操，操，”迪恩咒骂着。他环顾树林，思考着恶魔族群要多久会回来。“我们差不多在敌人领土的死亡中心。”

卡斯迪奥摇摇头。“它们不会……那冲击波……现在它开始了，它们无法靠近我。”

“真的吗？”迪恩若有所思地看向他。“你变得恶魔免疫了吗？”

“这就是‘防御机制’的重点。”卡斯迪奥干巴巴地回答。

迪恩回头看向汽车，然后看向他们之前开的通往如佛斯小屋的那条路。他想那不会太远了……总比让卡斯在泥道中间生产强多了。“好吧……来，让我把你扶进车里。”卡斯迪奥抓起自己的剑，让迪恩帮他站起来。他的呼吸十分紧张，就像迪恩每次摔断了肋骨一样。这个想法让迪恩扶着卡斯迪奥的时候很小心地对待他的肋骨。卡斯迪奥的面色变得愈发苍白，并且开始浑身冒汗。他轻手轻脚地进到英帕拉的后座上，然后瘫软在座位上。迪恩看向萨姆，他敢保证那种濒临恐慌爆发的表情也同样在自己脸上。“好吧，我们走。”

他们重新回到开往如佛斯小屋的路上，而迪恩一直忍不住在后视镜里偷看卡斯迪奥。那天使看起来像屎一样。“你在后面还好吗？”迪恩问。

“如果你不问笨蛋问题就更好了，”卡斯迪奥小声抱怨着。然后他猛地大张双眼，背部从座椅上向后弓起；震耳欲聋的尖叫冲破整辆车。萨姆的双手紧紧捂在耳朵上；迪恩也想这么做却几乎撞了车。叮叮作响静电冲刷过迪恩的整个身体，让他的头发根根竖起。英帕拉的后窗一下子爆掉，一大片玻璃碎屑飞了出去。

“操！”迪恩咒骂着，拼命想让他的宝贝在路上稳下来。

卡斯迪奥摔回来，喘息着。

迪恩飞快地回头看了一眼碎掉的后窗。“妈的！”

“对不起，”卡斯迪奥声音沙哑。

“不是你的错，”迪恩咆哮着。“别把我们耳膜震坏就行了，那玩意儿没法换。”

“我会尝试着……会试着不要尖叫。”

这诚恳又满腹痛苦的承诺让迪恩浑身的血液都凝固了。

“还有多远？”萨姆低声问。

“我希望它不远了。”迪恩说。“我不想把所有的窗户都换一遍。”

他关心地向后看了卡斯迪奥一眼，然后用力踩下油门。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

如佛斯的小屋从里到外都没什么可看的。萨姆走在前面，打开通往独间的前门。屋子的墙边放着一张肮脏的旧床垫，地上并排放着两张折叠起来的简易床，一张摇晃的木头桌子，一把折叠椅，还有一个旧电视放在了一个缺了俩抽屉的梳妆台上。他们在门口可以看出一块勉强称得上是厨房的地方（看起来也是厕所），后门旁边是一个大学宿舍样式的冰箱。这绝对不是高档住所。

对于要藏一个人来说，地方也实在不够。

“如佛斯？”萨姆一边往里走一边问。迪恩支撑着卡斯迪奥跟在后面。他的手臂绕在卡斯迪奥的腰上，肩上搭着卡斯迪奥一只胳膊。从卡斯迪奥身上散发出的热量简直不现实，就像这家伙成了小恒星一样。

“你去看看后边。”迪恩嘟囔着说，“我陪着卡斯。”

萨姆点头，然后向小屋后面走去。

“让我们上床来，”迪恩说。

卡斯迪奥虚弱地点头，但还没等他们迈出一步，他就浑身僵硬，膝盖软了下来。忽然间卡斯迪奥全靠迪恩拉着才能站住；迪恩蹒跚着努力稳住他的重量。卡斯迪奥向迪恩倾斜着，靠在他胸膛，伸出手抓住了一切能抓住的物体。那恰好就是迪恩的胳膊。这抓握说是老虎钳都差太远了。“嘿！轻点！别弄断了什么，”迪恩抱怨着。卡斯迪奥没有回答，在迪恩胸前死死靠着，颤抖着冒汗，在他忍受痛苦的时候紧攥着迪恩的背心，但是迪恩胳膊上能杀人的抓握松开了。

当这阵“宫缩”过去后，卡斯迪奥重新站好，无力地推开迪恩。他看起来摇摆不定，眼睛因为因为痛苦和高烧而呆滞。

“好了，这就行了……床，现在，”迪恩在另一阵可能出现的宫缩出现之前把卡斯迪奥拉向床。他不知道“宫缩”这个词是否准确，但是它们出现得越来越密集，就像宫缩一样。

卡斯迪奥摇摇欲坠地坐在床边；迪恩低头凝视着他。他的头发被汗水粘在头上，脖子周围的衣服湿了一圈。他穿着两件外套，只解了一个扣子，一定热坏了。“真他妈够呛，”迪恩嘟囔着，开始将卡斯迪奥的风衣、外套和衬衫悉数脱掉。卡斯迪奥麻木地坐着，任凭迪恩帮他脱衣，一脸茫然地浑身发抖。因为他也没反对，迪恩就蹲下来解开他的鞋，扒下来扔到一边，把他的袜子也扔过去。他向卡斯迪奥的腰带伸出手到半路停了下来，“呃……那个也得脱吗？”

卡斯迪奥对他眨眨眼，“为什么？”

“那个，我不……我是说，它是不是要出来……”迪恩冲着卡斯迪奥腰下面做了个可以意会的手势，“从那儿？”

卡斯迪奥眯起眼，可能想显得傲慢自大，但是因为累惨了所以没能成功。“不是那样的。”

就跟迪恩他妈的知道一样。“对啊。”迪恩想问“那是哪样的？”但是首先，他并不想知道；第二，反正他待会儿就知道了。

卡斯迪奥窒息般地大叫，同时一蹶不振，几乎倾倒在迪恩身上。迪恩抓住他，将他推回床上。“好了，放轻松。努力呼吸。”

卡斯迪奥对于听从命令一窍不通。他没有呼吸而是扭动着，这一阵挨过去之后，他一动不动地平躺着喘息。

萨姆回到屋里，看到卡斯迪奥在床上被脱得半光，愣了片刻。

“找到如佛斯了吗？”迪恩问。

“呃……是啊，但是恶魔比我发现得早。”

“妈的……干，鲍比一定气坏了。”

萨姆重重地吞咽了一下，向床边走去。他一脸悲戚地低头看着卡斯迪奥。“我们能做点什么吗？”

卡斯迪奥闭上双眼。“不。”

“你在厨房看到毛巾了吗？”迪恩问弟弟。

“看到了……马上回来。”

卡斯迪奥面对着迪恩蜷缩起来，满脸痛苦地躁动不安，想要找到一个舒服的姿势。迪恩皱眉看着他。他恨透了目睹卡斯迪奥在痛苦中挣扎，而他束手无策只能旁观。

卡斯迪奥浑身僵硬，双眼猛地闭上；迪恩下意识地伸出手去。他将手轻放在卡斯迪奥的颈侧，被触摸到的热度震惊不已。这种级别的高烧在人类身上会引发痉挛，而且已经濒临损伤大脑的地步。

“撑过去就好了，卡斯，”迪恩轻声耳语着，“就快结束了。”

天哪，他希望所有的一切都快点结束。

当这一阵过去，卡斯迪奥重重吐出一口气，在床上扭动着。他看起来想要不顾一切地抓开自己的皮肤只为逃离这痛苦。约翰•温彻斯特也曾经有过这么一次。迪恩十四岁那年，他父亲得了肾结石。那是迪恩看过他父亲这辈子最不像样的一次，就像是他这一生中最最难熬的经历；鉴于他们的生活已经这么难熬了，这可不是说着玩的。

当然，如果卡斯迪奥想要的话是可以抛弃皮肤的……当然那么做也无济于事。但是如果卡斯迪奥出于本能这么做了，为了以防万一，迪恩小心地说：“嘿……如果你要核爆炸了，告诉我们一声，好吧？”因为把他们的眼睛从头盖骨里烧出去，可真会把这个晚上画上圆满句号。

“迪恩……”天使悲戚地哀鸣，他的身体一刻不安地蜷起又伸开。

“怎么了？”

“我很抱歉。”

迪恩皱眉。“为这个？不用。”

“时间不够了……我想先杀死路西法。”

“我们之后再做。现在别担心这个。”

卡斯迪奥的后背从床上反弓起来，头重重地向后落去。他很明显是想要克制，但还是没能阻止有破坏力的尖叫从喉咙中逸出。迪恩畏缩着想躲开这声音。梳妆台上的电视玻璃炸开了。

“对不起……我很抱歉……”卡斯迪奥呻吟着，背对着迪恩团成一个球。

“就跟如佛斯会在乎似的，”迪恩郁闷地嘲讽着。

萨姆拿着一大把湿毛巾回来了。“水不是很冷，但是……”他递给迪恩一条。

“聊胜于无……过来，卡斯。”迪恩探过身子，要将卡斯迪奥放平。他的手放在了卡斯迪奥的胸口，然后他像摸到了炙热的炉子一样狠狠弹开手。“操！”迪恩抓住了卡斯迪奥的肩膀，让他平躺过来。他的身体被汗水完全浸透，面颊因为高烧而绯红，但这都比不上他胸口中央的那一小块赤红。那看上去像是致命的晒伤……而且一分钟之前肯定还没有。

“这是坏事吗？”迪恩一边问一边讲凉毛巾放在了那块恼人的皮肤上。卡斯迪奥倒吸一口气。迪恩可以发誓看到了几缕蒸汽从凉毛巾接触卡斯迪奥焦灼皮肤的位置升了起来。“卡斯……和我说话……这应该发生吗？”

卡斯迪奥只能用全身肌肉的抽搐和声嘶力竭的尖叫来回答。迪恩可以感受到他的耳膜在预警“我们要他妈疼死了”。他在卡斯迪奥的身体再次放松之前都紧紧捂住耳朵。

萨姆一直在迪恩的视线里走来走去，让人焦躁地分心；迪恩真心希望他能赶紧坐下来。可能他把这话厉声喊出来了，因为萨姆像被挑了脚筋一样突然坠在折叠椅上，双手在膝盖之间攥着拳头，向前倾着身子，大睁着担忧的双眼看着发生的一切。

迪恩伸出手抚摸着卡斯迪奥湿透的头发。“应该持续这么久吗？”卡斯迪奥在他的手下剧烈地颤抖着，震得床都在动。迪恩凭空怒瞪着眼睛（但是他真他妈希望自己能狠揍谁一顿来解决这件事）。“行了吧，卡斯，”他咆哮着，“赶紧把那玩意弄出来。”他不知道卡斯迪奥还能承受多久……或者是他还能忍受看着多久。

“你看起来的确像地狱一样，卡斯迪奥。”

迪恩和萨姆同时跳起来，看向大开的前门。迪恩看到的景象让他的胃掉了个底朝天。路西法这个虚情假意的混蛋，地狱之王，正漠不关心地站在门廊下。他的拇指挂在牛仔裤兜里，手肘弯曲的角度显得很随意……他表现得如此沉着又冷静，但是一团沉重的乌云跟着他冲进了房间里，将空气变成了流沙。

路西法的目光离开了在床上翻滚的卡斯迪奥，落到了萨姆身上。他的嘴唇扭曲成了贪婪的微笑。“你好，萨姆。”

“给我离他远点，”迪恩怒吼着。“连说话也不许，你这狗娘养的。”

“好了，好了……不用让事情变得难看嘛。我不是到这来带走萨姆的。即使我想也带不走啊。”

“什么……”萨姆破音了，“那是什么意思？”

路西法随意地冲着床上处于极度痛苦的天使点点头。“卡斯迪奥把方圆十公里的地区都清空了。”路西法直直地盯向卡斯迪奥对他说：“我对于你的分裂清理把我的地狱之门都关上了有点不高兴，但那也没什么……我永远都可以再开一个。”

“你是说卡斯制造了一个控制区？”迪恩说。

“谁说你不能从《星际迷航》里面学到点什么呢？”路西法带着贱笑回答。“但是没错，这是你们那些渺小的人类大脑能想到最接近的说法了，只能这样理解实际发生的事情。在这个停止之前，我要是靠近他的话，除了飞翔什么也做不了。而我的手下根本无法近身，所以我们放松一点，表现得文明一点，可以吗？”

下流的反驳已经到迪恩嘴边了，足够重击路西法让他心脏漏跳；但是卡斯迪奥先开口了。“路西法……你来干什么？”

路西法溜达进来，就跟他该死的拥有这房子一样。他向卡斯迪奥走去。

迪恩想也没想就行动了。他站在两个天使之间，生怕路西法在卡斯迪奥如此脆弱的时候伸手碰他。

但是路西法轻易地将他推开了，几乎连手腕都没动就将迪恩扔到了墙上。

“停下，”卡斯迪奥命令道。

路西法令人惊讶地听从了。“好吧……我对迪恩•温彻斯特还有点愧疚，但是可以先把那个放在一旁。”路西法跪在床边。“你准备好接受我的帮助了吗？”

卡斯迪奥瞪大了眼盯着路西法。他的背从床上反弓起来，肢体断断续续地颤抖着，刺耳的呼吸在喉咙里作响。路西法坐在那看着，一动不动。

“你他妈离他远点，”迪恩怒吼，如果必要的话就要拉着那个混蛋的脚腕把他拖走。就好像刚才被扔飞只是失误一样，就好像迪恩这一次真的可以打败这个恶魔一样。

“迪恩……不要，”卡斯迪奥气若游丝。

迪恩僵住了。

“是啊，迪恩……别逼我伤了你。那会让卡斯迪奥很不高兴的。”路西法靠的更近了。“受够了吗？我知道你能感觉到，荣光一分为二的感觉。我能让这停止。”

“不。”

“太固执了，弟弟，”路西法叹气。“你被人类污染太严重了。”他忧郁地打量着卡斯迪奥。“不必如此结束的，你知道。但是如果你宁愿去死也不愿接受我的帮助，我不会拦着你的。我猜这是自由意志最后的一步了，是不？”说完这些，路西法优雅地站起身来。他低头久久地看着卡斯迪奥，然后转身向门口走去。

“走吧。”迪恩想。“现在就他妈赶紧他妈的离开这里。”

“等一下，”萨姆出声叫住他。

路西法停下来，向他扬起一条眉毛。“怎么了，萨米？”

萨姆在询问前因为这称呼而愣了一下，“你是……你说卡斯迪奥要死了是什么意思？”

“你是说他没告诉你们？”路西法看向床上的卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥移开目光，浑身颤抖，破碎不堪。“有意思。宝贝弟弟对你们俩藏了秘密。”

“路西法，不要，”卡斯迪奥哭喊着。

路西法的脸上扭曲出“现在我必须这么做”的欢乐表情。“为了完成分离，卡斯迪奥需要另一个天使的部分荣光。没有那部分，他身体里的小家伙会吸走它要的一切……而且他们两个都活不了。”

迪恩的目光飞向卡斯迪奥。

萨姆大张着嘴。“你在说谎。”

“我不说谎，”路西法反驳。他耸耸肩。“但是别信我的话，信卡斯迪奥的。”路西法对那个卧床不起的天使露出了一个几乎称得上是懊悔的表情。“再见，卡斯迪奥……我希望我在提起你的死亡时至少是荣耀的，但并没有。只有毫无意义。而且这是一切的一切中最悲伤的部分。

“还有啊，我很快就能见到你了，萨姆。”路西法冲他挤了挤右眼，像来时一样随意地溜达了出去。

迪恩立刻窜到了卡斯迪奥的床畔。“卡斯？他说的是实话吗？这会杀了你？”

卡斯迪奥无法直视迪恩的眼睛。

迪恩要知道的已经足够了。

“操。”迪恩站起身。“操！你怎么不早说！”

“因为你们也无能为力，”卡斯迪奥可怜地回答，“我是坠落的天使，被驱逐的……我的手足同胞都不肯帮我。不论如何这都是死刑。我已经接受了这个结果。”

“是吗，我们没有！我们一定能做点什么来救你的！”

卡斯迪奥在床上剧烈的抽搐着，发出了迪恩这辈子从没听过的，而且再也不想听到的声音。那就像陷阱中挣扎的困兽。

“没有一个天使肯帮你吗？”萨姆逼问着。

“只有路西法。”

迪恩宁愿和地狱犬来个法式热吻，如果这个能让卡斯迪奥免于死亡的话……“那……”迪恩犹豫着开口。

“不，迪恩。生下的天使会变成怪物，继承他的王位。这个更好……至少这样的话，路西法麾下不会有一名天使。”

所有人都同意撒旦二代这种事绝对不可以出现。但这样一来，他们的选择就被削减到零了。

迪恩恐惧地低头盯着卡斯迪奥，无法相信他真的要眼睁睁看着卡斯迪奥死去。这不可能发生，但是只要看卡斯迪奥一眼，在床上残败又破碎的样子，迪恩就知道这会发生。他正在失去最好的朋友，而他对此无能为力。

“荣光基本上和灵魂很相似，是吧？”萨姆在一步之外插嘴。

卡斯迪奥缓慢而吃力地将目光移向萨姆，皱起眉。

“我是说，在量上会有不同，但是在质上面……它们相差无几，对吧？”

卡斯迪奥一脸痛苦。“是吧……我推测。”

“你想说什么，萨姆？”迪恩压抑着怒火。卡斯迪奥正躺在他的死亡之床上……没有时间去满足他弟弟对天使的书呆子好奇心了。

萨姆向前迈了一步。“所以，如果我们不能用荣光来完成分裂的话，用人类的灵魂也可以。”

迪恩的眼睛张大了；他低头看着卡斯迪奥。“你能这么做吗？”

卡斯迪奥侧着身子蜷曲起来，在垂死挣扎中紧紧抓着胸口。等这阵疼痛过去后，他耳语道：“我……这以前没发生过。”

“但不意味着这不能，”萨姆说。

卡斯迪奥皱起的表情混合着沉思和痛苦。“可能吧……”

“用我的一部分，”萨姆毫不犹豫地贡献出来。

迪恩张开嘴准备说话。

卡斯迪奥先他一步。“我不能……你的是……我知道你是个善良的人，萨姆，但是你的灵魂被打了标记。他的。我不能用你灵魂的理由，和我不敢用路西法荣光的理由是一样的。”

萨姆看起来十分气馁。还有真操蛋，就这么恰巧……那带来的暗示实在是非常可怕（在其他时刻一定会让人痛苦不堪了）。

“那我的呢？”迪恩听见自己在问。

卡斯迪奥抬起眼，谨慎地看向他。

“我的可以吗？”

卡斯迪奥闭起双眼。颤栗折磨着他的身体，从他的喉咙里逼出窒息的声音。这让迪恩想也不想就冲向了床。他坐在床边上，伸出手扶住卡斯迪奥的肩膀。“卡斯……我的可以吗？”

“那……可能吧。”

一丁点的可能性比完全没有强。总不能眼睁睁看着卡斯迪奥死去。“那就做吧。”

卡斯迪奥的眼睛飞快地张开，与迪恩的眼神牢牢锁定在一起。

萨姆冲上前来，蓄势待发并且渴望帮忙。“你需要我们做什么？”

卡斯迪奥还在和迪恩进行着惯例的凝视比赛。迪恩知道他是在无声地询问着。“我不会让你死的，卡斯……我们要这么做。”而且不管这个决定会带来什么后果，那都是之后要考虑的事了……只要卡斯迪奥活下来。

“你需要什么？”萨姆重复着问题。

卡斯迪奥决定放弃坚持。他抬眼看向萨姆。“你需要到车里去，开得越快越好、越远越好。”

迪恩和萨姆谨慎地看了看彼此。

“分离时会放出荣光会铺天盖地。迪恩作为参与者我可以保护他，但是我无法保护你。”

“好的，懂了……”萨姆从迪恩手中抓过车钥匙，下一秒就消失在门外了。他们听见萨姆发动了汽车，像赛车一样在泥路上疾驰而去。

迪恩希望他们能立刻就开始分离。但是他们必须给萨姆时间离开，这就意味着迪恩必须一个人陪着卡斯迪奥，看着他处在破碎的边缘，濒临分裂。也就是说他有时间去思考。他恨透了这个。

“你不必这么做的，”卡斯迪奥声音嘶哑地说，就像他还有足够力气去读迪恩的思想。就好像如果迪恩没有牺牲部分自己去拯救这天使，而是任由他死去，他也能够发自肺腑地理解。听起来，他对于迪恩表现得像自私的混蛋这件事，甚至都不会有一点生气的。

“我不会让你死的，卡斯。”而且就算迪恩有一点不知所措，好吧……他只是人类而已。但他是一个坚定地要挽救自己朋友的人类。

卡斯迪奥心里想要回答的一切都被全身的抽搐冲散了。他的拳头攥着床单，指节发白。尽管他努力克制到了极限，一声尖叫还是从他的喉咙撕裂而出。迪恩向后猛地弹开，然而迅雷不及掩耳之势……他能感受到一股万分熟悉的热流从耳中蜿蜒而下。

尖叫过去之后，卡斯迪奥竭力挣扎着想要呼吸。他的胸膛好像燃烧一般的红色，如此集中以至于那一小块皮肤已经泛出橘色。

把这个叫做警示可是相当保守的说法。

“为什么你这么烫？”迪恩问。

“荣光很烫，”卡斯迪奥简单地回答，注意力更集中在如何保持清醒而不是回答迪恩的问题。“而且我的正在一分为二。”突然，卡斯迪奥发出一声破碎的叫喊，在床上强打精神。他用手和膝盖支撑着自己，身体蜷曲着紧张不已，就像他前一晚喝了太多酒一样，但是他嘴里逸出的只是绝望的呓语。

“迪恩……迪恩……”

“怎么了，卡斯？我在这，怎么了？”

“我不能……我坚持不住了。”

迪恩顿时口干舌燥。“好……”突然间爆发出恐慌和心跳加快。“好，你要我怎么做？”

“坚定。”

“我很坚定，妈蛋，现在我做什么？”

卡斯迪奥闭着眼伸出手，抓住迪恩的手腕，拉他过来。迪恩丝毫没有抵抗，爬到床上，有些尴尬地躺在了卡斯迪奥的身边。卡斯迪奥因为痛苦而龇着牙，他的胸膛看起来像要燃烧起来了。他艰难地将目光移向迪恩。大滴的汗珠从他的身上滚落，浸湿床单弄出一片混乱。

卡斯迪奥放开迪恩的手腕，抓住他背心的领子用力撕扯。迪恩的背心像纸巾一样被撕烂了，让他突然担心起来之后要发生的事。

接下来天使的手放在了迪恩的胸膛上。一开始只是轻轻抵着。“现在还能阻止我，”卡斯迪奥断断续续地警告。迪恩能感受到胸口的手指在颤抖。

“别拖延，赶紧动手。”

卡斯迪奥虚弱地点点头。“闭上双眼。”

迪恩照做了。

强光照穿了他的眼睑，将他的视线中充满了明艳炫目的红光。他感觉这光从他全身席卷而过，就像他是神话里飞得离太阳太近而被烧焦的笨蛋一样。他可是在与核爆炸零距离接触，在超新星的中心。

他突然间感觉像是强酸在腐蚀穿透胸口，因为这痛楚而尖叫。他感觉这在穿透皮肤，穿透骨骼，穿透他拥有的任何肉体，缓慢移动到最“迪恩”的部分。他的“真我”经受着攻击；流动的光在抓挠着进入，将他拉扯分离。

他能听到振翅之音，近在咫尺，声振屋瓦。他了解它们拍打的声音。但是他还听到了一种组织撕裂的声音，就像骨头被噼啪折断。他再也无法分辨他和卡斯迪奥的尖叫。他认为自己可能叫不出来了——火焰正灼烧着肺里的空气。

当黑暗奔涌而来，将他吞噬殆尽时，迪恩毫无抵抗。万分愉悦。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

当迪恩终于恢复意识之后，他也不知道自己昏迷了多久。他平躺着，冲着天花板眨眼，想弄明白自己身上到底出了什么事。他感觉自己像被卡车撞了一样，最好的猜测大概还在底盘下面来回弹了几次。他心里激动着空虚的失常感觉。他失去了什么东西，让迪恩难以名状，但是他的一切存在都在告诉他已然失去。这感觉就像萨姆在斯坦福不接迪恩电话带来的内心空洞一样。但比那还要可怕，因为这无法修复……他没法去帕洛阿尔托（美国加州城市）把漏洞补上。

迪恩想要起来，但是他沙哑的呻吟惊到自己了。这将房间里绝对诡异的静谧打破。迪恩向右转过头，想根据窗户里漏进的阳光来判断时间，但他看到的景象让他不禁倒吸一口冷气。

窗帘都被烧焦了，被火舌吞噬到只有原来一半长度。窗户本身已经碎完了。墙壁被烟灰覆盖。金属的折叠椅已经变形，奇形怪状又不堪入目，边缘也已经变黑。焦糊的味道充斥在空气里，让迪恩的肺躁动发痒。

迪恩将头转回左边。卡斯迪奥正背对着他躺在旁边，躯干向床面弯曲着，所以迪恩能看到的只有展开的裸背和一头汗湿的黑发

他观察了好一会，确定卡斯迪奥仍然在呼吸，然后挪得近了点。“卡斯？”迪恩嘶哑地耳语。他清了清嗓子，伸手去触碰卡斯迪奥的后背。那皮肤不再滚烫，感谢上帝。

这触碰只让卡斯迪奥微微动了动。

迪恩用手肘撑起自己。他靠向卡斯迪奥，想要瞥一眼他的脸。“卡斯？”卡斯迪奥的胳膊折在胸前，压在烧焦的床垫上。他还在昏迷中。

迪恩用手握住卡斯迪奥的肩膀，将他拉过来，想让这天使平躺下来。

随着卡斯迪奥的移动，响起来一种像是在夏天时汗湿的大腿从热的皮质座椅上剥离的声音。当卡斯迪奥被拉离床垫时，胳膊了无生气地落到一旁；迪恩的眼睛张大了。卡斯迪奥刚刚保护的位置有一个婴儿。有那么一会儿，迪恩只能那么盯着它。这个新生儿正俯卧着，因为被卡斯迪奥压住而两臂张开、双腿伸直。当卡斯迪奥的重量被移走时，这小东西抖了个激灵。小腿弯起又伸开，小胳膊抽动般地挥舞着，然后小胸脯开始起伏，完成它的第一次呼吸。

卡斯迪奥被平放下来，头部无力地偏向一侧；婴儿在同一时间开始大哭。

迪恩立刻坐了起来，下意识尖锐地告诉他要逃走。

那个婴儿——男孩——哀嚎着开始了它的生命之旅。

迪恩带着点狂乱瞥向卡斯迪奥。那天使看起来一时半会是醒不了了。他的胸口回复了发炎日晒伤口的红色。为了相匹配，在他旁边的婴儿看起来泛着不正常的绯红。

迪恩犹豫地越过卡斯迪奥，将手放在了婴儿的肚子上。那是高烧的温度。这可不太妙。

迪恩僵硬地从床上起来，走到另一边，弯下腰小心地将婴儿抱在怀里，他实在无法相信怀中的婴儿居然这么小，这么轻。被抱起来后，婴儿的哭声减弱了。“你看起来可不像是能惹出这么大事的家伙，”迪恩说。小婴儿用呜咽来回答。“好了好了……让我们来看看能不能让你的温度降下来点儿。”

他把婴儿抱到厨房水池旁边，打湿了一块毛巾，像刚才擦拭卡斯一样擦拭着孩子。他把凉爽的毛巾轻轻放在过热的皮肤上。这孩子看起来挺喜欢这样的，甚至都不再呜咽了。迪恩太专注于他的工作，以至于当他往上看到孩子的脸时，被那双蓝眼睛吓了一跳。“哈……嘿，瞧瞧这个，”迪恩紧张地轻笑，“你有一双卡斯的眼睛。”

这孩子心无旁骛地凝视着他，小脸上充满了专注，就好像迪恩是一道他想要解决的难题一样。“对啊，你还从他那儿遗传了这个，”迪恩打趣着。

开玩笑和专注手头工作看起来对于避免张皇失措很有效果。

当他觉得孩子皮肤的温度可以接受的时候，迪恩把毛巾扔到一边，把孩子举了起来。突然他不知道该做点什么，于是他把孩子搂在了自己光裸的胸口上。婴儿发出轻柔的声音，依偎得更紧。迪恩因为心头泛起不可思议的感觉而咽下口水。

他回到正房再次检查卡斯迪奥的情况，想知道这天使要恢复意识还要多久，然后把地上他的背心残骸捞了起来，把孩子裹在里面。较远墙边的军用简易床，看起来比窗帘要强一点。迪恩把孩子放在简易床上，然后走了回来。

他正在处理的事情逐渐让他毛骨悚然。

他把手机从裤兜里掏出来。一直和他在一起的手机看起来和他一样受到了保护，免于被烤焦……尽管屏幕已经碎得像蜘蛛网一样了。至少迪恩按键的时候它还能用。他看到萨姆在等待中发来的短信。很简单的内容。

“？？？？”

迪恩还真他妈有时间回复啊。在短信里他甚至连开头都说不完。最后，他打下几个字然后按了发送。

“是个男孩。”

他不知道还能说什么。他用一只手捂住嘴，带着延迟发作的恐慌盯着挽救卡斯迪奥生命带来的后果躺在他的破背心上。

操……现在他还尼玛能做什么？

他晃到梳妆台那里，靠了上去。从这个位置，可以同时兼顾到床上的卡斯迪奥和行军床上的孩子。

他只是需要想一下要做什么。

*

当迪恩瞥到大灯扫过小屋破碎的玻璃时，他还靠在梳妆台上。一瞬间，他就跳下了梳妆台，向门口快步走去。

他这辈子从没在见到萨姆的时候这么高兴过。

萨姆手里提着一个袋子走向小屋，但是他越是接近走得越慢。他看起来小心谨慎。迪恩不能怪他。

“嘿，”迪恩打招呼，“你去哪了？”

萨姆在迪恩身边侧过身，进到小屋里。“呜啊，”他看到屋内一片焦黑的时候结巴了一下，但是很快恢复了常态。他举起那个袋子。“我觉得……反正我快开到城里了，然后你发了短信……我，呃……买了点东西。”他的眼神在屋内跳来跳去。“呃……它……在哪？”

迪恩从萨姆和“它”中间走开，无助地指了指墙边的行军床。

萨姆一开始愣住了，然后他放下袋子，走近那个婴儿。

迪恩从地上把袋子抓起来，看看萨姆买了什么（暗暗希望他的“前通灵”弟弟能够预见到给他买件新背心）。萨姆正站在行军床边，低头凝视着婴儿。他看上去呆若木鸡……而且说实在的，一个人在这种情况下应该说什么？恭喜？

“他有一双卡斯的眼睛，”萨姆呆呆地说。

“是啊，没错。”迪恩发现袋子里全是婴儿食品、纸尿裤、奶瓶、连身衣……几乎包括了所有迪恩不希望应付的物品。他宁愿和食尸鬼扭打成一团也不愿意处理脏的纸尿裤。

尽管他看起来别无选择。

“卡斯见过他了吗？”萨姆问。

“从那之后他还没醒……”迪恩实在不确定要怎么描述他们经历的一切。光是回忆就能让他毛骨悚然了。

萨姆看向迪恩。“你还好吗？”

“说实话吗？不太好。我觉得……”破碎，分离，崩坏，被掠夺一空，“我甚至都不知道要怎样解释卡斯做的事……”迪恩揉着自己的胸口，十分感激那还完好如初；他有一点点惊讶，鉴于他确实记着被活生生融化的毁灭感受。迪恩将这个想法抖掉。“但是你知道的，无论如何，我会好起来的。卡斯还活着……这才是重点。”

“确实，当然了……”萨姆点头。然后他的目光又重新回到婴儿身上，就像他无法克制要反复检查他确实存在的冲动。“那，呃……那我们要拿他怎么办？”

“你觉得我会有主意？这已经远远超出我们的范畴了。”迪恩突然感觉他被那一袋子婴儿用品弄得晕头转向，赶紧把它扔到一边。“妈蛋，萨姆……我们没法照顾一个孩子。我们正处在天启当中呢！”这本该是他在之前就想好的问题，但是那时候他脑子里想的都是保证卡斯迪奥不要死去。

萨姆看起来和迪恩一样惶惑不安。

卡斯迪奥恰巧选择在这一刻悠悠醒转。他用一声迷糊的呻吟插入对话。迪恩下一秒已经在床边了。他坐在卡斯迪奥身边；后者正在焦躁不安地动着。“嗨，卡斯。你醒过来跟我们一起聊天真不赖啊。”

卡斯迪奥撬开自己的眼睛，朦胧不清地抬眼看向迪恩。他眨眨眼。“迪恩？”

“肯定是你的那个。”迪恩伸出手，小心地去触碰卡斯迪奥胸部的中心。那很温暖，但和他所以为的一般人发烧温度差不多。这和融化的岩浆相比可是质的飞跃。

卡斯迪奥因为这触碰而微微僵硬片刻，低头看向迪恩的手，然后自言自语：“我没有死。”

“不是今天……虽然已经很接近了吧。”迪恩拿开手。“以后也不要尝试。”

“我尽力而为。”卡斯迪奥畏缩了一下。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“变得渺小。”

可能迪恩也会这么描述自己的感受。

“但是发现自己还活着很惊喜。”

就好像放轻松从来不在天使的词典里一样，卡斯迪奥开始挣扎着坐起来。迪恩拉着他，帮他起来，靠在床头上。卡斯迪奥看起来经历了片刻眩晕，用一只手握着迪恩（迪恩怀疑他根本没有意识到自己在这么做），就好像在等待世界停止旋转。

当它停下来后，卡斯迪奥抬起头看到萨姆正站在屋内。卡斯迪奥看向温家弟弟的视线很快就被他腿边行军床上蠕动的包裹吸引了。

卡斯迪奥全身都僵死了。如果迪恩被突然有了孩子吓了一跳，那卡斯迪奥就是被这件事吓得六神无主。

萨姆对卡斯迪奥的表情皱起眉，看向迪恩寻求指引。迪恩向卡斯的方向点了点头。萨姆懂了这个动作。他弯下腰，抱起孩子。当萨姆抱着他走向床的时候，孩子开始躁动。

萨姆抱着孩子走得越近，卡斯迪奥就在床上靠得越远。

萨姆走到他们身边，坐在了床的另一边，怀里捧着孩子。“嘿，卡斯……想看看你儿子吗？”

如果他有力气这么做的话，迪恩觉得天使会拼尽全力爬到床下去的。像之前一样，卡斯迪奥拼命地向后靠，远离那个孩子，就像他会突然变身怪物攻击他一样。于是迪恩觉得他可能对孩子这事应付不来。卡斯迪奥看起来不想和他产生半点关系。

“卡斯？”不管他有没有处于未知的恐惧，迪恩都不希望他排斥这个婴儿。

“我对那个觉得不舒服，”卡斯迪奥简单地说，白了一眼孩子。

“是啊，我们看得出来……”迪恩皱眉。“听着，这没什么，我也有点吓坏了。”

“你想抱抱他吗？”萨姆满怀希望地询问，开始把孩子往出递。

卡斯迪奥剧烈地后退。“不要。”

萨姆看起来就像卡斯迪奥踢了他的小狗。他把孩子拢回自己的臂弯。“他在你身体里的时候和你有半点联系吗？”萨姆用受伤的声音问，如果是任何一个其他人这么问的话肯定挺起来像讨厌鬼，但是萨姆让这个问题感觉如此无辜，就连迪恩也没法怪他。而且他还有点好奇卡斯迪奥会如何回答。

卡斯迪奥冷厉地看向萨姆，目光可见地怒发冲冠。“那个入侵了我的荣光，最后会导致我死亡。我对那个的感受很难定义为关心。”

孩子突然爆发出哭声。

卡斯迪奥一激灵。他乞求地看向迪恩。“让那个别这么做了。”

“他可能只是饿了。萨姆，把他给我。你弄奶瓶的时候我来抱着他。”

萨姆越过卡斯迪奥将孩子递给迪恩。当萨姆过去在婴儿用品袋子里翻找的时候，迪恩在床上坐得离卡斯迪奥更近了些。天使浑身紧张但并没有躲开……迪恩知道他不会躲。卡斯迪奥对于保持在迪恩的个人空间里有让人毛骨悚然的坚持。迪恩认为如果他抱着孩子的话，卡斯迪奥会允许他接近自己的。

“听着，卡斯……我懂，真的。我也吓坏了，相信我。你不能被一个孩子压垮了啊；我们一起面对，我也不能被压垮。但是命运又一次把我们踢进了泥坑。现在他在这儿了。你对于我们如何处置他有什么建议？”

卡斯迪奥不自在地瞥向迪恩怀中的新生儿。他看起来不确定。至少他没有公然表现出敌意。不管是什么结果迪恩都会接受。

“所以，呃……那个灵魂的事，不管你做了什么……”迪恩还是不知道要怎么描述卡斯迪奥对他做的事，“那是不是让他……你知道，这是不是意味着他是我儿子？”

卡斯迪奥的注意力都在孩子的动作上，看起来更倾向于分析他，而这确实缓和了他对婴儿态度。“他拥有我的部分比你多……我在完成分裂的时候，尽可能少地取走了你的灵魂。但他确定无疑地拥有你的一部分。”卡斯迪奥暂停了片刻，“如果你要将他称为你的儿子，也不会不准确。”

“好吧，我总不能叫他‘我的天使人类能量灵魂结合宝宝’吧。”迪恩打趣，然后他将目光转回孩子身上，“所以，大部分是你……哈？”

“我不得不牺牲比预想中更多的荣光……你分出的灵魂不够天使能弥补的那部分。”

“所以你两害相权取其轻了，”迪恩沉思着。“很抱歉我没帮上什么大忙。”

“你是起死回生的关键，”卡斯迪奥反驳。

“是啊，对你和这个小家伙来说都是，”孩子又开始大哭；迪恩把他抱在怀里，换了个姿势。

卡斯迪奥看起来专注于救他的命等于创造了这孩子这个想法。“现在不是负责照顾婴儿的恰当时机。我们必须阻止路西法。”

“我没忘。我们会想出办法的。”说实话，他一点也不知道怎么做，但是温家人就是有能力在糟糕透顶的情况下充分利用少得可怜的资源。

除此之外，尽管卡斯迪奥的态度差到连孩子的存在都无法忍受，迪恩也得同意他的观点。虽然万分不愿意，但是他必须承认带着孩子太不方便了。他认为卡斯迪奥不会把孩子销毁……但是啊，天使。迪恩知道天使和人类看问题的方法完全不一样，杀死孩子的罪过有可能还是他们另一个判断对错上的分歧。

卡斯迪奥看起来要在这个问题上争论一番。

“他是家庭一员，卡斯，”迪恩厉声说。“我们不能放弃家人。”

天使很明智地一言不发。

“来，”萨姆递给迪恩一瓶配方奶粉。

“好吧……让我看看还记得怎么喂奶不，上次我给萨姆喂奶还是好久以前了。实际上，不，没什么的，那就是上个礼拜而已。”

萨姆轻哼。“混蛋。”

“婊子。”迪恩用一只手抱着孩子，把橡胶奶嘴放在孩子的嘴里，轻轻蹭着他的舌头。孩子嘬紧了嘴，第一次尝到牛奶味道的时候看起来很惊讶，然后就认真地吃了起来。他吸吮时的安静真是难得。

“感谢上帝他不挑食。至少遗传了我点儿什么。”迪恩喃喃自语。

萨姆挪得近了点儿，好看得更清楚，可能他内心的大姑娘已经融化了。

卡斯迪奥一动不动，拒绝参与进来，但他一直在用眼角观察一切。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

“狗娘养的，”迪恩在看到钟爱的汽车的挡风玻璃上出现交叉的裂痕时咒骂着。“这他妈什么，萨姆。”

“兄弟，”萨姆把一个包扔进后备箱，“跟卡斯说去。”

迪恩安静下来，生着闷气。“这是孩子弄得？”

“是啊……我正撅着屁股使劲跑呢，但还是被死亡冲击波攻击了，然后……”萨姆冲着挡风玻璃挥挥手。“我没撞树上你就庆幸吧。”

迪恩低声抱怨着，但是没再对挡风玻璃说什么。后窗玻璃还是空空如也。这么短的时间内，英帕拉就从一辆看着还不错的车变成了晃来晃去的眼中钉。

当迪恩走回小屋的时候，萨姆走到一边掏出手机。他们收拾好准备出发的时候正是清晨。他们前一个晚上留下休息了（说实话，是因为卡斯看起来根本无法移动），但是在黎明之前迪恩就把他们摇醒了收拾东西。他不喜欢留在路西法找到他们的地方，而且萨姆完全同意。

鲍比接到萨姆电话的时候，以情绪激烈的长篇大论为开头。“我非得在你俩屁股上粘GPS不可。在我把你们送进地狱之门之后难道就没想到我会在等电话吗？你最好是刚清醒过来，从医院给我打的电话，要不然我现在就跑过去亲手干掉你俩。怎么样？”

萨姆畏缩了一下。“嘿……对不起，鲍比。”

“对不起……好吧，至少告诉我大家都没事。”

“我们都还活着，”萨姆回答。“事实上，我有好消息和坏消息……你想先听哪一个？”

“那就先从……坏的开始。”

“恶魔比我们先找到如佛斯。他没挺过去。”

“哦，妈蛋。”鲍比愤怒地呼气，就好像他真的很生气但是并不惊讶。这就是猎魔人的生活。“那好消息是什么？”

“地狱之门没有了。”

“哈……你们这群孩子是怎么搞定的？”

“事实上，是卡斯搞定的。”

鲍比发出的声音相当让人印象深刻。“好吧，至少身边有个天使还有点好处。真希望我能让你们回来歇一会，但是洛杉矶正在酝酿着什么呢。”

“恶魔活动？”

“要不然你能怎么解释突然爆发的零下温度呢？”

萨姆瞥向门口，看到迪恩正在帮卡斯迪奥走向车。这天使看起来还是不太好。他沉重地靠在迪恩身上，活动的时候就像浑身酸痛……他看起来和萨姆、迪恩还有他们父亲遭遇车祸之后的样子一样，从头到脚每一个地方不疼的。

“所以赶紧滚到天使之城去解决它，”鲍比在他耳朵里说。

“呃……这可能会有点难。”

鲍比期待的凝视蕴含在安静中。

“我们，呃……我们算是遇到了点小麻烦。”

“……我听着呢。”

迪恩把卡斯迪奥轻放在后座上。

“我也不知道怎么说，但是……卡斯那个……生了个孩子。”

一开始，一切只是寂静。然后鲍比严厉的声音咆哮起来，“萨姆，我知道你们兄弟俩已经要绝望了，但是我觉得你们还是有点理智，知道这么早就喝酒有点过分啊。”

“我没开玩笑，鲍比。而且我也不知道我们现在能不能立刻投入战斗。卡斯被累坏了，我们还拖着一个孩子……”

“你没在开玩笑。”

“没有，我真的没有。”

“哦，看在一切……还有天使是怎么他妈怀孕生孩子的？”

萨姆捏着鼻梁。“说来话长。”他叹气。“但我很严肃……现在，我们没法出任务。”

“天启可不会容许你请病假的，萨姆，”鲍比低声说。

“我知道，但是我们就是要争取一点没拥有的时间。”萨姆的脑中回放着天使在床上痛苦挣扎尖叫的场景，吞咽着。“你是没看见，鲍比。那几乎杀死他了。”

鲍比安静下来。萨姆又看向小屋；迪恩正从里面出来，这次他抱着孩子。

“好吧，”鲍比终于说，“我看看我能不能找别的人去应付这场洛杉矶的狗屎风暴，你们这群小笨蛋要回这儿来吧？”

“好吧……如果我们没有更好的计划。”

鲍比嘟囔着挂了电话。萨姆把电话放回兜里，快步走向车子。迪恩刚走到敞开的后座车门，弯下腰看着车里的卡斯迪奥，怀里温柔地搂着孩子。“嘿，卡斯……听着，我知道你不愿意，但是……我开车的时候你得抱着孩子。”

卡斯迪奥被这个请求弄得更像是困扰而不是惊骇。可能他只是太累了，懒得害怕。“好吧。”

迪恩小心地把孩子递过去，让他趴在卡斯迪奥的胸口。卡斯迪奥低头警惕地看着婴儿。他的双手在身旁的半空中略微犹豫，不确定要怎么做。孩子舒服地趴着，马上就要睡着了，而且看起来一点也不在乎卡斯迪奥不情不愿的关心。卡斯迪奥终于顺从地把一只手放在了孩子的背上，保持不动。

“是鲍比吗？”迪恩转过头对萨姆说。

“是啊……跟他说了我们要到他那儿去。”萨姆没提洛杉矶的恶魔的冰雪派对。迪恩的脑子里已经够乱的了。

“好吧……至少我能把我的宝贝车收拾收拾。小屋里所有东西都拿好了……上路吧。”

萨姆坐在副驾驶。迪恩开车，发动之前回头看了看后座上的卡斯迪奥和孩子。卡斯迪奥懒散地坐着，像摊在家中房间里的青少年。孩子舒适地蜷在他的胸口；卡斯迪奥的手几乎是马虎地覆在孩子的背上。

“卡斯……你能飞吗？”迪恩问。

卡斯迪奥看起来被这个问题弄得既痛苦又受挫。“迪恩，我需要时间恢复……”

“我没让你飞到意大利去拿披萨吃。我是说，很短的距离你可以飞吗？比如，闪到车外？”

卡斯迪奥看了看自己身边的侧门，几尺外就是外面的世界。“我自信可以……但是这么短的距离能完成什么旅行呢？”

迪恩收紧了下巴。“因为我们没有婴儿座椅，兄弟。我会小心的，但是……如果我们出了车祸——鉴于我们最近的运气，这很有可能——我想让你在孩子受伤之前抱着他出去。行吗？”现在萨姆知道为什么迪恩不让他抱孩子了。他没有保护小不点的超级力量。

卡斯迪奥坚定地看着迪恩，他的手不带感情地划过孩子的身体。“我会建议你简单地避免一切冲突就好了。”

“谢了，聪明蛋……照顾好他。”

“没问题。”天使的手更加牢固地拢着睡在胸口的婴儿。考虑到他看起来实在是累坏了，萨姆怀疑卡斯迪奥过一会儿就会打瞌睡。

他是对的。他们才上路不到十分钟，卡斯迪奥和孩子就都在后座上睡着了。

*

带着一个需要照顾的新生儿一起开车，让驾驶员和乘客都忙个不停。卡斯迪奥可以抱着孩子，但是他在其他方面简直就是一无是处。至少孩子在依偎在卡斯胸口的时候看起来无比开心，只有在饿了和需要换纸尿裤的时候会焦躁、会哭闹。到了那时英帕拉就会玩起放音乐抢椅子游戏，萨姆来替换迪恩，这样他就能跳到后座上照顾孩子了。说实话，萨姆认为迪恩那样就是骑兵模式。他从来都不批评卡斯迪奥没有付出更多。他也没有抱怨堆在车里越来越多的破玩意儿（很多毯子和婴儿衣服和不少奶瓶和大叠的擦洗布）。他也没有对孩子给他们生活带来的麻烦发牢骚（他们正需要全力以赴拯救世界，经不起半分注意力的分散）。他只是专注在手头的任务上，做他必做的事情，毫无怨言。

事实上，萨姆以前见过他这个样子。这是迪恩开启的士兵模式，在他们的父亲依然健在的时候，迪恩曾经是那么优秀的副手。他很好奇，这是不是就是迪恩照顾婴儿萨姆的样子。他可以很容易地想象出年轻迪恩脸上认真、专注的表情，少年老成。

他做的如此手到擒来，以至于萨姆都没有意识到整个情况对迪恩是多么沉重的担子，直到他们在高速公路旁的一间汽车旅馆过夜。萨姆拿着他们房间的钥匙从前台走出来，认出正在自动售货机旁边的迪恩。他正用一只手撑着机器站着，头垂得很低；他只是需要片刻来冷静一下。

萨姆的心被撕成两半，最后终于决定先让他一个人静静，走向车子。他打开后边的车门，看向车里的卡斯迪奥。“嘿……开好房了。需要帮忙吗？”

“我自己可以。”卡斯迪奥看起来已经比早上好多了。希望他能在一两天里回归战斗状态（因为萨姆的确很在乎卡斯迪奥的感受，但有一个全能的天使在身边总是战略上的优势，他们可负担不起失去这优势的损失）。尽管这还是没能解决他们怎么能一边看孩子一边消灭恶魔。

天使用双手将孩子交给萨姆，然后在座椅上转过身，直到他能把腿伸到车外。他轻松地站起来，没有一丝摇晃，将目光转向迪恩。他抱着孩子的姿势看起来很诡异……就好像是多余的。那姿势既冷漠又没有人情味……卡斯表现出的样子就像抱着一个盆栽一样。

然而他怀里的婴儿看起来却很平和，靠在天使的胸上蜷缩着，用一只蓝色的眼睛偷窥者萨姆，另一只眼睛抵在卡斯迪奥的胸膛上。

“他看起来为什么是这样的？”萨姆想也没想就问了。

卡斯迪奥看向萨姆，然后低头看着距离脸颊如此之近的一头黑发。他抬起头，对萨姆无声询问着。

“为什么他看起来……像人类？他不应该是，你知道，炫光或是能量什么的吗？”

“他是光……在内部。你也是。但如果你问的是他的肉体形态……他人类的那一部分决定了他的外表。裸露的荣光本会将他人类那部分吞噬掉；他拥有人类的躯体是因为他的状态需要躯体来存活。如果他是纯粹的天使，则不需如此。”卡斯的语气表明那样的他就不会是麻烦、负担、不利因素。萨姆不想触碰这一点。

“哦……所以呢，当他长大了，他在外表还会像人类一样，还是……”萨姆在看到卡斯迪奥一脸空白的时候拖长了音。他意识到了为什么。卡斯迪奥完全没想过婴儿会长大的事。

萨姆还没来得及应付好这个想法，迪恩就出现了，又是一脸玩世不恭的表情。“都站在停车场里干嘛？来吧，我们进去吧。来，卡斯，让我抱着他。”卡斯迪奥早就准备好把孩子递给迪恩了。孩子扭着身子躁动不安，靠在在迪恩身上之后就变得柔软服帖，发出开心的细声呜咽。

迪恩轻哼。“你确定这小东西没继承萨姆点儿什么吗？你看他这么喜欢抱抱。”

“你知道吗，”萨姆叹气，“我太累了，都懒得给你来一个机智又刻薄地回击。我要先洗澡。”他第一个走进房间，因为抢占热水澡而欣喜若狂。

他希望迪恩不要打开电视看到洛杉矶的报道。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

“哦我的天哪，他太可爱了！！”女服务员对趴在迪恩肩上的孩子母爱泛滥了。她把咖啡放在桌子上，然后凑近了好好看看。“啊哦哦哦，他可不是个宝贝吗……他是你的吗？”

“是啊。”迪恩回答得有些尴尬，尤其是当卡斯迪奥挨着他坐在软座里，目光就那么看着别处。他只希望她不要问起孩子的名字，因为他现在只是“这孩子”。

“唉，他真漂亮；你肯定很骄傲吧。老天，他以后肯定是美女杀手，这家伙，”她柔声说。

卡斯迪奥因为这话而投来尖锐的目光。他可能认为这个女人在预言孩子以后会变成连环杀手什么的。那可不是卡斯迪奥脑袋里应该想的，鉴于他才刚开始接受这孩子。

“谢了……那是遗传我的；我是个潇洒迷人的恶魔，”迪恩单边眨眼。

萨姆翻了个白眼。

当女服务员去准备他们点好的早餐时（临走前又宠溺地看了孩子一眼），萨姆的表情就像脑子里装着什么重要又宏大的问题一样靠上前。当然了，他从五岁起就挂着这样的脸。

“好吧，我们需要谈一谈这个拿菲力的问题。”

这话对于迪恩来说毫无意义，但是卡斯迪奥突然浑身紧绷的样子，就像绳圈一样把他紧紧套牢了。

“什么是拿大顶？”迪恩问。

“拿菲力，”卡斯迪奥纠正他。他看向迪恩，目光快速向下移动看着孩子（因为他是谈话的主题，所以瞥一眼是无不可避免的），然后抬起眼睛与迪恩四目相对。“拿菲力是天使与人类的孩子。”

“等一下，所以像他这样的家伙以前出生过？”

“不像他，”卡斯迪奥虚弱地说，因为不适而僵硬。然后他开启了讲解模式。“在大洪水之前，上帝的儿子与人类的女儿共眠，生下了拿菲力。他们是强大的存在，模糊了天使和人类的界限，在两个世界里游移，不完全属于任何一个。”

“好吧，我是头一回听说他们。你是怎么了解到的？”他问萨姆。

萨姆害羞地耸耸肩。“我在网上搜索了点资料，想知道我们对付的是什么。”

他选词的方式可不怎么样。迪恩皱眉。“你让他听起来就像一件狩猎的案子……他只是个孩子。”他选择忽略自己心里的细小声音：“不，他才不仅仅是个孩子。”他看向卡斯迪奥。“所以，这些拿大顶……”

“拿菲力。”

“他们是在天堂里兴风作浪而且我们还没遇见过的另一等级的天使吗？”

卡斯迪奥犹豫了片刻。“拿菲力已经灭绝了。他们在很久以前就被毁灭，这遵从的是上帝的旨意。”

迪恩一时间只有哑口无言。有什么不自在的感觉在他的胃里搅动着。“为什么？他们是……他们是邪恶的还是什么吗？”

“不一定。他们有很多在受尊敬的群体里因贡献而被赞颂。其中不少人都是远古的英雄、受敬仰之人。很多的拿菲力都取得了不小的成就。”迪恩觉得这相当不错啊。“但是其中也有暴君。他们拥有人类的情感和天使的力量，而且就像人类中也有残忍的，拿菲力也一样……但残忍的拿菲力远比残忍的人类可怕。将力量肆虐在终有一死的人类身上几乎是一种无法抵御的引诱。最后，他们的不可预测与灵活多变演化成了过大的威胁，于是上帝将他们悉数消灭了。”

“所有的吗？”迪恩粗声抱怨着。“但你也说了他们其中有不少善良的啊……为什么要为了坏苹果而惩罚所有的呢？”

“人做的坏事会流传后世，好事则随尸骨一起埋葬，”萨姆忧郁地引用着古语。

卡斯迪奥点头。“大概如此。”

“所以天使会来追捕他吗？”萨姆问着，冲着迪恩臂弯里的孩子点点头。

迪恩像膝跳反射一样挣了一下，将孩子抱得更紧了点。他将目光投向卡斯迪奥。“他们会这么做吗？”

“我不知道，”卡斯迪奥简单地回答。他看起来对此并不特别关心，而这让迪恩紧张不已。妈的，就他所知的一切而言，上帝的亲信有着合适的理由为这孩子的脑袋大打出手，这对卡斯迪奥而言，就像是一个避免应付孩子的方法。

首要任务：不管用什么方法让卡斯迪奥关心这孩子，不管是什么程度……因为迪恩不是笨蛋（有些人持相反意见）。对于独自照顾一个大部分为天使的孩子，他知道自己可以说是半点希望也没有。

但是回到屠杀婴儿天使突击小分队冲着他肩上这个孩子开枪的问题上……

“先跨过我的尸体才行。”迪恩咬牙切齿地说。他还不确定自己对这个孩子的感觉到底如何，但他仍就是他的儿子。仍旧是无辜的。拯救无辜的人依然是迪恩的第一本能，是他的教养，是能够为他其余恶劣行为开脱的关键优秀品格。

卡斯迪奥慢慢地看向迪恩，近近得打量着他。他若有所思地低头看着孩子。迪恩可以实实在在地看出卡斯迪奥正在一块块组装碎片。迪恩明确地表现出如果必要的话，他可以为了保护孩子而斗争到死。卡斯迪奥可能对于婴儿的感情有些矛盾，但他为了保证迪恩的安全什么都干得出来。迪恩看着不倒翁摇摆着逐渐停下来；卡斯迪奥接受了保护迪恩安全就要同时保护孩子的事实。随着一个庄严的点头，他像一个步兵接受命令一样承担起这份责任。

迪恩同时也希望卡斯迪奥对孩子的保护欲不仅仅是爱屋及乌，但现在他能得到什么也就是什么了。

“然而严格来说，他并不是拿菲力，”卡斯迪奥指出。

“他是部分人类部分天使结合，不是吗？”萨姆困惑地问。

“是啊，但是他天使那部分更多一些。而且他诞生的方式也和拿菲力的不尽相同。他并非因人类和天使结合繁殖而生……他杂糅的荣光是完全天使模式繁殖的结果。用不精确的方法来表达，他是一个碰巧含一点人类的天使。拿菲力体内人类的成分要远多于他。”

“是啊，但是其他的天使能辨别其中的不同吗？”迪恩嘲讽地问（努力让自己的大脑不要总停留在“天使和人类结合繁殖”这幅画面中）。

“这我就不知道了，”卡斯迪奥回答。

“棒极了……所以在路西法之上，在天启之上，在想要带我们去试驾的大天使之上，我们现在还要担心宝贝杀手天使。”

“就说他们把他当成了拿菲力，”萨姆说，“在他们的工作排序上这件事会有多么优先呢？我是说，那是‘等我们有时间再去处理’，还是‘扔下一切就直奔他屁股搞定这个’的情况？”

就算是后一种，他们不也早就深陷残暴天使之中了吗？最好不要大声说出来冒犯命运。

“我真的不知道……自从我坠落以来，我越来越怀疑自己对于天堂动机的理解。”

他们的食物端上来了，于是他们吃饭的时候谈话就先告一段落。卡斯迪奥拿起他的那份，几乎没怎么吃，这让迪恩有那么一刻差点陷入恐慌，他觉得这可能是天使再次分娩的征兆。但是卡斯迪奥看起来还不错……冷漠、不自在地挨着孩子，但看起来并不像在生孩子之前“痛苦地站在人类悬崖上”那样。

当他们离开餐馆时，迪恩把钥匙交给萨姆，自己爬进后座挨着卡斯迪奥坐下。现在这对他们来说都很平常了，卡斯迪奥很愿意在迪恩照顾孩子的时候当活的婴儿床和婴儿座椅。

一旦他们都安坐好了，卡斯迪奥伸出手要孩子。迪恩只是挪得离卡斯迪奥近了点，依然抱着孩子。卡斯迪奥皱眉，但还是垂下了双手。如果迪恩想要孩子的话，卡斯迪奥的肢体语言表示他也欢迎。他只是开始目不转睛地看着迪恩抱着孩子的样子。

迪恩正在摩挲着小家伙的后背，小小肺部在小小肋骨下面起伏的感觉把他莫名迷得神魂颠倒，他们都被让人安心的温暖环绕。有时候，想到他和卡斯创造了这个两天前还不存在的孩子就让他脑子里一阵凌乱。

萨姆将车开回高速公路上，继续向鲍比家进发。

“嘿，卡斯……”迪恩几乎是在耳语。

天使看向他。“嗯？”

“我们不能一直叫他‘这孩子’……他需要个名字。”卡斯迪奥看起来极度不感兴趣，但是迪恩不会因此止步。“你为什么不起一个呢？”

“你想让我给他起名字？”

“他来到这个世界上全靠了你。”

天使犹疑地看着孩子。“我认为这不足以让我承担这任务……你应该挑个名字。”

“不，我想让你来。不用急……嗯，在他开始说话之前就好。考虑一下。”迪恩低头看着孩子，希望他把这件事交给卡斯迪奥不会让孩子遭殃得到一个疯狂的天使名字。但就算他真这么干了，迪恩也会适应卡斯迪奥选择的结果。他只要想一个屌炸天的小名就行了。

迪恩希望通过让卡斯迪奥给孩子起名能让他不要再将孩子看做一个物品，而是看做他的儿子。或者说他如此要求还是太多，卡斯迪奥只要开始将孩子看做值得活下去的存在就好了。

他们在路上开了两个小时以后，卡斯迪奥再次安静地伸出双手要孩子。迪恩扬起了眉毛。这是卡斯迪奥第一次主动要抱孩子。

迪恩将孩子递给卡斯迪奥，然后好奇地看着卡斯迪奥将孩子在胸前举起，观察着他。小宝贝在空中踢踏了几下，然后睁开双眼回应着卡斯迪奥专注的凝视。他们互相凝视的目光都有一种强烈的昂扬感觉，完全是一个模子刻出来的。

“我想……”卡斯迪奥皱着眉看向迪恩，“我会叫他丹尼尔（Daniel）。”

迪恩没想到卡斯迪奥这么快就选好了名字。他也没想到他会选一个这么普通的。“丹尼尔，哈？”

“由你我的名字相结合，而且也是一个虔诚的名字。它的意思是‘上帝为吾之法官’。”

迪恩不确定自己对此作何感想（上帝真他妈应该离他的家庭远远的，多谢您了），但刨去这个不谈，他就没什么可抱怨的了。卡斯迪奥选了一个和自己关系紧密的名字甚至就更好了。事实上，他越在脑中回响这个名字……

“我喜欢丹尼尔。”

卡斯迪奥看上去为此奇妙地愉悦起来。

命名仪式一结束卡斯迪奥就把孩子搂到怀中；迪恩看着这一幕很是欣慰。丹尼尔发出满足的轻哼，扭动着向卡斯迪奥胸前的温暖紧紧依偎。

丹尼尔•温彻斯特……听起来很迷人。

*

“产假结束啦，姑娘们。”

鲍比•辛尔总是能够像拆楼铁球一样优雅地插入对话。迪恩皱眉，一手握着方向盘一手将电话举在耳边。萨姆（尴尬地窝在副驾驶座上）被电话铃声吵醒了小憩，现在正试着舒展四肢。卡斯迪奥在后座上坐得很直，呆板地望着窗外的风景。丹尼尔被他抱在胸前，卡斯迪奥让这个动作看起来像是军姿一样。立正，举起宝宝。

“是谁啊？”萨姆打着哈欠问。

“鲍比，”迪恩回答他，然后将注意力转回老猎魔人那里。“听着，鲍比……我们现在真的还没恢复到一般水平。”准确地说是，萨姆已经准备好了。但是卡斯迪奥还没恢复所有的天使超能力，迪恩也觉得相当不在状态（因为他的一部分灵魂现在正位于丹尼尔体内）。更别提要他妈怎么带着丹尼尔猎魔这个问题了。

“只是为了以防万一你们这帮孩子没注意到，我们差不多已经眼看着世界走向末日了，所以”鲍比停顿了一下，再开口时他的语气听起来和善了点儿。他的语气就像在说“你知道我真心希望你们能有时间舔舐伤口，而你们不能这么做真是伤透了我的心”，但并没有把这些多愁善感的话真的说出口。鲍比用事实摇晃着他们。“我们在得梅因（爱荷华州首府）有大麻烦了，既然你们这帮孩子从田纳西州出发……”

“是啊，我们已经开过了。事实上，我觉得我们已经在爱荷华了，”迪恩承认。“那么我们谈论的是什么样的麻烦呢？”

“一大群食人怪游荡在居民区听起来怎么样？”

“就像你在扯我的腿一样。”

“我想自从‘路西法’和‘天启’成为日常用词以后，说我完全失去了幽默感也没什么不对，”鲍比咆哮着。

“食人怪到底怎么进到爱荷华的？”迪恩愤愤不平地问。萨姆在他身边的座位中坐直了。坐在后座的卡斯迪奥终于将目光从窗外飘过的树木收回，从后视镜里看向迪恩。

“妈的就跟我知道一样……更好的问题，什么时候食人怪开始五十只以上一起行动了？”

“操他妈的！”

“就跟我说的一样，巨大的问题，”鲍比干巴巴地嘲讽着。

迪恩的余光看到萨姆在冲着他做手势，他瞥向萨姆看到他在没有耐心地比划着“什么，什么？”。迪恩放开方向盘的时间刚好够冲着萨姆摆手，让他消停。他不得不告诉鲍比坏消息了。

“如果我们依然拥有一个充满电的天使在身边，我们大概能对付这个，”迪恩很小心地措辞，有目的地避开后视镜里卡斯迪奥的目光，“但现在的话……鲍比，只有萨姆和我没法揽下这么大的任务。”

“你们不用。艾伦和乔已经在那对付了……但是你们俩说的没错——俩人搞不定。他们真的需要你们这帮孩子。”

那么现在问题从一群居民身处危险转移到猎魔人同伴——他们的朋友——陷入麻烦。屎蛋。

“屎蛋。”迪恩叹气。他们得他妈赶紧想办法怎么带着孩子猎魔，因为不管他们是否愿意这事都会注定发生。“好吧，我们去哪和她们会和？”

“哈维尔母女在镇外的一个酒吧里驻扎，和路边屋（roadhouse）有点像……我会让她给你发地址过来的。”

“棒极了，”迪恩讽刺地说。

“我可没说过这不是破事，”鲍比也只能表示同情了。

迪恩终于抬眼透过后视镜看向后座上的卡斯迪奥。天使看起来令人害怕地专注于某事。迪恩的目光向下落到丹尼尔身上；卡斯迪奥正完美地捧着孩子。

“你有没有告诉艾伦和乔关于……”

鲍比看起来到底还是没有失掉他的幽默感……那只是残酷地轮到了而已。他发出一声粗哑的笑声。“我会把珍贵的留给你们这帮孩子来分享。”说完这个鲍比就挂了电话。

“他说了什么？”萨姆立刻问。

“看起来食人怪组队起来迁徙到了得梅因……鲍比说一群超过五十只的食人怪在城里游荡。”萨姆的眼神因为这数字而变得兴奋起来。“艾伦和乔在那儿，但是她们需要咱们的帮助”

萨姆已经赞同地点头了，但他脸上同时浮现出的表情表明他记起了丹尼尔的存在。他回头不确定地看着卡斯迪奥手上的宝宝。“什么……那我们拿丹尼尔怎么办？”

“先到了那儿再说，”迪恩说，想要听起来自信一点，好像他们一到酒吧就有解决方案会自己跳出来。

因为这听起来比“我他妈一点办法也没有”强多了。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

人类行为中的很大一部分还是对卡斯迪奥免疫。即使和他们一起近距离生活了这么久，他们还是会做出让他迷惑的事情。

宝宝的事就是其中一件。

对卡斯迪奥来说，迪恩只是为了救卡斯迪奥性命才做出如此的无私行为，这孩子就是个副产品。分裂产生的后果是迪恩并不想要的后代。在这方面，卡斯迪奥和这个猎魔人的动机和期待是相同的。骗过死神是主要目的——温家兄弟在这方面堪称专家。

卡斯迪奥希望他能将分裂体分离时带来的撕心裂肺的痛苦忘记，那一小团荣光本是属于他的，却剧烈摆动着想要从他体内剥离出去。他从不知道疼痛会如此剧烈。这绝对是真正恐怖的死法。但是迪恩接下来资源贡献出一部分灵魂，停止了他被一分为二的酷刑。卡斯迪奥仅仅抓取了刚刚够的灵魂，将这部分灵魂送进分裂体。分裂体吞噬进这块让人炫目的灵魂，完整了自己，放弃了将卡斯迪奥掏空的意图。

那时卡斯迪奥脑中充斥的全是疼痛离去的美好。最后终于从分裂体手中离开是多么自由。能从严酷的考验中存活下来是多么的卓越非凡。

他没想过当分裂体离开他之后会变成什么。

分裂体将自己塑造成了人类新生儿的模样。每当他打量分裂体的时候心中总有争议，卡斯迪奥想知道他选择这样的形体是不是就为了折磨他。因为这就是个玩笑，一个如此接近天使的存在与天然原始的人类新生儿相接近。那强迫着卡斯迪奥在分离之后还要照顾他，年轻的天使从不会有人类婴儿的无助和需求。

卡斯迪奥本想过让分裂彻底完成……当分裂体离开他的时候，他本来更倾向于放弃生命。它引起的麻烦已经足够多了。

但是迪恩出现了，用另一件至今让他迷惑的人类行为带给他惊讶。迪恩为了宝宝调整成给予关爱的角色。卡斯迪奥当然知道人类亲子之间的本能纽带有多强劲……但不知怎的，他没指望着迪恩。尤其涉及到这个孩子几乎完全是天使，出生的方式也与人类繁殖的惯例大相径庭。他没预见到迪恩会和它之间的依恋如此之深。

卡斯迪奥看着孩子，感到极度地不自在与矛盾……它是他本可以不用容忍的东西。它是迄今为止又一件提醒他的存在，提醒他由背叛带来的一切自由意志有多渺小。因为上帝依然能将此强加给他，无须他的同意。人类被给予选择，而天使只能被强迫侍奉天堂是多么的残忍。

当迪恩看向分裂体的时候，他看到了不一样的东西。他看到了他的儿子。他体内迪恩•温彻斯特的成分很少很少，但是迪恩宣称孩子体内有一部分是他，并因此断言这是他的男孩。卡斯迪奥并不介意——如果迪恩想让分裂体当他的儿子，和卡斯迪奥也没关系，而且说实话这也不是不正确，说起来——但还是很让人迷惑。

但他不再是分裂体了。他是丹尼尔。他有了名字，一个人类的名字（因为迪恩和孩子之间的纽带如此紧密，卡斯迪奥觉得孩子有个人类的名字才合适……他得到的名字应该纪念关心他的人）。

和温家兄弟在车内共度的大部分时间都充满安静（或者是刺耳的音乐，但自从孩子来了之后迪恩不再将音乐放得震耳欲聋）。卡斯迪奥接受了迪恩给他的定位：丹尼尔的保护者。那是他能做到的……这和他作为上帝战士时候的职责并没有太大差别。这男孩是一条命令，和温家兄弟自己不一样。他很容易就能适应熟悉的任务。

但是在等待他飞行能力回复的时候，要困在车里待上数小时，这就意味着他有大把时间要和丹尼尔进行近距离接触，比卡斯迪奥愿意的要长很久。

宝宝正贴着卡斯迪奥的胸口休息，满足地蜷缩在守护者的身边。对于一个曾经引起卡斯迪奥莫大痛苦地东西来说，他现在已经无害了。他真是个奇怪的存在。卡斯迪奥看向他时能找到许多属于自己的元素，他的那片荣光在强大又不可抗的极度痛苦中主动从本体分离。但是他也能看到迪恩•温彻斯特灵魂的细末和影子漂浮在丹尼尔体内。有时候，如果卡斯迪奥在走神的话，看向这个婴儿，他会惊讶于看到丹尼尔拥有自己从地狱里挽救回来灵魂的碎片。当他这么做的时候，他的心里会猛烈地腾起纯粹的本能，那种无需考虑的习惯性思维告诉他要付出一切保护迪恩。这种情况经常有的，丹尼尔仅仅身为迪恩的一部分也可以次次唤醒相同的反应。

这让卡斯迪奥很迷惑。

兄弟俩在前座低声谈论着他们要去消灭的食人怪。卡斯迪奥能听到每一个字——他愿意拼尽全力去帮助他们——但是他一边听一边低头看着丹尼尔。只要他是靠着卡斯迪奥的胸口休息，他就很少会“烦躁”（像迪恩说的一样）。他们的荣光曾经是一体的，如今当两人心贴心的时紧密无间地一起跳动着，那就像一块栖息地，本来是自己的一部分被两个存在之间薄薄的界限分割带来怀旧感觉，无论是何种形而上的界限都标志着卡斯迪奥结束和丹尼尔开始的地方。

丹尼尔并没有睡着，只是安静地躺在卡斯迪奥安稳的大手下吃着自己的小拳头。卡斯迪奥抬起手，沿着宝宝的后背轻抚而下。丹尼尔稚嫩的翅膀在触摸下轻轻抖动着，不受自我意识控制地收拢又伸开。丹尼尔喜欢被触碰翅膀。对于丹尼尔拥有翅膀这事，卡斯迪奥感觉到奇怪的满足……飞翔是天使最荣耀的天赋之一，如果这孩子不能感受飞翔的话将会非常可惜。

“我觉得这儿就是了，”迪恩在前座说，卡斯迪奥将目光从丹尼尔身上移开，穿过迪恩挚爱车子破碎的挡风玻璃向外看去。一个叫“水窟”的地方在前方若隐若现，一幢破败的两层建筑距离正在满地爬食人怪的城市并不远……卡斯迪奥能感觉到，他们黑暗腐朽的灵魂叫嚣着不满、空虚、动乱……哭求着拯救与平静，他们消耗的人肉罪恶地充斥在皮囊里，每一次食人都给他们的灵魂打上更深的诅咒。像天使们所称呼的一样，那些误入歧途的……人，离经叛道地变成了怪物。大概路西法终于找到了不用蠕动制造地狱恶魔的肠道就能招募新兵的法子。

迪恩将车停在一辆老旧的货车和很有特色的车之间。那辆特别的车让兄弟俩交换了机警的眼神。“军方？”萨姆小心地问。

“让咱瞧瞧呗，”迪恩嘟囔着。“我们走。”

卡斯迪奥将丹尼尔贴近裹在胸前然后有目的地拍打翅膀。现在他时不时地能感受到力量的回复，但他直到现在才尝试着飞行。他并没飞太远……仅仅到车外。

迪恩出了车子，看到卡斯迪奥已经忠诚地将宝宝紧抱着站在车外等他了，不由得眨了眨眼。“慢慢回复最佳状态了，哈？”迪恩打趣着，然后眼神又回到了军车上。卡斯迪奥能感觉到迪恩心中的不安和激动。“把丹尼尔给我，”他断然地说。这又是那种奇怪的本能，迪恩想要把孩子保护在自己臂弯中。当然了，卡斯迪奥来照顾孩子会更安全一点，但人类的本能一般都是毫无道理的。

像之前一样，卡斯迪奥遵从了迪恩的本能，将宝宝递给了他。丹尼尔刚开始对这个变化抱怨了一下，但他被迪恩稳稳搂在胸前时很快就安稳了下来。

卡斯迪奥和迪恩抱孩子的方式绝对不同。卡斯迪奥的手找到最能保护男孩的位置，然后就半分不移。迪恩的触碰方式不会是一直最安全的，但非常主动。那很投入，传递着温柔。那看起来很舒服；卡斯迪奥无法想象丹尼尔在那双宠溺的手中还怎么会感到孤独。

有时候，卡斯迪奥会因此而嫉妒丹尼尔。他无比想念其余的天使……即使他们在追猎他。路西法对于一件事是对的——天使不是为了孤独而生。

萨姆先走到门口，一个腿上绑着血淋淋的绷带的年轻金发女人冲他打了招呼。“萨姆，我从窗子里看见你们停车了。卧槽，迪恩的车怎么了？”

“嘿，乔……你的腿怎么了？”

“狗娘养的食人怪把我狠狠抓了。”

“哎哟，你还好吗？”萨姆的问候带着真诚的关心。

对卡斯迪奥来说，这位女人对于她的伤更多的是气恼而不是痛苦。但是她没机会发泄，因为她看见迪恩抱着丹尼尔向她走来。她的脸皱成一团。“你们这帮人带着个宝宝干什么？”

“你妈在哪？”迪恩没有回答而是提问。

乔冲着迪恩眯起双眼，目光尖锐地看着丹尼尔，然后从兄弟俩身上扫视过去落到了卡斯迪奥身上。“你是谁？”

“我叫卡斯迪奥，我是……”

“一个朋友，”迪恩打断了他。“乔……食人怪？我们可以待会再聊。”

“没问题……来吧，妈妈和斯达夫在后边跟少校谈这事呢。”

这话对卡斯迪奥来说像一个密码，但是人类经常用奇怪的词交流。卡斯迪奥跟着迪恩和萨姆走进建筑物。这里看起来像是迪恩经常去的酒吧或是休闲的地方，却是空荡荡的。他们绕开吧台、工具和桌子，跟着跛足的女人走到房间后面。

她推开门；三个人抬头看向他们。一个女人（和乔长得很像），一个和温家兄弟打扮类似的男人，还有一个男人很明显穿着某种制服。

“温家的来了，”乔在引他们走进储藏室的同时没必要地介绍着。后墙的一侧排列着叠起来的椅子，另一侧是一排酒。这三个人正坐在一张旧木桌子前。

“你们这帮孩子也该来了，”那个女人抱怨着。

“嗨，艾伦……抱歉啊，我们已经尽快赶来了，”萨姆微笑着安抚她……一个熟悉的微笑。卡斯迪奥认定这是他们的朋友。

艾伦冲着迪恩眯起眼。“还真不知道你们这帮男孩开始看孩子赚外快了。”

迪恩气得忿忿的。“除非你能找个地方让我把他放下——还得找个人看着他——反正是要解决的。”

艾伦扬起眉毛。“好吧……所以你待会再解释这个。孩子们，这是斯达夫，他是水窟的主人，这是爱荷华国家护卫队的欧文斯少校，来自道奇营。少校，斯达夫，这就是温家兄弟，迪恩和萨姆。我不认识第三个。”

卡斯迪奥意识到他们谈到他了。他向前一步。“我的名字是卡斯迪奥。”他话就说到这儿……迪恩之前好像故意略去了他是天使的事实。

欧文斯少校精明地看了他们一眼。“我以为他们会更像猎魔人一点儿？”

“别让他们的外表骗了你，少校，”艾伦作出保证，“这些孩子们可是顶尖的。”

“当然了……最擅长狩猎怪物。”欧文斯将注意力转回身边的男人。“听着，斯达夫，我在这参加这个会议是因为我们在‘沙漠风暴’中是朋友……我从没想过在你经历过一切之后会被军队‘八号军规（*）’掉——我一直认为你只是需要点帮助，治疗一下受创压力问题——但是我在得梅因真的有很严重的麻烦，我没时间听关于怪物废话。”  
【八号军规：一个人证明自己是精神病就能退伍，但是如果你是精神病你怎么能证明自己是精神病呢】

“我没疯，班哲尔，沙漠里确实有恶魔，而且如果不是一个猎魔人救了我的小命我早死了。我以前不信这种狗屁，但如果你见过了就懂了。我的错误在于把这个告诉了清障小组……但是我告诉你，这玩意是真的，而且我们能帮忙。”

“你认为你能搞定整个国家军方护卫部队都没法对付的混蛋玩意吗？”

“你真以为它们是人类吗？他妈什么人能抵御枪击，像这玩意跑得那么快，还能把人类撕个粉碎呢？”

少校紧绷着变得安静。“我们已经给了媒体直接的命令不要泄露一星半点；我们不想引起恐慌。你他妈是怎么知道这些的？”

“因为我们曾经对付过食人怪，”艾伦用一种权威的语气介入谈话。“这是我们专长的领域，欧文斯少校，我们只是想一起合作好保证人能活命。”

“无意冒犯，夫人，但你看上去只擅长撞球圈钱和阻止酒吧斗殴。”

“我们知道如何狩猎食人怪，”乔暴躁地厉声说。

欧文斯少校微笑。“我肯定你知道，小姐。”就连卡斯迪奥都听出了他语气里的屈尊俯就。“我必须回部队了。我警告你，斯达夫，最好不要让我在得梅因见到你。我们已经用伪造的暴乱故事将城市封锁起来了，如果我看见你的屁股接近这里，我会亲手把你射杀的。这些混蛋们不会到处闲晃，它们会在眨眼间干掉你。”

“我比你更了解他们，班哲尔，”斯达夫情绪沸腾起来，“如果我们能向你证明它们的真相还有我们能制服它们，你会听我们的吗？我们有计划，但是没有人力实施。我们需要你的人。”

卡斯迪奥理解了僵局的主要关键就是这位军方力量的官员怀疑他们要猎杀的食人怪的存在。他能对此做些什么。他向前走到迪恩身边，直接问艾伦：“你手里有点火工具吗？”

艾伦看向他，愣住了。“当然，我有一个打火机……怎么了？”

卡斯迪奥没有回答，他只是张开了翅膀。

他在毫秒之内就到了得梅因，带着对于食人怪的巨大专注投身黑暗的中心。

这是他自从分裂之后第一次切实的飞行尝试，在困于地面如此之久之后飞翔的感觉特别爽。

但是他在感受到自由飞行的愉悦的同时，一阵强烈的失落淹没了他。他被恐慌的脉搏抛来抛去，那种走得太远、超出范围，和本应贴近的某物分割开来的感觉包围着他。

他将这种奇怪的感觉推到一边，找到他能找到的第一只食人怪。他们可能挺快，但天使更快。食人怪在看到卡斯迪奥的时候发出尖锐痛苦的叫声想要逃跑……卡斯迪奥是高热、是明光、是上帝正义之怒；食人怪感觉到他之后恐惧地奔跑着。

卡斯迪奥伸出手，轻而易举地抓起食人怪，然后他轻快地飞回酒吧，将食人怪扔到房间中央。

房间里的人们因为突然出现在中间的食人怪而四散后退。乔脱口而出粗鲁的咒骂，“狗娘养的混蛋！”然后她向摆满酒瓶的架子跑去。少校狂暴地端起枪。斯达夫奔到后屋去拿什么东西。萨姆和艾伦的手在兜里摸着打火机。迪恩……迪恩没有参与战斗。他已经飞快地背过身。他面对着墙，背对着那个生物蹲下身，一只手捂着丹尼尔的头。

食人怪煎熬地挣扎着，寻找着周围人类中优先突破的牺牲品。乔将一瓶酒砸到食人怪身上，瓶子随着玻璃的爆炸而破碎，琥珀色的液体很快浸透了食人怪。

很难分辨到底是萨姆的打火机还是艾伦的先扔到食人怪身上。无论如何，那都点起了大火。火并没有烧多久，火焰燃烧发出尖锐的声音然后在炫光中熄灭……一如食人怪。很快就剩下一堆闷烧的灰烬堆在一坨烧烂的破桌子上。

斯达夫拿着灭火器回来，很快就把火焰浸湿熄灭了。整件事都在极短的时间内发生并结束。卡斯迪奥相信这个恶魔事件极有说服力。

当一切结束后，艾伦用力久久瞪着卡斯迪奥，想要揣测他的本质。然后她将注意力转会欧文斯少校那里。“你加入我们的联合收割计划的证据够了吗？”

欧文斯少校哑口无言了半晌，但他很快就恢复了。“操，什么他妈……好吧，行。我听着呢。你们有什么计划？”

“迪恩？”萨姆很慢、很小心地开口。这让卡斯迪奥看向萨姆，因他的语气而担忧。

迪恩正缓缓起身。丹尼尔正在哭，那是悲痛的嚎叫，和他哭要食物或抱怨不适的尿布不同。迪恩看起来狂怒不已。他向萨姆短促地摇摇头，然后将目光锁定在卡斯迪奥身上。这个猎魔人的表情就像要谋杀一样。

他闯进卡斯迪奥的个人空间然后咆哮，“外头去，现在。”

卡斯迪奥去了。他在空荡的主屋内等待着；迪恩冲出储藏室，像一阵暴风一样向他袭来，丹尼尔还在他怀中奋力哭闹着。

“你在生气，”卡斯迪奥陈述到。

“不仅仅是生气这么简单！你他妈以为自己刚才干了他妈的什么操蛋的事儿啊！”

他不明白刚才的行为怎么就难以解释了。“我推测出欧文斯少校拒绝提供帮助消灭食人怪的原因是他不相信它们的存在，所以我……”

“所以你就抓起一个狗东西就那么扔进丹尼尔也在的一间屋子里吗？”

卡斯迪奥皱眉。“他没受伤。”

“那不是重点！这儿有一个寻找着攻击目标的食人怪，燃烧的威士忌大火，还有一个准备开枪崩了房子的少校。你觉得把丹尼尔放到那里面会安全你过脑子了吗你！”卡斯迪奥推想迪恩会吼得更久一会儿，但是迪恩不断升高的语调把丹尼尔惹得更加烦躁。宝宝正在声嘶力竭地哭喊着。迪恩在卡斯迪奥面前厌恶地转身，集中精力在安抚孩子身上。“嘘……嘘……没事了，卡斯迪奥刚搞砸了，但你没事啊，丹尼尔……什么事也没有，嘘……”

卡斯迪奥在听到迪恩用全名提到他的时候，感到心中有什么被猛拽了一下。“卡斯”这个昵称曾经因为古怪而引人注意，但现在迪恩叫他“卡斯迪奥”反而会让他感到一丝意外。他开始理解到他让迪恩生气了，对的，但比惹他生气更严重的是，他吓到他了。尽管卡斯迪奥一直可以食人怪伤人之前就将它在一秒内烧成灰烬，但迪恩并不这么想。他正沸腾着肾上腺素，下意识地对危害到他儿子的已知致命威胁作出反应。

卡斯迪奥向他迈前一步。“迪恩……我很抱歉。”

“这就完了？你很抱歉？”迪恩看起来很诡异，在吵架和放弃中来回犹豫着——放大仔细看的话，这种斗争在面对一个人后代的问题时尤为激烈。

“我不会允许食人怪伤害到丹尼尔的。或是你们任何一个人。但是我……”应该事先考虑到人类是反应多么剧烈的生物，“不应该将如此危险的生物扔到丹尼尔所在的房间里。”

迪恩叹气。“我知道你不明白，卡斯，但你就是不能这么做。”

“这不会再次发生的，”卡斯迪奥承诺。然后他看向仍在迪恩臂弯中哀怨嚎哭的丹尼尔。“让我来？”

迪恩看向他，对于他要抱孩子感到惊讶。在短暂的犹豫之后，迪恩把哭泣的宝宝交给了他。丹尼尔在困惑和恐惧中爆发着，不知道刚刚发生了什么，但是知道他的守护者在心烦意乱。卡斯迪奥将丹尼尔搂到胸前固定不动，想知道如何才能让宝宝平静下来。他的一只手安抚过男孩的翅膀。一次，两次。到第三次的时候，丹尼尔的哭声减弱，颤抖也渐渐平息。

迪恩看着他，他的嘴唇抿成紧张的细线。但是奇怪的事发生了……丹尼尔越平静，迪恩就越放松。他们就像反馈回路中的两个部件一样。

卡斯迪奥对于同时安抚了他们两个一下子感到甚是欣慰。

丹尼尔回复安静之后，迪恩轻哼。“鉴于你这么兴趣缺缺，哄起孩子却真有一套。”

卡斯迪奥不知道对此应作何感想，于是只有简单回答：“他喜欢我爱抚他的翅膀。”

迪恩睁大了眼睛。“他还有翅膀？”在卡斯迪奥回答之前，迪恩用气声轻轻自语，“他当然有了，他是你儿子。”

卡斯迪奥想纠正他说，出于自我选择和道德上亲子之间的纽带，丹尼尔是迪恩的儿子，但是他还没来得及说，迪恩就走上前来抬起手。他将手指轻轻放在丹尼尔的背上，渴望地凝视着宝宝。卡斯迪奥知道迪恩看不到丹尼尔的翅膀，也感受不到。猎魔人垂下头，轻轻叹气。

仓库门打开，艾伦走了出来。她注意到卡斯迪奥和迪恩之后，大步向他们走来。她在两人身边停下，目光如锚一般投向卡斯迪奥，然后又投向迪恩。“鲍比说过你们俩孩子在跟一个天使闹在一起。”她瞥回卡斯迪奥身上。“我想那就是你了吧？”

“我是天主的天使，”卡斯迪奥的回答验证了事实。尽管这句话的意义似乎与过去不大一样了。

艾伦的表情看起来在努力收住意见，然后皱起一道眉毛。“好吧，如果你能露出那么一手绝活，那我太他妈高兴你站在我们这一头儿了。”她的目光落到宝宝身上，表情变得苦恼。她沉着地看向迪恩。“他是你的？”

“是啊，”迪恩回答。

艾伦眼神锐利地看着卡斯迪奥抱着宝宝的样子。

卡斯迪奥得出结论：她是一名非常敏感、机智的人类。

“也是他的，”迪恩补充。

卡斯迪奥没有反驳。

艾伦叹气。“你知道，这甚至都不关我的事，但是……没事了，好吧。我们要仔细商榷清扫食人鬼地狱计划了，我想你们应该一起加入吧。”

“毫无疑问。走吧，卡斯。”

卡斯迪奥点点头，沉默着将丹尼尔递给迪恩。迪恩一开始有些惊讶，但是很高兴能抱回孩子。

在他们重回战略会议的途中，卡斯迪奥注意到迪恩在若有所思地爱抚着丹尼尔的后背。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

“哦不，没门儿……我看着像保姆吗？”

乔正试图挑起精神斗争，但是她妈妈是不可战胜的。

“你的状态看起来就像，乔安娜•贝斯，不能参加，”艾伦回应，指着乔的伤腿，“这场行动需要每一个我们能找到的健康、有能力的人，所以让萨姆或者迪恩留在这儿看孩子是毫无道理的，他们在战场上有更大的用处。”

乔嘟囔着抱起双臂。“这弱爆了。”

“欢迎来到世界末日，”萨姆嘲弄着。乔严厉地瞪了他一眼；他耸了耸肩。  
“嘿……如果这么说能让你好受点的话，他可真是个好宝宝。他和你在一起不会惹麻烦的。”萨姆没看到乔因此丢给他的萎靡表情，因为他正忙着低头冲着身上的衣服皱眉。欧文斯少校的军需官手头没有制服适合萨姆的身材，所以他看起来就像军队开始流行七分袖的意大利南方风格制服一样。

“我看不出这有什么必要，”迪恩在几尺以外抱怨。即使他那身至少是合身的。

水窟已经挤满了军队，为艾伦号称的“启动食人怪炼狱”计划做准备（萨姆觉得这名字就像七十年代B级恐怖片一样）……而且这计划的一部分还包括把萨姆和迪恩打扮起来。

“你真是一个唧唧歪歪的小公主，你知道吗，温彻斯特？”欧文斯少校反驳。

萨姆咬住脸颊避免自己微笑出来。

对于这个，迪恩为自己准备好了恰当的、一流的轻蔑回击。“嘿，我们以前负责猎杀过这群玩意儿，它们可不在乎我穿得像不像特种部队。”

“可能它们不在乎，但是我们整座城市都封锁起来了，人们被困在家里，饱受惊吓而且大多拥有武装。很多人都没见过这些所谓的暴徒，所以制服不是你想不穿就不穿的，它能减少一些精神紧张的屋主从客厅窗户中向你开枪的可能性。”

迪恩听了这话就闭嘴了，但是他看起来还是很恼火，因为他穿着沙漠迷彩服和靴子，看起来像一名正直的社会成员一样。乍眼看来，沙漠迷彩对于爱荷华来说很不适宜，但是在这个特殊的情况下，他们在试着调和……他们想要变得突出。浅颜色最适合反射火光。

“你确定每个人都能拿到火把吗？”萨姆听见艾伦问斯达夫。斯达夫也同样为了行动全副武装，但他实际看起来轻松随意。“有六十多个火把，二百个信号弹，两打信号枪，还有的小伙子带着火焰投射器，”斯达夫的语气听起来很是羡慕，“还有足够把吸烟者大会涂成青豆绿的绿色油漆。跟你说了，我们准备大干一场烧烤食人怪。”

艾伦把打火机滑进了战斗服夹克的口袋里，一声轻哼听起来诡异地像鲍比。“别忘了我们在公民高度聚集的区域……我们放错了火，就有可能伤到许多人。”

因为食人怪那群乌合之众还不够他们操心的。

迪恩溜达过来，还因为刚刚和少校的唇枪舌战而郁闷。很少有人能比镇定的迪恩•温彻斯特略胜一筹，而且萨姆无法否认因为看见拔尖的那个被打脸而内心泛起一丝属于弟弟的得意。

“拿着那些过时的火把，”迪恩发表评论，“会让我们看起来像黑白恐怖片中愤怒的村民。”

“只要那能让食人怪动起来，”斯达夫说。

启动食人怪炼狱计划无疑是温家兄弟参与过的最要求合作、牵扯方面最多、最大规模的猎魔行动，正是因为猎魔人很少四人以上一起行动（总体来说，他们是一群易怒又反社会的家伙）。这绝对是他们第一次和军队一起猎魔。

但是得梅因麻烦的规模需要采取这种不顾一切的措施。

概括来说，这个计划需要等到日落来完成部署。城市里的食人怪在白天也会到地面上来，令人不安地游离于树林区域，但是它们到了晚上会大规模出动。军队和猎魔人会形成一个巨大的活动包围圈，环绕在食人怪集中活动的区域外围（目前是城市的西南象限）。夜幕降临之后，一旦食人怪来到开阔地带开始活动，挥舞着火把的士兵和猎魔人就开始收缩人类包围圈，将食人怪赶到他们前面来。在这过程中杀死的任何怪物都算是捎带手的，因为主要目的是将它们集中起来。在镇子外围的一块场地上，一座废弃的大楼中堆满了汽油罐、大叠的报纸、火药……一个名副其实的火柴盒，准备好燃起熊熊大火（而且足够远，避免公民因为火焰受到一丝伤害看来很有希望）。当食人怪走进大楼变得走投无路的时候，就点燃火焰，然后他们会看着一座充满了食人怪的大楼燃烧。

这听起来足够简单了，但是他们什么时候猎魔没遇上点麻烦呢？

计划中最具决定性（也是最秘密）的部分落到了卡斯迪奥的肩上。军人们很自信他们可以成功地聚集起食人怪，但是猎魔人们更了解事实。食人怪移动迅速……它们可以趁人类不备时逃走而且无论如何跑得都比人类快。但是它们跑得肯定比会飞的天使慢。而且既然卡斯迪奥已经恢复了飞行的能力，他对于完成这个任务来说就相当关键了。如果他们不得不压缩这场行动的工作量，那这场猎魔的胜算（如果这可行的话）百分之七十都是靠卡斯迪奥赢得的。他会是那个真正包抄食人怪的角色，将他们逼近人类挥舞着的火把围栏。然后在人类处理这场混乱的时候，卡斯迪奥会监控四周，捉住掉队的、逃跑的，还要保证脆弱的人链不会断掉。

知道卡斯迪奥角色的人仅有猎魔人们。卡斯迪奥身份的真相还没有泄露给欧文斯少校，但是少校与他共处一室时一直保持着机警的目光……他之前见过了这名天使的消失和出现，而且他知道卡斯迪奥有不同寻常之处。对于一个刚刚获知食人怪真实天性的人来说，一切正常范围之外的事物都非常可疑。

尽管萨姆推测欧文斯少校就是喜欢瞎怀疑，先不论食人怪这件事。

欧文次少校观察到透过窗户的日光减弱了，然后低头看看手表。“好吧，第一队，拿好火把，点燃，出门，找好位置。第二队，我要你们十分钟之内准备好出发。我们走！”

卡斯迪奥突然出现在迪恩身边，怀里抱着丹尼尔。欧文斯少校的余光注意到他，瞥了一眼，向卡斯迪奥投过去一个打量、怀疑的目光。对于恫吓卡斯迪奥穿上制服这件事，不管多拼命的瞪视也没有帮助……在一片莫哈维沙漠的土褐色中，只有他穿着西服和风衣，简直是眼中钉。

“我觉得他不太喜欢你，”斯达夫说，陈述如此露骨明显的事实显得有些可笑。

“建立一段有意义的友谊的能力对于我们完成任务来说是不重要的，”卡斯迪奥平淡地回答。当少校继续在卡斯迪奥身上使出“少校死盯技能”的时候，卡斯迪奥直接对他放出了“天使瞪视大招”。迪恩看到少校是那个退缩的，不禁贱笑。萨姆不怪他……当卡斯迪奥想要表现得恐怖的时候，他就能让人毛骨悚然。这让人很难相信，尤其是如果不注意看的话，他看起来就像一个消瘦的税务会计。

“你确定要加入吗？”迪恩温柔地问着天使。

卡斯迪奥带着些许思量看着他。

“只是说你今天刚回天上……你的任务会有很大一部分都要飞的。”

“我仍然是对抗罪恶的武器；我不会失败的。”因为他对抗黑暗实力的能力被怀疑，卡斯迪奥不出所料地微微发怒。然后他停住话头，犹豫地低头看着丹尼尔。“我们拿丹尼尔怎么办？”

“我会照顾他的，”乔不情愿地说，跛着从后面走过来准备接过孩子。卡斯迪奥看向迪恩，等着他点头应允，然后伸手将宝宝放入乔的臂弯。她低头看了丹尼尔片刻，然后绽出一个微笑，尽管她努力保持厌恶看孩子工作的表情。“好吧，没问题……他真可爱。”

“没错，完完全全的美女杀手，”迪恩打趣。然后他看向斯达夫，“唷，斯达夫……你应该有旅行装烈酒吧，有吗？带一瓶路上喝？”

斯达夫张开嘴想回答……  
……但是没插上嘴。

“你真认为现在喝酒是个好主意吗？”艾伦教训道，所有母性的制约冲击在步步紧逼。这甚至足够剧烈能让迪恩膝盖一软……但是话又说回来，萨姆注意到他哥哥一直有点害怕艾伦•哈维尔。

“哦，别这样……就一点？有点善心，艾伦；这看起来会是一个漫长的夜晚。”

萨姆有预感迪恩的话将很快被证实。

 

*

破晓绽放出红色和橘色，让燃烧的大楼看起来就像点燃了天空一样。大楼里边食人怪的燃烧不止与火光闪闪是一组非人声唱诗班，吟唱着萦绕于心头的挽歌，欢迎着白日的到来。曾经有那么几次，萨姆怀疑起无边长夜是否没有尽头。

人类毛发烧焦的刺鼻气味混合着汗味，笼罩着像墙壁一样并肩站立的斗士们。他们拥有着刚毅如铁的双眼，注视着怪物们燃烧成灰。萨姆看向他们的脸；大家都戴着面具，相似的面孔有着闪闪发光的深邃眼睛与冷酷的表情。有些布满鲜血。有些沾染着泥土和烟灰。萨姆能看到有些人身上的烧伤……使用火焰这种无情的武器要冒风险——它可不在乎伤者是谁。

萨姆看向这栋被火焰吞噬的大楼。透过窗边的火焰帘幕，他能看到黑色的身影在挣扎、乱打，瘦骨嶙峋的手和残暴狂怒的爪子为了抵挡死亡而盲目地挥舞。尖叫组成的唱诗班歌曲引起萨姆深入骨髓的战栗。他能感觉到自己的心脏还在胸腔里剧烈跳动……他想知道要多久才会一切恢复正常。现在看来，那就像永远也不会恢复一样。持续数小时的战斗随时待命，与黑夜及其怪兽无休止的斗争，仍旧如此生动鲜活、近在咫尺。毫无疑问，烟雾造成的肺部瘙痒会持续好几天。

萨姆看向他的哥哥。迪恩站立的姿势很不自然，为的是照顾到肩膀上可怕的伤口。他的沙漠迷彩上衣被撕烂了，浸满了黑色的血液。萨姆脑中的那一幕犹在眼前……他们正朝着一条小巷移动，迪恩举着火把在前面开路，萨姆举着火把殿后。突然，迪恩吼叫起来，紧接着萨姆就发现一只食人怪的爪子正抓着迪恩的肩膀，有点像为了引起他的注意力一样。然后它扯开、撕烂了上衣，衬衫，鲜肉。萨姆将火把捅向食人怪的脸，逼它放开爪子落荒而逃，但是迪恩已经受伤了。

但是尽管迪恩在不自然地扶着肩膀，他看起来也没有真正意识到这痛苦。他正注视着篝火狂怒肆虐，谋算估量着敌人的情况。这不是迪恩看到的第一座燃烧的房子……第一座是他们自己的。看起来他们要经受火焰永恒的折磨，萨姆想知道这是为什么。

猎魔人们——暂时而言，他们都是猎魔人——像被催眠一样站立着注视建筑物逐渐坍塌。斯达夫和艾伦站在萨姆的左边。斯达夫正抱着右臂贴近身体，大概是骨折了。艾伦的鼻子到上唇有一道干涸的血迹，右脸上还有一个货真价实的黑眼圈。萨姆感觉自己算是全身而退了；他的胳膊上仅有一点烧伤。但是他们看起来都像是地狱中的暗影孤魂，受到各种程度的吊打和虐待。

但是卡斯迪奥突然出现，终止了“所有人都像暗影孤魂”这种情况。他虽然看起来风中凌乱，但同时又让人困惑的是身上的风衣和西服一如既往的整洁。

迪恩看向他。“嘿，卡斯……全都包圆了吗？”他冲着大火的方向抬了抬下巴。

卡斯迪奥目光扫向迪恩，几乎毫不犹豫地对着迪恩流血的肩膀皱起眉来。然后他向正在崩溃的大楼投去目光。“全都包圆了。”

“太好了。”迪恩看起来从战斗待命状态松懈下来了，允许自己流露出一丝疲惫和痛苦。他看向天使。“你还好吗？”

这几乎算可笑了……卡斯迪奥是他们中唯一一个看起来不像和塔斯马尼亚岛妖怪大战三个回合的人。卡斯迪奥再次对着迪恩的肩膀皱起眉来。“你受伤了。”

“邦迪能搞定一切，”他说，故作轻松（很明显不包括‘鬼在乎’的耸肩），但是当天使向他的肩膀伸出手的时候，他没有躲避。带着十万分的小心，他揭开迪恩衣服破烂的布料，仔细观察着下面残忍划烂的皮肉。迪恩咬着牙，为了检查尽量保持不动。

天使沉下脸，“这种严重的伤口远不是一块黏胶绷带能治好的。”

迪恩的眼睛挤在一起，“嘿，我太佩服你了，你还知道邦迪是什么。”迪恩抿着嘴唇，萨姆知道这是他哥哥忍受痛苦的标志。“没指望你能治好，你能吗？”

卡斯迪奥火热的凝视中闪过一丝懊悔。他偷偷扫视着围在火边的一大圈人，差不多每个人都受了不同程度的伤。卡斯迪奥放低声音，“我没有强大到治好他们每个人。”然后他一心一意地凝视着迪恩，很容易拾起了他的习惯——看着迪恩就像他是宇宙秘密的答案一样。他的表情几乎算是痛苦的扭曲，然后一只手隐蔽地蜿蜒滑向迪恩，将手掌放在他的颈侧。萨姆知道迪恩的痛苦消失的瞬间，因为迪恩站直了身体，而且脸上也褪去了死灰色。

卡斯迪奥谨慎地收回手，一边观察着迪恩，一边努力不要让他刚刚做的事引起注意。萨姆泛起一丝微笑，尽管现在一切情况还很糟。卡斯迪奥无法忍受看着迪恩被痛苦折磨。

艾伦在萨姆的左边轻哼。

过了一会儿，欧文斯少校加入了他们。他的脸上有个爪子印……三道锯齿状的抓痕从他的发际线一直斜切到脸颊……萨姆敢发誓他透过少校下嘴唇的伤口看见了血淋淋的牙齿闪光。

“大嗲都袄吗？”他忍着剧烈的疼痛问道，因为嘴唇被毁了而吐字不清。

“我们都还好，”斯达夫回答他的老朋友，尽管他还端着自己的胳膊。

欧文斯少校要自己视察一下，目光轮流停在他们身上。当他看到卡斯迪奥的时候，瞪着眼睛一副不相信的样子。萨姆觉得这不公平……食人怪炼狱计划成功的原因就是卡斯，但是因为他很明显不是人类，在这位官员的眼中他看起来比那些食人怪也好不到哪去。

如果萨姆曾经想要看到猎魔人世界开始的地方和普通人世界结束的地方，那欧文斯少校的这种反应就是了。

“你的人怎么样，班杰尔？”斯达夫问。

欧文斯少校中断了和卡斯迪奥的眼神接触，叹了口气，做了一个无需开口的手势表示“还凑合”。然后他举起大拇指指向身后的建筑。当食人怪渐渐死绝的时候尖叫声也消失了。现在只剩下火焰的爆裂声和大楼坍塌的声音。在远处，萨姆能听到救火车呼啸的警笛。

萨姆没看懂少校无言的手势，但是斯达夫明白了。“那是所有的怪物了。”

欧文斯没有问斯达夫是怎么看明白的……他就这样认同了这个解释。他缓慢地眨眨眼，点头，然后疲惫地向斯达夫和他的队伍举起大拇指，转身回归了自己的队伍。

士兵们开始解散，意识到敌人已经被消灭，他们的任务已经完成。人肉包围链断开了，士兵们开始互相寻找，安抚伤员，清点失踪人数。

这让猎魔人们被晾了出来，一堆人单独聚在一起。

“有人伤得特重吗？”他们刚被士兵分离出来，艾伦就赶忙问道。斯达夫打消了艾伦要触摸检查他手臂伤口长度的念头。他表现得像一个固执的混蛋，她因此不赞成地瞪了他一眼，然后看向迪恩引人注目鲜血淋漓的肩膀。“迪恩？”

迪恩轻柔地转动肩膀来证明自己根本没啥事。“我还好……就是划了一下。”

艾伦一开始看起来根本不信，然后她瞥见卡斯迪奥站在迪恩的身侧。她终于草率地点了头。“好吧，让我们回到水窟去，照顾好所有受伤的人，好好清洗一下，然后去睡个觉。”

“我的床不够所有人睡的，”斯达夫惭愧地飞快补充。他在酒吧上层住，萨姆早些时候经过了居住区域……那的地方真的不够。

“我觉得没人会嫌弃干净的地板吧，”艾伦打趣道。

妈蛋，萨姆觉得如果所有人都停止说话，他要不了几分钟就能站着睡着了。对猎魔人来说熬通宵很平常，但是这并不能让他们更有精神一点。一个粗糙的枕头和地板上能摊开手脚的空地听起来棒极了。

“没错，”迪恩憋住一个哈欠。“我们小睡一下，然后去鲍比那儿。”

“在我离开之前还要处理一些事情，”卡斯迪奥用一种实事求是的语气说。

“哦，妈的……别跟我说还有食人怪……”迪恩呻吟。

卡斯迪奥抬起头。“没有……至少，还没有。但问题是这种感染一开始爆发的原因。食人怪是极度异常的生物……在整个北美大陆最多应该只有五十七只，而不是在一个城市里就集中了这么多。”

“是啊，没人说这他妈是件大好事，”迪恩嗤之以鼻。“所以，你对于这事儿的原因有点看法？”迪恩的语气听起来真的一点也不想知道，尽管卡斯迪奥的猜测真的很有道理。迪恩看起来除了睡上几个小时之外什么都不感兴趣。在这件事上萨姆支持他哥哥……聊天不好，睡觉好。现在睡觉最好。

“大概吧，”不论如何卡斯迪奥还是提出了假设。“你还记得我们怀疑路西法会寻找支援他的地球军队而又不使用地狱资源的方法吗？”

“操蛋，”萨姆意识到卡斯迪奥话的意思后倒吸一口冷气。

“不可能，”迪恩说。

“食人怪没有恶魔一样的能力，也不听从路西法的命令，但它们是一群很棘手又类似恶魔的地面生物……可能足够接近恶魔来达到他的目的了。”

“你们谈论路西法就跟谈论妖怪一样？”斯达夫问。

“是啊……我们的生活真的糟糕透顶，”迪恩回答。

“你的意思是这件事真的是恶魔的杰作？”艾伦冷酷地问。

“我怀疑是的。而且如果这附近有促进人类变成食人怪的地方，就必须将它摧毁。”

“也有可能这个最好的情况也只是暂时解决了问题，”萨姆呻吟，无力地向大楼挥手。他对于再来一次这种可悲的夜晚真是一点兴趣也没有。这绝对是一部不需要续集的七十年代恐怖片。

“当我飞翔的时候，看到了几个大概是地下通道系统的东西，”卡斯迪奥开始解释。

“你在食人怪大战的时候还他妈怎么能有时间注意到这玩意儿？”斯达夫难以置信地问。

“天使啊，”迪恩洋洋得意地回击。

卡斯迪奥的目光在他们之间来回移动，最后停在了斯达夫身上。“你熟悉我看到的那些地道吗？”

“啊，当然了……得梅因在过去有很长一段时间都是煤矿区，但是所有的矿坑都在二十世纪初关闭了。但是我觉得那些矿井应该还在……虽然我没进去探查过。”

“好吧，我们知道食人怪就喜欢这种地方，”萨姆解释着。

“而且如此庞大又隐人耳目的网络系统绝对是将人类转化成食人怪的理想地点，”卡斯迪奥自言自语，像猫咪玩弄老鼠一样反复斟酌着这个想法，考虑着去实施消灭的最佳计划。

迪恩皱眉。“但是这些食人怪一定要从人类转化过来才行。难道没人注意到失踪了五十个人吗？”

有人会注意吗，萨姆想知道。“嘿，斯达夫……得梅因有没有流浪者？”

“哦，当然了，哪个城市没有呢？”然后斯达夫脸上闪过了然的表情。“哦，糟了。”

“怎么了？”艾伦问。

“那什么，我大概每周一次到得梅因市里去购买补给，我去的地方总能看到一些流浪者……但是我上个月就没见过他们了。”

卡斯迪奥远远凝视着被点亮的天空，专注地沉思着。和其他人不一样，熬通宵看起来对他没有半点影响。他对迪恩说话的时候并没有看向他，“你和萨姆应该自己前往鲍比那里……我留在这里清除威胁。”

萨姆看到迪恩立刻张开嘴想要说些什么，想要反驳，想要抱怨……但是他没发出半点声音，而是狠狠闭上了嘴，嗔怒地看着卡斯迪奥。然后他嘟囔道：“好吧，没问题……你带着手机呢吗？”

卡斯迪奥点头。

“那别忘了保平安。我们一到达鲍比那里就给你打电话。”

萨姆想知道卡斯迪奥能否听出迪恩话语中的紧张。大概是没有。但是啊，萨姆听出来了。他想自己大概也知道这是为什么……但是他绝对没有机会提起。

卡斯迪奥在下一秒就消失了，留下斯达夫、艾伦、萨姆和迪恩摇摇晃晃地站着，筋疲力尽地竭力保持清醒。斯达夫在卡斯迪奥消失后立刻轻哼一声。“真不知道你们这帮人是怎么习惯的。”

“你根本不会相信更加诡异千万倍的玩意儿还有的是，我们连眼都不会眨一下，”迪恩疲惫地回敬。

萨姆真希望这不是心痛的事实。


	16. Chapter 16

“老天，他太闹腾了，”乔一边安抚丹尼尔一边抱怨。她站在斯达夫厨房的柜台旁边，迪恩正在清洗刚才喂奶用的瓶子。他瞥了一眼乔，她看起来一脸不高兴。丹尼尔并不像平常一样乖乖的。乔把宝宝搂在怀里来回地轻摇着，轻抚着黑色的头发来安慰他，但是丹尼尔通通不买账。他再次徘徊在爆发哭声的悬崖上，还在乔摇晃他的时候踢了她肋骨好几脚。

他绝对是暴躁非常。萨姆推测这是因为丹尼尔遗传了迪恩的坏脾气。迪恩记不清自己是怎么回击他的了，但是应该包括了一个中指之类的。

迪恩把干净的奶瓶放在柜台上晾干，然后走到乔旁边接过宝宝。“不好意思……他一般都比这个乖多了。”

乔对于迪恩抱走孩子简直高兴地不能自已。宝宝打着嗝哭闹了片刻，在迪恩将他贴在自己胸口之后就不哭了。他在迪恩怀里很安静，但并不安稳。迪恩能感觉到小家伙的身体依然紧绷着，濒临情绪倾泻而出的边缘。

乔把眼前的一缕头发拨开，不悦地轻哼。“现在我知道为什么我妈非得让我看孩子了……她在很长一段时间里都不用担心外孙子的问题了，这个可以肯定。”

迪恩愁容满面，手掌上下按摩着丹尼尔的后背。他想知道小男孩的翅膀能感觉到吗，还是只有天使才能触摸天使的翅膀呢。迪恩能感觉到的只有丹尼尔弓起的温暖后背，还有宝宝酝酿哭声时候紧张的呼吸。“平时他都是乖宝宝的。”还是一只小爱虫，他可是最喜欢被抱着的感觉了。

“没准他得了疝气。”艾伦一边踱步进了厨房一边提出建议。“乔在得疝气的时候简直就是一场噩梦。”

“妈妈。”

艾伦走到迪恩身边，抬起一只手，将手指贴在丹尼尔的脸上。她一边试着温度一边问：“他发烧了吗？”

丹尼尔呜咽着躲开艾伦的手，将脸挤进迪恩的胸口藏起来。至少艾伦看起来一点都没有被冒犯到。“摸着还行。当然了，我也只有人类这方面的建议……如果他得了天使尿布湿疹，你们就得自己想办法了。”

那么卡斯迪奥就会更情愿深深扎在废弃的煤矿坑里寻找食人怪了。

“他的胃口怎么样？”艾伦问，看向柜台上的空奶瓶。

“和平常差不多……可能还少一点。”迪恩伸长了脖子低头看着丹尼尔，就好像孩子像卡斯迪奥一样诡异的凝视能给出一点线索，帮他找到小家伙毛病的原因。然而他只能注意到艾伦在若有所思地看着他；她的头歪向一边，唇边挂着贱笑，一脸不敢置信。

“怎么了？”他很是防备地问。

“没什么，”她说。但是这绝对是废话。她摇了摇头。“只是没想到我还能看见这么一天……迪恩•温彻斯特，当爸爸了。这事儿看着就奇怪，而且你处理它的方法更是毁三观，你很擅长当爸爸嘛。”

有那么一会儿，他都忘了自己心情不好这回事了。

“所以……”乔尴尬地婉转发问，“那这是不是让卡斯迪奥，就像，丹尼尔的‘妈妈’还是怎么着？”

“是卡斯怀的他没错，”迪恩立刻回答，因为如果有人要是爸爸的话，迪恩觉得那一定得是他。他才不会是妈妈呢。“但并不是完全那种……我猜，从技术层面来讲，他只是有一个天使家长而不简单是有一个妈妈。”和迪恩在脑中思考相比，这话说出来似乎更诡异一点……他没有认真想过丹尼尔家谱的构成是有原因的。

“你们温家的办事从来都别具一格，”艾伦打趣。她冲着女儿点点头，引起她的注意，“乔，我需要你帮我清点弹药，看看昨天的盛大舞会之后还剩下多少。”

“没问题。”她的语气听起来比看孩子的时候要热切千万倍。

哈维尔家离开去清点弹药，只留下迪恩在厨房。

迪恩向后靠在柜台上，下巴若有若无地触碰着丹尼尔的头顶。对于卡斯迪奥刚刚恢复飞行的能力就把他们丢下这件事，他很努力地想让自己不要生气。真的，他早该想到的。从丹尼尔诞生的那一刻起，卡斯迪奥就在拼命拉开和孩子之间的距离。迪恩已经试过让卡斯迪奥对丹尼尔产生些感情（尽管他并不十分确定自己为什么要这么做），但是这天使简直就是油盐不进。然后他现在已经离开了。

好吧，不是离开，是在猎魔，但奇怪的是感觉很接近离开呢。

丹尼尔呜咽着贴在迪恩胸前蠕动。

“没事的，”迪恩一边轻抚丹尼尔的后背一边喃喃地说，“你还有我呢。”

迪恩从没想过为人父母。当他注意到自己是多么自然地进入角色时，还是有点晕头转向和猝不及防。萨姆看起来是唯一一个没有惊讶于他哥哥轻松开启爸爸模式的人。当迪恩为此而用眼神向他抗议“你他妈怎么这么淡定啊，哥们”，萨姆只是轻哼一声，“傻蛋，迪恩，你养大了我……你四岁的时候就是当爸爸的料了。”

尽管迪恩认为约翰对于抚养萨姆这件事也有功劳，他也不能完全否认萨姆说的话。

所以他照顾孩子是一把好手并没有什么好惊讶的，而且他还得一直提醒自己不要表现得太享受，这让他有点困惑。因为他的确有点享受。抛开天启啊，糟糕的时机啊，还有诡异至极的情景而言，他还是有点想要个儿子的。

“嘿，”迪恩抬头看到萨姆走进了厨房。

“他终于消停了？”萨姆一边问，一边冲着丹尼尔抬了抬下巴。

“差不多吧。”

“肩膀怎么样了？”

迪恩尝试着动了动。卡斯迪奥治愈了大部分的食人怪抓伤，但是和天使坠落之前的奇迹康复还是没法比。迪恩的脖子和肩膀酸痛得要死，原来是伤口绽开的地方成了蓝色、紫色还有棕色的调色盘。“比缝针强多了，”迪恩说的是实话。

萨姆走到迪恩身边嘟囔着说：“我想，如果卡斯没法完全治愈抓伤的话，治好鲍比就更甭提了。”

迪恩还没想到这一点，但是萨姆说的有道理。迪恩转动肩膀，瑟缩了一下，“如果他只能修复我的肩膀到这个程度的话，我觉得也是。我觉得荣光的削弱并不完全是因为丹尼尔。”迪恩思忖了片刻。“或者是因为丹尼尔吸取了过多的荣光。”他瞥向弟弟，“都打包好了吗？”

“好了……”萨姆皱眉，“你知道，我们可以多呆几天，等等卡斯迪奥……万一他需要我们帮忙对付食人怪呢。”

迪恩因为萨姆半吊子的伪装谎言而眯起眼睛。他纠结于卡斯迪奥身为家长的漠不关心，而且他怨恨自己表现得这么明显。

当非人类问题开始出现的时候，如果没有天使支援他来抚养另一个天使的话，他觉得自己真的应付不来，要不是因为这个，他才他妈不在乎呢，真的。比如在丹尼尔开始使用翅膀的时候他又他妈应该怎么办呢？

“卡斯能照顾好他自己……我们没理由继续待在这了。”

萨姆看着他，像是在说“这话你自己都不信还想让我相信吗”，但是他没大声说出来。取而代之他说的是：“鲍比说的话听起来也不是很着急……”

就像是有人下了指令一样，萨姆的手机响了起。丹尼尔瑟缩起来，被这声音吓得要哭了。

“倒霉，”迪恩轻率地吐出咒骂，眉毛已然皱起。

萨姆一脸苦相，看都没看来电显示就接起了电话，“嘿，鲍比……哦，只是感觉不好猜得又准罢了。怎么了？”他的眼睛张大了一点。“真的吗？不，当然了。好，我们会尽快赶到。”他关掉电话，转过身面对迪恩。

“他说了什么？”迪恩还没开口脊背就变得僵硬。

“鲍比认为他找到了从大天使那里抢走天使之刃的方法。”

迪恩扬起眉毛。专注于其他事情让他忘了鲍比还在忙这个。“认真的吗？”

“他是这么说的。”萨姆的语气听起来带着点谨慎的乐观……经历了这么多，他们也该得到点好消息了。

迪恩从柜台边站起身。“那我们还等什么呢？上路吧。”除此之外，如果他们最后真的能到达回收场，那迪恩就能换掉他可怜宝贝的后窗了。看她破成那个样子真让人心疼。

萨姆的视线短暂地瞥过丹尼尔，然后回到迪恩身上；他点点头。“没问题……我这就告诉乔、艾伦还有斯达夫我们要走了。”

 

*

就算他正在将其破坏，卡斯迪奥也不得不钦佩路西法将人转换成食人怪这个方法的复杂和精巧。这一过程通常会花上几百年，此时被催化成了仅需几周的进程。

当然了，被困在转化进程里的人类感觉过了可不止几周。对他们来说，那有几个世纪那么长。如果说卡斯迪奥质疑过路西法是否参与了这次食人怪大爆炸，那么在他发现了食人怪诞生源头之后就打消了这个念头。

最大矿坑之一的里面埋藏着一个黑暗的地方，时间流逝的速度远远快过外面世界。这里的时间违抗自己的原则拉扯、膨胀。操纵时间，还要在如此小的范围之内，只有天使才能做到。在这里，流浪者们或是被诱惑，或是被强掳到地下，在数分钟内经历数月时光。

在这一方错位的时空内，有着一块冷冻的荒原。那是一块不毛之地。那是一个封锁的煤仓，储藏着补给品。这些流浪者拥有所有的补给，同时也一无所有；这是人类大脑能想象出的所有饥饿梦魇的实体化。它逼迫着已经对饥饿产生恐惧的人类更进一步。

在煤仓里，卡斯迪奥发现了从人类转化成食人怪进程中不同程度的生物。他看见颧骨高耸、眼球突出的饿到极点的人正在吃自己衣服撕成的小块。他看见人类变得赤裸、凶残，眼神狂野。他看见屈服于本能的人将牙齿陷进人体，大口吞咽着满口热腾腾、血淋淋的鲜肉。他看见食人怪——干枯、瘦削的生物拥有利于撕扯的爪子，口角流涎。

这是受折磨灵魂的培养所，研究整个从人类到非人类的过程。卡斯迪奥，一个热衷于人类的研究者，注视了片刻这条生命的时间线。这有一种病态的魅力。

然后他操起天使之刃，着手毁掉这一切。他划开禁锢着时间囚犯的壁垒，数年以至于数十年时光的原子急速碰撞，冲击、陨落、破碎成正常的时间。突然间，食人怪和命运已定的人类同卡斯迪奥处于真实的时间里了。其中一些觉察到了他的圣洁、他灼烧的荣光，开始畏避。一些人性保存较多的生物开始向他乞求食物。其余的将他视作食物。

卡斯迪奥专注于毁掉路西法食人怪转化机制中的每一个活着的生物，这让他忘记了时间；不管是正常的还是扭曲的。他秉承着正义烧死食人怪。他出于仁慈杀死介于人类与食人怪之间的怪兽。那些仍然人性尚存的生物，他带着同情送他们归西。他本来可能会拯救他们的，但是他们已经被污染了。吃掉同类的想法已经根植于他们的思想……如果他们活了下来，他们将永远挣扎在投降于被诅咒的欲望之中。至少这样在屈服之前就让他们安息，他们的灵魂会在天堂获得平静。

在卡斯迪奥清理掉煤矿中所有的食人怪和食人怪雏形之后，他感觉自己变得更强大了。他找回了自己，天主得力的武器。

但这不是他以前所知的那种毫无动摇的自信，因为他心里依然留存着问题和质疑。他开始意识到这些不确定永远不会消失。

卡斯迪奥皱着眉集中精神。他感觉自己处于一个不应该处于的地方——他离开酒吧去抓那只食人怪的时候攥着他的感觉和现在一样——那是一种顽固的耸动，拉拽着他的荣光。在某地召唤着他。

他相信这是因为他想念温家兄弟。

对于天使来说，思念人类的陪伴并不适当，但是这种驱动强拉着他要回到猎魔人身边是无法否认的。卡斯迪奥不得不思考，当他因为分裂体撕裂荣光而能力不足的时候，和温家兄弟共同度过的很长一段时间里，他慢慢地过于享受他们在身边的陪伴了。

对于天使来说，对于人类抱着这样的感情是个弱点，但是就像路西法一语中的，天使生来就不应孤独。

卡斯迪奥离开地道出口的时候已经是晚上了。天空在他上方展现出蓝黑相融的颜色，散碎的钻石点缀着夜空。当卡斯迪奥工作的时候，他忽略了周围泥土和岩石的压迫，但是现在他回到了外面，因为清楚自己只需动动念头就能飞翔于广阔天空而沐浴在自由的感觉里。

他本来可以去感受宇宙擦过翅膀的感觉的，但当他的身形完全离开地道之后，口袋里的手机几乎是同时响了起来。

卡斯迪奥掏出手机并打开。屏幕上显示的时间和日期第一次提醒了他在煤矿里到底待了多久。距离他上一次见到温家兄弟已经过去两天了。尽管那种将他拉向他们的吸引力让这两天感觉起来更久一点。

他的手机里有六条未读信息和两条留言。卡斯迪奥翻看着。那都是迪恩发来的。

“被食人怪吃了没有？”

卡斯迪奥轻笑，然后查看下一条。

“有时间报个平安。”

“鲍比认为他找到了拿到混蛋天使之刃的方法……搞定食人怪的问题然后到这儿来。”

“你怎么用了那么久？”

“我有事跟你说，回电话。”

“爱荷华州斯宾塞戴兹旅店103室现在就来！”

最后一条短信的紧急语气让卡斯迪奥很不解。他几乎立刻就要飞过去，但是还有两条留言没听，如果那包括一些他需要获知的战术性信息，那他就得先听完了再说。

迪恩的第一条留言听起来还挺正常的。“嘿，卡斯……我想你应该还深陷在食人怪中不能自拔。听着，嗯，我需要你出点主意，所以你听见留言的时候回个电话。一听见就回。”

第二条和第一条不同。迪恩的声音听起来既严厉又慌乱。“操蛋，卡斯！他妈的接电话！现在就滚过来……丹尼尔出问题了。”

卡斯迪奥下一秒就到了。

他推测兄弟俩还在迪恩最后一条短信里提到的位置。他是对的。卡斯迪奥降落的汽车旅馆房间和兄弟俩住过的所有房间都很类似；温家兄弟已经适应了这些房间，因为如此熟悉而生出了类似家一样的感觉。

但是房间里的气氛可远远算不上温馨。迪恩像笼中困兽一样狂乱。丹尼尔令人不安地死气沉沉地躺在其中一张床上。萨姆在……

萨姆突然出现在卡斯迪奥身边，抓住他的胳膊，紧攥的力度之大已经会引起人类的疼痛。卡斯迪奥看向他，遇上了弟弟的大张又恐惧的双眼。“你他妈去哪了？”萨姆简洁地轻声问。他的语气阴冷又充满担忧。

迪恩听到弟弟的声音而转身。“卡斯！操他妈的蛋……你丫怎么这么慢？”

卡斯迪奥轻柔地从萨姆手中挣脱。“这样看来我的手机在煤矿里没有信号……”卡斯迪奥止住话头，看着迪恩。他看到的景象令人不快。迪恩看起来被恐惧和无助纠缠而憔悴万分。

然后卡斯迪奥想起来了迪恩的最后一条留言。“你说丹尼尔出问题了？”

迪恩脸上的狂乱增添了难受。“他昨天就开始生病了。我怎么做他都哭个不停。然后他今天下午开始不吃东西了。现在他连动都不动了。”当迪恩列出症状的时候，萨姆经过两人身边走向床。“接着他开始呼吸困难。我差一点点就要打电话叫救护车了，但是谁他妈知道叫医生有什么用呢？再者他们做了测试发现孩子不全是人类然后把他带到实验室去了呢？妈的，卡斯，如果我必须在眼睁睁看着他去死和用他做实验之间选一个呢？你把这破事扔在我头上我去你奶奶个腿！你丫就应该守在这儿的！”

迪恩的话越来越没有逻辑，开始脱离实际发泄感情。

“他看起来真的很不好，”萨姆更加镇定地说（尽管能听出颤音），他抱着孩子走向卡斯迪奥。

当萨姆站到卡斯迪奥面前的时候，天使低头看着丹尼尔。他皱眉。丹尼尔在萨姆怀里浑身无力，挣扎着呼吸，双眼失焦而呆滞。

他看起来很像垂死的人类。

“他什么毛病？”迪恩问道。

“他的荣光在变弱。”卡斯迪奥能看到男孩身体里的光即使竭力挣扎也只是黯淡无光……这和卡斯迪奥上次查看孩子体内时见到的炫目光球可是截然不同。

“怎么会这样？我们能怎么办？”

“他要死了吗？”萨姆询问的声音很小，明显不想让迪恩听见。

迪恩还是听见了。“不！他不会死的，我就日了！卡斯，他不会死的，是不是？你能治好他，对吧？”

“我不知道他的荣光为什么会开始变弱……”

“是我的错吗？”迪恩突然问道，看起来要吐了。“是不是因为他有一部分是人类？”

卡斯迪奥努力凝视着孩子，想要读懂那闪烁的荣光。这让他的荣光倾斜，渴求着什么。

“求求你做点什么吧，”萨姆沙哑的嗓音很轻。

他不知道能做什么。“让我来抱着他，”卡斯迪奥低声说。

看着宝宝在手的传递之间如此虚弱又毫无生气的样子令人非常难过。这让卡斯迪奥害怕自己对于挽救宝宝已经无能为力了。迪恩浑身僵硬，焦虑地注视着卡斯迪奥凭经验采取的行动。他将宝宝搂到胸口保持不动，同时思考着宝宝荣光颤抖的原因……还有他能做些什么逆转这一状况。

卡斯迪奥的荣光紧贴着皮囊的边缘，喧嚣着接近丹尼尔的荣光。像那时在车里一样，卡斯迪奥能感觉到丹尼尔的荣光在回应……尽管这一次显得懈怠。它为了贴近卡斯迪奥的荣光而艰难地移动到丹尼尔的躯干边缘。

卡斯迪奥在这一刻猛地领会到了两个意外的新发现。

第一：那种持续数天的疼痛的渴求突然消失了，让他意识到他一直以来并不是思念温家兄弟……他一直在思念丹尼尔。

第二：在他们荣光之间燃烧的几乎算不上是渴望……比那要强烈得多。卡斯迪奥现在明白了。当他们胸口相贴的时候，卡斯迪奥能感觉到，也能看见他的荣光一丝丝地飘送到丹尼尔心上。

他脸上一定露出了傻乎乎的表情，因为迪恩突然贴了过来。“怎么了？怎么了，卡斯？”

丹尼尔的荣光正尽可能地从卡斯迪奥那里吸收成缕成束的能量。光亮延伸到丹尼尔荣光的核心，使他振作起来。丹尼尔的荣光正在缓慢却坚定地修复自己，还原成卡斯迪奥熟知的那个明亮的小星星。

“卡斯？”

卡斯迪奥抬头看向迪恩绝望又期待的双眼。

“看起来丹尼尔的荣光需要定期接近我的来保持茁壮成长。”

迪恩猛地吸气；萨姆不动声色地贴得更近。“你是说，天使护理之类的？”

这种说法跟卡斯迪奥“怀孕”那样差不多靠谱……但是和之前一样，这大概是人类能够理解真实情况的最好解释了。“差不多吧，对。”卡斯迪奥低头看着宝宝。既然他现在知道了如何寻找这种感觉，他能体会到自己的荣光在转移到丹尼尔那里。丝丝缕缕的能量在婴儿的荣光里火热地蜷曲着，充满欢乐，然后闪烁的微光蜿蜒到小小翅膀的主要脉络上。死气沉沉的翅膀开始抽动，尝试着恰当地拢在他的后背和肩膀上。

卡斯迪奥想都没想就开始爱抚那对翅膀。

“你确定吗？”迪恩担忧地问，低头看着卡斯迪奥怀中的丹尼尔。

“我能感觉我的荣光在移向他，而且也能看见他的荣光在变强。”

路西法的声音不舒服地在卡斯迪奥脑中回荡。不是为了孤独而生。

真正说服迪恩的还是丹尼尔。宝宝抽动了一下。卡斯迪奥正紧搂着他，宝宝垂在身侧了无生气的小胳膊开始活动，蜷缩在自己和卡斯迪奥的胸口之间。这才像他们熟知的丹尼尔，那个渴求肢体接触的宝宝……这样看来，爱抱抱就有了一个很充分的理由。

迪恩长出了一口气。“妈蛋，他把我吓出屎了……”然后他冲着卡斯迪奥露出怨毒的表情。“为什么你之前不告诉我们‘哺育荣光’的事？”

“我原来也不知道……从没有像丹尼尔这样的存在；如此多的天使成分与一点人类成分相结合。我无法得知人类的那部分将会如何呈现。”卡斯迪奥冲着迪恩皱眉；猎魔人因为悲痛仍然浑身紧绷。“如果我知道的话是不会离开他的。”那是为了迪恩的安好还是丹尼尔的，卡斯迪奥也不是很清楚……但是除了这一点，他很肯定。

终于，迪恩的表情不再充满恐惧。他差不多微笑了。“啊……好吧。”迪恩看着丹尼尔舒适地贴在卡斯迪奥胸口。“只要他没事……但是你从现在开始必须寸步不离，卡斯。你再这么对我、对他，我就开枪打你。”

得知了丹尼尔远离卡斯迪奥荣光会带来的后果，这位天使会牺牲自己的自由，当宝宝需要他的时候守护左右。“当然。”

突然一个可怕的念头击中了他：如果他那时没有离开矿井的话，一切可能都来不及了。丹尼尔可能已经死了。

这种想法太悲痛了。为了安慰自己丹尼尔依然生机勃勃，卡斯迪奥爱抚着那对小翅膀。宝宝发出满意的轻哼，翅膀在卡斯迪奥的触摸下翕动。它们在卡斯迪奥的能量边活动着，让他感觉到带着电流一般的刺痛一路蔓延到他自己的荣光。

直到迪恩古怪、疲惫又半是好笑的看着他，卡斯迪奥才意识到自己可能稍稍露出了微笑。

一旦紧急情况解除，卡斯迪奥就注意到了兄弟俩是多么筋疲力尽。两人全靠肾上腺素支撑，当它褪去的时候带走了房间里大部分的活力。卡斯迪奥现在足够了解兄弟俩的作息，知道他们撑不了多久了。

萨姆先放弃的。他把脸埋在两只手里含糊地说：“好吧，我必须挥白旗了。”但是在他睡过去之前，又走近卡斯迪奥和丹尼尔。他抬起手，手掌抚过丹尼尔纤细的头发，然后弯下腰轻吻了宝宝的脑袋。“你今天要把我们都吓出心脏病了，丹尼。”

卡斯迪奥因为这个新名字而抬起头。

有那么一会儿，萨姆似乎无法自已地爱抚着丹尼尔。他的手一直拢在丹尼尔的头上，拇指温柔地划过宝宝的脸颊。卡斯迪奥入迷地注视着萨姆。他认识萨姆•温彻斯特越久就越难把他看做流着恶魔血液的男孩。

当萨姆收回手，扑到其中一张床上的时候，卡斯迪奥主动走向另一张床并坐下。他靠在床头上，重力让丹尼尔趴在他的胸口。

和他想的一样，天使和宝宝能把迪恩吸引过来。猎魔人爬到床上的他们两个身边，视线一直胶着在丹尼尔身上。“他真的会没事吗？”

“他已经强壮多了，”卡斯迪奥回答。这是他能给出最诚实的答案了。他不知道对于丹尼尔这样的孩子来说未来会是怎样。但是目前为止，他正在恢复健康与安适。

迪恩抬起手，沿着丹尼尔的后背轻抚。卡斯迪奥注视着他的动作；这双手几天前还在和非人怪物战斗，如今是如此的温柔，让他折服。

“他能感觉到吗？”迪恩问。这个问题让卡斯迪奥很迷惑。

“他能感觉到你触摸他的后背吗？”

“我是说，他的翅膀能感觉到吗？”

卡斯迪奥注视着迪恩的手掠过并穿透丹尼尔一动不动的翅膀。“不能。”

“哦……”迪恩看起来很失望。

“现在他还无法控制它们。你的手和他的翅膀存在的空间不同；他们能相互穿过。”不知为何，卡斯迪奥补充到，“当他长大些，学会了控制荣光，他也许能够感觉到你的触碰……因为他想要感觉到。”

迪恩脸上浮现笑意。“那就太棒了。”迪恩变换姿势，躺在他的那一半床上，依然心无旁骛地注视着丹尼尔。他起来就像害怕从孩子身上移开视线。

“你因为想到失去他而心烦意乱，”卡斯迪奥低声说。

“当然了……他是我儿子。”

迪恩承认家长这个身份如此热切又那么轻松。卡斯迪奥想知道他是不是也能做到……如果他努力的话。他想知道爱着丹尼尔会是什么感觉。迪恩知道，而且这激发了他所有的奇妙品质。卡斯迪奥在人性中能发现的所有优良品质。

迪恩将脑袋窝在枕头里，然后带着困惑的表情抬眼看向卡斯迪奥。“你现在应该足够了解我对于家庭的感觉啊。”

这句话让卡斯迪奥想念起其他天使了……他的兄弟，他的姐妹……现在都离他如此遥远。

“笨蛋，”迪恩轻哼。

“不好意思？”

“我不只是在说丹尼尔。”卡斯迪奥还没来得及想到能说些什么，迪恩就闭上了眼睛进入梦乡。有那么一会儿，卡斯迪奥靠在迪恩旁边的床上，轻柔地爱抚着丹尼尔的翅膀。当他注意丹尼尔的荣光是如何相应他的，以及他自己的荣光用相同方式回复，熟悉感与亲密感在烁烁发光。与另一位天使如此亲近是卡斯迪奥怀念了许久的感觉。在此之前，他一直都没有将丹尼尔当做天使……至少没有意识到他的孤立已经以一种奇怪的方式结束了。

萨姆开始在另一站床上轻轻打呼。

卡斯迪奥不会再屈服于睡眠了。他为此感到庆幸。但这不是说他不能在床上度过余下的夜晚。

卡斯迪奥为了夜晚安顿下来，在床上躺平。他抬起翅膀环在周围，将自己和丹尼尔笼罩其中。

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

“你们这帮孩子真他妈是一点都不着急。”不和谐旅行小队终于出现在回收场了，鲍比直率地和他们打着招呼。

“对不起啊，”萨姆一边说一边经过鲍比身边走向门廊，把他们的背包放在地板上。“丹尼尔昨天把我们吓坏了。”

鲍比看向迪恩，后者正抱着宝宝走向房子。头发花白的猎魔人眼神机敏地看着迪恩怀里的婴儿，考量着孩子的个头（大概八、九磅重）。“丹尼尔，哈？”

卡斯迪奥站在门槛，因为不好意思走进房子而停了下来。他回头看看刚刚走过的大门，然后转向迪恩，“我去检查一下守护咒。”

“行啊，”迪恩回答。

天使在下一秒就消失了。

这让鲍比得以看见停在房子前面的英帕拉。“妈蛋，迪恩……你的车怎么了？”

迪恩瑟缩一下，就好像宝贝的破损让他感到切肤之痛。

萨姆回答了。“那个，呃……看起来天使生孩子的影响和炸弹爆炸差不多。”

鲍比嘟囔着不做评价。他将轮椅向后摇，准备前往书房。“好吧，偷窃大天使要用的东西我都准备好了；过来看看。”

“能不能等上二十分钟？”迪恩问。对于鲍比投来询问的眼神，迪恩解释道：“丹尼尔的表现说明他饿了。”就像为了证明迪恩说的话一样，宝宝开始呜咽和踢踏。

“我来吧，”萨姆说，弯腰扯起地板上的一个包，拿着它走向厨房。迪恩抱歉地看了鲍比一眼，跟着萨姆走过去。鲍比在他们身后瞪了几分钟眼睛，然后也把自己摇向厨房。

萨姆准备奶瓶的样子看起来驾轻就熟。迪恩在厨房坐了下来，把宝宝安放在自己腿上。鲍比就那么注视着整个过程，一言不发但是腹诽不止。

“给你。”萨姆把灌好的奶瓶递给迪恩。

“谢了，兄弟。”迪恩把奶瓶喂给丹尼尔，这孩子都不用问上第二遍。两秒钟之后他嘬得像只骆驼。这时迪恩才将眼睛从孩子身上拿开，终于注意到鲍比拼命地瞪着他，表示他在进行“剧烈脑内活动”。

迪恩回瞪。“好吧，怎么了？”

鲍比抿起嘴。“听着……你们俩愿意帮卡斯迪奥看孩子这很好，但是……那什么，你觉不觉得这真的太不是时候了？”

迪恩眨眨眼。“那他妈的……他妈的我们应该怎么办？”

“我只是说啊，现在有更重要的问题要解决……真的不需要再加上一个宝宝了。你们肯定有别的方法来处理。”

迪恩黑了脸。“天哪，鲍比……你认为我会是那种袖手旁观的人吗？”

“那卡斯迪奥让你俩给他看孩子这件事还能怎么办？”

迪恩的表情变了，然后看向萨姆。“你还没告诉他？”

“呃……没有？”萨姆弱弱地耸肩。

“没告诉我什么？”鲍比疲惫地问。

“丹尼尔是我儿子，”迪恩回答。他马上补充道：“他是我和卡斯的儿子。”

鲍比的眼睛睁得更大了，老猎魔人突然变得怒气冲冲而且准备发表长篇大论。

“哦，省省吧，”迪恩厉声阻止了他。“一个字也不要说，鲍比。不是那种我和卡斯在后座上大搞特搞然后我忘了戴套儿然后搞大了他的肚子。根本就不是。嗨，那可是天使哦。”

“好吧啊……那为什么你不跟我说清楚你到底是怎么和天使生了孩子呢？”

房间里的气氛稍稍缓和了一点，萨姆自告奋勇站了出来。“我们认为卡斯迪奥在坠落的那些征兆其实都是因为这个……好吧，那时候还不是宝宝呢。他将此描述为一部分碎裂的荣光。很明显这就是天使繁殖的方法。他们的荣光碎裂开来，其中一片独自生长。但是到了一个临界点的时候，另一位天使必须贡献自己的一部分来完成新天使的诞生。我觉得天堂大概没有天使克隆技术吧……”

“但是因为卡斯坠落了，”迪恩说，“他那些混蛋兄弟姐妹都拒绝帮他。”

“而且如果没有另一位天使补全荣光的话，结果就是卡斯会在生产的时候死亡。”萨姆解释。“而他差点就死了。”

“当没有天使站出来帮忙的时候，我们觉得人类的灵魂大概可以代替天使的荣光发挥作用。”

鲍比不敢置信地看向迪恩。“你牺牲了一部分灵魂？”

“如果我不这么做卡斯就死了，”迪恩阴沉地反驳。他停顿了一会儿，然后低头看着宝宝。“如果我不这么做，我就不会拥有丹尼尔。”

简短的陈述中表明了迪恩坚定的立场，他们都明白的。

所有人都在这一刻沉默了。唯一的声音就是丹尼尔吸吮奶瓶的响声；宝宝完全遗传了迪恩•温彻斯特的好胃口。

终于，鲍比打破了僵局。“所以……他是你的，哈？”

“对。”

“奶个腿儿。那好吧，让我好好看看他。”鲍比摇到迪恩身边，低头观察着丹尼尔。宝宝明亮的蓝色眼睛转向进入他注意范围的络腮胡面庞……尽管他并没有停止吸吮牛奶。

鲍比喃喃地说：“这孩子遗传了天使的眼睛。”

“还有天使的翅膀，”迪恩说，他语气里面骄傲的成分也太明显了。

鲍比摇摇头。“好吧，你们俩孩子陷进去的这种破事……”

“公平来说，”萨姆插嘴，“一个侄子比平常我们惹上的麻烦要好太多了。”

“等他十六岁了看你还这么想不，”鲍比打趣，然后无比真挚地看向迪恩。“听着，迪恩……我为刚才说你应该把孩子扔掉而道歉。我不知道他是你的孩子。我只是以为那天使是占你们便宜。”

“他怎么能那么做呢？”萨姆的表情好像咬到了柠檬一样。

“得了吧……他只要把孩子放在你们门口，你俩就会赶紧冲上去宠孩子，没错吧？”

萨姆自言自语地嘟囔着。

不管是不是事实吧，迪恩轻哼。“你让我们听起来像小姑娘一样，老兄。哦，看哪，萨米，一个宝宝！我们能养他吗？求你了啦了啦了啦！”

萨姆咯咯笑起来。

鲍比弯起一边嘴角。“好吧，我必须得承认，我对于天使和孩子这件事本有的想法是相当恶劣的……所以我也欠他一个对不起。”鲍比看着迪恩喂孩子的时候，嘴唇抿成一条线。“但是你不用担心我会再提起让你丢掉丹尼尔的事了。”

“哦，是吗？”迪恩扬起眉毛。“这就完了？”

“毫无疑问。我很了解你的。你不会抛弃家人……你在这方面可是他妈的绝对的好爸爸。”鲍比的眼神意味深长地扫向萨姆。萨姆贱笑着表示同意。迪恩低下头，没准是藏起绯红的脸，尽管他表现得像是在检查丹尼尔而已。

“不管他的本我是个天使还是怎么的，这男孩都是家里的一份子，”鲍比坚决地说。

迪恩清清嗓子，温柔地搂了一下丹尼尔。“我跟你说什么来着，哈？爷爷就是外表强硬，内心柔软着呢。”

鲍比翻了个白眼。

层叠的羽毛在风中拍打的声音充斥着整间厨房，然后卡斯迪奥突然出现在他们中间。他站在迪恩的椅子旁边。他的眼睛随即看向了丹尼尔。

“外面一切正常？”迪恩一边问一边将空瓶子从丹尼尔的嘴里抽出来。

“是的……上次我们来的时候画上的符号还没有褪去。”他看着迪恩把宝宝在腿上放好，调整成坐姿，一只手扶着他的胸口和肚子，另一只手在他的后背上轻拍。

片刻之后，卡斯迪奥伸出双手要求抱过丹尼尔。“我来。”

迪恩把孩子递给卡斯迪奥。他将孩子放在肩上，轻拍后背的动作看起来有点机械和僵硬……就像他还正在学习怎么做这个动作一样。

“卡斯迪奥……我得向你道歉。”鲍比毫无征兆地开口。

卡斯迪奥抬起头。“为了什么？”

“我只能说这是你应得的然后这事儿就这么过去得了。”

卡斯迪奥好奇地扬起眉毛。“很好。我接受了你的道歉。”

丹尼尔打了个大大的可爱饱嗝儿。

“好嘞！这起码值七分，”迪恩说道。

“你给你儿子的饱嗝儿打分实在是太可悲了，兄弟，”萨姆抱怨着。

鲍比以为卡斯迪奥会把孩子还给迪恩。他没有。他把孩子从肩膀上拿下来，搂在胸前……这动作看起来更加熟练也更自然。“我也反对你这么做。”

“什么？你也这样，卡斯？”迪恩听起来很受伤。

“恐怕是的……因为这不可能低于八分。”

整整一秒，什么也没发生。然后迪恩爆发出狂笑。对于他哥哥宠溺任性的儿子这件事，萨姆看起来为天堂感到丢脸。鲍比嘟囔着“地球上最奇怪的家庭”这种话，然后提高音量说：“如果你们这帮孩子玩儿够了的话，你们觉得是不是应该回到天启这个问题上？”

说到底他还是个猎魔人，迪恩又恢复了他那种玩世不恭的表情；但在此之前，他向卡斯迪奥投去被逗乐的眼神，然后抬起手揉了揉丹尼尔黑色的头发。

*

迪恩觉得鲍比桌子上的大杂烩看起来就像一座猎人小屋的残骸（不是超自然的那种），但是当卡斯迪奥进房间看到同一摊东西的时候，他短暂瑟缩了一下。“这是一个召唤仪式。”

“如果我没做错的话，那就是了，”鲍比表示同意。

卡斯迪奥注视着鲍比将自己推向桌子，双眼怀疑地眯起。他走近桌子，低头看着那些东西，然后退开，用双手保护住丹尼尔。“你不应该独自召唤大天使。”

“哦，没错，”迪恩倒吸一口气。“那可是相当危险，鲍比。”而且如果迪恩这个莽撞行为的标杆人物都这么说，更证明了惹毛大天使是多么严峻的问题。

“很高兴知道你们都觉得我是个笨蛋，”鲍比咆哮，“根据我的调查来看，如果没有血液的话召唤就不能完成。”

“当然了，”迪恩嘟囔，“你们这群天使怎么总喜欢血液呢。”他温柔地从卡斯迪奥怀中抱过丹尼尔放在沙发上躺平。安顿好宝宝，迪恩回到桌边，低头看着鲍比最近的绘画作品和手工作品。

一块不知是何种动物的皮毛占据了桌子表面的大部分。它有毛的那一面朝下，所以迪恩也无从分辨。平坦的内里上有模糊的神秘符号蚀刻，在皮毛的边角处放着一把磨损严重的猎人匕首；这把轻如蝉翼的匕首大概就是用来刻画符号的。一本古老的书（有一半的内容用的是迪恩看不懂的语言）在皮毛旁边摊开，而迪恩荒谬地觉得这是猎人风格的烹饪书。尽管从桌子上这堆垃圾来看，他一点也不知道鲍比要干什么。

迪恩简直是一头雾水，但是卡斯迪奥却没有那么迷惑。他贴近皮毛研究着上面的符号。“你用天使语写了加百列的名字。”

“所以我没写错啦？我没有太多可参考的，”鲍比冲着堆成山的古代书籍挥挥手。鲍比一半的天使语记录都是他自己写的，和卡斯迪奥展示给他的那些文字纠缠在一起。迪恩偶然想到在天启之后鲍比应该写一本天使指南。

“你的笔迹太过残暴，但是足够我认出名字了，”卡斯迪奥说。

萨姆轻哼。

“没错，我会好好练练书法，”鲍比幽默地说。“所以，我在一本晦涩的宗教文献中找到了这个仪式，看起来有一段时间混血天使被叫做拿菲力……”鲍比停顿下来，不确定的目光瞟向躺在沙发上的丹尼尔。

“他不是拿大顶，”迪恩反驳。他看着身边的卡斯迪奥，然后补充道：“如果他遗传了卡斯的任何一点，那么他长大之后可能会变得衣着邋遢，但他不是拿大顶。他是不同的。”

卡斯迪奥安静地看着迪恩，好像在说“我根本不知道你嘴里吐出来的那个词是什么意思”。迪恩直视他的双眼，两人互相瞪视了好几秒，然后迪恩做出表情“怎么了，你就是个怪胎天使所以才听不懂我说的这么有道理的话”。

卡斯迪奥略略皱眉，低头看向鲍比。“我和迪恩还有萨姆解释过拿菲力的事了。”

“啊，好吧，我能想到这个话题是怎么被提起的。”鲍比再次看向丹尼尔。“所以……他不是？”

“从传统意义上来说，他不是拿菲力。”卡斯迪奥犹豫了片刻。“说实话，我也不知道他是什么。”

“我们的儿子，”迪恩咆哮，瞪着卡斯迪奥。

“除了这个。”卡斯迪奥淡定地反驳。为了安抚迪恩，他补充道：“我不知道天堂是否能察觉到他。”

“好吧，我们都知道有正义拿菲力与邪恶拿菲力。从我能挖掘到的资料来看，在上帝决定大手一挥抹杀掉所有拿菲力之前，一些正义者帮助人类对抗过邪恶者。”鲍比指着桌上的皮毛。“这是为拿菲力设置的陷阱。人们会将邪恶拿菲力的名字用血液刻在白化病羔羊的皮毛上。当血液和天使语都就位之后，就能召唤到这个名字的拿菲力。现在，如果没有正义者前来约束他们肆意妄为的兄弟，那我就无法完成这个‘写’的任务，而且削弱拿菲力能量的那个约束咒语看起来也不太靠谱……”

迪恩觉得他需要指出一些问题。“呃，鲍比……这一切都非常令人钦佩，但是……我们不是要拴住天使和人类的混血。我们的目标是大天使。”

“我知道，”鲍比反驳，“但是从我读到的资料来看，用在纯种天使身上也可以。”

“如果这陷阱确实是为了拿菲力而制作的，那么在大天使身上也极有可能生效，”卡斯迪奥自言自语。“控制拿菲力和天使的咒语基本上是相同的。”

“如果它生效了呢？”萨姆问。

卡斯迪奥看起来有些惊慌。“除了防御咒和圣火之外我根本就不知道其他能够困住天使的方法了，而那些根本不能削弱天使的能量……只能困住他们。而且加百列极其强大。冒这个风险可能会有很大代价而且结局不佳。”

“所以呢，我们知道圣火还是有用的……来撒点油。”

“你还是不知道如何除去加百列的武器，”卡斯迪奥表示。

“没错啊，就算我们能拿到，又要怎么用呢？”萨姆问。“你知道，不能爆炸什么的。”

迪恩目光尖锐地看向卡斯迪奥，想起上一次（实际上也是在鲍比家）他们讨论起相同问题的场景。突然，他理解了卡斯迪奥想要履行的自杀式任务。“你之前要用这把剑去刺杀路西法，因为你认为自己必死无疑了。”迪恩意味深长地瞥了一眼丹尼尔。

卡斯迪奥跟随着他的目光看去，然后回答：“我在那时有着充分的理由认为自己无法逃出生天，是这样的……但是如果这是打败路西法的唯一方法，我仍旧愿意这么做。”

“而我仍旧会说任何人爆炸的计划都他妈不能通过，”迪恩厉声说。

“我们的选择并不富裕，”卡斯迪奥平静地回答，双眼直盯着迪恩。然后他再开口时有些结巴，“尽管，如何接近路西法并使用这把剑，就是一个完全不同的问题了。”

“上次你说你可以把他引进一个圈套，”萨姆说，“难道你不能……”当他意识到卡斯迪奥的计划内容的时候表情变了。“你打算召唤路西法，在你……当安全区还有效的时候你在……”萨姆冲着丹尼尔指了指示意。

卡斯迪奥点头。

“你在树林里弄得那个禁飞区域……还能再弄一个吗？”迪恩问。

“那不是我能控制的。那是分裂过程里的自动程序。只有我再制造一个分裂体出来才能重现……而且我也无法实现此事。”从他的表情来看，他也不想实现。

卡斯迪奥将目光转回鲍比桌上的羔羊皮毛。他皱着眉抬起头，明显是在理解鲍比糟糕的天使语并检验法阵。他伸出手拿起刀，将刀剑戳到皮毛上。“你在这里漏掉了一个符号。”卡斯迪奥在皮毛上划出符号。

“你他妈的干了什么？”

这个声音在迪恩身后贴着他响起。而且太操蛋了，他认出了这个声音。就算他没认出来，同时出现的翅膀拍打声音和清新空气味道都能告诉他谁闯进来了。

加百列。

迪恩转过身面对加百列……但是大天使没有看着迪恩。他正带着满腔恐惧（狂怒？）低头盯着沙发上的丹尼尔。

宝宝开始尖叫。

迪恩身体自动作出反应，努力挡在大天使和他儿子中间。拿菲力被谋杀的故事闪过他的脑海。他想大概可以得知拿菲力丹尼尔对天使来说意味着什么，鉴于他们把第一批拿菲力全部毁掉了。

加百列开始行动。

卡斯迪奥动作更快。眨眼之间，卡斯迪奥已经将加百列推开，死死抵在一面墙上。那面房子裂开了，泥土和灰尘从天花板上落下来，从鲍比起居室的地板一直到天花板，蔓延着一条长长的裂缝。

所有人都愣住了，在无比震惊中盯着这一场景：卡斯迪奥将加百列按在墙上，双手死死攥着大天使的夹克。加百列的双脚整整悬空一英尺。但是让人不敢相信的是加百列的表情。他看起来不像是感到无聊或是被微微逗乐；被按在墙上不像是他控制范围之内的事。他的表情很惊讶……就像卡斯迪奥比他还要强大。

就是这个大天使在电视剧世界里心血来潮就能打个响指把卡斯迪奥扔来扔去……作为赠品还把他胖揍一顿。

加百列低头看着卡斯迪奥的脸……然后举起双手表示投降。“放轻松，熊妈妈……我不是来伤害他的。”

迪恩能看出卡斯迪奥的全身在紧张地颤抖。他能想象卡斯迪奥并不倾向于相信加百列。丹尼尔仍在大哭，所以迪恩从他刚刚停住的位置冲出来直奔沙发，将宝宝一把抱起。丹尼尔几乎是立刻停止了哭号，但还是在焦虑地低泣。

加百列看着这一切的表情不可捉摸。然后他的目光回到卡斯迪奥。“我很佩服你能冲破桎梏，卡斯迪奥……我从没想过你会这么做。”加百列的表情变得严肃，所有的嘲讽和奚落的痕迹都消失不见。“你可以放开我……我承诺不会伤害他。”

卡斯迪奥缓慢地放开加百列，向后退去。加百列重重落到地上，整理着自己的衣服。卡斯迪奥慢慢地退到一旁，死死盯着加百列的目光仍旧凶狠……他一直向后退，直到迪恩（怀里抱着丹尼尔）在他身后。他的肢体语言准确无误地表达着“想得到他，就得先通过我”。

加百列在理解这一点上可没有障碍。他的目光越过保护模式全开的卡斯迪奥，然后眉毛扬起。“哈。”

“如果你不是来伤害他的，那你来干嘛？”萨姆问。

“呃……你好啊，你叫我来的，笨蛋们。”

萨姆、迪恩和鲍比飞快地看向羔羊皮。卡斯迪奥的目光一直毫不动摇地锁定着加百列。

“如果没有血液的话就不会完成召唤，”鲍比抱怨道。

“很明显你没把刀擦干净……没干净到神圣的水平，反正是这样。而且顺便说一句，那个束缚能量的玩意……才不会生效呢。大拨儿大拨儿的笨蛋人类送了命才明白。当天堂开启疯狂扫荡模式的时候，人类必须认识到他们唯一的选择就是不要和天使作斗争。”

“或是成为他们，”萨姆冷笑。

“没错。尽管有些事实表明你们在这方面并没有恢复理智。”加百列看着站在卡斯迪奥身后的迪恩。“这么说……你一直都很忙啊，迪恩。”

迪恩将丹尼尔搂得更紧。

卡斯迪奥威胁着蓄势待发。

“别紧张，”加百列说，听起来真诚地想要卡斯迪奥保持冷静，“依然不会伤害他。所以呢，要说恭喜还是节哀呢？我不是很了解在这种情况下的礼仪。百货大楼可没有给混血天使宝宝的贺卡。”

“你可以拿走你的贺卡然后塞进你屁股里，”迪恩咆哮。“卡斯现在活着没有你半点功劳。”

加百列扬起眉毛。“什么，你认为我应该分一部分自己给那个玩意？”他小心地指着迪恩怀里的宝宝。

“你那时要任由兄弟死去而袖手旁观。”

加百列的表情变得阴沉。“我不知道你上课认真听讲没有，迪恩，但是眼睁睁看着兄弟死去根本不是我想要的。而且让我来告诉你，那感觉痛苦至极。”

“哦听你这么说我真伤心，”迪恩唾弃地说。“你真是毫无价值的混蛋，加贝。你就这么目睹着兄弟将世界和对方毁灭撕碎，却无动于衷。”

“听着，你个傻屌，”加百列厉声说。“你真的明白你说‘终止这一切’的时候意味着我要杀死路西法吗？路西法……我兄弟？你觉得这很轻松，但你能杀了萨姆吗？即使那能拯救世界，我打赌你肯定做不到。”

迪恩对此无法反驳。

加百列带着满脸厌恶的表情转身避开迪恩，看向卡斯迪奥。他的姿势略略放松。“我对你做的事不做过多评价……但是你没死让我很欣慰。”

“差点骗过我们了，”迪恩小声嘟囔着。

卡斯迪奥保持着浑身紧张一动不动。加百列露出的表情几乎是对卡斯迪奥的同情了。“我不嫉妒你，卡斯迪奥……任何一方赢了我都能活下来，对我来说没什么。我没有理由在乎任何一方的失败。但是你现在有理由了。我为此感到抱歉……如果你没有如此投入的话，一切本来会更好的。”

“我已经投入很多了，”卡斯迪奥说。

加百列贱笑着抬起头。他的目光从卡斯迪奥身上闪到迪恩身上，又闪回来。“是啊，我猜也是。战争的第一条原则，兄弟，不要和抵押品感情过深。”

“鉴于你还是来了，你说这话没什么立场，”鲍比在书桌后粗声粗气地说，“你要不要给我们又大又粗的天使之刃？”

加百列狡猾地看着鲍比。“你是说那把写着‘宇宙无敌最炫酷’的剑？不……我才不会呢。相信我，这是为了你们好……不管你们哪个笨蛋用了它，留下来的残骸都不会太好看。”加百列停顿片刻，侧过脸看着卡斯迪奥说：“如果你们这群傻瓜真的决心要找到对抗路西法的武器，只要你们动动脑子就不用去找了。”

“那是什么意思？”萨姆问。

“这更多的是一种理论，说实话……你知道，当上帝决定让天使繁殖的时候，路西法的背叛还让大家都心有余悸。而且一切生物的新生儿都很脆弱。他们需要保护。有一种传言，就算是最低级的‘家长’天使，在他们的‘后代’被威胁的时候，也有能力匹敌路西法那种级别的大天使。”

无言的寂静充斥着房间。迪恩看着墙上卡斯迪奥制服加百列时制造出的裂缝；那可是大天使，卡斯迪奥以为他会伤害丹尼尔。

“当然了，”加百列漠不关心地补充，“这从没被试验过。”

这让迪恩的胃里很不舒服，因为试验这个理论的唯一方法就是让路西法接近丹尼尔，还要希望卡斯迪奥有能力轰杀路西法。

而如果他没有，那么世间万物都无法阻止路西法杀死丹尼尔。

“我们会找到其他方法的，”萨姆发誓，他因为和迪恩想到了同样的场面而语带紧张。

“因为你们现在做出了非常优秀的成绩啊，”加百列打趣。然后他看了看自己手腕上根本不存在的手表。“好吧，不是说到这儿来毫无收获，但是我认为比起看着天启中的警察大追捕来说，我真的还有成千上万更重要的事情要做。而且别再给我打电话了；你们温家的没那么好玩。”

说完，加百列就消失了。

迪恩长出一口气，没有意识到自己一直屏住呼吸。“好吧，妈蛋……计划W是什么？”

卡斯迪奥凌厉地转过身面对迪恩。迪恩不由得瑟缩。他此前都没能看到卡斯迪奥的表情（一直被天使充满保护欲地围在身后），但是他现在明白为什么加百列对他说话的态度就像对待一只时刻准备扑咬过来的暴躁黑豹。卡斯迪奥身上的天使正义之怒在熊熊燃烧，怒火在他身边辐射延展开来，他眼中好像沸腾着冰冷的火焰。迪恩甚至都并非这怒意所针对的目标，也感到一阵畏惧。

“卡斯？”迪恩试图开口，声音因为不确定而微微颤抖，但是他还没来得及说更多，卡斯迪奥就将他怀里的丹尼尔飞快地猛拉出来。迪恩开始惊讶地叫了一声，但接下来没再出声，就只是看着卡斯迪奥抱着丹尼尔贴在自己胸口。接触到卡斯迪奥之后，丹尼尔绵延不休的细声哀怨立刻停止了，卡斯迪奥闪耀的正义之怒也逐渐褪去。

迪恩沉思着轻拍卡斯迪奥的胳膊来安抚他，但是如果他不小心触动了卡斯迪奥已经濒临边缘的扳机，他不完全肯定自己能够逃过卡斯迪奥的失手误杀。

所以他没有继续逗留在卡斯迪奥身边，而是转过身面对萨姆和鲍比，“好吧，所以说……我们还有什么办法能够杀死路西法？”

鲍比和萨姆互相看看对方。

“是吧，我也一无所获，”迪恩承认。但是他们需要思考些方法……因为他们别无选择。如若不然，世界就会迎来末日，而这绝对不能发生。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

在小屋外，迪恩能听见成群结队的克洛坦病毒感染者在拼命摇晃着奇塔卡营地的防御栅栏。四散逃离的幸存者恐慌地尖叫着，混合上克洛坦病毒感染者的疯狂嘶吼，交织成了断断续续的混乱合唱。枪支的火花爆裂开空气。透过小屋的墙壁，迪恩能闻到火焰的味道。是营地在燃烧还是整个世界陷入了火海，他不知道。

迪恩看见卡斯迪奥平躺在没有床单的床垫上，心中腾起恐慌。迪恩曾经看见过他的衣服松垮又肮脏、脸上的络腮胡几天没刮而且光着脚的样子。他曾经希望再也不要见到这样的场景。而希望从来不会实现。

“卡斯！”迪恩跑向床。“卡斯！我们必须离开这儿！”

卡斯迪奥一动不动地躺着，双眼迷离地看着上方。迪恩摇晃他肩膀的时候，卡斯迪奥只是轻哼一声，然后慵懒地微笑。他沉醉毒品的眼神跟随着天花板上爬过的某种隐形生物。

“醒醒，卡斯！”迪恩扯着卡斯迪奥的衬衫，想把他从床上拖起来，但是他看起来胶着在原地了。迪恩越是用力地拉，卡斯迪奥就变得越不可动摇。迪恩所有的努力只换来卡斯迪奥阴郁地舔舐嘴唇和低声吟唱，“哦……迪恩，那破碎得如此美丽……”

迪恩放弃了移动前天使的想法。他用双手抓住卡斯的脸，想让他的眼睛注视着他。“卡斯，丹尼尔在哪？”不知怎的，他就是知道男孩没有和他们一起在小屋里。

“丹尼尔？”卡斯迪奥含混不清地说。然后他像陷入麻醉一样微笑。“他飞了，你知道吗……好高……丹尼在天上……”

“妈的，卡斯！”迪恩转过身背朝卡斯迪奥，向门口冲去。

门外是大片燃烧的树，毁灭之墙慢慢逼近小屋。松树在劈啪作响，树脂燃烧着火焰迸发开来，光焰越挑越高，直入云霄。克洛坦怪物在营地中熙熙攘攘，它们都有着凶狠的双眼、滴血的大口和灰黄的皮肤。有一些正在着火，火焰在肩上蔓延一直蜿蜒到胳膊上，追随者跟着领头羊冲向猎物。当他们经过迪恩身边的时候，都向他看过来，而迪恩认识他们每一个人。吉姆牧师、加勒、如佛斯、约翰•温彻斯特、乔、艾伦、斯达夫、鲍比……迪恩觉得他认识的所有人都被克洛坦病毒感染了。或者他们只是疲于奔命的恐慌面孔。有时候两者皆是。

“丹尼尔！”迪恩大吼。回答他的只有尖叫。

他从门廊猛地跳起，竭力冲向小屋后的树林。他奔腾经过的树木并没有着火，但是它们的枝干在他眼前凋谢下去，大片大片的松针和树叶脱落飞舞，就像死亡之雨。迪恩一边将脸上腐烂的枝叶拍掉一边奔跑着哭喊：“丹尼尔！丹尼尔！”

突然间，迪恩脚下的地面消失了，他开始坠落。他握不到任何东西，在空中胡乱地抓着。他正在坠落，这很不合适宜。

他站在奇塔卡营地外面一块干净的空地上。这里的森林还没有着火。克洛坦怪物还没有突破营地的安全防御机制。但是他们会的……只是时间问题。

“你终于决定拥抱命运了，”萨姆说。

迪恩转过身看到了弟弟。但那并不是萨姆。那恶魔正占用着萨姆的面孔。

“不，”迪恩吸气。

路西法用萨姆的嘴唇微笑。他伸出双臂，迪恩看到皮肤被缝在一起留下的锯齿状的痕迹……就像路西法曾经将萨姆•温彻斯特的皮肉扒了下来，然后又自己缝好。“这将会发生的。无论你怎么做都无法阻止我。你无法挽救你的家人，迪恩。”

“爸爸？”

迪恩转过身，看到一个五岁男孩的小小身影站在树林里。

“丹尼尔，”迪恩声音沙哑，心跳急速加快，“丹尼尔，到这儿来！”

丹尼尔慢慢抬起满头黑发，湛蓝的双眼凝视着迪恩，饱含着比孩子本身苍老千万岁的哀伤。孩子太过苍白的脸上只有鼻尖点着少许雀斑。迪恩伸出双手，无声地乞求着丹尼尔到他这里来，而丹尼尔的眼中浮现出责难与失望。他的下巴微微颤抖。“你失败了，爸爸……你一个人也救不了。”

“我不会让你受半点伤害，”迪恩发誓。

话音未落，一道鲜血从孩子的嘴角流出。“太晚了。”就像断了线的木偶，丹尼尔瘫倒在地。

“不！”迪恩冲到丹尼尔摔倒的地方跪了下来。迪恩拾起儿子，将男孩挤进怀里。他了无生气的身体在迪恩手中无力地垂着。迪恩紧紧抱着丹尼尔，绝望地想要感受一丝温暖，迎接他的却只有刺骨的冰冷。只能拥抱僵硬的尸体。迪恩拼命摇晃着男孩；森林在这一刻烧起了大火。远处响起尖叫声。在某个地方，躺在床上沉迷毒品的卡斯迪奥很快燃烧起来。

迪恩抬起头，看到米迦勒坐在一块岩石上看着这一切。他看起来诡异地与年轻的约翰•温彻斯特相似，但是他身边聚集的能量表明他并非人类。他像古书中一样穿着盔甲，肩后伸展着巨大的翅膀……但是他的双臂被捆绑在身前。他无助地坐着，注视使用萨姆身体的路西法大笑着走远。

当迪恩紧箍着死去的儿子而世界陷入火海的时候，米迦勒严峻地看着迪恩，用悲伤、放弃的语气说：“我们本可以阻止这一切。我们本可以拯救所有人。”

丹尼尔在迪恩的臂弯中化为灰烬。

迪恩在窒息地抽气中醒来，将他周身笼罩着死亡与火焰的感觉用力眨掉。当感官清醒过来时，他认出自己在鲍比的客房里。他躺了片刻，努力想要平息急速跳动的心脏和急促的呼吸。那是一场噩梦。只是做梦罢了。路西法没有占据萨姆的身体。卡斯迪奥并没有吸毒成瘾。丹尼尔没有死。

但是他知道这一切都有可能发生，现状并不能让人感到安慰。所以迪恩翻身下床，轻轻走向浴室的门。

迪恩先在楼上的另一间卧室门口查看了萨姆的情况，看见弟弟像海星一样张牙舞爪地趴在枕头上打着呼噜，心里松了一口气。

下一步，迪恩悄悄下楼，走向书房的门口。

卡斯迪奥正在窗边，在黑暗的房间中像雕塑一样矗立。他怀里抱着的丹尼尔正安然地躺在他胸口，而他正凝视着窗外。月光透过窗子，柔和了卡斯迪奥脸上尖锐的线条，将他的面颊涂抹上阴影和银蓝色的光芒。他看来如此站立凝视了许久，大概有数个小时。感觉他可以一动不动地站立更长的时间。

迪恩露出一丝微笑。这是他所了解的卡斯迪奥，在人类的皮囊中永远显得尴尬，一点一滴都显露着天使的本质，而且和沉迷毒品的嬉皮士大相径庭。但他并没有和人性背道而驰，因为他正怀抱着人类混血的天使儿子。迪恩希望卡斯迪奥能够永远如此。这是迪恩能够指望的事情……而迪恩生命中能够确信无疑的事情并不太多。

“你应该轻轻摇晃，”迪恩温柔地开口。

卡斯迪奥转过头看向他，对于迪恩出现于此并不惊讶。“什么？”

“轻摇……宝宝喜欢韵律感。我来。”迪恩向卡斯迪奥走过去，但是真正要抱过孩子的时候还是犹豫了。宝宝看起来平静又开心，在卡斯迪奥的胸口香甜地安眠。所以迪恩悄悄贴近卡斯迪奥的身侧，一只胳膊搂在他的腰上，一前一后地指引他和自己一起轻晃身子，向卡斯迪奥示范如何轻摇宝宝。卡斯迪奥允许迪恩晃动他——如果他不想这么做，那么迪恩想要撼动他要比撼动大山还难。在睡梦中的宝宝看起来没有任何变化，但是卡斯迪奥能够觉察到迪恩觉察不到的东西。“他的确喜欢这样。”

“是啊，我可能没法爱抚他的翅膀，但是我能给你示范人类宝宝喜欢的方法。”或者至少是萨姆以前喜欢的，但这只是迪恩的参考标准罢了。他对于玛丽为数不多的鲜明记忆就是她怀抱着萨姆轻摇。

他意识到自己和卡斯迪奥仍然在一起轻晃身子。“这可不算我们一起跳舞了。”

卡斯迪奥冲着他眨眨眼，很是迷惑。“这么说我们一起跳舞是坏事咯？”他猜测。

“如果萨姆看到的话绝对不会放过我的，”迪恩回答，然后终于放开卡斯迪奥，绕着卡斯走到他面前。

卡斯迪奥仍然在轻摇宝宝，目光追随着迪恩。

“我觉得你有时候应该信任一下你弟弟，”卡斯迪奥低声地评论。

迪恩轻笑，因为从一位天使口中听到这话而感到讽刺。“好吧，其他天使可不这么想。”

卡斯迪奥对于提到其他天使而发出嘲弄的轻哼。迪恩扬起眉毛。一般在提起卡斯迪奥天堂的手足时，他都会避开话题同时变得忧郁……不是公开的表示态度，但在情感上是这样的。

迪恩很容易就联想到了和加百列昨天的对峙。那位大天使已经离开几个小时了，卡斯迪奥依然拒绝任何一个其他人抱走丹尼尔。连迪恩也不行。卡斯迪奥第一次给丹尼尔喂了奶，就是因为他不愿放手让其他人抱着他。迪恩没有和他争，因为他脸上那种“神经过敏天使本能模式全开”的断线表情，在加百列离开之后也保持了好一段时间。迪恩真的不敢确定如果要和卡斯迪奥讲道理的话，他会不会触碰到卡斯迪奥“机器人天使防御模式”的底线。

但是卡斯迪奥现在看起来好多了。迪恩决定试试运气。“你对付加百列的方法，那可是相当有气势。”

卡斯迪奥停止了轻摇，小心地看向迪恩身后碎裂的墙壁。他看起来……尴尬？迷惑？

“我不知道自己是怎么了，”卡斯迪奥坦诚的语调微微有些羞怯。“我看他向丹尼尔走过去就下意识采取了行动。丝毫没有经过谨慎考虑。我以前从来没有过这样的经历。我以前从没有被某种脱离理智力量完全控制住过。”

“加百列所说的关于天使对于孩子的强大保护能力看来没错。”

卡斯迪奥皱眉。“我真的非常害怕他会伤害丹尼尔，”天使低声坦诚。“一种冲动驱使着我，为了保护丹尼尔的安全我愿意做任何事，不论结果如何。”

“是啊，我明白你什么意思，”迪恩回答。他走回鲍比的沙发旁边，倚在扶手上。他若有所思地看着卡斯迪奥重新开始轻摇宝宝，动作带着试验的意味。为人父的本能突然控制了他，让卡斯迪奥真的猝不及防。

迪恩抬起头。“天使没有家庭吧，是吗？”

卡斯迪奥抬起眼看向他。

“我的意思是说，你叫他们兄弟姐妹，但是……不像我和萨姆这样，对吧？而且你们也没有爸爸妈妈儿子闺女……”

“我们用家庭的标签来定义社会结构。我们有共同的天父，而且我有兄弟姐妹……但还是不，和那不一样……没有人类牵系家庭的那种羁绊。我爱我的手足同胞，但是……”卡斯迪奥愁容满面，想要描述天堂中明显功能紊乱的家庭关系。“那更像是链接我们的电路。我们为爱戴天父而诞，为热爱手足而生。有些天使我素未谋面，但我听从命令爱着他们。”卡斯迪奥偏过头。“那不是虚幻的爱……只是与私己无关。”

“但是丹尼尔不同，对吗？”

卡斯迪奥不自在地愣住了。“是啊……”他终于承认了。“对于丹尼尔是不一样的。”

而且他看起来为此困扰。

卡斯迪奥停顿片刻，继续说道：“如果他是以天使传统的繁殖方法诞生，他本可以受到天堂中手足同胞的欢迎。我们分离的那一刻，他应该成为我的兄弟而不是后代。我会爱我的兄弟，为他而战，但依然只是兄弟。但是我在分裂期间被天堂阻隔，如今身边又只有他，而且丹尼尔还包含一部分你……”

很明显，每件事都成了改变情况的筹码……把这些综合起来，迪恩明白了卡斯迪奥为何困扰。

“卡斯……”迪恩温柔地开口，“爱丹尼尔没有错。将他当做儿子宠爱没有错。”

“我不知道应该怎么做。”

“嗯，在我看来你心中有一部分一直在拼命地挣扎……所以只要不再纠结就好了。”

卡斯迪奥呼气。“你说得简单。”

迪恩想要反驳说爸爸爱儿子这件事是最简单不过的……但是他和卡斯迪奥都有太多关于父亲的情结，所以这句并不是实话。

“你起床的时间不太寻常，”卡斯迪奥在短暂的安静后说道。

“是啊……做噩梦了。”

卡斯迪奥轻声回复表示理解，但这不就足够了吗。

“可能是因为睡前的谈话让人失眠，但是……”迪恩重重叹气，“有时候我真的对这件事毫无头绪。”看到卡斯迪奥歪头，迪恩解释：“阻止路西法。”

“我也是。”

迪恩轻哼。“谢了，兄弟……让人松口气。”

“哦……我应该说谎的。”

“算啦……”迪恩挥挥手将此事抛到一边，“我从来都不指望你能这么做。知道你总能有话直说让我觉得比较放心。”他用一只手摩挲着脸颊。“我觉得自己没法和萨姆这么说，因为……妈的，我也不知道为什么。”

“你觉得自己需要保护他，”卡斯迪奥温和地指出。

“他不再是小孩了，而且他也不笨。他知道那些罪恶的坏处……但是那就像我不能让他知道我知道。”

卡斯迪奥抿起嘴唇。“我觉得你们对此有一句习语的……做不到就一直装，装着装着就成了？”

迪恩沙哑地轻笑。“可能就是这样吧。”他用寻求答案的目光打量卡斯迪奥，观察着他，回想起人间陷入地狱时他变成嬉皮士的样子。“不管结局如何，好还是坏，就是，你知道吗……我很高兴有你相陪。说真的，永远不要改变。”

卡斯迪奥的眼神中有着温暖和不解。“你应该回去睡觉的……如果我们要计划消灭路西法的方法，你就必须好好休息。”

“是啊，”迪恩呼气；卡斯迪奥学会了在面对不可逾越的障碍时玩弄人类的语言游戏，迪恩对此感到无比的自豪。他站起身。在走回楼梯前，他来到卡斯迪奥身边，抬起手爱抚丹尼尔柔软的头发。他靠上前，亲吻宝宝的额头。“安安，丹尼尔……”迪恩直起身，发现卡斯迪奥正在认真地注视着他，几乎是在编辑记录猎魔人的一举一动。“安安，卡斯。”

“晚安，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥回答。

迪恩走向大厅。就在上楼之前，他回头查看那间书房兼起居室。他只能看见卡斯迪奥在巨大窗户前映出的剪影。但是剪影已经足够。迪恩注视着卡斯迪奥向宝宝低下头。他停下的时候，嘴唇和鼻尖距离丹尼尔的头顶只有一线之差。他伫立着，呼吸丹尼尔的气息。他没有像迪恩那样亲吻宝宝，但已经非常接近了。那是卡斯迪奥对于用肢体表达喜爱的试验，玩味着这个想法，努力放手去爱。

迪恩微笑，放松地走上楼。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

在一整天实实在在的头脑风暴之后（想了太多迪恩都开始头疼了），他们对于如何控制恶魔还是毫无头绪。事情总是回到原点让人非常崩溃，最后结果都是整个世界分崩离析。

终于，迪恩决定去休息。他宣布整个拯救地球的任务就是拯救小林丸号（*），然后起身出门去更换英帕拉碎掉的后窗户。  
【小林丸号：看过《星际迷航》的都知道吧，这是指不可能完成的任务。】

不管面对多么严重的问题，修理爱车都是逃避世界以及世界复杂的问题最佳方法；迪恩认识到这一点后觉得神清气爽。看到一件损坏的物品而且清楚自己有能力修复它，能让人感到舒适安心。他能用双手抚平创伤，将一切重组。如果他能如此拯救世界就好了。

然后一个棘手的问题突然冲入他的脑海……如果他的确能呢？

当他干活的时候，脑中米迦勒在世界末日的时候禁锢在岩石上的景象挥之不去。这场梦并不难解读。迪恩拒绝成为米迦勒的皮囊是阻止米迦勒拯救所有人的铁链。

可能一切会终归于此。也许天使在这件事上是对的……迪恩最后会说我愿意。或者是他应该这么做。他们能终结天启的唯一方法，似乎越来越有可能只剩下求助于米迦勒这样的大天使。

迪恩曾经会对这个想法嗤之以鼻，因为成为米迦勒的皮囊实在是下下之策。但是迪恩现在不那么确定了。万一他的顽固导致一切化为灰烬呢？万一他拒绝成为皮囊意味着丹尼尔的死亡呢？迪恩感到莫大的恐惧，因为当只有他和人类其余可怜的泥猴子陷入危险时，他没准可能会坚持，但是他不确定丹尼尔命垂一线的情况下他是否还能坚持得住。

就像卡斯迪奥所说的那样，他心中有个声音告诉他一定要保护丹尼尔，不计后果。

他不知道要如何告诉鲍比、萨姆和卡斯迪奥他正在认真地考虑说我愿意。这可能是他的终点（肆意横流的混乱啊，他来了），但是如果这能拯救萨姆，拯救鲍比，拯救卡斯迪奥……拯救丹尼尔……

就像他察觉了迪恩的摇摆不定一样，卡斯迪奥出现在正忙于密封车子后窗的迪恩身边。迪恩抬眼看去，浑身紧张了一瞬，等待着对于他正在思考的问题的长篇说教。

但是从卡斯迪奥脸上耐心、期待的表情来看，很明显他并不知情。迪恩想如果他知道了自己正在考虑的事情，他的表情应该是充满了正义之怒的。

“丹尼尔呢？”迪恩问。

“鲍比正在看着他。萨姆进城去购买晚餐的食材。”

“我走之后有人想出了消灭路西法的绝妙计划了吗？”

“没有，”卡斯迪奥愁眉苦脸。“而且萨姆解释不清‘小林丸号’的意思。”

迪恩轻哼。“那是不可能胜利的案例。”

卡斯迪奥很近得注视着他。“你认为打败路西法是不可能的？”

“对我们来说……是啊，大概我开始这么想了。”

问题是，他并不想真的说出口的。尤其是不想告诉卡斯迪奥，因为卡斯迪奥不可能把这当做闲聊而忽视他的话。而且足够肯定的是，他凝视着迪恩的专注目光变得像激光一样凌厉，天使的存在感突然变得压迫起来。

迪恩叹气，放下手中的活计，转头面对着卡斯迪奥。“听着……如果你是对的呢？”

“关于什么？”

“你之前说的……只有另一个大天使才能杀死像路西法这样的大天使。”

卡斯迪奥眯起双眼。

“那么附近最厉害的大天使是谁呢？”

“米迦勒。”卡斯迪奥愤怒地僵直了身子。“你在考虑说我愿意。”

“我觉得我们大概没别的选择了。”迪恩无助地耸肩。“在寻找杀死路西法的方法上我们遇到了一个又一个死胡同。”迪恩看向房子，胸口纠结成团。“如果我本可以拯救大家却任由所有人死去的话，我不知道自己能否苟活于世。万一……如果我的拒绝导致丹尼尔的死亡呢？”

卡斯迪奥明显地瑟缩了。他的眼中闪过身为天使家长的强烈保护欲，然后他动了动……明显焦虑不安。“我不会允许那种事发生的。”

“而且我也不会，”迪恩表示。

他们有好一会儿就这样凝视彼此，浑身的汗毛好似倒竖起来。

令人惊讶的是，卡斯迪奥居然是首先移开目光的那个。他惊恐地看向房子。“我开始理解了为什么天使不允许像人类那样与其他个体产生深厚的情感羁绊了。我们的儿子正在引发我们两个考虑极其不明智行为。”

“好吧，可能我们也该像家长一样考虑问题了，”迪恩争论。“可能世界需要我们做出疯狂的决定。”

天使毫不掩饰的暴怒引发静电在空气中切实地劈啪作响。迪恩上一次感受到卡斯迪奥散发能量的时候，窗户破碎纷飞同时光芒爆炸四射。

“我不会允许你牺牲自己的，”卡斯迪奥低声说。

迪恩怒目而视。“是吗，你不能牺牲。丹尼尔需要你。说一实际的，他没了你会死的。”

“我们并不知道在对抗路西法的时候我会不会死……如果我在保护丹尼尔的话，我可能会赢。”

“你也可能会输。”

“那如果我输了，你仍然可以对米迦勒说我愿意。”

有好一会，迪恩和卡斯迪奥就这样凝视着彼此。他们互相扔出的话语在二人之间来回游荡，无法收回而且叫嚣渴求着认同。

“是不是，呃……”迪恩断断续续地开口，“我们是不是刚刚提出了一个并不太荒谬的计划Z？”

卡斯迪奥几乎要露出冷笑。“我不喜欢。”

“是啊，我也不……但这是我们第一个听起来有可能实现的计划。”妈的，这计划甚至还有一个失败状况下的解决方法，温家的计划一般还没有呢。

“如果到了这种地步，”卡斯迪奥小心地说，“如果我对抗路西法失败了，如果你别无选择只能同意成为米迦勒的皮囊，丹尼尔就变成孤儿了。”

迪恩只是想想这种情况就觉得浑身冰冷。他将一只手撑在英帕拉上稳住自己。“丹尼尔和你荣光之间的那种关系……必须只能是你的荣光吗？如果用其他天使的能养活他吗？”

卡斯迪奥警惕地看着迪恩。“大概可以……新生天使从整个族群中吸取能量，我推想这个过程的实现并不仅限于他的源头荣光。”卡斯迪奥向迪恩走近一步。“怎么这么问？”

“如果我告诉米迦勒，让我同意的唯一条件就是他承诺照顾好丹尼尔……你认为他会这么做吗？”

卡斯迪奥睁大了眼睛，好一会儿说不出话来。

“怎么样？”迪恩焦急地问。

卡斯迪奥看起来很是不适。“如果米迦勒带走了丹尼尔……如果他把他带到了天堂，丹尼尔会被灌输我们一直与之斗争的腐败理念。”

“相信我，这绝对不是我的首选。如果我有的选，萨姆可以在你我发生意外之后照顾丹尼尔。但是他遗传了你的特质太多，就不能这么做了……他需要的是天使。”迪恩紧咬槽牙。“我不喜欢这样，但如果这是能拯救丹尼尔性命的唯一方法……”

卡斯迪奥转过身背对迪恩，远离猎魔人走了一步。迪恩注视着他，一句话也说不出。

“可以，”卡斯迪奥微弱地说，没有看着迪恩。

“可以？”

卡斯迪奥叹着气转过身来。“如果，在你同意的情况下，你迫使米迦勒承诺照顾丹尼尔……我相信他会不辱使命的。”迪恩还记得卡斯迪奥在克莱尔•诺瓦克的身体里，对吉米•诺瓦克说‘我当然会遵守我们之间的承诺’……只要那不是对垂死之人的口头安慰。

“如果他认为丹尼尔是拿大顶的话，他还会遵守承诺吗？”

卡斯迪奥对此考虑了片刻。“如果这是让你成为他皮囊的唯一方法……我相信将丹尼尔纳入天堂并且欢迎他进入天使的队列，即使他被认为是拿菲力，这一点也可以看做付出的一点代价。”

不知怎的，这既是好消息也是坏消息。让人安心同时又引爆了炸弹。在他和萨姆为了与命运抗争作出了这么多努力之后……

“嘿，”迪恩说着冷笑话，“你觉得会不会是天堂故意下的圈套？让我们俩一起生个孩子，然后为了孩子做什么都愿意了？”

他本意是开一个苦涩的玩笑，想要把让人突然窒息的紧张气氛缓和一下，但是卡斯迪奥可怜兮兮地看着他然后说道：“在这一点上，我完全不会怀疑我的兄弟。”

好吧……迪恩绝对是感到难过了。“那个，妈的，这遭透了……”迪恩夸张地耸肩。“所以呢……如果一个人要和天堂的领袖天使聊一聊的话，具体要怎么做呢？”

卡斯迪奥张开嘴准备回答……但是话没说出口，却溢出了痛楚地呐喊。他的双眼因为疼痛和震惊而大张，一只手紧紧抓住额头。他蹒跚着跪倒在地。

“卡斯？”迪恩冲向天使……他仅仅迈出了一步，而后他脚下的世界就突然开始剧烈颤抖。迪恩笨拙地歪来斜去，最后还是像小鹿斑比在冰面一样叉开腿才站稳。一开始他以为是米迦勒干的……可能答应和大天使对话从某种程度来说就是答应了成为天使的肉身。当他身体里并没有出现炫目的光芒或者神圣的仙气，他以为是路西法。但世界并没有陷入火海，他就真的毫无头绪了。他脚下的大地依然在震动。卡斯迪奥蜷伏在地面上，就像在努力缓解全宇宙最严重的偏头痛。迪恩能听见鲍比的房子在不吉利地咔咔作响。他能听到房子里的玻璃破碎的声音，鲍比在大吼，丹尼尔的哭声响彻云霄……

迪恩努力蹒跚着走向房子，走向卡斯，但是大地竭尽全力地想要把他甩掉。他听见在回收场的某处，成堆的轮胎和轮毂坍塌下来砸向地面。

然后，就如来时一样，地震去时亦如风。世界结束了癫痫发作，迪恩才得以两脚远远分开地站起身，在敢于移动之前先确定自己的双脚能够稳站在地上。他尽了自己最快的速度跑到卡斯迪奥身边。

“卡斯？嘿，小哥，你还好吗？”

卡斯迪奥慢慢从蜷缩的姿势恢复，抬头向上看去，脸上带着压抑痛苦的表情。他心烦意乱地看着迪恩，然后颤抖着站起身，回头向远处眺望。

“那是什么？”迪恩问。

“一场大屠杀……刚刚牺牲了很多天使。”

迪恩瞬间张口结舌。“削减了很大一部分力量，是吗？嗯，这可不是什么好事。”迪恩早已转过头看着房子。他仍旧能够听到丹尼尔在屋里大哭……而且过去了整整十秒钟还没有赶到孩子身边已经够难熬的了。

“来吧，卡斯，我们——”

“我得去弄明白发生了什么。”迪恩不用看卡斯迪奥的翅膀就知道他已经准备飞走了。

迪恩抓住了他的胳膊。“嘿！等一下……你觉得你真的应该现在奔赴一场天使大屠杀吗？”

卡斯迪奥动动肩膀甩掉迪恩的手，就像那不过是一只小虫子罢了。“这是一件力量强大的事件——可能有很深远的影响。可能会演变成战争。我们必须知道发生了什么。”卡斯迪奥瞥了迪恩一眼，但是表情完全是“上帝的战士有神圣的任务在身”，而且迪恩从来都没能力与这种状态的卡斯斗争。他只是个微不足道的人类罢了。但是卡斯迪奥确实至少施舍了他一点告别的礼貌，“我会回来的。”

说完，卡斯迪奥就消失了。

“操，”迪恩咆哮，然后向房子冲刺。他冲进后门大叫：“鲍比！”

“在客厅！需要帮助！”

迪恩猛跑过厨房，在客厅门口紧急刹车，观察着情况。桌子的一条腿在地震中断掉了，杯子、书、纸张散落一地。一瓶开封的威士忌挥洒在小型地毯上。鲍比躺在倾倒的轮椅旁边。丹尼尔在地板上被鲍比罩着；老猎魔人为了保护孩子不被碎片伤害而护在他的上方。

迪恩急匆匆赶过去蹲在两人身边。“他还好吗？”鲍比挪开身子，好让迪恩越过他一把搂起自己的儿子。丹尼尔尖叫着满脸通红，但是身上并没有血迹。迪恩担忧地在孩子身上摸索，检查者是否有伤口，但是孩子看起来毫发无伤，只是七魂散了六魄。大家都一样。

“跟鸭子一样傻坐在这可没什么好处，”鲍比酸楚地看着旁边的轮椅抱怨。“我觉得啊，操蛋，原来那种‘冲着手榴弹冲过去’的方式还更好一点。”

“我觉得孩子没问题。”

“好吧……现在你能帮我起来了吗？”

迪恩将丹尼尔放在沙发上，又检查了一遍，然后才走过去帮鲍比起身。他扶好了轮椅，把鲍比从地上拉起来，然后没那么优雅地将他放回轮椅。鲍比对于粗暴的屁墩嘟囔了一句，然后转过头扫视着已成为废墟的客厅。“那他妈是什么？”

“奥德兰，”迪恩冷酷地回答。  
【Alderaan：奥德兰，星球大战虚构世界中的一个星球。在一次爆炸中，奥德兰成为碎片，星球上数百万的生命在爆炸中被杀死。】

鲍比厌恶地看着他。“迪恩，如果你再不说人话，我就要把靴子套在扫帚上面踢你的屁股。”

迪恩还没来得及回答，手机就响了。是萨姆打来的。“老兄！你感觉到了吗？”

“觉到了，全身心的感受。”

“那是什么，地震吗？”

“完全不是……你在哪呢？还好吗？”

“还好……我没事。我当时还有十分钟就到房子了，结果开进了沟里，但是没什么大碍。反正鲍比那有成堆的破车，这只是一辆。你那儿都还好吗？”

“嗯，我们没事。好吧，其实不是。我、鲍比和丹尼尔还好；但是我现在不确定卡斯迪奥怎么样了。”

“什么？”

“赶紧回来就是了，我努力给你解释一下。”

 

*

萨姆从电视上的新闻中抬起头，看见迪恩对着手中的电话脸色阴沉地走进来。他哥哥脸上的表情其实已经差不多说明情况了，但萨姆还是问道：“还没联系上卡斯吗？”

“没。”迪恩还瞪着自己的手机。在大地像落水狗一样抖动之后已经过去了四个小时，而卡斯迪奥一直都没有音讯。

“新闻到处都在报道奥马哈的地震。”萨姆用遥控器指了指电视。“看起来这破坏还不小。”

“鉴于我们在达科塔南部都感觉到了，我觉得这能归类到‘别他妈逗我’目录下面，”迪恩说。

萨姆点头。“他们发现了一个废弃的工厂——刚才有一个片段讲的——那地方就跟核爆炸了一样。似乎那就是地震的中心。建筑整个被夷为平地，方圆半英里的花草树木化为灰烬。当然了，地质学家很迷惑……”

“我就知道他们得迷惑，”迪恩嘲笑。

萨姆将电视调为静音，然后专注地看着哥哥。“所以卡斯走之前就说了这么多？有一大批天使牺牲了？”

“还说有什么神秘的狗屁能够左右战争的话。”迪恩走向躺着丹尼尔的沙发。他停在沙发旁边，用心地凝视着宝宝。

萨姆吞咽。“他怎么样？”

“看着有点烦躁。”

上一次就是这么开始的。

“狗娘养的要抛下他最好有他妈的完美理由，”迪恩咬牙咆哮着。萨姆保持安静……他不得不让自己相信，如果不是真的出现了非常、非常重要的问题，卡斯迪奥是不会丢下他不管的。

鲍比从厨房滑进来。“那个，我和林肯州的一个接线人联系了一下……他正在奥马哈追踪一些恶魔现身的征兆。不像我们最近一直研究的重大事件，但是对于杰拉德来说这些面包屑也足够追踪了。他说情况没什么太出格的，都是你们那种标准的狩猎，没什么他自己不能搞定的，然后就大事不好了。图标上记录的恶魔征兆都消失了。那是在地震发生前的一小时左右。然后就没有了。”

“听起来是一场恶战，”萨姆沉思道。

“那摆明了是一大坨天使翘辫子的地方，”迪恩埋怨着，“卡斯还觉得非得独自前往不可。”

萨姆瞟了一眼鲍比，看见他正带着若有所思的表情安静地观察着迪恩。萨姆甚至都能听出来他正在想什么。在面对来自地狱的潜在打击时，迪恩考虑事情优先顺序非常有问题，至少是让人怀疑。在天平的另一端有不止一条生命在危险中挣扎，但是迪恩还是只挂念那一个。

这对萨姆来说不算什么新鲜事。他见过迪恩因为某个他爱的人命垂一线而抛下整个世界……只是一般来说，优先于世界的那个人都是萨姆。萨姆的目光落到沙发上躺着的丹尼尔，小家伙正怒气冲冲地踢着身上的毯子。

“往好处说，”鲍比看着卡斯迪奥狠推加百列造成的墙壁裂缝，打趣道，“我可以说这是在地震中弄得，没准儿还可以让房东的保险来付账。”

萨姆露出一个虚弱的贱笑。

“听着太像个合法公民了，鲍比，”迪恩说。

“并不是我们所有人都住在车里，孩子，”鲍比反驳。但是他的语气和眼中都没有恶意。他能看出迪恩正在担心他的孩子。“总之，杰拉德说剩下的东西不足以让他查明事情真相，所以我们大概陷入僵局了，只能等你的天使带话回来。”

等卡斯迪奥回来的原因可不止于此；萨姆一边这样想一边忧心忡忡地看向丹尼尔。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

虽然天已经黑了，可是迪恩根本没想过去睡觉。也不是说他想睡就能睡着的。他能做的只有抱着丹尼尔在房子里来回踱步……这根本没用，因为不论迪恩想安慰孩子的愿望有多强烈，他也不是孩子需要的那一个。他像卡斯迪奥一样搂着丹尼尔，但是孩子可不好糊弄。昏迷一点一滴地侵蚀着宝宝，偷走他的能量。他萎靡不振地蜷缩在迪恩胸前，时不时地呜咽着寻求卡斯迪奥。

萨姆陪着哥哥一直熬夜到凌晨，给迪恩精神鼓励让他不那么孤单……很遗憾，这是他唯一能做到的事。他和迪恩轮流照顾宝宝，在迪恩看起来濒临崩溃的时候接过孩子，让他休息一会。，丹尼尔会在每一次交接时努力振作一下……但是他马上就发现接过自己的不是卡斯迪奥，又只能虚弱地恢复安静。迪恩会到厨房去拿点吃的喝的，或者是带着压抑的挫败粗暴蹂躏鲍比的东西，但是要不了多久他就会回来重新抱起丹尼尔。

当萨姆终于放弃陪他，回到楼上的时候，迪恩在楼下又徘徊了几个小时才也到楼上去。他并不是渴望睡眠。

而且他也没有睡。他站在窗前眺望着回收场，希望卡斯迪奥一切安好，同时又在计划等他的天使回来狠狠修理他一顿。因为他可会骂人了。

丹尼尔暴躁地对着迪恩的肩膀吐气，小拳头虚弱地攥着迪恩的背心。他的情况还不严重——之前他们还不知道丹尼尔需要卡斯迪奥的时候，那才叫严重——但是迪恩一点都不希望再次目睹情况恶化成那种地步。而且如果卡斯消失时间过长，迪恩就不得不考虑求助于绝望的方法了。

他的优先选择有两个：第一，请求加百列抱一会儿孩子（迪恩愿意付出加百列想要的一切作为让他儿子沐浴大天使荣光的回报）；第二，向米迦勒说我愿意——变成米迦勒——这太过激了，但是起码可以为丹尼尔争取到一名大天使。

两个选择都糟透了，迪恩一点也不想二选其一。

很幸运，他不用。

已经是他妈的一点多钟了，迪恩像怪兽滴水嘴（*）一样栖息在窗前，突然翅膀拍动的声音打破了寂静。迪恩立刻转过身，看到卡斯迪奥站在几英尺以外。他并没有浑身是血——迪恩在走向天使之前只来得及观察到这么多。  
【gargoyle：怪兽状滴水嘴，大家可以找一下图片，很形象的比喻。】

“毛茸茸的混蛋，”迪恩一边把丹尼尔送过去一边咆哮。卡斯迪奥在同一时刻伸出手来接过宝宝。天使二话没说，将丹尼尔紧抱在胸前，搂在臂弯。丹尼尔一开始蠕动了几下，然后渴望地紧贴着卡斯迪奥。

迪恩感觉自己终于能够呼吸了，然后他叹气。

有好一会儿，两人都保持着沉默。卡斯迪奥只是怀抱着丹尼尔，而迪恩只是注视着他们。

然后迪恩才有时间好好打量一番卡斯迪奥。有什么东西消失了。卡斯迪奥没有像平时一样用计划好的动作抱着丹尼尔；他捧着丹尼尔的后脑勺，闭起双眼，头低向孩子，几乎是在拥抱他。这并不是安定的表情……这是遍体鳞伤。就像卡斯在经受鲜活痛苦的煎熬，而且还不知如何应对这种步步紧逼的崩塌。就像他在努力用靠近丹尼尔带来的一切埋葬自己当下的感受。

迪恩抛开脑子里给卡斯迪奥出现时候准备的那些下流想法和狗屁计划，他发现自己在看过卡斯迪奥如此的表情之后一点兴致都没有了。“嘿……怎么了？”迪恩担忧地问。

卡斯迪奥窒息一般地吸了口气，将鼻子埋进丹尼尔柔软的头发里。

迪恩皱眉伸出手，握住卡斯迪奥的肩膀。他本来想摇晃他一下的，但是卡斯全身都僵死了，所以晃是晃不动了……变成了友好的触碰。“卡斯？”

“我很抱歉离开了这么久。”

“是吗……那个，我没生气。没很生气。现在不气了。赶紧告诉我你有充分的理由就行了。”

“我必须知道……能量泄露的数量，冲击波动的强度……有可能牺牲了一大批天使，也可能是一小群……但是其中有一名大天使。”

迪恩扬起眉毛。“米迦勒？”

卡斯迪奥睁开双眼看向迪恩，蓝色的眼睛充满不安。“如果他被杀了……”

“我们就完蛋了。”迪恩补完了这句话，胸口郁结。他们还指望着米迦勒成为他们的最后的救命稻草，在绝望情况下的又一村，而且这选择绝对是星球级别的“不干就得死”。但是如果他们最后的底牌奔赴了大屠杀然后死翘翘……

“那么他在那儿吗？米迦勒被杀了吗？”迪恩缓慢地问。

“不……死亡者中没有他。”卡斯迪奥犹豫着。“但是我的许多同胞都死了。”

他脸上饱受打击的表情有了解释。不管是不是混蛋，他们还是卡斯迪奥的家人，看见如此之多的手足死在面前一定毛骨悚然。

“至少米迦勒还没出局，”迪恩毫无帮助地说。“但他是怎么来到人间的，嗯？他干这种破事难道不需要我吗？”

“像路西法一样，对于你固执的拒绝，他可以先选一个劣等但是还能用的皮囊。”

“我有一个搬走的远方表亲那种吗？”迪恩打趣。

“差不多。”

“哼……他们太惨了。”迪恩可忙得很，完全没有时间去担心外面那些身体里流着几滴温家血的笨蛋们。迪恩考量了卡斯迪奥良久。“所以呢，到底他妈的发生什么了？”

卡斯迪奥的表情变得冷硬。“一大群恶魔集结起来了，其中有一些路西法最强大的手下。数量之大足以引起天堂人间的大规模战争。天堂派出一支不小的军队与之对抗。参战的恶魔属于路西法军队的高阶恶魔，都是优先考虑的消灭目标。我如果猜想米迦勒亲自参战并不过分。”

“听起来是很重大的任务。然后呢？”

“那是陷阱。所有的恶魔……都灌进了圣油。数加仑。第一个天使烧焦恶魔皮囊时候接触的一瞬间，圣油被点燃，引发了连环爆炸……天使被圣火吞噬。恶魔将自己变成了炸弹。”

“我操……”

卡斯迪奥的手指轻抚丹尼尔的头发。“那是屠杀……恶魔和天使同时被摧毁。”

“是啊，争斗过程还让奥马哈狠狠震了一次。”迪恩的重心从一只脚换到另一只脚上。“那……你怎么这么久才回来？”

“我想在其他天使之前到达，还想知道米迦勒是不是失败了……但我还是不够快。这项重大事件引来了许多天使调查。我赶忙逃跑，但还是被发现了。他们紧追不放。我在确定彻底甩掉他们之前是不敢回来的。”

我操。“但是你确实甩掉他们了，对吧？”

卡斯迪奥看着迪恩的眼神极有毁灭性。“我不会把他们引向丹尼尔的。”

“对啊，当然不能了……好吧。”迪恩舔着嘴唇。“那……我们该怎么做？”

卡斯迪奥开始轻摇宝宝，尽管动作很小。“在消灭他最大的威胁的赌局中，路西法押上了军队中最强大的士兵来诱惑米迦勒上钩。他这次冒险的失败让他失去了最强大的士兵。”

“是啊，但是天堂的情况听起来就是损失了一两支曲棍球队的样子。”

天使根本没费那个劲去弄明白这个比喻到底是什么，只是推测了一下大概的意思然后补充道：“双方都有损耗……也都变得不顾一切。”

“太好了。”因为一个绝望挣扎的大天使就没有那么可怕了呢。“那么，嗯……米迦勒依然是其中一个选择，对吗？”

“不好的选择，”卡斯迪奥喃喃地说。

“也没有多少选择的余地，”迪恩反驳。然后他皱眉低头看着卡斯迪奥怀里的丹尼尔。“所以啊，我要怎么跟老大聊聊呢？”

卡斯迪奥停止轻摇，注视了迪恩片刻。他的脊背和肩膀都因为不情愿而紧绷起来。现在可能不应当逼迫卡斯迪奥认同他不愿做的事情，因为他完全沉浸在抵抗情绪里。但是世界末日让时间变得非常宝贵。最后，卡斯迪奥好像是放弃了，他回答说：“如果我和你一起进入梦境，我可以邀请他成为我们的观众。你可以在没有肉体存在的情况下和他对话。”

“这个，呃，可能不是什么好事，”迪恩表示同意。然后他想到了什么。“但是我记得你用天使魔法阻止坏人进入我们的梦境。那米迦勒怎么进来呢？”

“我设置的防卫……”又来了，那种英文让他失语的可悲表情，“它们的功能更像是一扇锁上的门。它能将入侵者挡在外面，但是你可以到外面去。如果我邀请他的话，他就可以进入你的梦境……如果你愿意的话我可以‘打开那扇门’。”

迪恩希望他的脑袋听起来不要太像“中央车站”。“好吧，所以计划就是这样了……你给大哥打一个‘做梦专线’，然后我和他协商一下？”

卡斯迪奥疲惫地看向床。“非常正确。”

迪恩手脚并用爬上床去，平躺下来，然后看着卡斯迪奥躺在他的旁边。天使依靠着床头，胸前趴着迷糊的丹尼尔。卡斯一只手搂着儿子，另一只手空出来伸向迪恩的额头。

“萨姆不会喜欢我们这么做的，”卡斯迪奥在送迪恩进入梦乡之前的最后一刻说。

“我来担心萨姆就好了。”

“担心萨姆的不一直都是你吗？”卡斯迪奥表情冷漠地说。

迪恩眨眨眼，被突如其来的事实陈述弄得有些震惊无语。“就……动手吧。”

随着两根手指的触碰，迪恩远远离开了鲍比•辛尔家里的黑暗房间。

他在一片森林里。如果萨姆一会儿要问起细节的话，迪恩会咬着牙撒谎的，因为他所在的这片森林每一寸都让人着迷。古铜色树干的枝桠上树叶在沙沙作响，闪耀着金银两色的光芒。脚下的草坪像丝绸一样柔软而且泛着白光，没有随着微风飘摇，而是逆风竖起——小草儿们跟随着只有它们自己能听到的音乐，舞动着形成细小的漩涡。天空蓝得不可思议，数十个太阳悬挂在半空，它们散发的光芒交相辉映，像日辉透过了破碎的棱镜。

每次卡斯迪奥使用“天主的领土”这个术语的时候，迪恩脑子里浮现的场景差不多就是这样了。他怀疑天堂大概没有松树和松鼠。

“米迦勒。”

迪恩随着卡斯迪奥的声音转身……转过身之后下巴就掉了下来。卡斯迪奥站在迪恩身后几步远的地方，像真实生活中一样靠在他肩膀旁边。只是这个卡斯迪奥有着巨大的翅膀。就像一只庞大的鹰，琥珀色和棕褐色混杂的翅膀笼罩在他的肩上，如此随意……就像这根本不值一提一样。当卡斯迪奥注意到迪恩目瞪口呆的表情时，他抬起头。他抬头的同时翅膀挥动着，反射出太阳的光芒，和树叶一样流光溢彩。

“我去，卡斯……你能不能别这么让人分心？”

“我不知道你在说什么，”卡斯迪奥恼怒地回答，然后他面向天空。“米迦勒……这里是卡斯迪奥。我和迪恩•温彻斯特在一起。他想和你谈谈。”

“终于见到你真是太好了，迪恩。”

迪恩浑身一激灵，转过身子……却发现他正看着自己的爸爸。约翰•温彻斯特，比迪恩记忆中要高大许多，正站在他面前的空地上。他的衣着还和以前一样，但是对于一个摸爬滚打的猎魔人来说太过整洁了。他的脸上有些皱纹，但是比迪恩记忆中一直以来的爸爸都要仪表堂堂……迪恩四岁时候仰望约翰像仰望人群中的巨人，比那时还要伟岸……像混迹人类之中的神祗。

“米迦勒？”迪恩吞咽着，冒险开口。

约翰的嘴唇弯成了一个屈尊俯就浅浅微笑。他认同地微微点头。

“你怎么敢用这样的形象出现，”迪恩咆哮，“为什么是他？”

“他和你一样，一脉相承……没什么好奇怪的。而且我如果用真身出现的话，连你的潜意识层次精神都会崩溃。我以为你会尊敬这个外形。”

“或者是服从，”迪恩尖锐地说。“好吧，别玩儿花样，米奇……就因为你长得像我爸爸也不意味着你能对我呼来喝去，让我惟命是从。你不能骗我说愿意。”

米迦勒轻轻喷鼻。“我从来也没想过骗你。你因为我兄弟的表现而误会我了。说到兄弟，”米迦勒的目光从迪恩转向卡斯迪奥。“族群中常常谈起你呢，卡斯迪奥。还有那个小天使。我们使出浑身解数想要让这个人类理解我们的动机，而你使用不圣洁的背叛不知怎的赢得了他盲目的信任。”

“我做了自信正确的事，”卡斯迪奥平淡地回答。

“那么如果你对上帝的计划是真心的，那么任由情况自己发展才是‘正确的事’……让迪恩沐浴在祂的荣光中接受我，一起打败路西法。”

“听着，你和你的兄弟不和，我懂的，”迪恩恶狠狠地说，米迦勒因为卡斯迪奥有良心、有骨气就批评他让迪恩很恼火。“我真的可以对你们的家务事甩脸走人……但是你们的瞄准镜可是正对着我的星球呢。”

米迦勒的目光回到迪恩身上，冷静、淡定的目光能把人逼疯。“正如写好的那样。”

“无所谓了……那么，你有多想要钻进我身体里？渴望的程度足以让步条件吗？”

米迦勒的目光闪烁，愤怒和恼火在人类的躯壳中燃烧。“我不是十字路口恶魔。”

“对啊……但是你要问我的话，你们在进化树上差得不远。他们是黑猩猩，你们是大猩猩。”

米迦勒露出贱笑。“一个猴子作出这个比喻真是有趣。”

“彼此彼此。”迪恩怒目而视。“让我来把话说清楚……如果你不同意一些条件，我是不会把1979年出厂的迪恩•温彻斯特的方向盘交给你的。所以……要玩儿吗？”

米迦勒眯起眼睛。“那么，条件是什么呢？”

看起来思考的行为能够改变梦境，因为迪恩的思绪刚刚闪到丹尼尔，那孩子就出现了。有着黑发和明亮蓝眼的小男孩大概两岁多的样子，突然坐在空地边缘的草坪上。他正睁大眼睛看着米迦勒。迪恩的心脏漏跳了一拍，因为丹尼尔有一对翅膀。像他身体一样小小的翅膀，在他身后微拢着张开。形状和卡斯迪奥的一样，但是颜色是浅棕色……几根奇怪的黑色羽毛伸了出来，和孩子鼻尖上的小雀斑有些相像。

米迦勒的目光被吸引到丹尼尔身上，他瞪大了双眼。镇定（还有他努力扮作天使好兄弟的样子）一下子被抛到九霄云外，米迦勒的身形一下子膨胀到顶天立地。天使的力量让树木从树干中间断成两截。那翅膀，那巨大的白色翅膀，在他的肩后迸发开来，横扫一片蓄势待发，准备将目标就地正法。

卡斯迪奥这一秒还在迪恩身后，下一秒就出现在丹尼尔身边。卡斯迪奥毫不犹豫地弯下腰抱起丹尼尔。他让孩子跨坐在自己的腰上；丹尼尔靠在卡斯迪奥胸前，用胳膊搂着他，用翅膀拥抱着卡斯迪奥的胸口和肩膀。

那一刻，时间静止了。

米迦勒慢慢地平静下来。终于，他将注意力放回迪恩身上，“我不得不说，迪恩……你真是充满惊喜。”

“谢了……哪天你们天使真的懂我了，那绝对是世界末日。”迪恩扫视卡斯迪奥，检查他是否安好。卡斯迪奥用目光安抚着他……米迦勒紧接着用机警的语气开口。

“我推测你要讨论的同意‘条件’只能与……那个有关。”米迦勒轻蔑地冲着卡斯迪奥臂弯里的孩子挥挥手。

“你给我小心点，米克……我的儿子不是什么物件。”

“你的儿子应该什么也不是。他不应该存在；它令人憎恶。是亵渎神明的存在，”米迦勒目光尖锐地看向卡斯迪奥。“你应该更懂事的，卡斯迪奥。你怎么敢和一个人类造出这样的东西。”

“和成为一个纯净的天使比起来，我的儿子流着迪恩•温彻斯特的血是再好不过的，”卡斯迪奥狠毒地反驳，将丹尼尔搂的更紧。

“你的儿子？”米迦勒厌恶地反问。他几乎要冷笑起来了……但只是怜悯地摇摇头。“哦，卡斯迪奥……你坠落得有多么彻底啊。”

“你能不能别污蔑我们家人了，好好给我听着？”迪恩突然插嘴。米迦勒勉强地将注意力集中在迪恩身上；迪恩吸口气，开始说正事。“可能不用我来告诉你，没有你参与的话，找到消灭路西法的方法开始变得……希望渺茫。”

“是没有希望……但是继续。”

“好吧，给你一朵小红花……因为你终于能让我同意一件事了。我不能让整个世界就这样变为地狱……不能在我眼皮底下。如果我不得不做出选择，我愿意为集体献身。”

“明智的决定……”

“我没说完呢。我不怕死。卡斯也不怕。但是我们的儿子需要天使荣光才能活下去。”

米迦勒有一丝退缩。“我能预感话题的走向了。”

“如果我对你说了愿意……你能承诺照顾好丹尼尔吗？”

米迦勒若有所思地看着卡斯迪奥和他怀中的男孩。丹尼尔正躲在自己翅膀的缝隙中偷窥米迦勒。当米迦勒的视线锁定他的时候，丹尼尔呜咽着转过头，将脸藏在卡斯迪奥的颈窝里。

米迦勒让人不安地冷静下来。就像遵守上帝的旨意那样自信地做作出了决定。米迦勒盯着迪恩的专注眼神让人害怕，还是那样诡异并且相当冷静，就像致命大海迷惑人的平静水面。“如果你同意做我的皮囊，我向你保证在天使之中会留有一席之地给那……给丹尼尔。”

焦虑如同干燥的小树枝一样厉声折断，迪恩点头。“好……这很好。”

米迦勒弯起一挑眉毛。“那你能同意不能了？”

卡斯迪奥在旁边发出奇怪的声音，但是迪恩依然紧盯着大天使。“还不能……但是你在我的快速拨号里了。”

米迦勒皱眉。“你在玩儿火啊，迪恩……我希望你不要引火烧身。”

“早就被烧过了……所以呢，和你聊天很高兴。我会保持联系的。”

米迦勒最后斟酌着看了迪恩一眼，不赞成的眼神又在卡斯迪奥身上停留了许久，然后就离开了。

迪恩走过空地来到卡斯迪奥身边；卡斯迪奥的翅膀已经在肩后收拢了。丹尼尔在卡斯迪奥怀里扭动着，看到迪恩走过来就伸出了胳膊，小巧的手指一张一合，他迫切地喊着：“大大！”

这一定是世界上最美妙的词了……和“派”还有“萨米”并列第一。迪恩从卡斯迪奥怀里抱过丹尼尔，惊讶于自己一点都不尴尬就适应了宝宝有翅膀这件事。这是你的梦，他推想。

“那么……”迪恩对卡斯迪奥说，“这不是完美的计划——救不了萨姆，救不了你，我也走了——但至少我们知道世界陷入屎坑的时候丹尼尔还有地方可去。”在世界末日的时候，可不是所有人都有这种幸运。

卡斯迪奥不自然地点头，看起来还是很紧张。

“怎么了？”

“我不喜欢他看待丹尼尔的方式。”

“是啊，没错，他只是看见了我梦中宝宝的幻象而已，无所谓了，”迪恩沉吟，不知道这有什么好生气的。而且迪恩也没办法控制他的梦境啊。

卡斯迪奥转过头，用他激光一样专注的眼神看着迪恩。“不，迪恩……这就是丹尼尔。”

迪恩的眉毛高高挑了上去。“你认真的吗？”

“是啊，大概是因为在现实世界中他和我的荣光相互交流，但他的确是和我们一起进入了你的梦境。”

“哇啊。”信息量太大。现在他意识到米迦勒看着的真是他儿子，真让人毛骨悚然。

迪恩伸长脖子去看丹尼尔的眼睛。丹尼尔用寻找灵魂的双眼与他对视了几秒（充满了遗传自卡斯迪奥的天使专注力），然后咧出一个微笑，好像在说“哈，肯定是我啊，爸爸。”迪恩露齿而笑。“好吧，这太酷了。”反正迪恩现在真的能够触摸丹尼尔的翅膀了，何乐而不为呢，于是他就用空闲的手试验性地爱抚宝宝的一只翅膀。宝宝咯咯笑起来，扭着身体。

“上帝的妈蛋啊，他的翅膀怕痒痒！”

卡斯迪奥紧张不安。“如果你这么摸的话，”他懊悔地嘟囔。

“等等，你是说你的翅膀也怕痒吗？”

“不。”

但是迪恩才不信呢。而且他妈的，既然卡斯迪奥的翅膀就在眼前，何乐而不为呢，于是他伸出手指梳过一大把羽毛。卡斯迪奥窒息般抽气，向旁边闪了一步，“放手，迪恩。”

迪恩咯咯笑出声，“不怕痒你个大头啊，这太妙了，”然后收回手继续逗弄丹尼尔的翅膀……因为至少宝宝喜欢大笑。但是，天哪，这孩子的笑声太具有传染性了。

卡斯迪奥注视了他们好一会儿，足够长到僵硬紧张的整个身子放松下来，然后他开口：“我们该走了。”

“别急嘛……我们能不能……能不能多待会儿？”迪恩不想放开这个丹尼尔……特别是知道他可能没机会活着看到他长这么大，不能亲耳听到他叫自己“大大”。

可能卡斯迪奥在读迪恩的心思，因为他融化掉了身上最后一分抵抗，然后点头。“我们可以度过今晚。”

迪恩微笑。“谢了，卡斯。”

这可能只是个梦，但这是迪恩记忆中很长一段时间以来，他度过的最美好的时光……可能是一生中最美好的。锦上添花的唯一方法就是让萨姆也能陪他们一起。若那成真，一定是他妈的极好的。在一片流金溢彩的天堂里，卡斯迪奥注视着他们，迪恩把丹尼尔抛向空中，听着宝宝兴奋的尖叫，看着他笨拙地拍打翅膀尝试飞翔。

到最后，迪恩骄傲地发现，丹尼尔落回他手中的速度，要比他腾空的时候慢上一点点。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

萨姆在晚上根本就没睡多一会儿，他太担心自己的小侄子了。他清醒地躺着，翻来覆去想着卡斯迪奥到底什么时候会回来……如果他还回来的话。

他为丹尼尔感到害怕。他发现这很奇怪。他们在自顾不暇的时候有了一个预料之外的孩子，而他如此迅速地成为了温家不可或缺的一部分。小男孩已经和迪恩还有萨姆一样，是家庭的核心成员了。

萨姆不愿意设想丹尼尔发生不测的情况。

不知过了过久，萨姆听到隔壁传来迪恩模糊的低语……迪恩的声音萨姆无论何时何地都能认得出来，但是同时响起的还有卡斯迪奥低沉轰鸣的声音。萨姆感觉身体里盘旋不去的紧张不安忽然烟消云散。尽管他心里想要一跃而起，冲到迪恩的卧室里问个明白，但他还是没有去。卡斯迪奥回来了，这才是重点。萨姆终于能安心睡觉了。

一旦他睡着，就睡得很香了，直到第二天接近午时才醒来。世界仍旧在等你醒来，这一定是个好兆头。

萨姆蹒跚着走向厨房，看到后门正开着，鲍比的轮椅停在门口，而他本人正注视着门外。

“嘿，鲍比。”

“我差点就让迪恩上楼去检查你的脉搏了。”

“我起得根本就不算晚，”萨姆一边打哈欠一边说，但是鲍比的响鼻可不同意这个看法。

他走到鲍比身边向外看，想知道老猎魔人在看什么。他忍不住露出微笑。迪恩刚刚换好英帕拉碎掉的窗户，现在正爱意泛滥地擦洗着他的车。卡斯迪奥坐在不远的一个汽车冷却器上，用注视万物那种专注看着迪恩工作。丹尼尔正躺在卡斯迪奥的腿上，脚放在卡斯迪奥腹部，头枕着他的膝盖。第一眼看上去，这就像卡斯迪奥声名狼藉的一贯冷漠表现（孩子摆放的位置就像卡斯迪奥在读的一本书），但是萨姆看见卡斯迪奥抬起一只手轻轻抚摸着丹尼尔的脑袋。很温柔。这不是出于需要才做的事，而是出于选择。萨姆敢发誓说这是出于关心。迪恩瞥向卡斯和宝宝，说了几句萨姆辨认不清的话，然后卡斯迪奥不再抚摸丹尼尔的头发，而是将手移到了自己的大腿和丹尼尔身体接近的地方。宝宝活力十足地蹬着小脚。迪恩大笑起来。

面对一个坦然自若走向末日的世界，他们现在的表现很是闲适。萨姆注视着他们，看着他们相处的方式以及自然的亲近，带着一丝让人意外的温柔想到：那是我的家人。

“他们在外面待了多久了？”萨姆问。

“至少有几个小时了。”

“好吧……那你看了他们多久了？”萨姆嘲弄地说。

鲍比闪烁其词地嘟囔着，这意味着萨姆不是唯一一个盯着那一家人看的——他会叫他们一家子的——旁人这种凝视的样子会引得其他人驻足张望，看看他们前院里是不是有一只独角兽。

当他在鲍比身边安静下来，再次注视着那一家人的时候，迪恩已经走到了卡斯迪奥和丹尼尔身边。丹尼尔看到了迪恩，扭着身子挥舞手臂。不知怎的，这让迪恩像个白痴一样露齿而笑。然后他试着向卡斯迪奥解释了什么。卡斯迪奥抬头看着迪恩，挂着迷惑不解的呆滞表情。终于，迪恩将潮湿的麂皮甩到肩上，在他们面前蹲下，一只手捧起丹尼尔的头，亲吻着宝宝的黑发。卡斯迪奥就像考古系学生观察缠满绷带的木乃伊一样看着他们，几乎是心不在焉地用手指擦过迪恩刚刚吻过的那一撮头发。

这可能是萨姆见过他哥哥最正常又最诡异的样子了。

“这个可能对他有用，你知道嘛，”鲍比没头没脑地说。

萨姆太专心于看着他哥哥和他的天使、他的儿子在一起的样子，他眨了眨眼，想要赶上鲍比的思路。“什么？”

“你哥哥。”鲍比冲着走廊外面的一家子点点头。“如果不是世界在我们头顶快塌了，我觉得他现在可能会感到很幸福。谁他妈能想到呢？”

“和一个男天使生个孩子会是迪恩的完美人生？每个正常人都根本想不到好吧。”但是鲍比说的大概没错。除了一点小细节。萨姆露出贱笑。“但还是差了一点儿。”在鲍比期待的注视下，萨姆说：“一个女人。”

鲍比温和地扬起眉毛。“为什么是一个女人？”

“得了吧，鲍比，”萨姆咯咯笑，“迪恩没有性生活？让他不呼吸还差不多。迪恩怎么可能在略微扭曲的诺曼•洛克威尔（*）画卷中戒了性爱呢。”  
【Norman Rockwell：诺曼•洛克威尔，美国在20世纪早期的重要画家及插画家，大部分的画作都有点过于甜美、乐观，特别是为周六晚报封面所画的作品，更加深了“理想美国世界”的印象。】

“没有女人一样可以做爱，”鲍比随意地说。

如果萨姆这时候在喝咖啡的话，现在一定已经喷了一地。“啥玩意儿？”

“哦，他们用眼神互相干了那么久，你就没想过吗。”

萨姆低头盯着鲍比，目瞪口呆。老猎魔人抬起头，用眼神跟他说“你敢反驳吗”。萨姆绕开他的轮椅走向门，看也不看柜台就把杯子放在上面。“好吧，我现在要到外面去，假装我们三分钟之前就结束了谈话。”

萨姆冲着迪恩和卡斯迪奥走去，经过门廊斜坡的时候，鲍比自言自语说了什么，他没听清。

卡斯迪奥先看到他过来，打了招呼。“你好，萨姆。”

“嗨，卡斯……见你回来真好。呃……所以没什么大事儿了？”

“是的。我昨天必须前去确认米迦勒没有在攻击中死去。他没有。”

“那么，挺好的……我估计。”萨姆尴尬地耸肩。“我是说，那个想把我哥哥当机器公牛骑的家伙还活着，也就凑合好到这种程度。”这让他想象起天使骑着迪恩的场景。然后他想到了他哥和天使做爱。他要教训鲍比一顿，不管他是不是坐着轮椅。

“哈，是啊，”迪恩向弟弟转过身来，“就这一次，有一个最后方案其实还挺好的。”

这句话引起怀疑和恐惧在萨姆心中蔓延。萨姆眯起眼看着迪恩。“听起来你已经考虑过真的向米迦勒说我愿意。”

“又不是我说了算的，”迪恩阴沉地低语。“那就是一袋子活鸡巴。”

“好吧，听这话音儿你已经见过他了……天哪，我睡了多久哦？”这个笑话掩饰了萨姆极度不适的真实感受。

迪恩轻哼，转过身面向卡斯迪奥，就像一个星球在椭圆轨道上从远点转向近点（*）一样。他最后停在了丹尼尔的视线里。宝宝看到他时，蓝色的眼睛亮了起来，激动地挥动着双臂。迪恩又像笨蛋一样咧着嘴乐。就连卡斯迪奥都露出了微笑。  
【*星球从椭圆轨道的最远点转到最近点的时候速度会加快。】

“他为什么这样？”萨姆问，因为以前没见过宝宝这样表现。丹尼尔昨天还没有为了寻求注意力而挥手呢。

“显摆他的玩意儿，”迪恩语气里隐含着骄傲。他看着卡斯。“当他这么做的时候，翅膀也会动吗？”

“是啊……他还没有协调到有目的地活动单边翅膀。”

迪恩脸上的表情在萨姆看来，就像自豪地表示有一个长着翅膀的儿子实在是屌炸天。迪恩•温彻斯特和几年前已经完全不同了，那时的他有着严格的分类：人类和猎杀对象。如果他觉得迪恩能耐心听他说的话，萨姆会告诉迪恩自己为他骄傲。但是迪恩一定会为了这种傻话而没完没了地烦他，所以他只是注视着哥哥，沉浸在偷偷微笑中。

“嘿，”迪恩把麂皮从肩上拿下来扔向萨姆，“既然你终于起来了，赶紧帮忙。”

一般情况下，萨姆会想办法推脱例行的洗车……迪恩认为黑美人应得的那种尊宠，他永远没法在洗车的时候体会，而且这种异议总是会演变成关于思想健康和精神疾病征兆的争吵。除了这些，他的理智还在告诉他，他们应该把时间专注于想办法消灭路西法上面。

但此时此刻，迪恩好不容易能开心一点，卡斯迪奥回来了，丹尼尔健健康康……

去他的……偷得浮生半日闲绝对是他们应得的福利。除了这个，如果有人灵光乍现想出了消灭恶魔的法子，他们肯定早就说了。但是并没有。花点时间洗车才不会造成世界末日呢。

“没问题。”萨姆甩着麂皮走向车子，同时迪恩脱身去一堆材料中拿车蜡（就跟萨姆会衷心希望给车上蜡似的）。

萨姆当然知道平静不会持续太久（如果你把地震叫做平静的话），但是他希望至少可以多于一小时。至少足够迪恩给车身上过第二层蜡。

但是生活对他们从来都不仁慈。萨姆和迪恩还有卡斯迪奥在一起度过一小时后，鲍比顺着后门的坡道滑着轮椅下来，萨姆从老猎魔人脸上的表情知道要大事不好了。又一次。

“别，”迪恩看到鲍比过来的时候阻止道。他和萨姆一样了解鲍比“有难当头”的表情。

“恐怕还得说，”鲍比在他们附近停下的时候嘟囔着。“根据经验来看，我很认真严肃地考虑要切断我的电话。”

迪恩垮下肩膀，绕道英帕拉前面来站在萨姆旁边。“好吧……怎么了？”

“在密歇根正在酝酿着一场大祸……一个正身处密歇根的猎人给我打来电话，她说从昨天中午开始出现了一大波儿附身的恶魔……她一个人对付不了这么多。”

“我们说的一大波儿具体是多少？”萨姆问。

鲍比看起来很犹豫。“她没说数字，但如果不是鲨鱼盘旋在周围而且救生筏开始下沉的情况，凯特也不会轻易求救。”鲍比表情冷酷。“凯特过去是路边屋的常客；她昨天打了电话向艾伦请求支援。艾伦、乔和斯达夫已经在支援的路上了。在这段时间里，事态发展到了她需要联系我增援的地步。

“我刚刚打电话给杰拉德，让他从奥马哈过去。”

“天哪，鲍比，”萨姆突然开口，“而且你还要让我和迪恩、卡斯一起去？那可是一大群猎魔人了。”

“是啊，为什么天启就意味着我们必须团体作战？”迪恩暴躁地抱怨。

“如果世界末日还不能让你们和平相处的话，那就没什么能了，”鲍比耸肩。他皱着眉扫视兄弟俩。“凯特说这是需要‘全员出动’的情况，她可不是爱大惊小怪的人。如果她说情况十万火急，我信她。”

对于这个不认识的猎人，鲍比的信任和担保足够温家兄弟建立起信心的了。

“密歇根的恶魔附身出现的时间，要非常具体，到底是什么时候？”萨姆怀疑地问。

鲍比并不笨，他知道萨姆也是聪明人。他径直看向萨姆，然后回答：“在奥马哈地震发生之后差不多一小时。”

迪恩也想到了。“妈蛋，路西法真是一点时间也不浪费，是不？”

“他根本浪费不起，”卡斯迪奥解释道，他坐在冷却器上，膝头躺着丹尼尔。“昨天他设下的险境没有抓住米迦勒就让他失去了大块阵地。他大概希望在他们恢复损失的时候，此举能够牵制天堂。”

“意思就是备鞍上马，孩子们。”

“你的动员演讲弱爆了，鲍比，”迪恩毫无笑意地开玩笑。

“赶紧把屁股塞进车里，你们这群小笨蛋。”

萨姆立刻行动起来……但是迪恩一动不动的表现让萨姆愣住了。他迷惑地看向哥哥。

迪恩僵硬地站在那儿，双眼盯着地面，表情凝结成苦涩的愁容。他看向卡斯迪奥膝头的丹尼尔。然后他看向鲍比。如果太接近的话，他肩膀上紧张的锐利线条都能割伤别人。“鲍比……你觉得你能照顾丹尼尔吗？”

萨姆从心底里泛出寒意冻住了全身。

鲍比盯着迪恩好一会儿，没有眨眼，表情不可捉摸。他若有所思地看看宝宝，然后再次盯着迪恩。“听着，孩子……无论在什么情况下，我都可以帮你照看他。”

“但是？”迪恩试探地发问。

“但是……他必须和卡斯迪奥形影不离……对吗？”

“是啊……丹尼尔必须在他身边。”

“那么你现在最需要天使的地方是哪里？”

迪恩凝固了……再紧张一点，他就会拉伤肌肉了。“和我们一起。”承认这一事实似乎带给他莫大的痛苦。萨姆有一点担心迪恩平静的伪装下逐渐形成的狂风暴雨。

鲍比的表情温柔了一些。“这听起来特别糟糕，但是这孩子最好和你们一起走。”

这就是了……迪恩厉声说道：“我们要直奔蠕动着恶魔的凶残之地！那怎么会最好？这怎么能好？”

卡斯迪奥似乎被迪恩的爆发惊到了。他慢慢站起身，同时将丹尼尔从膝头抱起，搂到怀里。迪恩看见他的动作，注意力集中到了天使身上。卡斯迪奥镇定地说：“我更情愿不要将注意力一分为二，不要同时担心你们两个和丹尼尔。你们在一起的话保护起来更容易。”

“你他妈想清楚这有多操蛋了吗，卡斯？”迪恩声音嘶哑。“带着我儿子猎魔？搂着他去消灭路西法？我的天哪，他还只是个婴儿。”

萨姆心中沉睡的记忆似乎被唤醒，蔓延出他以为早已尘封的往事。

“丹尼尔是在严酷的考验中出生的，”卡斯迪奥回答的平静语气让人抓狂。“他生为此命，世界便如是。想要保护他远离天启是不可能的。”

“王八蛋，卡斯！”迪恩愤怒的咆哮，“学着点儿什么时候该他妈的撒谎！”

“我们没有时间编织谎言，”鲍比闷闷不乐地说。

“那这样我就比爸爸还要差劲了！”迪恩厉声反击。

萨姆猛吸一口气。

鲍比尊重地移开目光。

就连卡斯迪奥都不确定如何才能回答这句陈述。

萨姆曾经在迪恩生气的时候冒险开口过，“那不一样……迪恩。”

“是吗，那你说说有什么不同了。操，萨姆，你们所有人都应该知道冲向恶魔感染暴发还要带着我儿子这个主意绝对是荒谬至极。你因此而怨恨爸爸。所以我这么对待丹尼尔怎么就成最好了？”

“可能你没有，”卡斯迪奥有力量的低沉声音不耐烦地响起。“而且约翰•温彻斯特也不是你想象中那么恶劣的父亲。最后，这都不重要，因为我们别无选择。”

迪恩站在原地，因为暴怒而几乎全身颤抖。萨姆等待着，箭在弦上，揣测迪恩下一步的做法。萨姆鲜少见到哥哥如此愤怒，而在此情况下他通常都会大肆发泄一番。

不出所料，迪恩猛地转身，恶狠狠地踢翻了洗车用的那桶肥皂水。肥皂水很快蔓延开来，沉到地面里去，将尘土变成了冒泡的淤泥。

“操……”迪恩嘶嘶地吐气。然后他一脚把翻倒的铁桶踢飞；桶在院子里飞了好远。“操。”

萨姆等着他发泄完，就像一个人蹲在地上等着飓风刮过一样。

迪恩沸腾的暴怒缓和成了较为隐忍的怒火，让他的一举一动都带着尖刺，但仍旧允许他完成工作。“好吧……把我儿子带进恶魔危险区，没问题。这可是年度最佳父亲的优秀评比材料。”迪恩暴躁地叹气，转身面对鲍比。

鲍比的表情流露出他对温家大哥的同情，不管这同情有用没用吧。萨姆能肯定这感情是真挚的，因为鲍比对于约翰•温彻斯特的评价一直不高。

“好，我们会去的，”迪恩低声说。就好像他从来就没反对过这个选择一样。温家兄弟一直在斗争反抗命运的捉弄，可似乎永远都在紧跟着命运那帮狗屁亲戚的步伐。

“我会把凯特的手机号给萨姆，这样当你快到的时候就可以和她商讨细节了。”

“可以，好，无所谓了……那我们到底要去哪儿？”

“底特律。”

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

这是萨姆的记忆中很长、很长一段时间以来，他们有过最尴尬的一段车程。迪恩开车的样子就像这条路冒犯了他，而英帕拉是他圆钝的惩罚工具。他的双手紧紧攥着方向盘，眼睛盯着前方就像狩猎的狼，下巴的肌肉一直在抽动表示着“我忍受了巨大的痛苦”，萨姆知道要很小心地避开这种状态的哥哥。卡斯迪奥坐在后座，像往常一样捧着丹尼尔，但是他和迪恩的表现形成对比。他搂着丹尼尔的手很温柔，但是他的表情因为毫无掩饰的不悦而显得冷漠无情……没有人可以像天使一样怒不可遏又七窍生烟。

萨姆只能一直低着头，等着突然发生什么状况，让大家的注意力从那次争吵引起的紧张气氛上面转移开来。

他们离开鲍比家，往底特律进发。卡斯迪奥的现在状态允许他在温家兄弟到达之前，自己一个直接飞到战斗中心去看看毛病到底是什么，以及他如何能缓解。这是很实用的方法；卡斯迪奥能在闪念间到达底特律。

但是迪恩的情绪已经如同冒泡的腐烂沼泽一样，忍无可忍。他厉声说：“绝对不可能……我们到目的地之前谁都不知道会发生什么不测把我们分开，所以在那之前，你就得给我坐在后面抱着丹尼尔，要尽可能地给他喂进荣光。”

只是想想卡斯迪奥对这番话怒发冲冠又暗潮汹涌的样子就让萨姆忍不住咽口水。他不是卡斯迪奥灼烧凝视的攻击目标，但他还是同样倒退了一步。证据表明，卡斯迪奥对于听从命令接受不良。萨姆相当确定他们会又一次听到“我并不服侍于你”的宣言（可能态度依然和第一次表态一样满怀敌意）。卡斯迪奥并没有秉着独自行动的原则拒绝听从迪恩，这让萨姆很惊讶。相反地，他抱着儿子坐进了英帕拉的后座。

如果他开车时候斗志十足的瞪视能说明情况的话，那就是迪恩并没有因此而平息怒火。而在他们几个小时的车程中，卡斯迪奥还是没能从像无脑的步兵一样被使唤的怨怒中走出来。他坐在后座紧绷地沉默着，全身散发出的不悦简直都实体化了；萨姆能发誓自己颈后的汗毛悉数倒立起来。

萨姆在给凯特打电话的时候，通过尽全力让自己隐形来避开这种压迫感，或者是假装一切都好。但她并不是爱煲电话粥的人。给过萨姆她在底特律建立基地的具体地址之后，她又提了几点关于开始着手的唐突建议，然后连再见都没说就挂了电话。

所以，这基本上就是有史以来最糟糕的家庭公路旅行了。

如果他认为自己能够避免被视线戳穿的话，萨姆会告诉卡斯迪奥，迪恩只是在耍混蛋而已，因为迪恩想到自己可能成为糟糕爸爸就气得要死，并不是因为卡斯迪奥的事而发怒。或者他也可以告诉迪恩，卡斯迪奥为了他的自由意志已经牺牲、承受了太多，所以迪恩这种做法从某种程度来说是剥夺了他的自由，不管是不是有意的都相当残忍。

但是萨姆觉得两种做法都会让自己送掉小命，所以他只好缩成一团保持安静。这让旅程变得分外漫长。事实上这种安静实在是太尴尬了，逼得萨姆去翻找摇滚音乐磁带来放……只要能打破这种难以忍受的静默就好。

过了两个小时，迪恩把音乐声音调小了（一开始声音也不大……虽然迪恩一点也不在乎自己和弟弟的耳膜，但他绝对担心他儿子的）。“快到了……你给那个小妞儿打电话核实一下。”

萨姆点头，拿出手机拨号。

没有等待的铃声……直接进入留言信箱。

“我打不通。”

“她不接吗？”迪恩问。

“如果不是她的手机关掉了，那就是没信号。”

迪恩皱眉。“给艾伦打电话……他们比我们早出发半天，现在应该到了。”

萨姆试了艾伦的号码。

“一样，直接进入留言箱。”萨姆报告。

“这可不太好，”迪恩喃喃自语。但是这并没有阻止他们向着城市长驱直入。因为温家人行事便如此。

他们害怕实际情况比预期更加恶劣，如果电话问题是第一个征兆，那么封路就是第二个。他们能看到底特律的摩天大楼映在英帕拉挡风玻璃上面膨胀扭曲的倒影，那些大厦的形状全都棱角分明；前方的路上停放着警车，摆着禁止通行字样的路障。

有警车，但是并没有警察的身影。

迪恩把车停在路中央，所有人都注视着这诡异的景象。这就像杰茜原来喜欢的那些末日风格的电影，但是萨姆自己一直没法喜欢上，因为他知道有太多种让故事成真的方法了。

“我们是不是应该换一条路进城？”萨姆问，他的声音在车里出奇地大。

迪恩在方向盘上敲着大拇指。“可能来不及，”他沉思着。然后他回头看向卡斯迪奥，“如果我把车藏起来，你能不能把我们天使快递到小妞儿告诉萨姆的地方？”

卡斯迪奥对于他们两口子拌嘴的怒气大概是让位给面对敌人的正义战士了。“我可以。”

迪恩在马路上掉头往回走，找到一个高速路的叉口。他开下马路，把英帕拉停在几棵树后面。一行人沉默地下了车。迪恩和萨姆把鼓鼓囊囊的行李包从后备厢里拿出来；包里装满了对付天启水平的附身恶魔的工具。然后兄弟俩同时转身面对卡斯迪奥。

“我需要你抱着丹尼尔，”卡斯迪奥对迪恩说。

迪恩生硬地吸气。“好啊，这下真成了确确实实抱着他冲进粪坑的人，何乐而不为呢？”他损着自己，但还是把行李包甩到肩上，从卡斯迪奥手里接过儿子。

当双手解放出来，卡斯迪奥分别举起两根手指点向兄弟俩……  
……突然间他们就身处城中了。

萨姆略略蹒跚着适应突然改变的环境。他们正在刚才看到的那座高塔建筑的后面。这些摩天楼挤挤挨挨地充斥着整片住宅区。大街上空空荡荡，这在其他地方应该只是普通上学、上班日子的场景，但是大街旁侧错落丢弃的汽车正大开着车门或是一刻不停地哀嚎，打破了一切正常的幻象。某个看不见的地方传来了压抑的尖叫声，但是这距离并不能让人感到安心。左手边有一道升起的黑烟……有房子在另一个街道燃烧。警笛在呼啸，一开始是右侧，然后是左边，再到前面，又来后面。街对面房子的飘窗碎裂一地，玻璃碴散落在草地上翻倒的扶手椅周围。街角的几栋房子窗户上匆忙地钉上了木板。其他的房子都敞着门。所有的一切都残忍暗示着世界很明显已经走到了尽头的最末端，并且表示欢迎，任君处置。

这看起来就像疫区，但是温家二人都没时间细想。几乎是他们一落地，卡斯迪奥就开始有目的地猛转头环视四周。就像侦探猎犬嗅到了血腥味。

“怎么了，卡斯？”迪恩问。

“不远处有一大群恶魔正在附身。”

“一大群有……”

“就像路西法又开了一个地狱之门，逃出的恶魔正在寻找肉身。”

“哦，肏。”迪恩说。

卡斯迪奥端详他们片刻然后说：“我应该在更多恶魔释放之前将其关闭。”

“怎么关？”迪恩问。

但是最后一个音节说给了空气；卡斯迪奥在迪恩话说到一半的时候就消失了。

“妈蛋，”迪恩嘟囔。

萨姆转过身看着他们降落地点前方的房子。它很小，很窄，窗户上封着木板。正面的号码符合凯特告诉萨姆的号码。

“来吧，迪恩，”萨姆拉着迪恩的手肘。“我敢打赌这不是我们愿意到处闲逛的社区。”

萨姆门还没敲完，艾伦就从里面打开门看着他们，她的表情严厉而坚定。旁边站着右臂打着石膏的斯达夫，还有一位穿着警服的非裔美国人萨姆不认识。

“你们这帮小子能来真是太好了，”艾伦粗暴地说，“赶紧在别人发现之前滚进来。”

话不用说二回。

兄弟俩把背包放在门厅的地上，萨姆环顾四周；艾伦在他们身后将前门上锁。萨姆快速扫视了一下房间。这是一栋相当普通的中产阶级住宅，但就算这样也有迹象显示着外界的一片狼藉。咖啡桌摆放的角度十分诡异，而且萨姆认出小地毯上面的一块深色印痕是血迹。

屋里太拥挤了。除了艾伦、斯达夫和那名警察，还有乔站在窗前守望，她手里端着来复枪，透过窗前的木条缝隙向外窥探。她扫了温家兄弟一眼，点点头打了招呼，然后就转回头继续值班。在窄小的走廊另一端（能看到楼梯的底部）是一间厨房，有一名花白头发的四十余岁男子站在那里，旁边是一个猎人打扮的男人，还有一个比男人年轻大约十岁的女人，她的头发修剪得参差不齐，脖子上有一个纹身。在沙发的一角蜷缩着另一个女人，她的脸埋在双臂中……尽管看不清她的脸无从分辨年龄，但还是可以看出她很年轻，和乔差不多年纪。

“你的天使呢？”艾伦走到他们身边问。

“觉得附近好像有一个地狱之门，所以他就奔过去处理一下，”迪恩回答。

此时此刻，丹尼尔呜咽一声要求受到关注（在萨姆听来像是‘我饿了’）。

宝宝马上就要哭出来了，这让沙发上的女人哽咽着颤抖起来，猛地转过头寻找声音的来源。她很年轻，尽管脸上的悲怮让她显得沧桑。她的双眼因为哭泣而红肿。当她看到迪恩怀里的丹尼尔，忍不住再次啜泣起来。

突然间，纹身女子来到迪恩的面前，并不畏惧足足六英尺高的迪恩。她狂怒的眼神紧盯迪恩。萨姆现在能看清纹身的图案是一直华丽的鸟。

“你为什么带着个婴儿？”她低声问。

“抱歉，保姆休假了，”迪恩厉声回应。

那个女人的眼神像是在说“给我滚下地狱去吧”，然后转过身向沙发上的女人走去，“汉娜……”

年轻女人摇摇头站起身，逃上楼去。有那么一刻，纹身女好像在考虑要不要追上年轻的女人，然后她似乎垮了下来，没有行动。她向着温家兄弟转过身，眼神苦涩地看着他们。

经过了排除法，萨姆冒险开口：“你一定是凯特。”

她看着他，上下打量着他的身形，然后短暂地点点头。“凯特琳•芬尼克斯。那是我的宝贝妹妹汉娜。你们应该认识哈维尔一家。”

“但不认识他，”迪恩看向厨房里的男人。

被提到的男人走进客厅，“杰拉德•安德森。”

“我是纳森•温特斯警官，”那个警察不等别人开口询问就主动自我介绍起来。

迪恩环视这一群人。“大家都是猎魔人吗？”

“汉娜不是，”凯特说……尽管萨姆觉得就算她不说这也是相当明显的事。

“我代表法律，”纳森平淡地说，像个外行一样对于“猎人”的头衔明显地十分敏感。

这可不能让温家兄弟信任。

“好吧，”萨姆迅速地插话进来，“我们好像还有几分钟时间……有人愿意给我们讲一下现在什么情况吗？”

凯特先开口。“我本来在安阿伯市（在美国密歇根州）办一个案子，然后我的妹妹打电话找我，说她丈夫罗波有点不对劲。她说他和平时不一样：举止暴力，恐吓我妹妹，还伤到了她和女儿——而他可不是个粗暴的人。我在这一行干了十五年了，所以汉娜知道如果出了什么事的话，就给姐姐打电话。

“我赶到的时候鲍比正在……他杀死了自己四个月大的女儿埃尔斯，还把汉娜困在了楼上的卧室里。我赶到的时候他差不多要把门撞开了。

“所以你……”萨姆开口。

凯特意味深长地看着小地毯上的血迹。“我废了他……必须的。他像疯了一样拿着刀向我冲过来。我警告他的话他或许都没听见。”

“那么，是恶魔附身吗？”萨姆问。

凯特有些犹豫。“听起来很像，但是有些细节不对。我用九毫米口径子弹杀死了他，没用岩盐，没用驱魔咒，也没有黑烟……但我能向你保证那不是罗波。”

“罗波绝对不会这么做的，”纳森上前一步表示。“我了解罗波•马斯特。他是个男子汉；对女儿很是溺爱……我不能相信他杀死了她。”

“你是怎么搀和进来的？”迪恩问。

“在罗波想要破门而入的时候，汉娜在卧室里打电话报警。我赶到的时候正好看见芬尼克斯女士射杀罗波。如果我不是亲眼所见……”

“我会戴上手铐而这就不是正当防卫了，”凯特嘲讽地说。

纳森用力盯着凯特，然后注意力转回温家兄弟身上。“我请求了支援，收尸小组……但是他们从未出现。”

“那时出现了社区里的第一只蠕动的恶魔，”艾伦表情严峻。“乔和我在他们之后到达，但是我看到恶魔们突破了另一条街道……他们就像患了狂犬病的动物。人群将道路一分两半，左右袭击着其他人……我跟你说，孩子们，那真是诡异得让人毛骨悚然。而说这话的正是一个身经百战的猎人。”

“你都干了什么？”萨姆问，他注意到刚刚经过的门前的硬木地板上草草画着恶魔陷阱的魔法标记，还有窗台上盐线也表明曾有状况发生。

“发现驱魔咒对他们没用，”乔在窗边说。

“这怎么可能呢？”迪恩问。

“难倒我们了，”艾伦说。“我们觉得大概是有人在他们身上刻了隐形的烙印……这种事应该不是第一次发生了。”艾伦的眼睛忍不住瞟向乔。“但是罗波是我们唯一一个近距离接触过的对象，而且他身上很干净。骨折和瘀伤当然有，但是隐形的记号是没有的。”

“你有没有给鲍比打电话问问他怎么想？”迪恩问。

“试过了……但是手机六个小时以前就打不通了。座机，手机，警用无线电……都不能用。”

“这很奇怪，”萨姆说。

“哦，还有更新鲜的，”杰拉德打趣，“过来看看这破玩意儿。”他说完便向厨房走去。萨姆瞥了一眼迪恩，随即跟上杰拉德。

杰拉德拉开厨房的窗帘，指着钉在窗框上木条中间的缝隙。“那个，我在镇子里的其他地方也见过。你有主意吗？我们可是毫无头绪。”

萨姆弯下身子向外窥视，看看到底是什么让满屋子的猎魔人伤透脑筋。

“哦，操。”萨姆骂道。

“你知道？”杰拉德问。

“是啊……迪恩，过来！”

迪恩在几秒钟后出现在萨姆旁边。“怎么了？”

“自己看。”萨姆指指窗户。

迪恩低头往外看。他急剧后退。“哦，肏。”

“什么？那是什么？”杰拉德着急地问。

萨姆几乎不想说出口。但是街道另一侧墙面的涂鸦无法抵赖。深红色的墙砖上涂着巨大的亮橘色字母。

克洛坦。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

时空组织的扭曲从不明用途的仓库里辐射出来，大批人类正在被恶魔附身。卡斯迪奥觉察出谬误的存在，追随着自己的感觉找到了一幢高大的建筑物，它没有窗户，只有一扇样式普通的大型金属前门。地狱之门在一座大楼里面很奇怪，因为如果要打开一扇通往地下的入口，那么这个入口一定要接近地狱。大部分的人工建筑都无法承受这样的压力。但是退一步说，这栋建筑看起来很牢固、很结实……如果路西法要在城区里面打开地狱之门，他只能选择在一栋建筑物内部。

卡斯迪奥搜寻了附近的区域，但是周围的景象和温家兄弟所在的街道没什么不同……居民们向混乱无序投降。在接近地狱之门的地方，逃离是不可避免的。

卡斯迪奥抖了一下胳膊，握住实体化的天使之刃剑柄，向前走去。他通过门进入大楼（可能他比自己想象的要坠落得更严重），迎接他的是无边的黑暗。他在黑暗中观察着——至少在这一点上他和普通人还是不同的——发现这是一间狭窄的门厅（类似走廊的十字交叉部分）。墙壁被涂成了黑色，在几步开外的地方是另一个入口，门口挂着一个黑色的帘子。

他掀开门帘，停下脚步，端详考量着房间内的场景。

屋里很黑，但是没有门厅那样伸手不见五指。平坦的水泥地面上有着一块块的水渍。墙上贴着颜色鲜艳反光的纸星星，喷着冷色调的霓虹油漆，还有不搭调的涂鸦（涂着粗俗的标语和图画）。天花板因为挂着闪光球和彩灯而灯光闪烁。尽管卡斯迪奥并没有去过这种地方，但是他能推测出这是一处娱乐设施……一群性饥渴的人类聚在这种夜店里摩擦着彼此，通常还混杂着种类多到让人眼花缭乱的酒精和震耳欲聋的音乐。

他有些好奇迪恩为什么不热衷于泡夜店……他应该会喜欢这种地方啊，但他还是义无反顾地热爱着酒吧。

卡斯迪奥注意到了这幢巨大建筑物的深处有动静，他只好先放弃深入思考和进一步观察环境。

他向前走了房间里四分之一不到的距离，停下了脚步，不可思议地盯着面前发生的一切。

房间的深处挤满了人类。他们层层叠叠地蠕动着。至少有一百个男男女女。没有一个人站着。当卡斯迪奥眯眼细看的时候，他知道了原因。每一个人类的双腿都悉数折断。他们是堆积起来的人肉，不能逃跑，对自身经受的苦痛无能为力。在这一大堆人肉上方的恶魔黑烟像苍蝇一样轰鸣。它们盘旋缠绕在空气中，在黑暗中拱起，又折回，把自己逼进任何一张尖叫或是呻吟的张开的嘴。每个人类都只能被附身几秒钟，之后恶魔又倾泻而出，在空中玩弄着虐待的杂耍，复又潜入另一个可怜的灵魂。这是一坨肉瘤，其中蠕动着已经被附身的、刚刚被附身的人类，还有注定会被附身的人类。

卡斯迪奥僵住了，不知所措。他的感官察觉到恶魔附身带来刺痛的恶心（他现在知道“恶心”这个词可以用在这里了）。警钟敲响。

卡斯迪奥的天使感官在一定距离以外，将恶魔一刻不停地飞快穿梭在肉体之中的这种方式，当成了地狱之门打开之后的大规模附身事件。

但这不是地狱之门，只是为了迷惑一个天使而精心安排的假象。

一个陷阱。

卡斯迪奥开始后退，握好了天使之刃蓄势待发。此时他听到了一个熟悉的声音，因为他和温家兄弟一起旅行过所以认了出来。那是火柴划过红磷条时候的声音。

他向门口转过身，看到一个龇牙狞笑的嗜血黑眼恶魔扔下一束火焰。

卡斯迪奥向她冲过去，想在火柴落地之前赶到，但是他的前后左右都响起了同样的声音。卡斯迪奥转身一周看到了一圈恶魔。为数不多的这几只恶魔依然拥有双腿，也不知是幸运还是不幸；他们各自将一把燃烧的火柴扔向地面。

当火柴同时落到水泥地上的时候，火焰腾起形成了一个圆圈。火焰蔓延的速度，还有卡斯迪奥心中扩散开来下意识的恐慌，让他明白早前在地上看到的那些湿迹并不是洒了的啤酒……是圣油。

火焰在卡斯迪奥周围形成了燃烧的栅栏……然后地面上的火舌向内舔舐着，向卡斯迪奥逼近。

卡斯迪奥蹒跚着后退躲开火焰，堪堪停在火焰的中心。一张蛛网从对面扑来时，卡斯迪奥不禁瑟缩。那一刻，卡斯迪奥觉得周围肆虐的火焰会将他吞噬。他觉得自己会就此死去。

他因为要与迪恩和丹尼尔永别而感到遗憾。

突然火焰从他左右两侧断开，向内盘卷。眨眼间，卡斯迪奥发现自己站在火圈中的火圈里，两圈火焰中间链接着一道道的火焰，就像马车轮的辐条。

卡斯迪奥在逼仄的圆圈里转身，紧紧收拢翅膀以免被火烧着。他被困住了。

“计划通，”第一个貌似地中海人的女恶魔说，脸上挂着邪恶的笑。房间深处在跳身体交换舞蹈的恶魔安顿下来，随意进入一个身体然后等待着。人类的数量比恶魔要多，所以并不是所有人都被附身了。那些没被附身的人继续着哀嚎和呻吟。

第一个点火的恶魔看向那些在破碎肉体里面的同伙，冲着它们咆哮：“让他们给我闭嘴！”

听到这话，肉体里面的恶魔开始横冲直撞，将饲主从内部活活撕碎。当恶魔呼啸而出的时候，那些被丢弃的人类就仅仅是尸体了。相同的命运降临在其余的人类身上，最后整个夜店陷入了震耳欲聋的沉默。那些黑烟完成了任务，顺着通风口和门缝飘走了……毫无疑问它们是去寻找其他肉身，不再仅仅是为了吸引天使而驱使人类呻吟并死去。

不断走动的恶魔在困住卡斯迪奥的陷阱周围蹦跳着。那个女性领袖对着其中一个恶魔说：“去告诉路西法我们抓到他了。”

卡斯迪奥如坠冰窟。

那个恶魔消失在黑暗中。

剩下的只有等待。

卡斯迪奥在想路西法要多久才会出现。

结果就是，并不太久。

那个声名狼藉的堕落天使在几分钟之后掀开黑色的门帘，用洋洋自得又虚情假意的眼神看着卡斯迪奥。

然后路西法愣住了。他那种傲慢自大的表情变成了发自内心的惊讶。

卡斯迪奥浑身紧绷，手中仍然紧紧攥着天使之刃，尽管几步之外就是分割他和兄弟的熊熊圣火。

然后路西法恢复常态，不屑地轻哼。“不错嘛，不错。卡斯迪奥，我必须承认，我怎么也没想到会是你。你怎么还没死？记得我上次看见你的时候，你正在一个破房子里一分为二。”

卡斯迪奥戒备地挺起胸膛。“我认为人类对于这种情况下有一句夹杂着胖女人的谚语（*）。”  
【谚语是“如果胖女人不开始唱歌就不算结束（it’s not over until the fat lady sings）”，因为歌剧中最后一幕通常是一个胖女人的独唱。】

路西法摇摇头。“你真是让我钦佩不已，小弟弟……你怎么做到的？”他用侵略性的眼神上下扫视着卡斯迪奥。“分裂体已经没有了。哼。我可不觉得那些上层世界里傲慢的兄弟姐妹们会屈尊俯就帮助一个坠落天使。”

卡斯迪奥一言不发。他不会向路西法透露丹尼尔的存在。

路西法看起来并不在意。“你真是让人惊讶。你绝对是让我万分意外。”路西法沿着火圈慢慢踱步，所有满不在乎的表情都无法掩饰他涌动的黑暗力量。“尽管事情的发展很有意思，但是我想捉住的天使并不是你。”

“你想捉住米迦勒。”

“无意冒犯，卡斯迪奥，但你对我不值一提。让我感兴趣，这倒是有点，但是我正在努力消灭真正的威胁呢。”路西法停住脚步，他抬起头，跳动的火焰映出他眼中黑暗、快乐的火花。“还有啊……如果你在这里，那就意味着温家兄弟也在这里。”

“我是独自来的，”卡斯迪奥很快解释。

“算了吧……别努力了；你不是说谎的料。就算你很擅长撒谎，我也更了解你……你到哪儿都会带上你的宝贝人类。”

想到路西法会去追捕温家兄弟——还有丹尼尔——就让卡斯迪奥气血上涌。他逼到囚禁自己的火圈边沿，绝望地想要冲出去消灭撒旦。他的翅膀由于太过靠近圣火而一下子燃烧起来。他因为痛苦而急促地抽身后退，因为挫败和极大的痛苦而浑身颤抖，仅仅是轻微触碰一下圣火就直接烧穿他的荣光。

路西法轻笑。“哦，你真可爱，卡斯迪奥。你知道，看到我的恶魔们抓到的天使是你，我还小小失望了一下，但这也许是塞翁失马呢。谢谢你把萨姆•温彻斯特送到我面前。”

“不要，”卡斯迪奥大吼。

路西法露齿而笑。火焰映在他的脸上，将他的微笑涂抹成了鲜艳的橘色和红色。“哦，绝对是可以。”扭曲和愤怒代替了路西法眼中狡猾和傲慢的火花。他的真我在火光照耀下爆发。“而且我当够了好人——我无法再肆意挥霍时间了。萨姆•温彻斯特一定会同意当我的皮囊，不管代价如何。整个世界会对我卑躬屈膝；这是肯定的，弟弟。”

路西法转身准备离开。

“路西法！”卡斯迪奥在他身后大喊。

路西法停住脚步，转过头看着受困的天使。“你就手背后坐好待在这里，卡斯迪奥……当我搞定萨姆•温彻斯特的时候，我会回来找你的。”

然后路西法就消失了。

卡斯迪奥只能无助地被困在一圈燃烧的圣火之中。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

“妈蛋，”迪恩低头对着手里的手机咒骂。他想要给卡斯迪奥打电话，但是没有信号。

“告诉过你了，”艾伦一边说一边倚靠在沙发的扶手上。所有人都在客厅聚齐，好让萨姆和迪恩给他们讲明白现在的真实情况到底如何。就连汉娜都从楼上的避难所里拖着步子走下来了，现在窝在沙发的角落；她姐姐正搂着她。汉娜没有哭，但是看起来也快了。

当丹尼尔开始哭泣的时候情况就更糟了。萨姆抱着孩子在咖啡桌前走来走去，想要让丹尼尔安静下来但是此举并未奏效。终于，萨姆转过来面对迪恩，承认自己的失败。“他不吃这一套，兄弟……他饿了。”

迪恩的嘴唇抿成一条细线，他把手机关上揣进兜里（因为这玩意儿根本没用）。他面向萨姆，低头看着丹尼尔。他真的很想先把丹尼尔照顾好，但是现在他们最大的问题不是宝宝饿肚子。

“我有……我有奶粉，”汉娜在沙发上弱弱地建议。

迪恩看向她。她紧张地从阴郁的蜷缩姿势慢慢站起身，游移着想要到厨房去。

迪恩还没来得及说什么，凯特就先开口了：“谢谢……那可是帮了他们大忙，妹妹。”

汉娜僵硬地点点头，走向厨房。

当汉娜离开之后，凯特为了不让妹妹听见而对迪恩低声说：“让她做些力所能及的事吧……也好分分心。”

迪恩没有反对。

“趁现在，”杰拉德说，“你们赶紧告诉我们墙上写的字是什么意思啊。”

迪恩叹气。“萨姆和我在几年以前碰到过这种事。这不是恶魔附身……是一种病毒。”

“准确来说是一种恶魔病毒，”萨姆补充。“感染病毒的症状一开始和恶魔附身很相似，但是无法控制的暴力行为更加恶劣。而且那些制服恶魔的典型方法对他们无效。因为他们不是恶魔，他们是人类，只是生病而且发疯了。”

“一种病毒？”纳森怀疑地问，他站在沙发旁边，双手抱在穿着制服的胸前。

“没错……上次我们遇到这种‘克罗坦病毒’的时候，我们守在一个小诊所里。医生所做的测试显示感染者的血液里含有硫磺。”

艾伦和斯达夫交换了眼神。

此时，汉娜手里拿着一瓶冲好的奶粉走了回来。她走近萨姆，尴尬地想要递给他奶瓶，手却停在了半空。她低头凝视着丹尼尔，表情因为渴望而显得空洞而凌厉。

“呃……你想喂他吗？”萨姆温柔地问。

迪恩猛地转过头看着萨姆，却迎上了他毁灭性的狗狗眼。

汉娜一开始瑟缩了一下，然后咬住嘴唇点点头。“好，我……好，我来。”

萨姆在行动之前和迪恩进行了确认。迪恩看了汉娜、萨姆和丹尼尔片刻，然后微微点头。萨姆看着汉娜，就像在表示“我是这个世界上最无害的人”，同时非常小心地将丹尼尔放进她怀里。迪恩紧紧关注着汉娜，听见了她刚接过宝宝的时候的轻轻啜泣。他不得不承认，不管是不是情感崩溃了，她抱着宝宝的样子看起来非常内行。

汉娜温顺地走回沙发，做到她姐姐旁边，把丹尼尔在腿上放好，然后喂给他奶嘴。丹尼尔吃饭的时候才终于不哭了。所有人都为了可贵的安静而松了口气。

“这种病毒是怎么传染的？”乔问道。她仍然在窗边放哨，但是一直在留心听着，将话题引回正轨。

“通过血液，”迪恩说。“如果你有切口或是擦伤，只要是皮肤出现破损又接触到他们的血液，你就被感染了。”

“那我的妹夫和那把刀的问题就能说清了，”凯特喃喃自语。

“潜伏期有多长？”杰拉德问。

“三到四个小时，”迪恩回答。这意味着如果有人被那个发疯的丈夫罗波感染了的话，那他们现在应该已经能够辨认出来了。

“抱歉，打断一下，”纳森举起一只手，“恶魔病毒？我们真的要聊这个吗？”

“嘿，你对于人类全变成怪物更合理的解释吗？”迪恩厉声说。他说完才想到听众的感受，看了看汉娜。她看起来根本没听见他说了什么，就像她当机了一样，整个人都只专注于坐在那儿注视着丹尼尔吸吮牛奶。

迪恩意味深长地看看萨姆，想知道这是不是他一开始把丹尼尔给汉娜要达到的目的。他相信他那个“同情心泛滥到丢了蛋蛋”的弟弟绝对能做到这一步。

“你可能觉得这都是疯话，”凯特尖锐地对警察说，“但这是解释这个城市现状的最好答案。所以如果你没有更好的解释的话，我就只能相信他们。”

纳森皱起眉来，但是没有回答……虽然他的目光确实落到了地摊上的血渍上面。

“那么……你怎么治愈病毒呢？”艾伦文。

迪恩浑身紧绷起来。

“据我们所知，”萨姆冷酷地说，“无法可治。”

“那你们俩孩子上次是怎么逃出来的？”

迪恩没有回答。他在回想天启之后的未来世界，被一群克罗坦怪物追逐，这是他唯一见过的未来。而且他还在想，就目前所掌握的资料而言，他弟弟是整个世界上唯一一个对病毒免疫的人。

“我们也解释不清，”萨姆坦白，“我们被这群家伙包围了，我们以为自己要死了，然后他们就那样……消失了。镇子里面所有的人都消失得无影无踪。”

“哈，”斯达夫哼气。“好吧，这倒是解释了‘克罗坦’这个词。”

“为什么？”纳森问。

“谷歌的殖民化蔓延有时候能解决不少谜团呢，”斯达夫不假思索地回敬。

“嘿，伙计们，”乔在窗边插嘴。所有人（除了汉娜）都将注意力转到她那里。乔向他们走近几步，表情严峻，有那么一瞬间她看起来像极了艾伦。“我们要有麻烦了……大火越烧越近。”

一开始，没人作出回应。冲进外面那个克罗坦的疯狂世界丝毫不吸引人。而且迪恩不想离开房子——卡斯知道应该到这儿来找他们，而且他们没办法打电话告诉他换了地方。

但毫无疑问的是，被活活烧死这个选择从迪恩四岁开始就是他最不愿意接受的死法。

“好吧，”艾伦一边站起身一边疲惫地说，“我们收拾一下能带走的东西。”猎魔人们安静地听从了命令，开始打包有可能用到的最基本的补给物品……他们不能负重太多，尤其是当一大群感染者追逐他们的时候。指望他们不要疲于奔命实在是太过乐观了。

迪恩和萨姆的东西还在旅行包里……他们拿起背包就能走了。

凯特轻柔地触摸妹妹的肩膀。“汉娜？”

“嗯。”汉娜依然注视着丹尼尔；宝宝才刚刚喝完奶。

“我们要走了，宝贝。”

“去哪儿？”

凯特皱眉。“离开这里……你能穿上网球鞋吗？”

汉娜终于抬起头看着姐姐，满脸费解，“那宝宝怎么办？”

“哦，他也一起走。”

汉娜看向迪恩，母鹿一样水汪汪的眼睛不在状态。然后她把空瓶子放在桌上，抱着孩子站起来。她走向迪恩，看起来并不情愿送回孩子。她把丹尼尔递到迪恩怀里，然后跑上了楼。

他们在客厅里聚齐，都背好了包裹，准备出发。外面的天空因为逼近的火焰而染上橘红和灰色。迪恩紧紧搂着丹尼尔，怨恨着卡斯迪奥不在身边保护丹尼尔。

汉娜像老鼠一样安静地突然出现在他旁边，递给他什么东西。迪恩低头看看那个由布料和带子组成的绿色物品。“这是什么？”

她举起那个东西晃了晃。即使迪恩不是一个宝宝用品的专家，他也能看出这东西是为了……那是携带宝宝用的胸前口袋，有带子可以背在肩上。他沉默地拿过口袋。汉娜吞咽着口水。“我……我没有立即扔掉艾尔斯的宝宝用品……我想，我和罗波有可能会再要一个……”

马上就要爆发新一轮的痛哭了，但是他们没这个时间。所以迪恩很快地说：“谢谢你。”然后他想起了萨姆如何转移汉娜痛彻心扉的哀痛，就加了一句：“你愿意教我怎么用吗？”

他的笨拙几乎把汉娜逗笑了。她把丹尼尔抱过来递给萨姆，然后开始麻利地动手。她的手就像是凭借肌肉记忆一样为迪恩系上了口袋。口袋的样子像是背反了的包。她对于此的熟练程度，就像迪恩能够在宿醉和昏睡的情况下拆卸点45口径手枪那样。她没开口请求就从萨姆手里抱过了丹尼尔，充满了母性本能的高效率。她抱着丹尼尔忧郁了片刻，然后试探着将宝宝放进迪恩胸前的摇篮里……这摇篮实在是折煞了迪恩的男子汉气概，但却非常实用。迪恩的双手能够空出来使用武器了。

“如果你们准备好带宝宝第一次出门了的话，”杰拉德咆哮，“我们能不能在烧焦之前赶紧走呢？”

迪恩恶狠狠地瞪了杰拉德一眼，然后调整了一下肩上的旅行包。

艾伦站在门前，手握着门把手。“准备好了？”

一连串枪支上膛的声音就是给她的回答。

“所有人都要努力活下来，”杰拉德抛出这句话的同时，艾伦打开门，所有人从房子里鱼贯而出，冲着燃烧的小路奔去。

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

他们在走过一个街区之后遇到了第一个感染者。一个男人从小巷里蹒跚而出，他原来可能是一个流浪汉，也可能是油炸食品的厨师……不管他原来是谁，他现在都是一个凶恶又污秽的生物。他看到这群人沿着大街向前走，于是向他们直冲过来。他手中攥着两大把玻璃；碎掉的窗格扎破了他的拳头，小溪一般的血液淌满了双手和小臂。

斯达夫在感染者跑过来划烂他们之前开枪射中他的胸口。

丹尼尔被枪响惊吓到，在迪恩的胸前哭闹起来。

从大街小巷隐蔽的角落里，传来陷入狂暴混乱的男女的尖叫哀嚎声，那是捕食者突然觉察到附近存在猎物时候发出的吼叫。

“猫跑出了袋子就没什么好遮掩的了，”萨姆一边幽默地打趣一边退了一步，和迪恩肩并肩地扫视着周围是否存在敌人。艾伦和乔也一样背靠背进行协同战斗。杰拉德和斯达夫都习惯于独自狩猎，两人都全神戒备，一刻不停地四处移动着。凯特大概也想要巡逻，但是她还要把妹妹护在身后触手可及的地方（妹妹看起来也同样不愿意离开姐姐）。警官和他们格格不入的原因不是因为他穿着制服，而是因为他在胸前端着枪的姿势非常专业。

“温特斯警官，”萨姆说，“你了解这一片儿，我们能怎么走？”

纳森思考了片刻。他看着街道标志，确定自己的方位。然后他转过身凝视着把他们赶出汉娜房子的大火。他考虑到风在将大火向北吹。迪恩不得不佩服这个人——尽管他是生活在城市里的半吊子，但是颇有几分林莽之人的警觉。然而他还需要考虑城区里面更多的障碍，……就像街边层层叠叠一望不到头的车子；迪恩觉得这蜿蜒的车龙就像克罗坦怪物用福特车构建的围栏。

终于，纳森指了指西南方向。“大概在那边的三个街区以外，有一家便利店。最近几年被抢过不少回。”

“那现在我们就应该去抢劫圣地吗？”杰拉德粗率地开口。

“那儿有食物，有水，门加固过，窗户上还有防护栏，”纳森回击。

“听着挺温馨，”艾伦打趣，“妈的，我要去。带路吧警官。”

纳森扫视众人看看有没有人反对，当大家都默认同意之后，他走到队伍前面引路。猎魔人和汉娜都跟在他身后。

但是在一个笼罩着2014末日阴影的城市中，不努力杀出血路连三个街区也走不出。杰拉德的猎枪可能更像是信号弹，将一切听到枪声的克罗坦感染者都吸引过来。

乔又瞄准了一个。“我们有伴儿了！”她一边警告一边射中一个脏兮兮的女人。那女人凄厉尖叫着倒下了……但是很快就有一个双眼充血的大块头男人补上了她的位子。男人双臂上布满了切口，手里还攥着一把鲜血淋漓的匕首。他是领头人，其余的感染者都跟随他。

“操。”迪恩举起武器开枪。其余猎魔人紧随其后。

他们开了一枪又一枪，像割草机除草一样放倒人群。几天前这些人还是他们要拼命保护的对象。整条街尸横遍野。猎魔人下意识地围成了一个圆，萨姆、迪恩、艾伦、乔、斯达夫、凯特还有纳森被无形的链条面朝外锁在一起，防御圈中间围着唯一的普通公民汉娜。他们一边开枪扫射敌人，一边艰难地向被当做避难所的便利店方向进发。

在混乱不堪的开火中，迪恩一边扫视着街上的克罗坦感染者（只有他才了解他们感染了什么），一边要留意身边萨姆的状况；丹尼尔不知何时开始大哭起来。尖锐、恐慌的悲号引得攻击者们发出嗜血的吼叫。一只纤细的手抓住了迪恩的袖子。他飞快地回过头瞥了一眼发现是汉娜在抓着他，从她的表情来看她似乎也不清楚自己在做什么。她听到宝宝悲痛的哭声后下意识地做出反应。

他没时间去照顾她，因为另一波克罗坦感染者出现在街角，正在冲锋过来。他们武装着利刃、园艺工具、盘子碎片等等一切能够划破皮肤的物品，但是他们没有里弗格罗夫那次感染者持有的枪支……迪恩害怕地想到，如果这些感染者洗劫了武器库的话，他们可能连手枪和来复枪都不要了。

也有可能是因为他们更想要繁殖，而不是杀戮。迪恩正忙着对付汹涌而来的感染者，这个想法没有让他感到半点安慰。

枪支接连不断地迅速射击着。感染者倒下了。又来了一波。又倒下了，但是这一次比他们的战友逼近了一些。还有更多感染者追随而来，步步紧逼，越来越近。

这时萨姆不得不停下来换弹夹。紧接着乔也暂停了。凯特咒骂着手中卡壳的半自动步枪。

这短暂的间隙让一个感染者冲过垂死的同伴，在猎魔人防御圈的致命距离之内狠狠发起攻击。感染者攥着一块木板腐烂的一端，另一端扎着的生锈钉子刺向迪恩。钉子直直插向迪恩胸前捆着的宝宝。

“哇！”迪恩向后跳，用胳膊搂着儿子，转过身保护他。当迪恩栽过来撞到汉娜的时候，萨姆冲上前补上迪恩的空缺来保护他的家人。他精确地用拳头好好照顾了感染者的下巴……萨姆这么大块头又强壮的汉子打上一拳足够把敌人撂倒了。

一个正常人这样挨打早就昏迷了，但是感染者在萨姆脚边奋力挣扎着起身。

斯达夫在感染者两眼之间来了一枪，圆满解决了这个问题。

迪恩直起身，过了片刻才发现自己和汉娜站在防御圈里，他弟弟和其他猎魔人补全了防御圈。迪恩低头看着汉娜，发现她的一只手又扯住了自己的袖子。她正瞪大了眼睛抬头看着他，另一只手攥着她姐姐的衣服后襟。

迪恩突然灵光乍现。他必须回归战斗，但是这样的话丹尼尔就会冒很大风险，宝宝贴在他胸前太容易成为攻击目标。更危险的情况也只剩下迪恩将丹尼尔亲手送给克罗坦怪物了。

他们之中只有一个人不参与战斗，一个被所有猎魔人保护在身后的人。

迪恩不允许自己多想，耸肩挣脱宝宝口袋的绳子，将口袋连着宝宝一起塞到汉娜手里。汉娜放开两个猎人的衣服，下意识地接过宝宝。当她抬头看向自己的时候，迪恩只是简单说了一句：“照顾好他。”

汉娜眼中闪过什么东西，然后浮现出恶狠狠的神色。她轻快地穿好口袋，双臂搂住丹尼尔，将他护在胸口。

迪恩将枪上膛，用肩膀推开防御圈回到了前线。

“还有多远？”斯达夫努力压过尖叫声和枪声向纳森咆哮。

“至少还有一个街区！”纳森回答，“但是我们必须穿过一条小巷才能突破路障！”他指了指街上连成片的废车。

纳森说的小巷是两栋砖楼中间的小径，如果他们不小心的话会被瓶颈卡住。迪恩在巷子口瞟了一眼，有了一种汉•索罗（*）方式的不详预感。小巷里堆着翻倒的垃圾桶，散发着恶臭的水泥地上尸体横七竖八，但是最严重的问题是两侧大楼的后门都连通着这条小巷。危险在隐隐蔓延。但他们毫无选择。克罗坦怪物在向他们蜂拥而来，数量之多势不可挡。  
【Han Solo：汉•索罗《星球大战》中的主要角色。】

纳森率先进入小巷，在前面开路。乔和艾伦跟在后面。迪恩往前走去，粗暴地扯着汉娜的衣肩带着她。凯特冲他吼了什么，接着靠过来贴在被迪恩拽着的妹妹身后。然后是萨姆和杰拉德溜进小巷。斯达夫殿后，冲着追在他们身后挤挤挨挨的怪物猛烈开火。

纳森和哈维尔母女在前方小心侦察过大楼后门之后才通过。萨姆和杰拉德拖在后面，冒着被咬伤脚踝感染病毒的风险帮助斯达夫杀怪。

在斯达夫子弹射尽之前，一切都还算顺利。他伸手抓起一只挂在腰带上面的备用弹夹，但是他动作被打断了。这只需要花上他几秒钟，却是致命的几秒钟。一只感染者冲出来抓住了他的胳膊。随着一声咆哮，斯达夫被扔向翘首以待的感染族群。萨姆和杰拉德想要救他却已经来不及了。感染者抓到斯达夫的瞬间就划破了他的皮肤，用爪子抓开他的皮肉，涂抹上自己的血液。

“他完蛋了！”萨姆把杰拉德拉回来，阻止他继续无谓的营救。

迪恩回头瞥了一眼。

“迪恩！”凯特大喊着警告。

一只克罗坦怪物冲出危机四伏的后门，将迪恩腾空抓起扔到砖墙上。迪恩松开了抓着汉娜的手，也丢掉了自己的枪。他的旅行包从肩上摔落，掉到几英尺以外的地上。

“操蛋！”凯特大吼。

汉娜尖叫起来。

迪恩攥着克罗坦掐着自己喉咙的手。迪恩开始疯狂地踢踹克罗坦想让他远离自己，因为怪物的两只手都忙着把迪恩按在墙上，它只能用牙齿划破迪恩的皮肤。而且怪物看起来也很想要即兴发挥一下的样子。

迪恩拼命抗争远离牙齿的攻击范围，同时他的脑中飞速旋转着担忧“丹尼尔在哪儿？萨姆在哪儿？卡斯在哪儿？”迪恩的个人祷语。

枪火声在狭小的空间里回荡着震耳欲聋。凯特在大喊着、咒骂着。萨姆呼喊着哥哥的名字。迪恩在努力不要被咬到。

那感觉像是二十分钟那么长，但实际上大概只有二十秒的样子，怪物努力弄死迪恩的时候被一支左轮手枪抵住了太阳穴。迪恩都没来得及闭上眼睛，艾伦就崩出了怪物的脑浆。随着尸体的落地，钳在迪恩喉咙上的手也松开了。迪恩咳嗽着拼命吸气。

当他抬起头的时候感到一阵恶心。

汉娜和凯特不见了。萨姆正在冲过来抓住迪恩的胳膊，询问他是否受伤。

“丹尼尔，”迪恩喉咙嘶哑地说，疯狂地扫视四周。

与此同时，怪物族群向他们扑来，把他们逼向小巷深处。杰拉德开枪崩了一个又一个发疯的人类，但怪物们蠕动着向前，丝毫没有减慢速度。

“跟上来，兄弟们！”杰拉德开着火撤退，一边挤进兄弟俩中间一边大喊。

“丹尼尔，”迪恩咆哮着，想冲过去和怪物拼命。如果有必要的话他可以爬过所有的怪物。

萨姆老虎钳一样的抓握阻止了迪恩。“迪恩，别！”

“我们不能丢下他，萨米！”

“你们不能留在这儿，”杰拉德一边咆哮一边猛推兄弟俩。一个怪物疯狂地扑向萨姆，抓住他的衬衫后襟用力拉着。迪恩把萨姆向前拉，挣脱了怪物的束缚。如果萨姆没有牢牢攥着迪恩的话，他肯定已经落到怪物手里了。迪恩没法捡回他的枪——掉在地上的那一把肯定不行——但是他弯下腰抓起旅行包的背带，从怪物脚下抓回了背包。他抽出另一把枪，开枪冲破张牙舞爪的感染者想要找到儿子。

萨姆再一次把他扯了回来。“迪恩，我们必须走了！”

“我必须找到丹尼尔，妈逼的！”迪恩厉声说。

“我们会的！我们会找到他的！但是如果再停留下去我们都会死！”然后萨姆用力推搡着迪恩往小巷深处进发。迪恩挣扎着，但是萨姆更强壮。

“萨姆，我们必须找到丹尼尔！”迪恩反对着。

“我们会的，迪恩……我们会干掉所有怪物找回他的。”

如果这样能找到儿子的话，迪恩觉得自己能够徒手撕烂整个底特律。

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

汉娜被撞进去的房间好像是一个工作室。就算是只借着前窗射进的微弱亮光，她也能认出工作台、机器，还有被忽视的半成品，它们被扔在一边永远也不会完成。

她们能听到外面的怪物在咆哮，蠕动着冲过小巷。有些感染者冲过打开的后门进入小巷，疯狂地口滴涎水，尖叫着嗜血嗜杀，就像罗波那时候一样。其中一个怪物把迪恩按到了墙上，另一个向汉娜跃过来。汉娜还是不知道自己到底是怎么到房子里来的，但是她将觉得应该是姐姐的功劳。凯特永远在保护着她。

凯特把汉娜推进房子里。凯特把门摔上，把门栓扣好挡住怪物。

然后只剩她们两个，在令人恐惧的寂静里剧烈呼吸着。

她胸口的宝宝发出可怜的呜咽。

只剩她们三个。

“你还好吗，汉娜？”凯特向她挪过来，将手枪插进裤腰，腾出手来检查妹妹身上是否受伤。

汉娜颤抖着点头。“我……我觉得还好……那你……”接着倾泻而入的光线，她注意到一抹潮湿的反光。在凯特的手臂上。血液。

“凯特？”汉娜声如蚊讷。

凯特低头看着自己手臂上的伤口，过分沉着地用另一只手盖住了……沉着到有了听天由命的意味。

“你……你没事吧，对吗？”汉娜的声音颤抖起来。

“是啊……是啊，我没事，妹妹。”

宝宝丹尼尔呜咽着，汉娜用手臂环住他小小的身躯，将他紧紧抱在胸前。他不是她的甜心艾尔斯，但是他需要她。在这场灾难中汉娜出不了太多力，但是她能照顾好丹尼尔。她知道如何对待新生儿。

但是这不意味着她的脑子没有被恐惧扰乱。她开始打冷战。她以为凯特琳会抱住她，安慰她，就像汉娜小时候那样，但是凯特没有。她保持着和她的距离。

汉娜感觉到自己在哭泣。

“别这样，汉娜……宝宝需要你坚强起来。”

“我……我做不到……没有你……我需要你，凯特。”

凯特思忖着环视阴暗的房屋。然后她拔出自己的枪交给汉娜。

汉娜的眼睛猛地抬起看向姐姐。“为什么……为什么你要把枪给我？”

“拿着就是了，妹妹……我希望你在我出去求救的时候藏在这里。”

“不……不！别把我留在这儿。我要和你一起去！求你了！”

凯特痛苦地微笑。“你不能和我一起走，汉娜。留在这儿……我去找其他人，告诉他们你在这儿。他们会回来找你的。”

“不，凯特，求你了！”汉娜向前冲过去，想要抓住凯特的胳膊。

“放手！”凯特向后跳开，让汉娜抓了个空。

汉娜啜泣着跪了下来。姐姐不愿触碰她的双手，汉娜只好紧紧搂住丹尼尔，流着泪轻轻摇晃。

凯特稍稍靠近一点点，跪下来，将手枪放到汉娜旁边的地上。“要坚强，妹妹。”

“我不坚强！我不是你，凯特。”

“我会让他们来救你，”凯特承诺。她猛地探过身子吻了汉娜的额头，动作太快让汉娜来不及碰到她。然后她直起身，向后退。

“凯特，求你了……”汉娜泪流满面。

“我爱你，妹妹。”

然后凯特就离开了。

汉娜坐在地上哭泣，臂弯中摇晃着宝宝的动作更多是出于习惯。艾尔斯是那么地喜欢被轻轻摇晃啊。

她不知道自己在地上坐了多久，也不知道还会坐多久。冲撞后门的巨响突然将她从情感爆发中惊醒。她猛地抬起头看向门口，在黑暗中睁大了双眼。她吸了吸潮乎乎的鼻子，伸手拿起枪。她保持着瞄准门口的动作，蹒跚着站起身，另一只手紧紧搂着宝宝，蹑手蹑脚地后退。

她发现一张厚重的木桌下面可以藏身。她爬进去，将腿完全收拢在里面，剧烈呼吸着坐好，右手尴尬地拿着枪，左手自然地护着宝宝。

丹尼尔的呼吸也和她一样紧张，就像他知道他们陷入麻烦了。他没有哭泣，就像他知道他们在躲藏。

“你会没事的，”汉娜轻声耳语。“你会的……凯特会回来救我们，而且……而且你爸爸会陪着你，他会捧着你，拥抱你，亲吻你，而且他永远……永远不会伤害你……”她开始哽咽，“因为爸爸们最爱宝宝了。他们不会伤害宝宝……永远不会。”

丹尼尔抬起胳膊，小拳头攥住了汉娜的衬衫。

汉娜将手枪放在身旁的地上，两只手紧紧将丹尼尔抱在怀里。

黑暗似乎无边无际。工作室里的安静和墙外的喧闹对比起来十分诡异。汉娜努力将感官隔绝起来，假装一切都不是真的。那只是隔壁房间播放的恐怖电影罢了。都不是真实的。然而丹尼尔是……让人安心的温暖，如凝脂一般的肌肤，还有柔软至极的头发。他不像艾尔斯一样皮肤白皙、五官娇柔，没有她独一无二的女儿那样美丽，但一样是无价之宝。

汉娜在逼仄的空间里蜷缩着，低声唱着歌谣：“嘘，小宝宝，不要吵……爸爸会给你买一只知更鸟……如果知更鸟不肯唱，爸爸就把钻戒给你戴上……”

她唱到“买镜子”的时候，意识到屋外凶恶怪物的咆哮消失了。

有好一会儿，她连大气都不敢出，只能将丹尼尔紧贴在砰砰作响的胸口上，屏气凝神侧耳细听。一片死寂比尖叫和重击还要恐怖。

汉娜从桌角向外窥探。“凯特？”她小心地询问。“凯特？”

“恐怕不是哦，甜心，”一个陌生女人的声音在桌子的另一侧轻快地回答。

汉娜跳了起来，从藏身的桌子下面伸出脖子看向声音的主人。一个橄榄色皮肤的黑发女人站在那里，带着扭曲的贱笑低头看着她。

扭曲，但是她看起来既不暴躁也不疯狂。

“你是谁？”

“哦，我是谁并不重要。我只对两个名字感兴趣，而这两个都不是我的名字。我想问问你见没见过我的两个朋友。”

汉娜这才注意到自己硬塞在藏身处里面弄得全身肌肉痉挛。现在她有了陪伴觉得更安全一些。“朋友？他们是猎人吗？”

“为什么这么问，是吧，实话实说。”

汉娜从桌下爬出来，面对女人站直。

陌生人看到丹尼尔之后瞪大了眼睛。然后两只眼睛完全变为黑色。

汉娜向后瑟缩。

“好啊，好啊，你抱着的是什么呢？”陌生人低声说。她慢慢地绕过桌子。

汉娜弯下腰捡起枪。“退后！”

“哦，甜心，别这样……这可伤不了我。把天使宝宝递过来，要不然我就折断你的脖子。”

汉娜闭上眼睛扣动扳机，一次又一次。手枪在她手中产生后坐力就像一匹脱缰的马，而且一半以上的子弹都打飞了，但她还是继续开枪。当她扣动扳机却只发出干巴巴的咔哒声的时候，汉娜微微张开眼睛窥视。

她看见那个女人云淡风轻地带着脖子上穿透的大洞站在那里，大吃了一惊。那个大洞透出亮光，但是女人没有流血也没有濒死。她看起来洋洋得意。

“嗷……现在可要疼了……我说的是你。”

然后突然之间，黑眼女人就到了汉娜面前，举起双手。伸向宝宝。

“不！不要碰他！不要！”汉娜扔下枪，狂暴地抓挠、踢打着陌生女人。“别伤害她！不要！罗波，别！”

汉娜感觉到一只手避开她的攻击，几乎是随意地握住了她的脖子。手剧烈收紧。

轰鸣的疼痛在她体内哀唱盘旋，然后一切都结束了。

*

当恶魔抱着一个尖叫的孩子走向他的时候，路西法感觉到了他兄弟的存在，来自另一位天使的荣光。

“我没找到温家兄弟，主人，但是我找到了这个。我觉得您一定会高兴。”她递上孩子，顺从地低下头退开。

宝宝一旦离开了恶魔的双手随机停止了哭泣。

路西法低头看着孩子，因为惊讶而沉默。他立刻认出了婴儿体内属于卡斯迪奥的荣光。而且当他看到那一部分灵魂时，他知道那是属于迪恩•温彻斯特的。

路西法情不自禁地咧嘴。

“真是惊喜多多啊，卡斯迪奥，”他带着些许钦佩低声说。他将孩子举到胸口抱近自己，感觉孩子在吸收自己的荣光。孩子有些躁动不安，好像路西法的荣光是酸牛奶一样，但他还是一样吸收着。

“我不知道他们给你起了什么名字，小家伙，”路西法对宝宝用宠溺的语气说，“但是你应该叫筹码……因为你绝对是让萨姆同意附身的最好条件。”

他的目光从孩子身上抬起，对着手下宣布：“告诉我你在哪里找到这个孩子的……温家兄弟也不会太远了。”

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

他们永远也到不了福特诺克斯便利店了。他们最多仅仅冲过一个街区，后来他们就被围攻不得不逃跑。整个小队被逼进入公寓大楼的门厅，把那里权当避难所。一群人挤在外门和内门之间，希望这里足够安全，毕竟内门上钉着木板而外门的窗子上横着铁栅栏。艾伦将来复枪卡在门把手上阻挡克罗坦怪物推开门冲向他们。

他们一被关进门厅里，迪恩就开始吵着要冲出去。萨姆将他从门把手上拉开推向墙壁。“迪恩！停下来！”

“丹尼尔在外边呢！萨姆！”迪恩大吼，挣扎着想要摆脱弟弟的抓握。萨姆不得不实实在在地拖着迪恩走过门廊，而迪恩对于自己和儿子之间每一寸距离的扩大都狂躁不已。

“而且我们不是把他‘丢’在外面，”萨姆坚持道。“我们绝对不会丢下他的……但是如果我们要把他救回来的话，我们就必须放聪明点。任由自己被撕成碎片可帮不了丹尼尔。”萨姆同情地看了他片刻，然后说话的语气更加温柔了点儿，“我们甚至都不知道他们能否伤到他。他几乎是个纯粹的天使，记得吗？这些玩意儿有可能都对他免疫呢。”

迪恩宁可不要去验证这个假设。但是他不再抵着萨姆挣扎了。“那些狗屎碰他一根手指头，我就把他们肺都扯出来。”不管有没有伤到丹尼尔，碰了他，就得死。

“你扯的时候我会帮你按着他们的，”萨姆发誓。

“这可够感动的啊，”杰拉德用后背压上全身的重量抵着一扇门（纳森用肩膀抵着另一扇），“有没有人想个妙招让我们别变成克罗坦僵尸啊？”

不得不承认，他们的情况不太乐观。克罗坦怪物像海浪一样挤上公寓大楼的台阶又被挤下来，在街上熙熙攘攘。就像一群发疯的快闪族，或者是狂热的《暮光之城》影迷想要触碰那个不修边幅、扮演吸血鬼的演技浮夸的蠢货。

怪物群体叠加在一起的重量压在门上让铰链不详地嘎吱作响。艾伦卡在门把上的来复枪咯咯地晃着，濒临滑落，而杰拉德和纳森颤抖着快要顶不住门了。

“不管我们有什么计划，我们最好都快点提出来，”乔毫无必要地说。

“萨姆，”艾伦抓住更壮的那个兄弟的胳膊，“帮我把这个拆下来。”她指着阻隔他们和其余房间的木板。他们知道这里面可能会放进更多的克罗坦怪物，但此时此刻他们同样得冒险一试。

迪恩侧着身子挤进窄小的门廊去帮忙，于是哈家人和温家人都过去对着钉在通道上的板子又拉又扯，猛翘猛拽。

“动作快点儿，你们，”纳森从紧咬的牙关里逼出一句话。

“我们马上就弄完了，”萨姆一边扯着板子的边角一边说，他将全身的重量都压在脚后跟上向后猛拉，像一只玩耍拉扯游戏的狗狗一样。

一扇前门发出损坏的碎裂声。铁栏杆后面的玻璃碎开来飞到地上，在他们的鞋底吱吱作响。

“妈的，”乔停下翘板子的工作转过身来，把这项工作留给更强壮的人去做，然后把枪身穿过碎掉的玻璃崩开逼近的克罗坦脸上。另一个怪物补了上来，乔同样给予了它温暖的欢迎。然后又一个。又一个。

枪声停止了。

“没子弹了！”乔大叫。

“我们弄好了！”萨姆扯下最后一块板子扔到一边的时候胜利地欢呼起来。通往大楼内部的门打开了，房间里充满未知，但是和另一方向面对那些怪物相比，这至少是一个生存机会更大的选择。

就在迪恩思考如何能让抵着门的纳森和斯达夫安全脱身的时候……

……一切都停止了。

外面喧嚣的克罗坦怪物都安静下来了。他们不再张牙舞爪地踏过同伴拥向猎人。它们诡异地僵直不动，就像可怕的雕像。

一片寂静让人怀疑自己聋了，因为他们早就习惯了刺耳的喧嚣。

所有躲在狭小门廊里的人都困惑地转过身，看向外面那群面无表情的怪物。纳森和杰拉德慢慢放开门直起身，盯着让人迷惑的场景。

“这他大爷的是他妈的什么鬼，”杰拉德喃喃地说。

“迪恩？”萨姆轻声说，没有看向哥哥；克罗坦怪物正穿过门板死盯着他们，萨姆保持着机警，不敢从它们身上移开眼睛。

“毫无头绪，兄弟，”迪恩回答。

克罗坦怪物突然又开始行动了。但它们并没有乱作一团地扑向猎魔人。它们在离开。而且并不是有条不紊地离开，而是四散奔逃，就像点燃炉火时逃命的蟑螂。眨眼之间，大楼前面的街道变得荒芜一片。

猎魔人们轮流着互相看看。

“好吧……想到什么吗？有人说吗？我可是真不懂了。”迪恩抱怨着。他要忍住不要冲出大楼找儿子已经是拼尽全力了，这突如其来的安静必定来者不善。丹尼尔只身在外对迪恩的灵魂就像塞壬（半人半鸟的女海妖）的召唤一样。

“我不知道，”艾伦的嗓音很沙哑，“可能……”

但是她没能说完。突然间街道不再空旷。随着一声可闻不可见的翅膀拍打声，一个臂弯中抱着一个包裹的男人出现在街中央。他抬头看向大楼……是向上看，但不知怎的也像在向下看。

“我知道你在里边儿，萨米！赶紧出来我们好谈谈，”那个人的语气又阴险又优雅，他的存在使得周身的空气变得苦涩而焦糊。

“路西法，”萨姆用气声喃喃自语。

有几个人倒吸一口冷气。

撒旦怀里的襁褓蠕动起来。

“他抢走了丹尼尔，”迪恩难以置信又狂怒地咆哮，他在任何人拦住他之前一把扔开艾伦挡门的来复枪，冲出门去。他踏着坚定的步伐，全身充满强烈的愤怒，他觉得自己能够把绑架犯的头扯下来，不管他是不是大天使。

他听见萨姆快步追了上来，但是只有萨姆。其他人留在了大楼里……可能是萨姆警告过他们不要蚍蜉撼树。也可能他们对于不要和撒旦纠缠这件事，有那么一点点常识……正是温家兄弟缺少的常识。

迪恩停在了路西法几步开外的地方。他的拳头停在身侧，当这个家伙抱着丹尼尔的时候，他不能像克罗坦一样疯狂地扑上去。“把儿子给我，你个傻逼。”

“谁啊，这个小家伙？”路西法弹着丹尼尔的脸颊。“但是我们才开始熟识呢。”

“把他还回来，路西法。”萨姆站到了迪恩身旁。

听到这话，路西法抬起头严肃地看着萨姆。“好吧，我跟你说，萨姆……我觉得我们可以协商一下。”

迪恩僵住了。狂怒和愤慨中泛起一波势不可挡的恐慌。他没法在儿子和弟弟中做出选择。他不能在丹尼尔和萨姆中间二选其一，他就是不能。

但是萨姆大概不会将这个选择的权利留给他，这才是可怕之处。经历了如此之多的事情，难道萨姆在底特律说了愿意就是结局吗？

“你把卡斯怎么了？”迪恩咆哮道，想要拖延时间。为了什么，他不知道，但他无法袖手旁观任凭一切结束。不能让他们做过的所有努力和付出的所有心血都白费。

“啊，对了……卡斯迪奥。”路西法随意地耸耸肩。“我们就算他出局了好吧。”然后他邪恶又顽皮的目光锁定了迪恩。“我不得不说，迪恩，我一定要鼓掌庆贺你如此轻松随意地将天堂给你的计划完全换了方向。他们本来打算让一名天使钻进你身体里，但没想到你钻进了天使里面。”他垂眼看着宝宝，轻笑起来。“说真的，的确是一个让加百列感到骄傲的疯狂笑话。”

“闭上你的肛，你个傻屌，我儿子不是个笑话。”

“哦，他就是。一个宇宙等级的。也不是说我不能欣赏让天堂屁股着火的杰作。”路西法搂着丹尼尔贴向胸口，像猥亵一般。迪恩看到丹尼尔像面对卡斯迪奥那样依偎过去的时候，气得快鼻孔冒火了。他知道丹尼尔在吸收大天使的荣光。想到那个怪物的荣光进入他儿子体内就让人恶心至极。

“那么，萨姆，”路西法拖着长音，像詹姆斯•邦德电影中的反派抚摸猫咪一样抚摸着怀里的丹尼尔。“我假设你已经想到我要提出什么交易了。”路西法的手指微微弯曲，在丹尼尔背上像利爪一样；这让迪恩心跳到了嗓子眼儿。克罗坦怪物可能伤不了丹尼尔，但是路西法绝对能将他烧成灰。迪恩还记得那个痛彻心扉的画面：丹尼尔了无生气地躺在地上，一对小小翅膀烧焦的痕迹延伸在他身下。

“首先，”萨姆很快回答。迪恩冲他投去一瞥，但是萨姆没有看向哥哥。“首先……表示诚意。”

路西法皱眉，夸张做作地叹了口气。“基本的信任呢？我很受伤，萨姆。”他失望地摇摇头，然后问道：“你所说的‘表示诚意’具体是什么？”

萨姆冲着身后的大楼指了指。“我们的朋友……将他们送到安全的地方去。”

迪恩能理解，他能。如果一切不可避免而萨姆要说愿意，他们的朋友（站在绝对的爆炸禁区里）绝对是死肉一堆。也不是说路西法得到生龙活虎的萨姆皮囊以后找不到自己送走的那些猎人，但是当路西法终于获得自己梦寐以求的皮囊以后，比起追杀几个猎人来说总有更重要的事情要做。

“我办得到。”路西法打算挥手将猎人们掸到别处去。

“要在这个宇宙，这个时空！不能是很久以前的很远很远的宇宙角落，”萨姆赶忙补充。

路西法翻了翻白眼，“真扫兴。”然后他像是解散队伍一样转动手腕。迪恩转过头发现大楼的门厅空了。

至少他们做到了这一点。

“那么现在……轮到你了，萨姆，”路西法尖锐地说。

“丹尼尔怎么办？”萨姆反驳。

“他叫这个名字吗？”路西法心不在焉地问。他垂眼瞥向宝宝。“当我和你合二为一的时候，我会把他交给迪恩。”

“我怎么知道你说的是实话？”

“赌上童子军的荣誉。你与我合体，我承诺会把孩子交给迪恩，”路西法甜蜜地微笑着，“天使总是遵守承诺的。”面对萨姆机警的表情，路西法补充道：“你必须有点信心啊，萨米……因为说真的，你还有什么可选的呢？”

很可悲，没有。

当萨姆还在犹豫的时候，路西法眯起眼睛，赤裸裸的愤怒几乎要炸裂。“我和你们俩孩子玩儿够了游戏。这是浪费时间而且我没耐心了。赶紧给我同意我好拿到最合适皮囊，要不然就弄死这孩子。就这么简单。你能原谅自己任由孩子死掉吗，萨姆？你哥哥能原谅你吗？”

迪恩想做点什么，什么都行，只要能阻止这一切，反抗命运、改变定数然后他妈的战胜宇宙。但此时此刻，看着恶魔搂着他儿子，知道弟弟在考虑成为大天使的皮囊，迪恩感觉无路可逃。

“怎么样了，萨姆？”路西法问道。

萨姆转过头看向迪恩。他要做那件事了。迪恩能在弟弟眼中读出来。萨姆的眼中饱含着歉意、爱意、悔意还有他们童年时光的一点一滴。这个自我牺牲的婊子。他要为了迪恩的儿子献出自己。

而迪恩无法阻止萨姆，因为他不能失去萨姆，但是他也不能失去丹尼尔。上帝肯定他妈的毫不在意，因为什么样的天主能逼迪恩如此选择呢？

或者可能……可能他不用去选。

迪恩闭上双眼在心中大声疾呼。

“米迦勒……”

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

圣火是一圈得意洋洋的酷刑，在卡斯迪奥周围舞动，炫耀着禁锢他的能力。天使在陷阱之中焦虑不安。他在允许的最大范围内踱步。他试探着牢笼的情况，因为他实在无法坐以待毙。每一次当他太过接近圣火的时候，火焰就会蹦跳着舔舐他翅膀的尾羽，爆发出神圣之力，一直灼烧到他荣光的内核，明亮炽热的火焰让他目眩。卡斯迪奥猛地瑟缩回来，感到烦躁、紧张的颤栗通过全身。

就算他不去触碰火焰，它也在影响着他。环绕四周的窒息压力如同泥沼一般黏着拉扯着他的荣光。

地上的火圈闪烁不定，火光照映在留下来监管的恶魔的面孔上。他们绕着火圈徘徊着，像是恶魔狼一样，露着黑色的眼睛和闪光的牙齿。

卡斯迪奥曾经将手机拿出口袋，想要给迪恩打电话警告他，但是手机失去作用了。

他为迪恩和萨姆而害怕。他为了丹尼尔而害怕。

但是他对于拯救他们无能为力。

卡斯迪奥正在禁锢他的小圈中焦虑地踱步，突然某个存在充满了整个黑暗的房间。那就像是风暴前夕的狂风一样，将夜店里的恶魔势力一扫而空。卡斯迪奥下意识地瑟缩着。恶魔们尖叫着逃离这个初来者。

当卡斯迪奥辨认出这是一名天使的时候，他因为惊讶而站直了身子……他认识这名天使。

“加百列。”

加百列站在圣火圈的另一边，对上卡斯迪奥的目光。这一次，他的表情不再是轻率和厚颜无耻。他看起来愤愤不平。就像他有使命在身。

恶魔们稍事恢复，纠结起来准备进行攻击。

加百列举起手打了响指。宽敞房间里的六个恶魔被悉数制服，烧穿，了无生气地瘫倒在地。

接下来，只有火焰劈啪作响的声音在打破这份安静和死寂。加百列和卡斯迪奥中间隔着圣火的牢笼相互凝视着。卡斯迪奥感觉心中的恐惧和希望在不断凝聚着。他不知道加百列为什么会来，也不知道他现在出现会做些什么。

有好一会，就好像加百列也不知道答案一样。

加百列的目光转移到了永恒燃烧的水泥地上。他用手做了一个轻微地擦桌子的手势。随着一声响亮的喘息和呻吟，一大块地板被掀起飞到空中，砸向远处的墙壁。

随之而去的还有圣油。还有的，是圣火。

如此这般，卡斯迪奥就自由了。

他展开翅膀准备飞翔。他仅仅犹豫了一秒，疑惑地望向他哥哥的眼睛。询问着。

但是迪恩和萨姆还有丹尼尔需要他。其余的一切都可以等。

卡斯迪奥飞走了。

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

当空中充满熟悉的翅膀拍打声时，迪恩以为那是米迦勒来了。他还没说愿意呢，但是他心意已决。可能对天使来说决心比诺言更重要。他意识到自己并不害怕。这是他拯救家人的最后机会。如果这是迪恩的结局，他完全接受。

“卡斯？”

萨姆的话让迪恩从决心必死的沉思中惊醒，他的双眼猛地张开。

卡斯迪奥在这里，站在温家兄弟的左边的街道上，路西法站在另一边。

“卡斯？”迪恩重复着弟弟的话。他之前去哪了？他是怎么找到他们的？

卡斯迪奥的目光飞快地瞥过迪恩，检查他是否安好，然后回到路西法身上。

路西法……正抱着丹尼尔。

卡斯迪奥体内升腾起某种异样而隐形的危险气息，让迪恩倒吸一口气。那天使的双眼燃烧着蓝色的火焰。他充满威胁地低下头，正义的目光锁定在路西法身上。卡斯迪奥周围的时空似乎在向外剖开，为膨胀成为圣洁之力的新生力量让路。宇宙已经无法支持这个天使……无法遏制。

卡斯迪奥这一瞬间还是燃烧的超新星，下一瞬间他已经飞到路西法身上。

路西法发出一声抗议，一声惊讶的嘟囔，一声战斗的大吼……迪恩也不知道。卡斯迪奥和撒旦正面相交的瞬间，没来得及出口的那声呼喊被遏止在喉咙里。

那就像是两颗行星相撞。大地剧烈震动，把温家兄弟晃倒在地。天空弥漫着漆黑、狰狞的乌云。困在人身之中战斗的天使爆发出瀑布一般痛苦的尖叫，让萨姆和迪恩不得不紧紧捂住耳朵。密歇根所有的窗户一定都被潮汐一般的声波炸碎了。迪恩看见萨姆在地上缩成一团，他在努力屏蔽着痛苦喊叫形成的壁垒，然后扫视两个战斗的身影。

迪恩所认识的卡斯迪奥和路西法之存在了一瞬间。他看见吉米和尼克的身体互相撕扯着，一团光芒开始形成。就像是他们身后升起了太阳——不是从地平线上，而是从两个纠结在一起的身体之间。迪恩乜斜着眼睛想看出谁占上风，谁抱着丹尼尔，但是他们的动作太快了，他看不过来。他只能看见战斗的零碎边角，这里一个拳头，那里一张愤怒的脸，天使之刃的银光闪闪，但还是分辨不清。

那光芒越来越强……太刺眼了，迪恩都看不清两人的轮廓；边缘被那团白光吞没。

光芒开始灼烧他的眼睛。

迪恩不想将目光从路西法和卡斯迪奥身上移开，但是他光是盯着天使们的光芒就快要烧穿眼睛了。

在他挤住双眼之前的万分之一秒，他发誓自己在闪耀的光芒里看到了两对翅膀。一对棕色翅膀，一对无比巨大的黑色翅膀。

而之后迪恩不得不紧紧闭上眼睛，能做到的只有努力不让自己灰飞烟灭。他认为自己正处在世界末日的最中心。

可能过了一分钟也可能过了一千年；两个交战正酣的天使已经脱离了时间。迪恩好像被吸附在太阳表面震颤着，还是两个太阳，两个生生砸在一起的太阳，在碰撞过程中灭掉了整个太阳系。

地球一裂两半的声音直直钻入迪恩的骨头，他身下的地面跌宕起伏着倾斜起来。他眼前炸开了金花。光芒实在是太强烈，迪恩觉得自己迟早得瞎。

然后一切都结束了。

有好一会，迪恩能做的只有躺在地上喘息，感受胸口砰砰直跳的心脏。他不确定自己是不是死了。他们都没死，路西法和卡斯迪奥没有毁掉世界。

迪恩震惊到呆滞的脑子听到一个模糊的声音告诉他说，没有，世界没有毁灭。

那声音就是丹尼尔的哭声。

颤抖着，迪恩奋力张开眼睛。他一开始看到的就是一些飘渺画面，就好像他隔着两英寸盯着一盏台灯盯了整整两小时。当他的视线终于清晰以后，他看见躺在自己面前的萨姆也在努力眨眼。

然后迪恩放下紧紧捂住耳朵的手。哭声变得更尖锐了，更加真实也更近，甚至盖过了交战天使带给他的耳鸣

宝宝的哭声让迪恩下意识地展开身子，在柏油路上手脚并用地摸索着稳住自己；这个世界前一秒还在将他们抛来抛去。迪恩晃悠悠地跪在地上，用手撑住自己，看向哭声的源头。

两具死气沉沉的身体纠缠着躺在路面上。丹尼尔在他们身边激烈地哭号着。

“卡斯？”迪恩沙哑地开口，蹒跚着站起身。萨姆也随即跟上来，踉跄着跟着哥哥走向那两具身体。一动不动的身体下面的路面分布着锯齿形状的巨大裂口，天使们就像流星陨落地球。

当温家兄弟更靠近的时候，迪恩看见路西法脸朝上躺在地上，头无力地偏向一边，眼睛闭着。他的一只胳膊伸在旁边，手边就是丹尼尔。撒旦的手指紧紧抠在丹尼尔衣服里；宝宝正在尖叫着蹬腿。恶魔的另一只手扭曲着攥住卡斯迪奥的风衣。卡斯迪奥瘫倒在路西法身上，和他一样死气沉沉。他和路西法胸贴胸压在一起，闭着眼歪。着头，双手垂在路西法的喉咙旁边。两把一模一样的天使之刃被扔在天使身边……但是其中一把的尖端沾染着什么闪亮的残留物，就像流动的光，

在这两个战士身下的地面上，是一对翅膀形状的灰烬痕迹。

只有一对，是谁的？

迪恩跪在两个天使身边；萨姆同时在丹尼尔旁边蹲下身。

“卡斯？”迪恩又叫了一遍。

毫无反应。

他咬住嘴唇，转过头问弟弟：“丹尼尔还好吗？”

萨姆的手指在丹尼尔身上轻柔地试探着，感觉着是否有伤口。终于，他叹口气，抬起眼睛。“我觉得他没事。”像是为了证明自己的话，他拍开路西法爪子一样的手，抱起丹尼尔。宝宝迫切地挥舞着胳膊，萨姆将孩子搂到胸口。那和天使的怀抱不同，但安慰也足够丹尼尔止住哭声了，起码这是家人的拥抱。

迪恩叹口气，至少在这件事上松了口气。然后他将注意力转回卡斯迪奥身上。两个天使都没有苏醒的迹象。甚至都没有呼吸，不过天使好像也不需要呼吸。他们两个的衣服都破破烂烂的，撕成了无法挽回的碎片。他们在战斗中都突破了皮囊的限制，烧焦撕烂了一切。

“卡斯？”迪恩伸出手，托起了卡斯迪奥的肩膀，温柔地将他从撒旦身上拉开。卡斯迪奥无力地翻过身。迪恩靠得更近些，观察着生还的迹象。毫无结果……但是这是否又意味着什么？

“把丹尼尔抱过来，”迪恩命令他的弟弟。

当萨姆在他们身边蹲下的时候，迪恩从萨姆的怀里接过丹尼尔，非常温柔地将宝宝放在卡斯迪奥的胸口。

丹尼尔完全止住了哭泣。

而且，卡斯迪奥的眼睑几不可察地动了动。

迪恩浑身一软。他不得不伸出一只手来阻止地面冲上来砸向他。“他……他还活着，萨米。”

“感谢上帝，”萨姆吸一口气。

迪恩还没到感谢上帝的地步，但是他承认那天使打败了撒旦还存活下来他妈的是个奇迹。

迪恩也不知道自己最后是怎么就躺在了天使身边的地上——可能是他终于垮掉了，尽管他不记得——头部枕着天使的胸口，紧紧贴在卡斯迪奥身侧，前额靠着丹尼尔的。他将一只手抚在儿子背上，感受着他的呼吸，享受其中的每一秒。萨姆的手紧攥着他的肩膀，力量之大肯定留下淤青了，但是迪恩他妈的才不在乎。

他觉得自己能在这里躺一辈子，在这片被诅咒的破碎大街中央，但是他们突然有了同伴。

一秒钟以前还空无一人的街道突然站了一个男人。迪恩一个机灵坐起来，看着这个陌生人。他没认出那张脸，但是他认出那是梦中曾经出现过的存在。

“米迦勒。”

萨姆僵住了。

米迦勒第一次完全忽略了迪恩•温彻斯特。他正目瞪口呆地盯着兄弟们；其中一个死于另一个之手。他看起来万分震惊。他的眼睛描摹着街道上翅膀灼烧的痕迹，带着毫不掩饰的惊奇看向卡斯迪奥，然后在看见天使胸口的婴儿时，他的表情变成了惊愕。

大天使对于他家人的关注让迪恩很紧张。他站起身，努力虚张声势，站到卡斯迪奥和米迦勒之间。

这个举动终于让米迦勒看向了迪恩。尽管他恨透了这个比较，但是米迦勒脸上的那个表情让他想起了约翰。温家族长在面临自己判断错误的极少情况下，会露出那种表情。就像一个充满专制与定数的世界被彻底藐视了。

鞋子摩擦柏油路的声音告诉迪恩，萨姆也站起来了，但是他没有将视线从米迦勒身上移开好检查一下弟弟的情况。

如果没有一对翅膀拍打的声音吸引住迪恩的注意力，使他看向右边的新来者，这僵局可能会无限期延续下去。

加百列的登场只持续了一秒，然后他就举起一只手，打了响指。

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

“我不知道我们在哪，”萨姆好像在自言自语一样。

迪恩抬起头并回头看的时候，正看见萨姆把耳朵贴在电话上在小客厅里走来走去。明白了弟弟在干什么，他转回头看着床上的儿子和卡斯迪奥，一只耳朵听着他的谈话，另一只耳朵带着无助的挫败感听着趴在卡斯迪奥胸口的丹尼尔抽噎哭泣。

“不管这是什么地方，”萨姆继续说，“外面目之所及除了麦田什么都没有。连条路都没有，所以我们也没处找路标去。不过这儿好像很安全……目前看来。”萨姆踱步到单人小卧室前。“我也不知道，加百列——对，就是那个大天使——刚刚出现了然后把我们瞬移到这儿，不管这是哪儿吧。”另一个人说话的时候他暂停了一会儿。然后萨姆继续小心地压低声音说：“并不完全是，他……当加百列把我们放到这儿的时候，他也送来了英帕拉，所以他不是……没有，他就是有点……忙。”

迪恩推测他们在谈论他。不过他不在乎。他坐在一个破椅子上，旁边是小房子里唯一的小床，房子坐落在一个鸟不拉屎的地方。卡斯躺在床上，光裸的胸膛上趴着丹尼尔。卡斯迪奥自从和路西法对决之后就没有醒来过。他重新开始呼吸了，但是除此之外毫无起色。更糟糕的是，卡斯迪奥依然存在的迹象也是几乎为零。他看起来像脑死亡的休克病人，除了严格医学意义上的存活之外，全是恐怖的死气沉沉的样子。更令人不安的是，丹尼尔开始闹腾了。迪恩将宝宝放在卡斯迪奥胸口上，希望孩子能够留住卡斯迪奥，也是因为丹尼尔需要喂养荣光。每当丹尼尔吸吮养料的时候，他总会很安静很满足。没什么比一点点天使荣光更能安慰他的了。但是他已经啼哭不止持续数个小时了。虽然不是哭号，但是那种持续不断的低声啜泣表示着年幼的他并不知道自己为什么那么难受。

而迪恩能做的就是他妈的坐在这里袖手旁观。

“我真的不知道，”萨姆低声说，好想他不想让迪恩听见一样，但是这个房子太小了，根本藏不住秘密。“卡斯自从杀死路西法之后根本毫无起色。”叹气。“我希望我可以。但是说实话，我真的不知道我们能做点什么。”

迪恩带着满心的挫败和无助伸出手，温柔地抚摸着丹尼尔的后颈。宝宝因为这触碰而吸气，就好像他在期待着什么，但是当他没找到自己想要的东西之后又恢复了之前嘤嘤的哭泣。

“好吧，行……我会保持联系的。”萨姆挂了电话，走进卧室。迪恩正倾着身子，徒劳无用地试图安慰儿子。

萨姆站在迪恩的身边，低头看着宝宝和天使。“肌肤接触也没用嘛？”他悲伤失望地问。

“没有，”迪恩叹气。

当他们第一次进入这块麦田中的绿洲时，他们扒掉了卡斯迪奥身上破烂的衣服，为他穿上迪恩的运动裤和短袖背心，然后将他放在床上休息回复。然后他们就开始了等待、照看、观察的循环，然后丹尼尔的表现让他们知道事情发展并没有他们想象得那么简单。不知是何原因，昏迷的天使没能提供给宝宝所需要的续航荣光。绝望又不知所措的二人觉得可能是因为卡斯迪奥虚弱的状态需要他和宝宝肌肤相亲才能帮助荣光吸收。卡斯迪奥身上迪恩的白色背心被扔在硬木地板上，嘲笑着他们的痴心妄想。

迪恩抬眼瞟向萨姆，看见弟弟饱受困扰的表情。就算不用照镜子，迪恩也知道他好不到哪去。而且他绝对不愿意谈起这件事，所以他必须聊点别的。“谁打来的电话？”

“艾伦。”

“他们没事吧？”

“没事，大家都好。”

迪恩缓慢地坐起身，将手从丹尼尔身上拿开，靠到椅背上。“路西法把他们送到那去了？”

“比利时。”

迪恩扬起眉毛。

“是啊，”萨姆轻哼，就好像如果其余情况并非如此严重的话，这件事儿会很好笑一样，“艾伦气坏了。”

“但我敢说乔肯定高兴死了，”迪恩说。他觉得艾伦不会因为出国旅游而欣喜愉悦，但是他可以想象乔偷偷地（或者不是偷偷地）享受这次意外的国外之旅。

丹尼尔在卡斯迪奥胸口蠕动着，小脸皱在一起，小手颓然地攥成拳头。

迪恩看着这场景无比揪心。

房子里唯一的声音就是宝宝的哭声，这让人难以忍受。可能这是迪恩突然开口的原因。“我本来打算对米迦勒说愿意的。”

一开始，萨姆只是安静地站在那。“我本来要对路西法说愿意的。”

他俩都没再说话……他们都知道如果没有卡斯迪奥出现拯救所有人的话，两人愿意为家人付出的程度有多深。

萨姆一边叹气，一边拖着脚后退了一步，“我要到外面去一下，看看有没有什么能告诉我们在哪儿的东西……你一个人在这儿能行吗？”

‘我不是一个人，’迪恩想要反驳他，但他只是点点头并挥了挥手，“没问题，你去吧。别走太远就是了。待在看得见房子的范围里。”

不管他会不会走远，萨姆都不愿意直接顶撞哥哥。很明显病床上躺着他的家人让迪恩更加小心谨慎。

萨姆转过身走出前门。

但是就算迪恩并不是孤身一人，但是那他妈的感觉怎么那么孤单呢。

他坐在卡斯迪奥床边差不多一个小时，听着丹尼尔哭泣却束手无策，只有在不得不上厕所的时候起身一次。

当他回来的时候，他在距离卧室几步远的地方听见丹尼尔突然不哭了。

迪恩冲回房间……

……却发现卡斯迪奥和丹尼尔有了陪伴。

加百列站在床的另一边。他怀里抱着丹尼尔，将宝宝搂在胸口。

迪恩一开始愣住了，然后他大步走上前，隔着床瞪向加百列。“你在这儿干嘛？还有谁他妈跟你说可以碰丹尼尔了？”

加百列自负地挑起眉毛看着迪恩。“我以为你会说谢谢。”

“我为什么要谢你？”迪恩看了看丹尼尔然后重新盯着加百列的脸。“把儿子给我，”迪恩咆哮着，因为这个人折磨了他和萨姆，还把卡斯迪奥打得头破血流，还对世界毁灭袖手旁观。

加百列脸上淡定的表情让人惊讶。“其实我是想帮忙的。”加百列低头看了看胸口的宝宝，然后一只手抚摸着丹尼尔的后背。这让迪恩停下来思考了片刻。因为这触碰让人震惊得温柔。因为这让他真正意识到丹尼尔在加百列怀里不再焦躁不安是多么值得庆幸的事。迪恩在原则上本来要大发雷霆的，但是他紧绷的神经不自觉地放松了下来。

迪恩后知后觉地想：加百列是不是在安抚丹尼尔的翅膀。

“说实话，我对于当天使奶爸这件事感觉很羞耻，”加百列轻声抱怨着，“但是卡斯迪奥自己的荣光必须专注修复他自己。”大天使弯起一边嘴角，低头看向卡斯迪奥。“并不是他不想耗尽生命来哺育宝宝。”

迪恩贸然走近了一步。“这么说……卡斯还在里面啦？”

“哦，他还在……只是很远很远。”

迪恩低头看着卡斯迪奥。胸口没了宝宝，迪恩能看见丹尼尔出生留下的疤痕。当他和萨姆为卡斯迪奥换衣服的时候，被这印记吓了一跳。丹尼尔出生的那天，卡斯迪奥的胸口像破了创口一样鲜红，但是他在他们看到疤痕形成之前就穿好了衣服。但是从这伤口的状态来看，还是非常炫酷的。银白色的疤痕组织在卡斯迪奥的胸口组成了一个小天使的形状。小小的两只胳膊张开着，小巧的两条腿像游泳一样伸着，新生儿脆弱的躯干，圆圆的头部轮廓，还有轻如蝉翼一般的小翅膀烙进卡斯迪奥的身体里，就像一个长着翅膀的维特鲁威人*。  
【Vitruvian Man：维特鲁威人，达芬奇的名画。】

把目光从丹尼尔的形状上面转移到卡斯迪奥脸上花了迪恩不少功夫。那张脸是如此的空白与松懈。“但是他会好起来的，对吗？”

加百列看向迪恩的目光锐利又严肃。“我认为你没有理解他所作所为的重大程度。自万物之初这就是众所周知的事——书写成文——唯一能与路西法抗衡的天使就是米迦勒。而后出现了卡斯迪奥，这渺小的叛逆天使把路西法崩了个底儿朝天。就这你还指望他能轻松脱身？”

“是你说他有可能做到的，”迪恩争执道。“如果是为了救丹尼尔的话……”

“好吧，那只是个理论，不过实话来说，”加百列听天由命地耸耸肩，“我觉得卡斯迪奥撑不过去。一个更强的天使可能会行，但是一个星期四的小天使……事实就是，和其他天使相比他可排不上名呢。”

“他比你们乌合之众强多了，”迪恩厉声说。

加百列对此并无讽刺，这够让人震惊得了。“我一般会对这种说法感到不快，但是看看最近发生的这些事……你知道吗，迪恩欧，可能我这一次真的要同意你说的话了。”

谁说不会发生奇迹呢。

然后迪恩才想起来加百列还没好好回答他的问题呢。“但是……卡斯会好起来的，对不对？”

加百列打量着昏迷中的弟弟，眼中闪过一丝奇怪的温暖。“到了这个地步，我不会再低估他了。他会好起来的……为了你和这孩子他肯定会的。”

听了这话，迪恩压住了心中复杂翻腾的感受，因为他最不可能倾诉的人就是加百列。

然后当加百列放丹尼尔吸收他的荣光时，那种安静很是尴尬。

“我们在哪儿？”迪恩终于开口问了。

“一个安全的地方……剩下的还重要吗？”

“那底特律怎么样了？”

加百列对此轻蔑地哼了一声。“再也没有什么底特律了。从你们被藏在这儿开始，我们天使就开始努力在被感染的恶魔病毒中挑出尽可能多的人类抓了就跑……然后我们为了其他人好，把整个城市消灭得一干二净。”

迪恩应该对此表示异议的，他真的应该。因为天使们会犯错误，他们并不完美，肯定会有无辜者被落下，会有没感染的人随着城市一起毁灭。但是说实话，经历过差点失去自己家人这件事之后，迪恩没心情关心陌生人的死活了。他连一份心力都提不起来，因为他见过未来世界里狂奔的克罗坦怪物。如果从源头阻止一切开始意味着将整座城市一扫而空，连带几个无辜的人，那么……

“好吧……下一个问题，你为什么在哪？和米迦勒一起？你重归了天庭？”

加百列看起来很不自在。而且有那么一会，他好像屁都不想告诉迪恩。可能他和迪恩一样觉得沉默很尴尬，所以他最后还是回答他了。“在路西法死后，我重新加入了天堂，没错。我离开太久了，这下一回去感觉浑身不对劲……你知道离家出走以后重新回去是什么感觉吗？”

迪恩不知道，但是萨姆应该知道。

“好吧，让我来告诉你，尴安安安安安安尬啊啊啊啊。但是在这之前，我把卡斯迪奥救出了一圈圣火。”

迪恩浑身一震。“你什么？”

“这就对了，”大天使扬起眉毛，“你还不知道那个……这样我差不多可以原谅你没有在看见我的一瞬间就跪舔谢我。没错，大哥路西法把卡斯迪奥关在燃烧的笼子里了。”

“而你将他放了出来，”迪恩不敢相信地说。

加百列耸耸肩，低头看向丹尼尔，就像这不足挂齿一般。而他所做之事其实直接导致了卡斯迪奥和撒旦的最终对决。

迪恩眯起眼睛。“那套你一直跟我们说的‘我不会参与’的废话都跑哪去了？”

“我很想置身事外的，相信我，”加百列澄清道。然后他浑身紧绷起来，像一只习惯被打的狗一样向内弓着身子（而这个天不怕地不怕的傲慢混蛋这样子看起来极其违和）。“然而路西法一次杀死了我太多的兄弟姐妹……”

那个奥马哈的自杀性恶魔炸弹。

加百列愁眉苦脸的。“那样失去他们，一瞬间……没有天使能不动容。”

那大天使好像被那段经历抽空了精神……就像卡斯迪奥在那场手足屠杀之后一样颓唐和哀怨。那件事很明显对加百列打击很大。看起来就算逃离了天堂的家人，在地球上也一样会感同身受。

“然后我就想，如果失去他们都如此艰难，那如果是失去成千上百个同胞呢？因为如果路西法胜利的话，就会发生这种不幸的事。路西法会杀掉不计其数的天使来捍卫他的领地。所以我做出了选择。两害相权取其轻。”

但就算说出了整套“集体利益为重”的斯波克（Spock）信条，加百列看起来也因为失去兄弟而饱受困扰。那个该死的兄弟，没错，但是迪恩知道全心全意爱一个兄弟的感受，不顾他内心的黑暗与邪恶的命运。

迪恩不想为了加百列伤心——妈的，他一点也不想喜欢上这个家伙——但是听了他坦白的话语，真的很难去恨他。

“我还是觉得这件事完全交给天使们实在是弱爆了，”迪恩抱怨着。“上帝应该组织路西法的。”

加百列轻哼一声，摇了摇头。“你还是不懂，迪恩。”

“怎么了？”

“你会杀了丹尼尔吗？”

迪恩听了这话就像被鞭子抽了一样。“这他妈和那个有什么关系？”

“关系大了。天使是上帝的儿女。他是我们的天父。你肯定能看出这之间的对比……还有那种两难的境地。”

“加贝……我所知道的就是天上的那个大家庭实在是乱得可以。”

加百列轻笑起来。“这我同意。”他露出一个难看的表情。“还有不要叫我‘加贝’。”

“为什么？太狎昵了吗？”

加百列看着迪恩的眼神几乎可以算得上戏弄了。“把那些爱称还有宠溺留给你的天使吧。”

“随你便。”迪恩此时突然意识到他不再濒临崩溃边缘了。他放松下来了。加百列看起来也很随意。“妈的……我们刚才是不是共享了亲密一刻？我们是不是有了情感纽带之类的玩意儿？”

大天使反省着点点头。“你知道，我有一种不光彩的预感，如果萨姆在这儿的话，我会去给他编辫子的，”加百列捏着假音回答。

迪恩实在忍不住……他大笑起来。

然后他们又安静下来。加百列重新用手来回抚摸丹尼尔的后背。他一边轻抚着，一边若有所思地低头看着孩子。“你知道吗，”过了一会儿他说，“他真是无与伦比。根据这些事情的解释看来，有人会说其实是这个小家伙拯救了世界。”

“他在这之前就是无与伦比的。”

“可不嘛，迪恩•温彻斯特，我敢说这孩子肯定把你吃得死死的。”

这真是充满了“第一次”的一天……加百列同意迪恩的话，迪恩同意加百列的话……

现在红色警报已经消除了，迪恩走到床边坐下，坐在卡斯迪奥身边。他观察了天使好一会儿。他不知道卡斯迪奥脸颊上的一抹颜色是不是他想象出来的；因为卡斯迪奥没有将自己的荣光给丹尼尔，导致他不像之前那种死气沉沉的感觉。

他希望这不是因为他只能看见自己想看见的。

“嘿，加贝？”

大天使煎熬地长叹了一口气，然后认命又恼火地问：“怎么了？”

“谢了。”

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

当卡斯迪奥醒来的时候，映入眼帘的第一幅画面就是迪恩。那猎人向前倾着身子，离得很近，当天使眼皮翕动的时候侵略着他的私密空间。

“卡斯？”

“迪恩。”卡斯迪奥声音沙哑。他迷惑不已又晕头转向，不过还活着。

迪恩露出微笑。“你再也不许这么吓我了。”

然后卡斯迪奥想起来了。路西法。丹尼尔。

“丹尼尔在哪？”卡斯迪奥问道，心中的慌乱不断扩张，他想要逼迫自己的身体动起来，去找他的儿子。

“他很好，就在那儿，”迪恩转过头。卡斯迪奥顺着他目光的方向看去，当他看见加百列倚在窗台旁边正看着他，怀里抱着他的儿子的时候浑身一僵。

“欢迎回来，兄弟，”大天使的脸上带着厚颜无耻的笑容。

卡斯迪奥有点搞不清状况。加百列为什么会在这里，他为什么抱着丹尼尔，这是哪里，在路西法死后发生了什么……

但是在这一刻，唯有一事重要。他的荣光在渴求着一个特定的对象。

“把他给我，”卡斯迪奥声音沙哑地对迪恩说，向上伸出手去抓住了猎人的前臂，以此表达他请求的急迫性。话语里面蕴含的那种活生生的渴望。“求你了。”

迪恩观察了一下他，然后拍拍卡斯迪奥的肩膀说：“好，没问题……我把他抱给你。”

当迪恩从加百列怀里接过宝宝的时候，卡斯迪奥已经挣扎着半坐起来，靠着床头。迪恩微笑着走回床边，怀里抱着丹尼尔。

卡斯迪奥几乎没有给迪恩递过宝宝的机会，就伸出手从迪恩臂弯里扯过了孩子。他贪婪地将丹尼尔抱到胸前，像一个重度荣光饥渴患者一样紧紧搂着他。他们两个的荣光是如此相似却又迥然不同；它们在两位天使的皮囊边缘重聚，挤压着薄薄的界限；丹尼尔的尾端消失在卡斯迪奥的源头。但这还不够近，卡斯迪奥将丹尼尔压向自己，希望他能够将宝宝整个放进他的荣光里，像蚕茧一样包裹住，用卡斯迪奥的光芒和温暖将他环绕起来，孩子在那里会永远稳妥又安全。

曾经，那感觉像很久很久以前了，卡斯迪奥曾经绝望地想要丹尼尔分离出来。现在，他只希望能够将彼此的能量像以前一样纠结缠绕，以一种独自存在而又永不分离的状态存在。他再也不想让丹尼尔离开自己了。

“嘿……放轻松，卡斯，”迪恩在说话，而且他的语气听起来满是关怀。“没事了……他很好。”

卡斯迪奥展开翅膀，包裹住他自己和儿子，用轻如蝉翼的温暖覆盖他们。丹尼尔发出开心的声音，宝宝翅膀向卡斯迪奥的胸口弓起……努力用光芒和能量组成的翅膀拥抱他，却因为控制不好而失败了。

努力就够了。

卡斯迪奥抬起一只手捧住丹尼尔的头，将脸转向他的儿子，亲吻着丹尼尔柔软的黑发，

他没有看见加百列的离开，而是感受到了。

迪恩在床垫上向他们挤过来，他的灵魂辐射着和善的光芒，那是迪恩•温彻斯特的灵魂鲜少拥有的一种状态。“你是怎么找到我们的，卡斯？”他敬畏地耳语道。

他还记得自己追寻的线索，在空间里跟随自己荣光的共鸣。“我不是找到了你……我找到了丹尼尔。我感觉到了他。”那种感觉充满力量又顽强不屈，是导向的光明，是指引他回归故里的灯塔。那就像是天启，但只属于他一个，只有卡斯迪奥能够感觉到。“无论他在何处，我应该都能找到他。”

迪恩没有立刻回答。卡斯迪奥能看出猎人眼中翻腾的矛盾感受……是度过“煽情一刻”还是开个玩笑。“好吧，不赖……当他开始学飞的时候这可就游泳了。”迪恩露齿而笑，靠得更近了些，为的是用手指轻抚丹尼尔的后背。

就算迪恩感觉不到，卡斯迪奥还是张开了双翼，用翅膀将迪恩、自己和丹尼尔笼罩起来。

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

卡斯迪奥曾经认为自己了解什么是平静。他的周围环绕着兄弟姐妹的荣光，对上帝怀着绝对的忠诚，得到恩赐一般毫无怀疑之心，神圣尘埃中的一粒。那曾经是卡斯迪奥的安宁。

那些原来令他感到充实的东西，现在他懂得它们留给他的还有空虚。有什么东西缺失了，而他根本不知道缺了什么。

现在他有了新的安宁。他能感觉、能触摸到的安宁。大概他处于人类之间太久了，因为这种感知的特质成为了巨大的慰藉。

已经入夜，然而卡斯迪奥并未睡着。他不需要睡觉，但他仍在床上。当暮色降临，卡斯迪奥试过将他躺的这部分床铺让给萨姆，但是两个温家人都不听他的。他们坚持要他‘放轻松’，而且卡斯迪奥已经认识到有时候不要和这两个人争竞为好。他们在努力，他们有善良的心。

而且最后看来，躺床上的感觉也很不错。

卡斯迪奥躺在床铺的一边，向右侧躺着。迪恩躺在另一边，向自己的左侧，面对着天使。他们中间躺着丹尼尔。萨姆睡在停在房子附近的车里，他说睡汽车后座比睡在地板上舒服。卡斯迪奥时不时地延伸自己的触觉到车里检查小弟弟的情况，保证他安然无恙，但是他的肉体并没有离开床。

尽管他不需要睡觉，卡斯迪奥发觉他也并不想起来。

迪恩睡得很熟，左手插在枕头下，右手放在丹尼尔身上。他在几小时以前和卡斯迪奥聊着聊着就迷迷糊糊地睡着了，然后保持着这个姿势一直没变。

迪恩睡着之前的时光很是美好。迪恩爬上了床，他们面对面躺着，迪恩对卡斯迪奥坦诚以待。在镇长的房子里，聚集起来的猎人们，克罗坦病毒感染者，丹尼尔丢失的一段不算长的时间，路西法的要挟。他们像以往一样聊着，只不过是头枕在枕头上，床铺让他们只能紧挨着……不过就算他们站着交谈的时候也不会离得很远。但是这种放松、脆弱、信任的姿势舒适得出乎卡斯迪奥的意料。他满心感激地躺在那，听着迪恩的声音越来越低，越来越轻，语速越来越慢。看着睡眠一点一点慢慢渗透这个猎人，真是又美妙又让他安心。

迪恩告诉卡斯迪奥他是如何杀死路西法的。

卡斯迪奥对此已经记不清了。他能记住的大部分都只是感觉。狂怒。盲目又不顾一切的愤怒。恐惧。爱。一个天使生来不应有这么多感受的，但是这感受让卡斯迪奥能够和路西法对抗……还赢了。

他发现自己在低头凝视着丹尼尔。当他醒来的时候对这孩子的那种狂躁的需求现在已经缓和了，但是刺激那种需求的链接还在。当他看着这孩子的时候，这个小东西能激起他无比汹涌的感受，这真是太奇妙了。看着丹尼尔。他的儿子。

丹尼尔在睡梦中动了动，将头转向迪恩，然后又安静下来。卡斯迪奥的嘴角微微上翘。鉴于丹尼尔大部分是天使这个情况，他睡觉这件事实在是非常奇怪。卡斯迪奥很好奇是不是他那一缕人类的自由意志……在选择睡眠。

卡斯迪奥的目光回到迪恩的脸上。他开始凝视，目光扫遍一切，随心所欲。迪恩喜欢嘲弄他爱观察人类睡觉这件事，但是迪恩睡着的时候更方便他观察。卡斯迪奥会数他脸颊上盖着的睫毛，数他鼻子上点点的浅色雀斑，数他眼角细细的皱纹（嘴的周围并不太多）。卡斯迪奥曾经告诉过迪恩人类都是艺术品。卡斯迪奥发现自己是个狂热的艺术爱好者。所有的人类都有各自的美，他们独特的恩典，但并不是所有人的条件都一样优秀。卡斯迪奥认为迪恩•温彻斯特是绝无仅有的杰作。

迪恩的表情上闪过一丝变化，一抹微笑。这让卡斯迪奥好奇他梦见了什么。

对卡斯迪奥来说，穿越肉体的层面去探察人类的意识就像呼吸一样自然（其实要更自然一点）。

在他的梦里，迪恩正在奔跑。一边大笑一边拼命奔跑。

在他身后几步远的地方，十一岁左右的丹尼尔也在奔跑。这男孩的四肢很瘦，一头黑色的乱发在风中飞舞。他脸上的雀斑和迪恩脸上的位置一模一样，在夏日的阳光照晒下呈现出肉桂一样的棕色。他的肩后收着一对带斑点的棕色翅膀。他发出一声酷似迪恩的大笑，他以后的声音肯定会像迪恩•温彻斯特一样低沉。低沉的同时，可能会比迪恩的声音更有磁性一点。

迪恩开始落下丹尼尔。他回头看着儿子。“你最好跑快点儿，丹尼！狼人正追着你呢！”这里没有狼人。卡斯迪奥觉得这种训练和玩耍没什么区别。

丹尼尔顽皮地笑着蓄势待发，跳到空中。在他上升到抛物线最顶端的时候，啪地一声翅膀绽开。他向上推进着翅膀，随风飘摇，就像地面已经不足以支持他一样高高飞起。他仅仅拍了几下翅膀就超过了迪恩。他向下伸出手摸了迪恩的头顶。“狼人可抓住你啦，爸爸！”丹尼尔一边响亮地大叫，一边翻腾着直冲云霄。

迪恩踉跄着停下来，拼命喘气……看来要大笑的同时要呼吸可不容易。萨姆在一棵大树的下面狂笑不止，不得不扶住自己的腰。

卡斯迪奥看着他的儿子一步一步飞入天堂，无拘无束地飞向太阳。他看见那双小翅膀加入了另一双已经在空中的大翅膀。他的翅膀……属于迪恩梦中的卡斯迪奥。

在床上，卡斯迪奥抽离了迪恩的梦境。他不想看见迪恩梦中的卡斯迪奥。他不想感受因为比较带来的自卑，卡斯迪奥知道自己永远也不会成为那人期待中的人化的天使。他只能是他自己，他不得不希望对迪恩来说这就够了。

他们一起在床上休息，中间是他们的儿子，所以这可能就够了。

卡斯迪奥本来可以静静地躺在这一整夜，就这么注视着迪恩和丹尼尔的睡颜……但是翅膀拍打的声音让卡斯迪奥转过头，面对着他觉察出进入房间的那位天使。

卡斯迪奥没想到会迎来这位访客。“巴尔泽扎？”他用人类听不到的音高说着，以免吵醒迪恩。

“见到你很高兴，卡斯迪奥。”巴尔泽扎也配合卡斯迪奥用了相同音高，不让迪恩知道房间里的这次重逢。

卡斯迪奥走下床，面对着另一位天使。在他遇到温家兄弟之的时候得知了朋友的定义，他在此之前就将巴尔泽扎称作自己的朋友。他现在仍然将他当做朋友，尽管这个定义对卡斯迪奥来说需要重新设定，他需要考虑巴尔泽扎现在位于他理解的朋友图谱中的什么位置。

但是他对卡斯迪奥而言，还是一个高兴见到的朋友。

“我想念过你的陪伴，巴尔泽扎，”卡斯迪奥开口，然后他低头看着巴尔泽扎，穿过他的皮囊看到巴尔泽扎的真我，露出无法掩饰的惊讶。“你分裂过了。”分裂体以诡异角度贴附母体旁边的时候会形成不同的形状，它已经开始努力形成自己的生命构成，卡斯迪奥对于此再了解不过了。

巴尔泽扎坦荡又无聊地低头瞥向自己。“是啊，在路西法的恶魔自杀袭击炸弹狂欢随着一声巨响结束之后，我们不少天使都开始分裂了。我们失去了很多天使，必须替补他们。我对此没什么好激动的，但是扎克瑞恩已经同意提供他的荣光完成分裂了。我也不是特别喜欢他，但是这和那个基本上没什么关系，所以……”他耸耸肩，“在一切结束之前耗费我一点时间，这样一来我也算是为上帝和族群做了贡献。”

他听起来不是很在意……这很滑稽，因为相同的情况对卡斯迪奥来说曾经是没顶之灾。即使到头来得到了妥善解决。

“扎克瑞恩还活着？”卡斯迪奥好奇地问。

“苟延残喘，”巴尔泽扎露出贱笑。“当他对迪恩•温彻斯特的时空扭转实验彻底失败以后，米迦勒罚他出局了。说他需要好好反思一下失败，我引用一下原话就是‘不要再刺激迪恩•温彻斯特对天使的更强烈反感了’。”

“他一定恨死了。”

“咬牙切齿……太逗了。”

卡斯迪奥轻笑。他抬起头看着巴尔泽扎。在所有天使之中，巴尔泽扎可能是他在部队里最亲密的朋友了。卡斯迪奥皱起眉。“我曾经希望你在我坠落的时候找到我。”他在那时拥有温家兄弟，当然了，但是和天使的陪伴毕竟不同。卡斯迪奥同样珍视温家兄弟，但天使是他的手足。

巴尔泽扎失落地微笑。“我想去。我真的想。但是米迦勒……他下了禁令。他对我们所有对你抱有‘同情倾向’的天使都下了严格的禁令，禁止我们接触你。他希望你度过反叛期就会清醒过来。”巴尔泽扎露齿而笑。“然而你依然远走高飞还打败了路西法！”

卡斯迪奥低下头。

“我不得不说，我真是钦佩不已。我们很多都是。你到底是怎么办到的？”

“我受到了合适的鼓动。”

“啊，对，”巴尔泽扎清了清嗓子，“分裂体。我们也听说过了。”另一位天使观察了卡斯迪奥片刻，好像是在搜索老朋友身体里一直存在的那个不可思议的存在。“我的主啊，卡斯迪奥，天堂一定会热议你很久的：反叛，杀死路西法，用一个人类的灵魂完成分裂体。你所做的事情都没有先例。”巴尔泽扎皱起眉。“卡斯迪奥……很抱歉我没有在分裂过程中帮到你。我本来要帮的，可是米迦勒……”

肯定会在帮他之前任凭卡斯迪奥死去。而且尽管卡斯迪奥想要对此发怒，他也因为太过了解天使的想法而无法做到。卡斯迪奥受到人类影响，已经成为米迦勒得到迪恩同意成为皮囊的阻碍。如果温家兄弟没有天使辅助，他们很有可能已经认输并履行职责。

米迦勒没有卡斯迪奥清楚温家男孩们的固执。

“我理解。你有命令要遵守。”

“听起来就像是懦夫的借口，”巴尔泽扎嘟囔。

卡斯迪奥差点露出微笑。“小心点，巴尔泽扎……你说的话开始听起来像要反叛了。”

“可能我早点反叛更好……至少你不会孤独一个。”

“我并不是。可能我周围没有天使环绕，但是并不孤独。”卡斯迪奥回头瞥向床，迪恩和丹尼尔正在熟睡。当他看着他们的时候感到一阵巨大的满足。他知道，比一个天使应该感受到的要更多。而且他不在乎他是不是被允许这么感受。

巴尔泽扎走到卡斯迪奥身边，看着那个大半是天使的宝宝。“这么说，这就是那个分裂体，是吗？”他远远观察了那个婴儿好一会儿，然后摇摇头。“他很古怪。他明显是我们中的一员，但是他也很……”

“像人类，”卡斯迪奥表示同意。他的话带着褒奖的意味。巴尔泽扎可没有。卡斯迪奥决定不要为此烦心。他以前喜欢过巴尔泽扎。他知道那种偏见，使得天使看不到‘泥巴猴子’身上的优良品质。可能他们只是害怕看到人类和天使能够多么接近，害怕看到天使能有多么人类化。

巴尔泽扎退后一步，好奇地打量着卡斯迪奥。“这样的话……现在一切都结束了，你会回家吗？带着小兄弟回到天堂和群体之中？”

“我的儿子和人类家庭一起会获得更充实的生活。”

“你的……”巴尔泽扎目瞪口呆了片刻。他的目光从卡斯迪奥移到丹尼尔身上又移回来，然后他抿起嘴唇。“好吧，是啊，他有一部分是人类……我觉得这可能最好不过了。但是你依然可以回来。”

“我被天堂驱逐了，”卡斯迪奥提醒巴尔泽扎，

巴尔泽扎眨眨眼。“等等……你还没和米迦勒说过话吗？”

卡斯迪奥浑身僵住了。“没有。”

“好吧，这可不行。”巴尔泽扎抬起头对天花板说：“米迦勒——”

“巴尔泽扎，不要——”

“你愿意过来和卡斯迪奥谈谈吗？”

话音未落米迦勒便现身出来。

巴尔泽扎退身到一侧，带着服从向另一位更有威力的天使微微鞠躬，卡斯迪奥只见过他的朋友对大天使有此礼遇。卡斯迪奥曾经也想这样，一切都服从程序，乐于在大天使的阶位前贬低自己，形成条件反射。

但是现在……现在他下意识的保护欲在燃烧。他不知道米迦勒对丹尼尔有没有威胁。他不会冒一点风险。尤其是在涉及丹尼尔安全的这个问题上。

在刚刚杀死路西法之后，他不知道自己还有没有力量与另一个大天使抗衡……但是看在上帝的份上，他会拼命的。米迦勒出现在房间里的一刹那，卡斯迪奥就采取了行动。他将自己挡在米迦勒和丹尼尔中间，拼尽全力保护儿子。

“我无意伤害丹尼尔，”米迦勒向他保证。

卡斯迪奥放松了一点点……但只是一点点。

米迦勒沉默了片刻，用他自身的那种咄咄逼人的平静掌控全局。其他的天使会虚张声势，表现得十分戏剧化（比如扎克瑞恩），或者是像抛玩具一样戏弄别人（像加百列），但是米迦勒不同。他永远都是那个四平八稳、可靠负责的大哥。想要崇拜他、为他首是瞻很容易。他永远不会这么说（原因很明显），但是卡斯迪奥在迪恩身上看到了很多米迦勒的特质。可能这就是卡斯迪奥为那个人类坠天的原因，如果有需要的话，他愿意追随他到地球上的天涯海角，到世界的尽头。一颗尘世间的荣光，和最伟大的大天使相近，却伪装成了一枚破碎的灵魂。

终于，米迦勒转过头看向巴尔泽扎。“退下。”

而巴尔泽扎二话不说就照做了。然后就剩下卡斯迪奥和米迦勒面对彼此。卡斯迪奥焦急地等待着大天使开口，他的意识无时无刻不在提醒他的家人就在他身后。

当米迦勒对卡斯迪奥说话的时候，他没有用那种带着‘天堂威力与义愤’的声音。他听起来更像是一位真正的哥哥……或者是天使能做到的最像的程度。“你看起来好多了。”卡斯迪奥带着疑问歪过头。米迦勒解释道：“在你杀死路西法之后我到了现场。你甚至都无法维系你自己的荣光。”

“那并非易事，消灭路西法。”

米迦勒露出一丝笑意。“的确……而对你来说，卡斯迪奥，那本应该是不可能之事。”米迦勒用力盯着卡斯迪奥，在他身上搜寻着什么。他看起来十分慌乱又深深着迷，很是惊骇又大为赞叹——那混合成了一种让人迷惑的混乱表情。“我必须承认天堂真的不知道拿你怎么办才好。我不知道拿你怎么办才好。”

“为什么一定要‘拿我怎么办’呢？”卡斯迪奥带着小孩子的暴躁问道。他绝对是在人类之中待太久了，居然敢对米迦勒这么有威力的大天使尖酸刻薄起来。

但是就算米迦勒生了气，他也没有表现出来。他只是摇了摇头。“你已经挑战过了太多我们一直恐惧的事了……那些被认为是不可动摇的事情。铁律。你所做过的……将一切都变得不可信起来。说实话，这种不确定让很多天使感到不舒服。”

“包括你吗？”

米迦勒听到这个观点直白的问题时眨了眨眼（原先的卡斯迪奥可永远不敢冲着米迦勒的脸扔出这么直率的问题），但是他很快神色如常。“是的……包括我。你迫使我去思考我以前不必思考的问题。定数，命运，上帝的安排。我的信念……”米迦勒停住话头，仿佛不确定是否应该继续说下去。他的声音变得几不可闻，“我的信念在动摇。”

卡斯迪奥猛地吸进一口气，因为听到米迦勒如此的坦白而怔在原地。从某种角度来讲，得知最强大的天使动摇了信念是一件很可怕的是。就好像看到太阳衰减了光芒。

“从坠落开始，”卡斯迪奥小心地开口，“我经常会怀疑这一切并非是上帝的安排。并不一定是指这些具体的事，而是整体感觉。”

米迦勒皱眉。

“我们一直都无法找到上帝，”卡斯迪奥解释道。“整场天启，祂很显然一直都杳无音信……我开始觉得这都是有预谋的。如果祂希望我们拥有自由意志呢？”

“我们没有自由意志。”

“我们有。我就是证据。安内尔和加百列还有……还有路西法都是天使拥有潜在自我决断能力的证据。它就在那，我们只是不知道如何去练习这种能力。可能这些，发生的所有事情……可能这就是教会我们如何使用的一堂课。”

“但是上帝为什么要离开我们？”米迦勒带着被遗弃的绝望问道。

“如果他不这么做，我们永远都不会为自己着想。”

米迦勒慢慢消化着这句话。他露出痛苦的表情。“不管这是不是事实，我们很显然都毫无选择。你的行动就是很好的证明。我们必须学会自由思考。”

“听巴尔泽扎的意思，好像你一直在领导一众天使。”

“形势所迫。他们想被使唤。”

卡斯迪奥还清楚记得那种强迫的感觉。“他们会撑过去的。”

这句话惹得米迦勒轻笑起来。这是卡斯迪奥第一次看见他的哥哥拥有一丝幽默。米迦勒永远是那么清明又严肃，永远表现得像是肩负着整个世界的重担。然而从现实角度来说，他确实如此。从他不得不与兄弟作战那天开始，他就已经举世闻名，而世界的命运因这战斗而悬于一线。米迦勒的荣光因为力量、权力和上帝之赞颂而比其他天使更加明亮耀眼，而在这荣光下面，无怪乎他一直怀着一种暗涌的悲伤。

“不管是好是坏，”米迦勒表明，“天堂将会变革。”

“会变好的。”

“你听着很确定嘛。”

卡斯迪奥点头。“我有信心。”

这句话绝对是正中靶心。不再盲目信任上帝的安排也能拥有信念，米迦勒看起来十分赞同这个观点。他站得更直了，重新变为了天堂和族群的顶梁柱，无论他和卡斯迪奥分享过什么显露软弱的掏心窝子的话，全在眨眼间挥到九霄云外。卡斯迪奥没有感到惊讶；他没指望能够和这位大天使之间燃起什么亲密的火花……即使他们都是天使，他们也是两个完全不同的类型。卡斯迪奥永远无法与米迦勒相提并论。

他对于这种区别甘之如饴。

米迦勒的目光锁定在卡斯迪奥身上。“卡斯迪奥。鉴于你在对抗路西法之战中所起到的作用，不管那是多么意料之外的作用，你都不应该在认为自己是被驱逐者了。”

卡斯迪奥愣住了。

“我推测你会回到天堂？”对米迦勒这个不习惯被质疑的人来说，这几乎算不上是个问题。

但是卡斯迪奥已经学会了如何质疑。而且想这么做。

“不会。”

米迦勒很好地隐藏了他惊讶的表情……尽管他毫无起伏的语气中包含着斥责和反对，“你的家在天堂。”

“我在这里有家。”

听闻此言，米迦勒看向了床上的迪恩和丹尼尔。他久久凝视着他们，久到卡斯迪奥开始觉得焦躁不安，然后米迦勒终于看向了卡斯迪奥。“我懂了。”又一次，那种混杂了太多感情的表情。卡斯迪奥只能站在原地等待着。

米迦勒沉思着抬起头。“人类生命的跨度并不是很长。”米迦勒带着淡淡的沉着用一项决定表达了和解的意愿。“当你准备好回归的时候，天堂欢迎你。”他展开翅膀准备飞翔，但是他短暂停了片刻，补上一句，“丹尼尔也是。”

卡斯迪奥释怀地长出一口气，他都没意识到自己屏住了呼吸。“谢谢你，米迦勒。”

米迦勒的脸上闪过一丝古怪的表情。“谢谢你，卡斯迪奥。”

然后他就走了。

卡斯迪奥带着全身心的放松转身面对床铺。迪恩和丹尼尔正在熟睡，父亲和儿子都没有被天堂的拜访者打扰。

尽管并没有理由这么做，但是卡斯迪奥还是回到了床上。

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

卡斯迪奥的能力刚刚恢复，他就把所有人——包括迪恩、萨姆、丹尼尔和英帕拉（因为她算‘一个人’）——都传送回了鲍比•辛尔的家。如果按照迪恩的意思来，他还会让卡斯迪奥多休息一段日子再“提重物”，但是卡斯迪奥不喜欢被拴着的感觉。为了证明他已经健康到可以飞行的地步，他不顾迪恩的过度保护，卡斯迪奥振翅飞到比利时接回了哈维尔母女、杰拉德和温特斯警官，所有人都安然无恙而且他自己也轻松随意。

那是一周之前的事了。从底特律事件往后，一切都风平浪静。对一群习惯了天启的混乱情况的猎人来说，这种平静让他们毛骨悚然。迪恩忍不住地怀疑这只是暴风雨前的寂静。每次电话铃响的时候，萨姆都会猛地瞪过去，迪恩知道他弟弟的感觉和他一样。

但是已经过去一周了，没有任何天堂危机报告。其实是什么报告也没有。迪恩总是忍不住在看到一切的时候都想起底特律。密歇根传出的报道显示人们严肃地全副武装，将底特律的大屠杀完全归咎于军队，认为是他们染指他国政权导致的武器测试，还把这个叫做恐怖袭击。迪恩看到这就再也不看电视了。他实在是无法承受更多的“我们就知道世界末日会来临”这种宣言。

温家兄弟用了好几天才终于开始接触高度预警模式。然后他们就真不知道做些什么好了。凭着默认的共识，迪恩和萨姆都觉得他们应该缓一缓，先不要像往常一样投入另一场灾难之中。这好像是正确的决定，但是迪恩不知道空闲时间能有什么用。

迪恩开始整修一些鲍比收藏的车子，因为他擅长于此，这件事与拯救地球完全无关。修理很让人放松，而且能让他手头忙起来。还能让他不要去想“现在怎么办”……因为他真不知道怎么办。

迪恩正在一辆68年的道奇车前盖里面忙活，这辆车只要一点温柔的爱和照顾*就能成为很可爱的座驾。他抬起头，发现太阳已经要落山了。又是一个没有灾难折腾他的一天。他对这种生活很陌生，但是经过这几年的大风大浪，他觉得能适应这种平静。  
【温柔的爱和照顾：此处用的是TLC，当一辆车需要TLC的时候，就意味着他需要温柔的爱和照顾（tender love and care）。一般情况下就是汽车很脏，有噪音还工作不良。】

当迪恩走回房子里的时候，发现萨姆正坐在鲍比的书桌前，老猎人的几本皮面书摊在他面前，萨姆正在挨个细读，手里拿着一个本子和笔记着笔记。他看起来就像是坐在大学图书馆里为了期末考试拼命的大学生……曾经他可能就是那样，几辈子以前还在斯坦福的时候。

“嘿，”迪恩冲着书堆点点头，“那是干嘛？”

萨姆从书里抬起头，但是没放下笔。“鲍比认识的一个猎人打电话来问些猎魔的问题。我觉得应该插手帮他做点调查。”

“是吗？我们应该处理什么吗？”迪恩说。猎魔休息时间实在是有点够了。

“鲍比说这人能自己处理——其实是他想自己来——他只是不擅长查找文本信息而已。”

“行动派，不是书虫，懂了，”迪恩点头。他就没再追问。可能他是准备好了金盆洗手不干猎魔，至少现在是这样。

所以他没有把行李袋扔进英帕拉的后备箱然后直奔下一次猎魔而去，而是走向萨姆对面的椅子，转过它，坐了下来。他把胳膊搭在椅背上，萨姆继续着工作。

迪恩看了萨姆一会，忍不住贱笑着。萨姆真是万分投入，大展学术手脚。这样的他，和那个准备成为路西法皮囊的人迥然不同。

“那鲍比去哪了？”迪恩问。

萨姆随便指了指走廊，没有抬头。“他觉得一个柜子里应该有什么笔记能帮忙解决问题……爱啥啥。”

底特律事件以后，猎魔世界的圣经水准的灾难一洗而空，只剩下一些老调重弹的问题。女巫、吸血鬼、变形怪、恶作剧鬼……一些小角色活蹦乱跳（或者是死蹦乱跳）。鲍比已经有了一群固定的人打来电话，寻求远距离帮助。迪恩得知他从小成长起来的那个世界还存在，即使天启失败了，他知道的那一切超自然生物还存在，这让他感到一种奇怪的欣慰。他不知道他能不能接受一个不需要猎魔人的世界。其实是不需要他的世界。

“卡斯在哪？”

萨姆抬起头，用笔指了指厨房的方向。“我在之前看见他抱着丹尼尔出去了。”迪恩听了这话本来要起身去找天使和儿子的（因为看着萨姆读书和看着油漆慢慢变干一样激动人心）……但是他斟酌说出的话让迪恩停住了。“他……最近经常陪在这儿。”

这天使的确是。

卡斯一直陪在身边时间很美妙的事，但是迪恩总是难过地认为这不会长久。尽管天启这件事无比恶劣，但它毕竟是凝聚团队的核心。他们的共同目标让天使留在地上，让爱飞的弟弟陪在身边，让迪恩在世界末日还像个疯子一样感到幸福。

就算在最黑暗的时刻，迪恩内心深处怀着害怕被抛弃的持续恐惧，也在众人忙于实现共同目标的时候稍稍缓解……所有人都不会离他而去。

现在那个凝聚众人的原因已经没有了，迪恩打心底里清楚第一个打破组织、分道扬镳的就会是那个天使。

卡斯迪奥告诉了米迦勒在路西法失败之后的深夜拜访；他知道卡斯迪奥和丹尼尔被邀请回归天庭。迪恩一直等着卡斯宣布他被召回天堂的那一刻。他还没说，但是这还能有多久呢？天堂是卡斯迪奥的家；他因为被驱逐而无法回去。现在他受到欢迎。

而且如果他离开了，他会不会带着丹尼尔一起？归根结底，丹尼尔还是拥有大部分天使的荣光而不是人类的灵魂。如果他的归属在天堂和地球两者之间，那应该是天堂（不管迪恩是不是恨透了这个想法）。

如果卡斯决定回归身在天堂的兄弟姐妹孩子中，丹尼尔必须和他一起走。丹尼尔需要天使家长才能生存。如果卡斯想走，迪恩一定会逼着他带走丹尼尔。迪恩不想用生命的代价留下丹尼尔，和其他天使分离太过危险。

这意味着迪恩会失去他们两个，那天使和他儿子，而他则无能为力。

就是想想就让他大倒胃口，头疼不已。

他的麻烦实在是不少。平淡的生活让他有了更多时间去思考。他应该凭直觉行事多过仔细思考的。因为最近的日子，他的所有沉思都离不了卡斯迪奥的离去。

他永远都不会承认这年头有多让他烦心。迪恩拼尽了全力不要定义他和卡斯，和丹尼尔之间的关系……但是他知道自己不想失去它。

“他为了丹尼尔才待在这儿的，”迪恩谨慎地回答萨姆。就好像丹尼尔不知怎的和大地有了联系，像是拴着卡斯陪在温家兄弟身边的船锚。迪恩希望是这样。

萨姆抿起嘴唇，好像看透了他的心思，但他没有点名，让迪恩松了口气。萨姆的表情有了变化，好像在说“来做些思考活动吧”，他抬起头。“你知道吗，我一直很好奇……如果卡斯用了我的灵魂而不是你的——事情会不会完全不同——还是只有一些变化？”

“对丹尼尔来说吗？”

萨姆点头。

迪恩皱眉。说实话，他从没想过这个问题。现在萨姆提了出来。然后他努力思考着，可脑子完全转不动。丹尼尔是“他的”儿子。他可不愿意假设一个丹尼尔不是他儿子的平行世界。

“可能他不会叫丹尼尔，”迪恩干巴巴地打趣，“因为卡斯用我和他的名字结合成了丹尼尔”

萨姆轻笑。“是啊……他可能会叫卡姆宝宝。”

“兄弟，弱爆了。”

“卡斯用了你的其实是好事，”萨姆同意道。然后他眼中嘲弄的目光变成了严肃，他温柔地说：“这最好不过了。我当爸爸可比不了你那么好。”

迪恩不安的动了动。“你说什么呢？你会是个好爸爸的。”

“是吗，至少我这么希望。我会试试的。”萨姆过于诚恳地微笑着。“但是没你好。”

“好吧，这开始变得像小姑娘样了，”迪恩抱怨着，他希望萨姆没有注意到他从椅子上快速起身时脸变红了。“我要去找卡斯。”

找到他没费什么功夫。从后廊就能看见卡斯迪奥，他正背对着门口，面向夕阳。

卡斯穿着常服的样子有的时候还是会吓迪恩一条。和路西法打架之后，吉米的衣服完全破烂了，迪恩借给他的衣服又完全不合适那个更苗条的人，迪恩只能出去给天使买新衣服。知道这可能是卡斯迪奥从此以后穿的唯一一身衣服，迪恩挑选的时候可费了不少脑筋。迪恩问过卡斯迪奥想穿什么，现在他有机会选衣服了，但是天使毫不在意。他说迪恩选什么都好。而且他可能是真心实意说这话的。如果迪恩拿着粉色芭蕾舞裙回来，卡斯可能也会穿上去并感谢迪恩。

如果萨姆知道迪恩是如何挑衣服的，他可能会笑掉大牙，而迪恩会被他戏弄一辈子。因为迪恩为卡斯迪奥挑的衣服和他自己穿的衣服很像……所以他们一起出现的时候，就不会有不和谐的感觉。他想让他们三个看起来像一家人。

迪恩告诉自己这并不意味着什么，但是他清楚这其实意义重大。

看见卡斯迪奥没有穿着西服和风衣很奇怪，但是迪恩很快就适应了他穿着牛仔裤和杂色绿背心还有皮夹克的样子。

迪恩从走廊看不到丹尼尔，但是卡斯迪奥在两脚之间轻轻摇晃的动作意味着宝宝肯定和他在一起。

迪恩走过后院，站在卡斯迪奥身边。丹尼尔正蜷缩在卡斯迪奥胸前，一个心满意足的小宝宝。他靠在天使的胸口，头顶正好抵在卡斯迪奥的下巴上。卡斯有韵律地从一边晃到另一边，如此平稳，让大海都会心生嫉妒。他一只手安稳地抱着孩子，另一只手的手指拢在丹尼尔的头上，拇指轻轻抚摸着他的头发。

迪恩还记得丹尼尔刚出生时卡斯的样子，他抱着丹尼尔就像捧着一个定时炸弹。卡斯迪奥现在可大不一样了。

“好呀，卡斯。”

“你好，迪恩。”天使富有韵律的动作，他的摇晃和爱抚并没有因为迪恩的出现而停止。

天使的转变让迪恩站在那注视了卡斯迪奥好一会。他应该因为看见卡斯迪奥和丹尼尔在一起带来的平静感觉而恐惧。

因为他恐惧这不会长久。

迪恩的生命里所有让他感到一丝幸福的事物都会被夺走。他最近无时无刻不在想，意识到这让他感到幸福。如果他放松警惕一点点，让幸福蔓延。习惯于焦虑的迪恩小心考虑着：一个超出兄弟和义父范围的家庭。

这是为其他人准备的，不是猎魔人……肯定不是迪恩•温彻斯特。

但是他们已经拯救了整个世界……这他妈是应得的。当然了，在迪恩的经历里应得的事情多了，也没什么用。

“怎么了？”迪恩问道，默默地无视了他心口盘旋的痛苦。

“天空。”

迪恩翻了个白眼。“卡斯……”

“我想给丹尼尔看看夕阳。”

迪恩此时才真正看向日落的景象。的确，这很美。云朵被橘色、红色和淡紫色浸染成不同的形状。但这让迪恩感觉很紧张，因为这是天空，是天堂……而且卡斯可能在怀乡。

“丹尼尔可能还太小，无法欣赏美景，但是让他见识一下也无妨。”

“哦，是啊，对，我同意，早教嘛。我给他看了很牛逼的68年道奇，他表示无动于衷。好吧，他拉了裤子，可不是因为‘哦兄弟，这是有史以来最帅气的玩意儿！’”

卡斯迪奥轻轻喷气，嘴角弯起微笑。然后他的目光回到天上，表情带着沉迷、留恋和欣喜。

去他的，迪恩必须得知道。

“嘿，卡斯……”

“怎么了？”

“你要回天堂去吗？”

卡斯迪奥停住了轻摇。他把丹尼尔抱得低了一些，足够他转过头来，带着标志性的迷惑歪头看向迪恩。“我有这个打算，既然我已经不再受到驱逐，而且我很想念它……”他低头看着怀里他们的儿子，“而且我想让丹尼尔长大一些以后看看天堂的样子。”

卡斯迪奥说这话就像在谈论迪士尼乐园一样……带孩子去游玩的景点。一个参观的地方，但不会住下。或者迪恩只是听到了自己想听的意思。因为他真的不想让卡斯迪奥离开。

“是啊，但是……我是说……你会不会永远地回到天堂呢？”

卡斯迪奥脸上的迷惑消失了，浮现出温暖和迪恩辨认不出的情绪。

“是啊。当你在天堂的时候。”

这可能是迪恩听过最丧气的话了。

但他觉得这完全没问题。

END


End file.
